Harry Potter et le secret du Graal
by Poudlard Secret
Summary: Harry, Hermione et Ron ne retournerons pas à Poudlard. Avec Ginny, ils vont découvrir le dernier indice de Dumbledore. Ils devront trouver de nouveaux alliés, détruire les horcruxes et être mêlés à la plus grande aventure de l'humanité : La quête du Graal
1. Préface

Préface de Darklord

Poudlard Secret m'a fait découvrir le monde des fanfictions il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il publiait alors quelques histoires érotiques sur son blog et s'essayait pour la première fois à écrire une histoire tout public. Me sachant passionné de Jeux de rôles, il était sûr qu'écrire des histoires m'intéresserait. Et il avait raison.

C'est pour le remercier à ma manière que je l'invitai à écrire la préface de ma fiction sur le monde de « loups garous : l'apocalypse », toujours en cours d'écriture à l'heure où je vous parle.

Cette fois-ci, il me retourne le remerciement et voilà qu'après avoir pu lire en exclusivité son histoire (à part les 3 derniers chapitres et l'épilogue que j'ai découvert en même temps que tout le monde), Poudlard Secret cherche à diffuser plus largement sa fiction.

Alors que vous racontez à ce propos sans pour autant tout dévoiler. « Harry Potter et le secret du Graal » a été très apprécié sur fanfic-fr, le premier site à l'avoir publié. Les réactions auraient pu être plus nombreuses, mais qu'importe, tout ceux qui l'ont lu semblaient content, et c'était bien le principal.

PS fait parti de ces auteurs qui aiment les détails sans s'y attacher. Il a eu le temps d'explorer la psychologie des personnages potterien à travers les lemons qu'il publie régulièrement sur son blog. Il lui a donc été assez facile de les faire interagir, sachant toujours lequel était en meilleur position pour faire telle ou telle action, ou encore dire telle ou telle chose. Mais là où il aurait pu s'arrêter à une histoire retraçant simplement les relations des personnages, il préfère redonner à l'histoire une situation beaucoup plus épique en introduisant la légende de la quête du Graal, dont il est amateur. PS a aussi cherché à écrire une vision du tome 7 en précédant J.K. Rowling. Cette précision est importante, je crois qu'il a l'intention de le signaler dans le résumé, car toujours dans ce souci du détail des 6 précédents tomes, il a essayé de deviner ce qui pourrait se passer dans le dernier livre avant la publication de celui-ci. Il a d'ailleurs finit son histoire juste à temps.

C'est donc une histoire en 3 dimension qui vous attends. L'histoire de la chasse aux horcruxes, un lien avec la quête du Graal, et enfin une vision forcément différente du tome 7. De plus, lecteurs de vous avez la chance de savoir qu'en suivant cette fiction, vous en verrez le bout, ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas de toutes les histoires publiées sur ce genre de sites. Pas d'attentes interminables avant le prochain chapitre parce que l'auteur est rattrapé par son boulot en retard ou par ses vacances bien méritées. Tout est déjà écrit et vous sera livré doucement mais sûrement.

Il ne me reste donc plus à dire que : Bonne lecture.


	2. Prologue

Harry Potter et le secret du graal.

Prologue : Rencontre nocturne

Le vent soufflait dans la cheminée et faisait gonfler le feu qui crépitait, balayant de sa faible lumière la pièce commune des Gryffondors et la jeune silhouette avachie dans un fauteuil. Une paire de lunette surmontée d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair contemplait les flammes sans vraiment les voir. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry Potter sentait à peine la chaleur envelopper son corps.

Il ne cessait de revoir tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait montré sur la jeunesse de Voldemort et y cherchait désespérément ce qui pouvait bien l'aider à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais rien ne venait. Harry savait que le directeur ne lui avait pas encore tout dit. Dumbledore distillait les informations au fur et à mesure pour qu'il puisse considérer toute leur importance. Lorsqu'il était entouré de gens et que les cours lui occupaient suffisamment l'esprit, Harry avait une entière confiance dans le vieux sorcier et ses méthodes. Mais lorsque il se retrouvait seul, il se mettait à douter. Il aurait préféré en savoir beaucoup plus, beaucoup plus rapidement. Il se sentait parfois une envie presque irrésistible de courir à toutes jambes jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore et de supplier le vieil homme de tout lui dire. Mais il savait aussi que cela décevrait énormément le directeur, en même temps que son amour propre, et qu'il ne lui serait rien révélé de cette manière.

Harry se renfonça presque allongé dans le fauteuil. Il aurait aimé avoir sommeil et attendre le lendemain pour repenser à tout cela mais il ne parvenait pas à y échapper. Il n'entendit pas les petits pas qui s'approchaient doucement du fauteuil.

« Harry Potter, Monsieur ? »

Harry sursauta au son de la voix nasillarde et découvrit Dobby, l'elfe de maison, juste à côté de lui.

« Dobby ! Par Merlin ! Ne me refais jamais ça !

Pardon monsieur ! S'exclama Dobby horrifié. Je ne voulais pas faire peur à Harry Potter.

Je sais, je sais, fit Harry dont le cœur reprenait peu à peu le rythme normal, mais je ne t'avais pas entendu. »

L'elfe de maison semblait ne plus oser faire le moindre geste. Harry prit quelques secondes pour retrouver tout son calme puis lui dit d'une voix douce.

« Alors Dobby, qu'es-tu venu faire ici ?

Monsieur, c'est monsieur le directeur qui m'a demandé de venir chercher Harry Potter. Il vous attend.

Dumbledore veut me voir ? Maintenant ? »

Dobby acquiesça. Harry se demanda pourquoi le directeur voulait le voir à une heure aussi tardive alors qu'il était censé dormir. Puis lui vint l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur Voldemort et il se leva d'un bond.

« Attends-moi là, fit Harry, je vais chercher ma cape d'invisibilité et…

Pas la peine monsieur, intervint l'elfe, Dobby sait par où passer sans voir personne. Dobby ouvrira le chemin pour Harry Potter. »

Harry n'était pas tout à fait sûr que, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Dobby puisse le mener sans risque jusqu'à Dumbledore. Mais il était impatient d'en savoir plus et renonça à remonter au dortoir. Il suivit l'elfe de maison par le trou, passa le tableau de la grosse dame et s'engagea à la suite de Dobby dans divers couloirs, escaliers et passages secrets. Bien qu'il ne soit pas familier de cet itinéraire, il semblait à Harry qu'ils ne prenaient pas la direction du bureau du directeur. Mais l'elfe ne l'aurait jamais trahit de sa propre volonté. A moins qu'il n'ait été ensorcelé. Harry se rendit compte qu'il agissait à la légère alors que tant de menaces pesaient sur sa tête. Sans s'arrêter, il commençait à hésiter. Il tâta la poche de son pantalon pour s'assurer de la présence de sa baguette magique et décida de prendre le risque.

L'elfe le fit passer par le hall d'entrée pour sortir du château en direction du lac. Harry était mal à l'aise. Il n'imaginait pas Dumbledore le faire quitter les protections des murs enchantés de l'école en ce moment. Dobby se dirigeait vers une grande silhouette qui contemplait la grande étendue d'eau noire devant lui. Alors que Harry et l'elfe ne faisaient presque aucun bruit, l'individu se retourna. C'était bel et bien Dumbledore. Mais Harry stoppa à plusieurs pas de lui.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu Harry, fit le directeur, je savais que tu n'aurais pas pensé à un piège de l'ennemi mais j'avais néanmoins un certain doute.

Comment je peux être sûr que c'est bien vous ? »

Dumbledore eut un air intrigué. Il baissa les yeux sur l'elfe de maison.

« Alors Dobby ? Tu ne le lui a pas donné ?

Oh non, s'écria l'elfe catastrophé, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, monsieur. Harry Potter était pressé de vous voir.

En ce cas je suis d'autant plus étonné que tu sois sorti Harry. Dobby, va la lui donner. »

L'elfe de maison se précipita sur Harry en fouillant dans une poche de son short de foot. Il était tant pressé de se rattraper qu'il trébucha et s'affala sur le sol mais se releva aussitôt pour tendre un tout petit objet à Harry. Ce dernier reconnu la bague qu'il avait auparavant vu dans le bureau du directeur. L'un des horcruxes de Voldemort que Dumbledore avait détruit. Seul le vieil homme pouvait être en possession de cette bague. Il la prit et vint la rendre lui-même au directeur.

« Bien, reprit Dumbledore, tu as pris un grand risque en venant ici sans plus de prudence mais j'en ai également pris un en provoquant cette rencontre improvisée. Dobby, s'il te plait, surveille la porte du château et préviens nous si quelqu'un arrive. »

Dobby s'exécuta immédiatement et s'éloigna en direction du château.

Dumbledore le regarda partir puis se tourna vers Harry.

« Je m'excuse de te faire venir si tard mais je suppose que le sommeil te fuyait. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ton cas ses derniers temps Harry. Je sais que l'année dernière je t'ai sous-estimé et cela était une grande erreur que je ne peux pas reproduire aujourd'hui. Je crois que je dois te dire certaines choses maintenant avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire.

Pardon ? S'étonna Harry

Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter. Mais actuellement nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'attaques surprises. Et je suis, avec toi, l'une des premières cibles de Voldemort. Je ne crains pas cet homme mais il n'est pas impossible qu'il parvienne à m'atteindre.

Non monsieur, pas vous !

Mais si Harry, moi comme tout autre. Tu peux toujours dresser des barricades, tu trouveras toujours quelqu'un pour finir par les franchir. Nous entrons dans une phase décisive et Voldemort est prêt à prendre d'énormes risques s'ils peuvent s'avérer payant. Et bien que je n'ai pas peur de la mort, il me faut prendre certaines dispositions dans le cas où je disparaîtrai. Alors écoute-moi bien et fait très attention. Ce que je vais te dire ce soir doit rester caché au fond de ta tête. Ne l'écris pas et n'en parle à personne.

Pas même à Hermione et Ron ? Demanda Harry qui savait que le vieil homme estimait également ses amis.

Pas encore. Miss Granger et Mr Weasley pourront être mis au courant plus tard, lorsque tu en auras vraiment besoin. J'insiste Harry. Dans la guerre secrète que nous menons, détenir des informations est presque aussi dangereux que de se retrouver face à Voldemort en personne.

Je ne dirai rien.

Parfait. Venons en au fait. »

Le directeur eut un dernier regard pour le lac puis commença à parler d'une voix basse mais parfaitement audible.

« Harry, détruire les horcruxes n'est qu'une étape dans ce qui t'amèneras à vaincre Voldemort. Mais ce n'est pas la seule tâche qu'il te faudra accomplir tu auras besoin d'aide et tu en trouveras dans certains cas. Dans d'autres, il te faudra aller la chercher. »

Harry avait du mal à comprendre. Qui en dehors de Dumbledore et de l'ordre du phoenix pourrait s'opposer au seigneur des ténèbres ?

« Je ne peux pas trop en dire. A Poudlard tu es protégé de tout occlumens à l'extérieur du domaine. Mais si l'un d'eux peux franchir également cette protection il ne doit pas trop en découvrir. »

Au regard que le directeur lui jeta à cet instant, Harry comprit qu'il était inutile de mettre à nouveau en doute la fidélité de Rogue qui lui était pourtant à l'intérieur.

« Je te dirai donc juste ceci. Des alliés nous attendent à l'écart de cette guerre. Personne ne sait où ils se trouvent pour le moment. J'ai un vieil ami qui les connaît bien. Il sera ravi de partager sa richesse d'esprit à ce sujet. Mais il a déjà effectué une longue route pour les trouver et son voyage lui parait désormais aussi lourd que du plomb. C'est à toi que reviendra la fin du parcours. »

Harry ne comprenait rien. Où se trouvait cet ami ? Qui étaient ces alliés ? Ou plutôt que sont-ils ? Et que font-ils actuellement alors que Voldemort est ouvertement réapparu au grand jour ? Pourquoi se sont-ils si bien cachés ?

Les questions tournaient dans la tête de Harry tandis que Dumbledore le regardait d'un air calme. Il rompit le silence d'une voix plus imposante.

« Voilà Harry, je crois qu'il est temps de retourner à ton dortoir. Essaie de dormir.

Mais, professeur, que voulez-vous dire avec tout ça ? C'est trop vague. Je ne pourrai jamais trouver ces alliés et votre ami.

Tu sais ce que tu dois savoir Harry. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai me charger de cette tâche. Mais si je disparais, alors tu seras le seul détenteur de ce secret. Ne crains rien et fais-moi confiance. Le moment venu, tu comprendras. »

Harry aurait aimé lui dire qu'il en doutait mais il savait aussi qu'il ne devait pas en apprendre de trop. Après une hésitation, il finit par réprimer son envie et acquiesça en direction du directeur pour lui signifier qu'il ne dirait plus rien. Dumbledore appela Dobby qu'il chargea de reconduire discrètement Harry chez les Gryffondors. Harry s'en fut donc, peiné d'être toujours aussi perplexe sur son avenir dans cette guerre. Dumbledore continuait d'observer le lac sans bouger.

De loin, Harry crut le voir devenir soudain d'un blanc immaculé. Il s'arrêta. Le corps du vieil homme se déformait. Devant ses yeux horrifiés, il vit la grande silhouette devenir une tombe blanche immobile et froide au bord de l'eau.

Au 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut dans sa petite chambre.


	3. Chapitre 1 : Adieu et indice

Harry Potter et le secret du Graal

Chapitre 1 : Adieu et indice

Harry sentait la sueur couler le long de son dos. Encore ce rêve. Depuis quelques temps, il revoyait sans cesse son entrevue avec Dumbledore. Il le préférait néanmoins à ses habituels cauchemars. Pendant quelques minutes, il se sentait rassuré auprès du directeur, comme s'il était toujours vivant. Mais la vision de la tombe blanche de Poudlard venait toujours le tirer de ce paisible songe. Et il se retrouvait plus seul que jamais.

Harry repoussa draps et couvertures pour se lever. Ces temps lugubres avaient même affectés l'été qui était maussade et froid. Désormais, les détraqueurs étaient partout. Harry savait que sans la protection que Dumbledore avait posé sur cette maison grâce à la tante Pétunia, les créatures d'Azkaban l'auraient déjà trouvé et se seraient empressés « d'embrasser » toute la famille.

Harry scruta l'extérieur de sa fenêtre. Tout avait l'air si calme. Difficile de croire que le seigneur des ténèbres se retrouvait les mains libres après la mort de son pire ennemi. Harry prit la bouteille d'eau sur sa table de chevet. Lorsqu'il se réveillait ainsi, il avait toujours la gorge sèche et craignait de parler ou même de hurler pendant son sommeil. Il se servit un verre qu'il but d'un trait. Dans sa cage, Hedwige le regardait d'un air tranquille. Elle avait finit par s'habituer à l'agitation nocturne de son maître. Harry lui donna un biscuit, comme pour s'excuser puis s'accouda à nouveau à la fenêtre.

Il se mit à réfléchir à ce rêve. L'une des dernières et plus intrigantes révélation du vieil homme venait le hanter. Le pire étant qu'il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il lui fallait retrouver l'ami de Dumbledore qui possédait le moyen d'appeler les alliés inconnus. Mais les dernières paroles du directeur étaient loin d'être claires dans son esprit. Il ne savait rien de l'identité de cet ami et ne connaissais pas la moindre trace qui ait pu le mettre sur une piste pour le retrouver. Il se demandait de plus en plus souvent si Dumbledore n'avait pas était trop prudent cette fois-ci. Et s'il avait oublié un détail ? Comment le savoir maintenant qu'il était mort ?

Harry se sentit prit par l'angoisse. Si Dumbledore avait emporté son secret dans la tombe alors tout était perdu. Voldemort étendrai son pouvoir sur le monde. Il ne pourrait empêcher la mort de milliers d'innocents ni les souffrances des autres. Il pensa à Hermione, Ron et Ginny dans un monde contrôlé par les mangemorts. A la famille Weasley toute entière. Aux membres de l'ordre du phoenix. A tous ses amis.

Harry reprit sa respiration lentement en essayant de se calmer. Non, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas avoir commis une telle erreur. Il avait mis Harry au courant justement dans le cas où il disparaîtrait. Il y avait forcément quelque chose à faire, mais quoi ?

Il recula légèrement dans l'idée d'aller reprendre un peu d'eau et se prit les pieds dans quelque chose de dur et de volumineux. C'était sa malle. Bouclée et prête à partir. Demain c'était son anniversaire. Il allait avoir 17 ans et ce serait sa dernière journée à Privet drive. Il ne doutait pas de se faire expulser manu militari par l'oncle Vernon à la minute où l'heure de sa naissance serait passée. Et pour une fois il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Une fois majeur, la protection de la maison n'agirait plus et son oncle, sa tante et Dudley seraient en grand danger. De toute façon il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps. L'année dernière, Dumbledore avait obtenu un sursis pour Harry. Ce temps passé sans avoir à se soucier de sa sécurité immédiate lui avait permis de beaucoup réfléchir et de s'organiser. Mais il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt.

Des pas raisonnèrent dans le couloir. Les Dursleys devaient être réveillés. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que le petit matin était apparut et que le soleil s'élevait depuis quelques instants. Il sentit qu'il avait faim. Il se résigna à affronter sa dernière journée avec son oncle et sa tante et s'habilla sans grande conviction. Il descendit l'escalier lentement et parvint à la cuisine. Dudley dévorait ses céréales en regardant la télévision et ne remarqua même pas la présence d'Harry, tout comme l'oncle Vernon plongé dans son journal. Seule la tante Pétunia tourna la tête vers lui et il crut voir un instant de la compassion ou de la pitié passer dans son regard avant de reprendre le même ton revêche qu'elle avait habituellement. Harry savait bien que seule sa tante avait une certaine idée de qui était Voldemort et du danger qu'il représentait. Il avait noté un peu plus d'attention dans sa façon d'être depuis son retour en juin. Mais la peur que lui inspirait la présence d'Harry et son aversion continuelle de la magie la tenait toujours éloignée de son neveu.

Harry s'assit à table en disant un faible bonjour. Sa tante lui répondit à une voix encore plus basse et l'oncle Vernon se contenta de grogner. Harry se mit à manger ses œufs au bacon en se disant qu'il était peut être mieux de ne rien dire. Mais son oncle avait finit de parcourir son journal et le replia. Il posa des yeux furieux sur son neveu.

« C'est à quelle heure ? Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Ce sera pendant la nuit.

J'espère que tes valises sont prêtes. Pas question d'essayer de gagner du temps. »

Harry aurait voulu répondre que ses valises auraient été prêtes dès qu'il eut l'âge de les faire si on l'avait laissé. Mais curieusement, il espérait que la journée serait calme et ne dit rien. Mine de rien c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait sa famille et malgré toute sa rancœur envers les Dursleys, il préférait essayer que personne ne s'énerve. Mais il devait encore aborder un sujet risqué.

« Est-ce que je peux partir du jardin ? »

La réaction de l'oncle Vernon était prévisible.

« Je t'ai déjà dit non. Hurla-t-il en frappant la table de son poing. Tu prends ton bric-à-brac et tu t'éloignes le plus possible de cette maison avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Mais personne ne me verra avec les haies. Je partirai en pleine nuit.

J'ai dit non. Tu n'as qu'à disparaître puisqu'il parait que tu sais le faire.

Je n'arriverai pas à transplaner avec mes bagages. Il faut que je fasse un tour sur moi-même et c'est impossible aussi chargé.

Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu vas faire. Débrouilles-toi ! »

L'oncle Vernon n'avait aucune envie de se faire expliquer un sort dans sa propre maison. Harry se rabaissa sur sa chaise d'un air boudeur.

« Tant pis. Mais s'il m'arrive quelque chose en chemin, le professeur Dumbledore viendra demander des comptes. »

Harry n'avait pas révélé aux Dursleys que le directeur était mort. Cela lui faisait mal de parler ainsi du vieil homme mais après sa visite de l'an passé, c'était la seule personne qui pouvait faire plier l'oncle Vernon sans discussion. D'ailleurs son annonce eut l'effet escompté. Son oncle, sa tante et même Dudley le regardait avec des yeux ronds qui exprimaient clairement qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait revoir ce drôle de personnage.

« Quoi ? Lui ? Re… venir ici ? Articula difficilement l'oncle Vernon.

Oh oui ! Il voudra savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas parti plus discrètement qu'en emportant mon balai, ma malle et ma chouette sous le bras en pleine rue. »

L'oncle Vernon réfléchissait intensément. Evidemment il n'avait pas le choix.

« Bon, tu partiras du jardin. Mais tâche d'être prêt lorsque ce sera l'heure.

Entendu, répondit Harry d'un air sage. »

Il finit son assiette puis remonta dans sa chambre. Il n'aurait apparemment pas plus l'occasion de connaître sa famille aujourd'hui qu'après 16 ans en leur compagnie. Il ouvrit la cage d'Hedwige et lui confia deux parchemins.

« C'est pour Hermione et Ron. J'espère qu'ils seront prêts pour demain. Ne reviens pas tout de suite. Reste avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils me rejoignent. »

Hedwige hulula doucement pour faire signe qu'elle comprenait. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et la laissa partir avec un serrement de cœur. Désormais quand il voyait partir un ami, il ne savait jamais s'il le reverrait. Il était seul et ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Il sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Au moment où la première coula sur sa joue, il y eu un grand craquement derrière lui. Il tira immédiatement sa baguette par réflexe et sauta sur son lit pour faire face à l'ennemi.

Mais il ne vit qu'une plume rouge orangée tomber lentement sur le sol. Harry la reconnut. C'était une plume de Fumseck, le phoenix de Dumbledore. Il rangea sa baguette et descendit de son matelas. Il remarqua alors une petite sphère qui semblait en cristal posée sur le sol. Harry crut qu'il s'agissait d'une prophétie mais quand il la prit en main elle était froide et complètement transparente. Il l'avait à peine ramassé qu'elle se mit à briller. Peu à peu, une image se forma à l'intérieur de la sphère. Harry en eut le souffle coupé. C'était le visage de Dumbledore.

A travers la paroi, les yeux bleus du vieil homme le regardaient intensément. Une voix légèrement nasillarde s'éleva.

« Cher Harry ! Si tu reçois ce message c'est donc que je ne suis plus et que Fumseck, comme je n'en ai jamais douté, a bien fait son travail. J'ai enfermé ce message juste après notre rencontre au bord du lac. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit là-bas car tu ne devais pas tout découvrir trop tôt de peur que cela soit extirpé de ta tête d'une façon ou d'une autre. De même tu seras le seul à pouvoir écouter ce message et ce, une seule fois. Mais je te laisse désormais un dernier indice qui sera, je l'espère, le déclencheur de ton aventure. Tu risques de ne pas comprendre tout de suite mais je te conjure de persévérer. Ecoute bien. Tu connais mon ami. Tu sais qui il est. Retient bien cette information et n'oublie jamais celles que je t'ai déjà livrées. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu arriveras à retrouver nos alliés. Sois prudent ainsi que Miss Granger et Mr Weasley à qui tu transmettras mes amitiés ainsi que le fait que j'étais persuadé qu'ils insisteraient pour t'aider. N'oublie pas non plus que tu as un pouvoir que Voldemort n'a pas. Tu sauras l'utiliser, crois moi. Adieu Harry, et bonne route. »

Harry resta estomaqué. Revoir le visage de Dumbledore l'avait profondément ému. Puis son cerveau se remit peu à peu en marche. Il essaya de secouer la sphère pour réécouter le message. Il lui demanda de la lui redire. Mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Dumbledore avait dit qu'il ne pourrait le voir qu'une fois.

L'indice, comme l'avait prévu le vieil homme, ne lui disait rien. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas beaucoup d'amis de Dumbledore, il ne voyait pas de qui le directeur voulait parler. Peut être d'Alastor Maugrey. Mais pourquoi l'ancien auror n'était pas venu le voir ou l'avait emmené au square Grimmaurd ou partout ailleurs qui soit assez sécurisé pour lui en parler ? Peut être était-ce le professeur Slughorn. Mais ce dernier avait toujours prévenu qu'il ne désirait jamais s'engager aux côtés de l'ordre du phoenix. Comment aurait-il pu être en possession d'une information si importante ?

Harry ne savait pas qui choisir. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir n'importe qui en lui demandant s'il avait une information capitale et secrète. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de se faire repérer.

Entre ses mains, la sphère tomba soudainement en poussière. Harry la regardait s'échapper entre ses doigts. Il lui fallait persévérer. Et il connaissait deux personnes qui pourraient l'y aider. Dont l'une était quand même la meilleure élève de tout Poudlard.


	4. Chapitre 2 : Le mariage

Harry Potter et le secret du graal

Chapitre 2 : Le mariage

Le soleil brillait sur le village de Loutry Ste Chapsoule. Sur une petite colline aux herbes bercées par le vent se tenait une jeune fille. Ses longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant gigotaient sur ses épaules et lui revenaient sans cesse dans le visage. Mais Ginny Weasley n'en avait que faire. Elle ne pouvait penser qu'à lui. Il était revenu la veille au terrier. Ils n'avaient même pas pu se parler tant les invités du mariage étaient ravis de le voir.

Harry discutait toujours avec beaucoup de gens. Il faut dire qu'il connaissait tant de monde. Une grande partie des membres de l'ordre du phoenix était invitée ainsi que certains professeur de Poudlard. Fleur Delacour le présentait également à de nombreuses personnes de sa famille.

Elle voyait bien qu'il la regardait par moment. Elle se doutait que se revoir ainsi après leur rupture un peu forcée le mettait assez mal à l'aise. En fait, Ginny ne savait pas vraiment si elle voulait vraiment lui parler. Elle avait très envie de le convaincre de revenir avec elle mais elle doutait du bienfait de sa présence auprès de lui durant les prochains temps. Partagée entre ses envies et sa raison, elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle lui dirait si jamais ils se retrouvaient enfin seuls.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Hermione et Gabrielle, la petite sœur de Fleur, grimpait la colline dans sa direction. Ginny ne bougea pas. Elle n'avait pas très envie de voir du monde et n'avait pas plus envie de les fuir. Les filles arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

« Ginny ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Hermione.

Oui pas mal ! répondit Ginny avec un faible sourire.

On ne t'a pas beaucoup vu depuis hier… soir.

Je sais. Il y a trop de monde à la maison. Je préfère être tranquille ici. »

Hermione et Gabrielle se regardèrent. Ginny savait qu'elles hésitaient à parler de Harry bien qu'elles sachent pertinemment que c'était à cause de lui que la petite rousse préférait être seule.

« Ne tournons pas autour du pot les filles, reprit Ginny d'un air décidé, oui, c'est parce que Harry est arrivé que je préfère ne pas être à la maison.

Tu n'as pas envie de le voir à ce point là ? »

Ginny se tourna vers le visage de Gabrielle qui venait de lui posait la question. La petite sœur de Fleur avait un air bien plus sympathique que cette dernière. Hermione et elle l'avait accueillie chaleureusement et lui avait déjà confié de nombreuses histoires plus ou moins personnelles. Gabrielle la regardait avec un petit sourire pour l'encourager à se confier.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit Ginny. Je crois que je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux en fait. Je l'aime et je voudrai le garder près de moi. Mais d'un autre côté je ne veux pas m'imposer à ses côtés si ça doit le déranger.

Harry veut te protéger, fit Hermione, mais tu n'as fait qu'accepter ce qu'il t'a demandé. Avec l'enterrement de Dumbledore et tous les évènements, tu as peut être répondu trop vite. Tu devrais encore y réfléchir.

Oui, reprit Gabrielle, toi tu veux le garder. Mais c'est à toi de voir ce qui est le plus important.

C'est ce que j'essaie de faire. Mais c'est si difficile de choisir. Et il faudrait encore qu'il accepte ma décision lorsqu'elle sera prise.

Tu connais Harry mieux que nous. Tu sauras le convaincre.

Bon, je crois que ta mère va bientôt servir le déjeuner, reprit Hermione, et on ferait mieux d'être à l'heure. Elle n'aimerait pas du tout que l'on se mette en retard pour la cérémonie. »

Ginny acquiesça. Elle se releva et les trois filles repartirent vers le terrier.

La cérémonie eut lieu en plain après midi. Ginny parvint à oublier ses soucis quelques instants lorsque Fleur apparut dans sa superbe robe de mariage qui semblait la faire rayonner d'une beauté irréelle. Elle faillit même oublier qu'elle était demoiselle d'honneur et se mit de justesse dans le rang derrière la mariée. La cérémonie fut très belle mais Ginny en rata une bonne partie en regardant furtivement Harry assit à côté de Hermione et Ron qui se donnaient la main. Voir son frère et son amie ainsi ne calmait pas toutes les pensées qui tournaient inlassablement dans sa tête. Lorsque la cérémonie fut presque terminée, Ginny ne savait qu'une chose, rien n'irait mieux tant qu'elle n'aurait pas parlé à Harry.

Lors du repas et de la fête qui suivit, Ginny ne cessait de regarder Harry pour voir si il était seul. Mais il ne cessait de parler à une personne ou une autre. Finalement, il se retrouva à discuter avec Hagrid et elle décida d'en profiter. Elle s'approcha et les salua.

« Bonjour ma petite Ginny, fit Hagrid d'une voix tonitruante tout en levant sa coupe de vin en son honneur, jolie fête n'est-ce pas ?

Magnifique. Je vois que vous appréciez le vin français que nous a ramené la famille de Fleur.

Ah, on n'en fait pas du comme ça par ici.

Je crois savoir que le père de Fleur possède sa propre cuvée, réservée pour les grandes occasions. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de vous la faire goûter puisque vous semblait tant aimer ça.

Oh ça se serait gentil. »

Hagrid remercia Ginny du conseil et s'en alla en titubant légèrement en direction du père de la mariée.

Ginny le regarda s'éloigner. Elle avait soudain peur de se tourner vers Harry. Mais celui-ci rompit le silence.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit tout simplement que tu voulais me parler ? »

Ginny le regarda. Il avait un petit sourire.

« Peut être parce que j'attendais que toi tu viennes, fit elle d'une voix basse.

Je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser depuis mon arrivé. Mais comme tu as pu le voir, j'ai été beaucoup sollicité.

Je sais. Harry ! Je crois que nous devons parler de… de ce que tu m'as dit… en juin…

Si ça pouvait nous mener quelque part, répondit Harry d'un air dépité, mais je ne vois pas quoi dire de plus. »

Ginny se jeta dans ses bras. Des larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Je n'en ai pas envie non plus mon ange, répondit Harry en l'enlaçant également, mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire d'autre. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne pourrai pas me le pardonner.

Si je reste avec toi, il ne m'arrivera rien, j'en suis sûre.

J'aimerai que ce soit aussi simple. Mais tes parents n'accepteront jamais que tu quittes Poudlard. Et je serai plus tranquille en te sachant à l'abri là bas.

Tu sais très bien que je ne serai pas plus en sécurité qu'ailleurs. Maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus là, si Voldemort veut m'utiliser comme appât, il n'aura qu'à venir se servir. »

Harry savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais il ne pouvait imaginer emmener Ginny avec lui à la recherche des nouveaux alliés et des horcruxes restants. La jeune fille se décolla légèrement de lui et lui prit la main en murmurant « viens ». Ginny l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils quittèrent la fête et entrèrent dans la maison. Sans dire un mot, ils montèrent les marches et se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle referma précautionneusement la porte et se tourna vers lui. Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis elle s'éloigna à peine d'un pas. Elle avait un air timide que Harry ne comprenait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse glisser les bretelles de sa robe sur ses épaules. Le vêtement tomba à ses pieds, révélant son corps gracile. Elle se colla tout contre Harry et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle lui parla tout bas à l'oreille.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire. Mais que l'on reste ensemble ou que tu partes seul, je veux que tu m'aimes, maintenant. »

Elle prit ses mains et les posa dans son dos. Harry dégrafa son soutient gorge avec émotion. Il avait du mal à croire ce qui lui arrivait. A la demande de Ginny, il retira également la petite culotte. La jeune fille alla lentement s'asseoir nue sur son lit. Ses yeux parlaient sans le moindre mot et Harry vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Hermione et Ron s'étaient isolés dans un coin tranquille. Mais Hermione était songeuse.

« Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Ron qui aurait espéré un peu plus de baisers.

Non, c'est juste… que je ne cesse de penser à ce que Harry nous a dit. Tu sais, les dernières paroles de Dumbledore.

Ouais, un vrai charabia. Et puis c'est maigre comme indice. Un ami de Dumbledore que Harry connaît…

Ce n'est pas très clair en effet.

J'espère qu'il a bien donné tout le message.

Arrête Ron ! Bien sûr qu'il a dit ce qu'il fallait. Mais il faut juste comprendre.

A ce rythme, il va nous falloir de l'élixir de longue vie. »

Hermione le regarda avec un air ahuri.

« Quoi ? Demanda Ron.

Ron… mais… tu… tu es un génie. »

Ron restait sans voix. Le visage d'Hermione rayonnait soudain.

« Vite ! Nous devons trouver Harry. »

La fête semblait battre son plein au dehors lorsque Harry se réveilla. A ses côtés, Ginny dormait d'un air paisible, pelotonnée tout contre lui sous les couvertures. Il la regardait sans rien dire. Il était également partagé sur son choix de juin dernier. Lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il préférait rompre, il avait cru que son cœur allait s'arracher tout seul de sa poitrine. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Ginny puisse l'accompagner sans risque. Il était très tenté de revenir sur sa décision et de lui demander de venir, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire courir des risques supplémentaires. Pourtant il était vrai qu'elle n'était plus en sécurité où que ce soit.

Ginny se réveilla doucement et lui sourit.

« On ferait peut être bien de retourner là bas où l'on va finir par nous chercher partout. Fit Harry.

On a encore le temps. Ecoute Harry. J'ai réfléchi à tout ça. Je te laisse le choix et je te jure que je respecterai ta décision. Mais avant tout tu dois savoir que ce que je désire le plus c'est d'être avec toi. Et de t'accompagner partout, où que tu ailles. Je n'ai pas peur du danger si tu restes avec moi. Je ne courrai pas plus de risques que Hermione et Ron. Et pourtant eux partent avec toi. Je sais aussi me débrouiller Harry, je ne suis plus une petite fille. »

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants. Il avait l'impression que jamais un choix ne lui fut plus difficile. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit à voix basse.

« Evidemment que tu viens, si tu le veux. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu penser le contraire. Mais tu es bien sûre de le vouloir. Nous allons nous jeter dans la gueule du loup.

J'irai où il le faudra, si je reste avec toi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Puis, à contre cœur, ils se levèrent et se rhabillèrent. Ils descendirent l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas que Hermione et Ron accouraient vers eux.

« Harry ! Harry ! Criait Hermione pourtant essoufflée.

Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Harry qui pensa qu'une catastrophe venait de se produire.

On a trouvé ! On a trouvé ! Le message de Dumbledore ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant eux mais Hermione dû attendre quelques secondes les mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Harry vit au regard de Ron qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que lui ce qu'il se passait. Hermione se releva, les joues rosies mais un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« On a trouvé Harry. C'était si évident en fait.

Comment ça ? Comment vous avez trouvé ?

Il fallait bien avoir en tête ce que Dumbledore t'a dit la première fois, tu te souviens ? J'ai un vieil ami qui les connaît bien. Il sera ravi de partager sa richesse d'esprit à ce sujet. Mais il a déjà effectué une longue route pour les trouver et son voyage lui parait désormais aussi lourd que du plomb.

Je ne comprends toujours pas.

C'est un ami de Dumbledore que tu connais. Mais cela ne veux pas dire que tu l'ais déjà rencontré.

Ça ne fait qu'agrandir la liste des possibilités, intervint Ron.

Oui, répondit Hermione, et c'est pour ça qu'il faut bien se souvenir de sa première phrase. C'est un vieil ami. Il est riche. Et Dumbledore parle aussi de plomb. Il n'a pas tourné sa phrase ainsi pour rien. Ron a tout déclenché en moi en parlant de l'élixir de longue vie. Elle permet à quelqu'un d'être très vieux et on la fabrique grâce à la pierre philosophale. Qui permet aussi de changer le plomb en or. Et donc d'être riche. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent à nouveau. Ils comprenaient à présent.

« Tu… tu veux dire que… c'est…

Tu l'as connu sur une carte de chocogrenouille, Harry. Un très vieil ami de Dumbledore. Le seul à avoir réussi à faire une pierre philosophale. C'est Nicolas Flamel. Nous devons retrouver Nicolas Flamel. »


	5. Chapitre 3 : Nicolas Flamel

Harry Potter et le secret du graal

Chapitre 3 : Nicolas Flamel

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny marchaient cote à cote dans un petit village du Devon. Le soleil se levait péniblement tandis que la brume quittait peu à peu les ruelles pour aller mourir dans les champs environnants. Août touchait à sa fin et septembre s'apprêtait à sonner la mort de l'été.

Les quatre amis tremblaient malgré leurs capes. Tous regrettaient de ne plus être confortablement installés dans un fauteuil au terrier. Ils avaient à peine pris le temps d'écrire une lettre qui annonçait leur départ, sans préciser où ils allaient. Harry n'osait pas imaginer l'état de Mrs Weasley alors que même sa fille était partie si soudainement. Il espérait que l'ordre du phoenix ne se lancerait pas à leur recherche. Ils n'en avaient pas le temps mais il se doutait que sa disparition les inquiéterait également. Harry avait bien expliqué dans sa lettre qu'il agissait tel que le voulait Dumbledore. Cela leur suffirait-il pour ne pas retourner toute l'Angleterre dans l'espoir de le retrouver ?

Il sentit Ginny se serrer contre lui à la recherche de chaleur. Les rayons encore faibles du soleil commençaient à peine à les réchauffaient. Quelques fenêtres s'ouvraient ici et là. Harry espérait que personne ne ferait attention à quatre adolescents habillés avec des capes, portant des sacs et descendant la rue principale dans le petit matin. Il espérait qu'ils trouveraient vite la maison de Flamel. Hermione avait fait des recherches poussées dans ses nombreux livres pour découvrir plus de détails sur la localisation de l'alchimiste.

« Ça doit être par là, dit-elle, au bout du chemin. »

Sous la direction d'Hermione, ils tournèrent à un angle de rue et avançaient désormais sur un chemin pavé qui avait dû connaître de meilleurs moments. Au bout du chemin se tenait une grande maison en pierre au toit rond et lisse. Elle ressemblait à un énorme champignon.

Les quatre amis s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et se regardèrent. Qui allait oser frapper ?

« J'espère qu'il est déjà réveillé, fit Harry.

Je pense que, vu ce que nous sommes venus chercher, ça n'aura pas grande importance, dit Ginny.

Probablement, oui. »

Harry prit le lourd anneau attaché à la porte et donna trois coups sur le lourd panneau de bois. Il se passa quelques secondes pendant lequel le silence fut total. Puis la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement. Un œil bleu ciel les observa quelques instants et la porte s'ouvrit complètement. Un vieillard aux longs cheveux blancs encore fringant se tenait sur le seuil et leur souriait.

« Alors voici donc Harry Potter accompagné de ses amis. Je vous attendais. Mais entrez donc. Il ne fait pas bon traîner dehors ces temps-ci. »

Le vieil homme s'effaça pour les laisser passer. Ils entrèrent dans le vestibule et leur hôte referma la porte.

« Venez au salon. Pour ce que nous avons à nous dire, nous y serons mieux installés. »

L'intérieur de la maison était richement décoré de nombreux ustensiles aux allures bizarres. Harry se doutaient qu'il s'agissait de tous ce que Flamel avait récolté durant sa très longue vie. Le salon était également bien encombré mais ils y trouvèrent un canapé et des fauteuils moelleux dans lesquels ils furent contents de trouver un peu de repos. Ginny savait transplaner mais elle n'avait pas encore son permis. Pour ne pas se faire repérer, ils étaient obligés de réapparaître assez loin de leur véritable destination.

Une vieille femme apporta un plateau avec du thé et des petits gâteaux qu'elle posa sur la petite table.

« Oh mes pauvres enfants ! Vous avez l'air épuisé, fit elle.

Puisque vous m'avez retrouvé, je suppose que vous avez également entendu parler de ma femme, Pernelle, dit Flamel en s'installant à son tour dans un fauteuil. J'aurais détruit la pierre philosophale bien plus tôt si je ne l'avais pas. Peu importe la longueur d'une vie sans amour. »

Pernelle lui sourit et retourna dans la pièce à côté. Nicolas Flamel regardait ses jeunes invités. Il voyait bien qu'ils étaient intimidés face à lui.

« Si Albus ne m'a pas raconté d'histoires je dois me trouver en face de miss Granger, la meilleure élève que Poudlard ait eu depuis longtemps. »

Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles tant du compliment que de savoir que Dumbledore la tenait en si haute estime.

« Et vous devez être Mr Ronald Weasley. Un gardien de quidditch exceptionnel. Même Albus, qui n'est pourtant pas un très grand fan de ce sport l'a reconnu. »

Assit sur le fauteuil à côté d'Hermione, Ron devint également écarlate en murmurant un « mais non mais non » à peine audible.

« Et voici miss Virginia Weasley. Vous préférez être appelée Ginny si je ne m'abuse. Albus m'a également parlé de vos talents très développés. Vous n'êtes pas la dernière à user du maléfice de chauve furie d'une manière redoutable d'après ses anecdotes. »

Ginny s'empourpra à son tour. Entre elle et son frère, Harry se crut au milieu d'un brasier. Flamel posa son regard sur lui. Il était aussi perçant que celui de l'ancien directeur.

« Mr Potter, bien sûr. Je ne crois pas avoir une seule fois rencontré Albus ces dernières années sans qu'il ne me parle de vous. C'est une bien lourde tâche que vous allez devoir accomplir. Mais prenez donc du thé. »

Nicolas Flamel servit quatre tasses qu'il donna à chacun de ses invités. Harry ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il avait pensé que l'alchimiste se serait empressé de leur donner tous les détails dès qu'ils seraient arrivés. Mais il semblait si calme malgré la situation. Harry se décida à provoquer la discussion.

« Euh… profess… pardon, Mr Flamel… je…

Appelez-moi Nicolas, s'il vous plaît. Cela me ferait grand tort que de jeunes gens si talentueux n'osent pas m'appeler par mon prénom.

Ah… euh… oui, bien. »

Le vieil homme déconcertait Harry. Dumbledore avait aussi eu ce don au début. Flamel but une gorgée de thé et déclara :

« Je sais ce que vous voulez savoir Harry. Mais croyez-moi, vous devrez apprendre à être très patient pour accomplir ce qui vous attend.

Vous… vous savez où se trouvent nos alliés ? Demanda Harry d'une voix fébrile.

Hélas non Harry. Je les ai cherché longtemps. Mais voyez-vous, ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui de trouver nos amis. Et j'ai compris que ce n'était pas moi qui étais destiné à les retrouver. »

Pernelle revint de la cuisine avec un gros gâteau au chocolat qu'elle avait déjà coupé en plusieurs part. Elle le posa sur la petite table et s'installa dans le dernier fauteuil vide en regardant les adolescents d'un air bienveillant.

« Si Albus et moi-même ne nous sommes pas trompé Harry, vous allez être celui qui mettra fin non seulement au règne de terreur de Voldemort mais également à la plus grande quête que l'humanité ait jamais connue. N'hésitez pas à prendre un morceau de gâteau Ginny. Il n'a pas été fait pour la décoration. »

Ginny qui avait à peine repris une teinte normale redevint presque aussitôt toute rouge. Elle dévorait le gâteau des yeux sans oser se servir. Elle prit rapidement une part d'un air gênée. Ron en profita pour se servir également en essayant de prendre un air nonchalant.

« La tâche que vous allez accomplir est l'aboutissement d'un vieux rêve pour de nombreuses personnes, et même des moldus.

Je ne comprends pas, mons… euh… Nicolas. Quel rapport tout cela a-t-il avec les alliés que nous attendons et les horcruxes que nous devons détruire ? »

Flamel ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de thé et regarda Harry d'un air très sérieux.

« Dîtes-moi Harry, avez-vous déjà lu les romans de la table ronde ? »


	6. Chapitre 4 : La quête éternelle

Harry Potter et le secret du graal

Chapitre 4 : La quête éternelle

« Euh… oui… quelques uns ! »

Harry avait été surpris par la question soudaine et apparemment impromptue de Nicolas Flamel. Il ne comprenait pas ce que venait faire les romans du cycle arthurien dans la conversation qui les intéressait. Cela dit, Harry avait bien lu quelques uns de ces livres qu'il avait empruntés à la bibliothèque de son ancienne école. Il avait même trouvé un ou deux ouvrages sur le sujet dans les livres de Dudley, parmi les nombreux qu'il n'avait jamais touché.

Harry regarda Hermione. A son air déconcerté, elle non plus ne semblait pas comprendre l'allusion. Mais Flamel souriait lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Evidemment les traductions d'aujourd'hui ne sont pas toujours bonnes et il faut certaines connaissances pour démêler le vrai du faux dans tout ça.

Pourquoi ? Toutes ces histoires ont vraiment existé ? Demanda Harry, oubliant qu'il n'était pas venu pour discuter de littérature.

Oui et non. C'est assez difficile. Les légendes primaires ont été récupérées et réadaptées si souvent qu'il est presque impossible de savoir la vérité aujourd'hui. Les derniers écrits que nous avons sont une réécriture d'auteurs du 13e siècle qui en ont fait une propagande chrétienne. Car ce dont on est sûr c'est, qu'à la base, c'était une légende païenne et que le graal, par exemple, n'a jamais été un objet sacré, au sens religieux du terme bien entendu. »

Pernelle resservi du thé à tout le monde d'un air amusé.

« Ah ! Si vous le laissez aller sur un tel sujet, vous ne vous en sortirez plus mes enfants. Tiens ma jolie. Prend aussi une part de gâteau, vous allez avoir besoin de forces pour écouter tout ce qu'il a à vous dire jusqu'au bout. »

Hermione, qui essayait de comprendre ce que voulais leur dire l'alchimiste, sortit soudain de sa concentration et remercia la vieille femme en prenant la part qu'elle lui tendait. Flamel attendit que sa femme ait gâté tous les adolescents pour reprendre.

« En fait, les historiens moldus ont compris depuis longtemps que Arthur et ses compagnons vivaient plutôt vers le 6e siècle et qu'il n'était pas question alors de chevalerie. D'après eux, la légende primaire du graal était une histoire assez sordide de vengeance par le sang. Arthur était un Dux Bellorum, un chef de guerre celte entraîné chez les romains. Il était à la tête d'un clan qui s'opposa bientôt à un autre, apparemment dirigé par Mordret qui, à la suite des divers plumes qui rapportèrent la légende, devint peu à peu son fils incestueux qu'il aurait eu avec sa demi-sœur Anna alors qu'il ignorait leur lien familial. La première forme du graal était apparemment un plateau sur lequel reposait une tête d'homme baignant dans son sang. »

Ginny et Hermione eurent un petit mouvement de recul. Harry constata que tout le monde était captivé par l'histoire de l'alchimiste alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas du but de leur visite. Mais lui-même avait très envie d'entendre la suite. Il se décida même à intervenir.

« Mais comment une telle légende a pu nous parvenir s'il n'existait pas d'écrits qui racontent ce qui s'est vraiment passé ?

Oh, ce n'est pas si difficile à deviner, Harry. Il s'agissait avant tout d'une histoire orale que l'on se racontait comme de nombreuses autres vieilles légendes. Par contre je te laisse imaginer à quel point la bataille des deux clans fut mémorable pour nous être parvenue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. De manière bien déformée certes, mais tout de même.

Mais alors, comment savoir ce qui est vrai dans tout ça ? Demanda Ron passionné.

Je vous l'ai dit, c'est une chose impossible. En tout cas pour les moldus, même s'ils sont parfois très proches de la réalité. Par exemple ils ont compris depuis longtemps que certains personnages des plus connus aujourd'hui ont été ajoutés au fur et à mesure. Perceval par exemple est un croisement entre une légende galloise et le cycle arthurien. Il en va de même pour le fameux Lancelot qui lui venait de la branche des celtes d'Armorique, en France. Galaad, le dernier né de tous ces héros est une pure invention des clercs du 13e siècle car ils jugeaient que Perceval n'était pas assez pur pour trouver un objet aussi sacré que le graal.

Chacun voulait un peu mettre son grain de sel, ironisa timidement Ginny.

Exactement ma petite. C'est un peu grâce à cela que la légende arthurienne a survécu jusqu'à nous. Mais les historiens moldus n'ont pas accès à certaines informations qui sont jalousement gardées par le monde des sorciers et qui rendent les choses encore un peu plus compliquées.

C'est probablement là qu'intervient Merlin, fit Hermione.

On peut dire ça oui. C'est lui qui a réuni les compagnons de la table ronde, de manière détournée car il n'aimait pas se mettre trop en avant. Et c'est grâce à ce que nous avons appris de lui que nous savons aujourd'hui que Perceval et Lancelot, eux, n'étaient pas des inventions. Certes, leurs vies ont été particulièrement romancées et modifiées mais il y avait bien un gallois et un armoricain autour de la table ronde. Et tous deux de grands combattants. Les sorciers ont également la preuve de l'existence des frères Bohort et Lionel, seigneurs du pays de Gaunes en Armorique, et cousins de Lancelot, ainsi que de Hervé des mares, demi-frère de ce dernier et, avec lui, seigneurs du pays de Bénoïc, également en Bretagne française.

J'ai du mal à suivre, admis Ron. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas présents dans la légende primaire s'ils ont vraiment existé ?

Nous savons peu de chose là-dessus. Ce sont les moldus qui ont écrit l'histoire « officielle » même si désormais elle ne pourra jamais être considérée comme telle. Les ajouts de Perceval et Lancelot sont dû au fait que leurs légendes circulaient également par l'oral et écrites bien plus tard dans le cycle arthurien, ce qui, aux yeux des moldus a été pris comme un ajout romancé plutôt que pour une vérité historique. Mais Merlin lui savait tout cela et a transmis son savoir au monde des sorciers.

Pourquoi il n'existe pas d'ouvrage pour parler de tout ça ? Demanda Hermione. J'ai lu beaucoup de ces livres mais même dans le monde des sorciers cette version n'est jamais mentionnée.

C'est vrai. Parce que la lignée de Merlin n'a jamais révélé ce secret. Seuls de très rares élus faisaient partis des confidents de la véritable légende. Albus en faisait partit. Une certaine Lily Potter également. »

Hermione, Ginny et Ron sursautèrent comme si les coussins sur lesquels ils étaient assis s'étaient soudain électrifiés. Ils tournèrent la tête vers Harry qui, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il aurait pris un cognard en pleine tête qu'il n'aurait pas eu un air plus absent qu'à ce moment. Il parvint néanmoins à articuler difficilement quelques mots.

« Ma mère… connaissait… la légende… ?

Oui. C'est Albus qui l'a recommandé auprès des autres membres du secret. Il la tenait en très haute estime. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à être admis dans le secret. Je préfère vous le dire tout de suite, j'ignore ce qu'à fait ou dit votre mère pour que la légende lui soit révélée. Mais être simplement un bon sorcier n'y aurait pas suffit. Cela fera peut être parti des mystères que vous devrez découvrir. »

Harry semblait estomaqué et incapable de réfléchir, tout comme ses camarades. Mais Hermione eut soudain un déclic.

« Monsieur Flam… je veux dire… Nicolas ! Est-ce que la recherche de nos alliés aurait à voir avec la légende secrète du graal.

Même en de tels instants vous restez vive d'esprit ma jeune amie. Et vous avez raison. Ce n'est certes pas très clair pour l'instant mais ce que vous voulez découvrir est indissociable de la vérité sur la légende.

Non !... ce ne serait quand même pas… c'est impossible…

Quoi ? Intervint Harry toujours sous le choc et qui semblait se réveiller d'un long sommeil. Je ne comprends plus rien à ce que vous dîtes.

J'ai lu dans un ouvrage très ancien un sort très particulier, fit Hermione tout en réfléchissant. Il s'agissait d'un moyen de maintenir des être vivants dans une sorte de transe ou de coma jusqu'à ce qu'on les réveille. Cela peut durer des siècles. Peut être même éternellement, on en sait rien.

Je ne vois pas le rapport… commença Harry.

C'est évident, fit Hermione tandis que son visage s'éclairer d'une compréhension soudaine, ça ne peut être que ça. »

Harry, Ginny et Ron regardait leur amie d'un air abasourdi sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Seuls Nicolas et Pernelle lui souriait d'un air bienveillant.

« Je n'y comprends rien, fit Harry qui dévisageait Hermione en essayant de lire dans ses yeux ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Hermione ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta Ginny devant l'attitude étrange de son amie.

Harry ! Voilà ce que nous devons faire, reprit Hermione d'une voix faible. C'est évident maintenant. Harry, nous devons retrouver les chevaliers de la table ronde. Tu entends. Nous devons les réveiller. Les chevaliers de la table ronde sont nos alliés. »

Il fallut de longues minutes pour que cette révélation pénètre les esprits de toute la petite troupe. Nicolas et Pernelle attendaient tranquillement qu'ils l'aient tous assimilés.

« Retrouver les chevaliers de la table ronde ? fit Ron d'une voix presque éteinte.

Oui, reprit Hermione, c'est évident. Enfin… non pas vraiment. Quel est le rapport entre le roi Arthur et l'avènement de Voldemort ? »

Elle se tourna vers Flamel qui semblait très heureux de voir la jeune fille faire ses conclusions et lui répondit.

« Vous savez, ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui que les mages noirs tentent de s'emparer du monde. Pourquoi croyez-vous que la bataille des clans d'Arthur et de Mordret fut si mémorable ? Elle opposait des êtres d'exceptions qui étaient bien plus que de simples humains. A travers ce combat et la victoire qui en découla, l'assemblée de la table ronde devint la protectrice officielle des moldus et des sorciers contre les mages noirs. Mordret éliminé, ils savaient qu'un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres viendrait à se lever un jour. Merlin a donc plongé les chevaliers en « transe », comme l'a dit Hermione, et les a cachés par de nombreux et puissants sortilèges. Il n'a laissé qu'une et une seule possibilité de trouver et de réveiller la table ronde.

Le graal ! s'exclama Harry bouleversé.

Exactement ! Reprit Flamel devant les adolescents stupéfaits. A ce jour, seul Merlin et les chevaliers de la table ronde connaissent sa véritable nature. Et Merlin s'est arrangé pour que cela soit le seul moyen de faire renaître la fameuse assemblée.

Mais comment retrouver le graal ? Intervint Ginny. Il doit y avoir des milliers d'informations contradictoire et farfelues là-dessus.

C'est vrai, admit Flamel. Mais vous devez bien comprendre, après tout ce que je vous ais dit, que ce ne sont pas les écrits qui vous aideront dans cette quête. En fait il vous faudra commencer par là où j'ai échoué. Ecoutez-moi bien. Dans la forêt de Brocéliande en Bretagne française se trouve un lac dont je ne peux révéler le nom. Je vous indiquerais comment le trouver. Il vous faudra y plonger et si vous êtes effectivement ceux qui doivent parvenir au graal, vous y trouverez des choses intéressantes.

Quoi donc ? Demanda Ron.

Je ne saurai le dire. Malgré plus de 600 ans de recherches, lorsque j'ai moi-même plongé dans ce lac, je n'y ais rien vu. C'est à ce moment-là ce que j'ai compris que malgré ma volonté, je n'étais pas celui qui re-découvrirait le graal. Mais si tout marche comme je l'ai prévu, vous aurez appris où trouver la seule personne en ce monde qui sache où il se trouve.

Non, fit Hermione. Ce ne serait quand même pas…

Mais si ma chère enfant. Il vous faudra rencontrer Merlin en personne. »


	7. Chapitre 5 : Brocéliande

Harry Potter et le secret du graal.

Chapitre 5 : Brocéliande

La forêt de Brocéliande étendait sa frondaison à perte de vue. Pour quiconque la méconnaît, elle est un labyrinthe sombre où il est facile de s'égarer hors des chemins de promenades tracés par les moldus. S'y engager est donc déconseiller lorsque l'on a aucune intention de suivre un quelconque sentier. En particulier lorsque l'on est quatre jeunes gens fraîchement arrivés par-delà la mer.

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient entrés en toute illégalité en France. Les frontières de chaque pays étaient étroitement surveillées par des sortilèges, en particulier en ce qui concerne le transplanage. Il avait fallut toute l'intelligence d'Hermione pour les franchir sans encombre. Mais le danger était toujours présent. Seule la forêt enchantée de Brocéliande leur garantissait de ne pas être repérés par les autorités. Mais maintenant qu'ils erraient tous les quatre entre les arbres centenaires, ils se demandaient si cela n'aurait pas été préférable.

Ils savaient que de nombreuses créatures vivaient sous les feuilles bercées par le vent de la forêt bretonne. Sans compter qu'ils n'avaient qu'une idée assez vague de l'endroit vers lequel ils devaient se diriger. Harry utilisait régulièrement l'enchantement des quatre points qui leur permettaient de se repérer. Mais ils n'avaient encore trouvé aucun endroit indiqué par Falmel.

« Moi je dis qu'on est perdus, fit Ron d'un air maussade, on ferait mieux de rebrousser chemin jusqu'à la dernière clairière et que l'on s'assure de la direction.

Arrête de râler ! S'exclama Ginny. Harry a vérifié plusieurs fois depuis la clairière. C'est impossible que ce soit ailleurs. »

Ron se tue en regardant Hermione dans l'espoir qu'elle le défendrait. Mais cette dernière avait besoin de tout son souffle pour suivre le rythme de Harry et lui fit juste un signe de tête pour qu'il continue d'avancer.

Bien que chacun commence à fatiguer, Harry, lui, continuait de marcher à grandes enjambées en parlant peu. Aucun buisson, aucune ronce ne semblait calmer sa détermination. Il jetait des regards partout en quête de l'un des indices que Flamel leur avait confié. Mais jusque là, il n'en trouvait aucun. Harry escalada un énorme tronc et se tint en son sommet. Son visage s'éclaira soudain.

« Le ruisseau ! Voilà le ruisseau. »

Quelques mètres plus loin en effet, un petit filet d'eau sortait d'entre deux énormes rochers et s'étendait à terre en une petite mare avant de serpenter sur le sol en s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Il se retourna, souriant, vers ses amis. Il vit Ron tenir la main d'Hermione et l'aider à franchir divers obstacles de leur chemin. Ginny venait d'arriver au pied de l'arbre et Harry l'aida à se hisser sur le tronc couché. Elle faillit glisser et s'accrocha à lui. Il la retint de ses bras et l'enlaça. Elle lui sourit et s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais ils furent interrompus par la voix d'Hermione.

« Harry, s'il te plaît, est-ce qu'on pourrait s'arrêter ? Je n'en peux plus. »

Occupé à rechercher les indices de Flamel, il en avait oublié qu'Hermione ne faisait pas de quidditch et n'avait pas la même résistance physique que les autres. Avec Ginny et Ron, il la soulevèrent du sol et la firent s'asseoir contre une énorme racine qui atteignait presque les premières branches d'un chêne juste à côté d'eux. Ron s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Confortablement installée, Hermione récupéra peu à peu ses forces.

Harry et Ginny s'enlacèrent à nouveau et Ron préféra soudain observer un oiseau en train de chanter. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants sans rien dire. Harry regardait le ruisseau s'écouler tandis qu'il sentait le souffle chaud de Ginny sur son cou.

« Nous n'avons plus qu'à le suivre. Longer l'embranchement le plus au sud, puis celui qui passe entre les deux hêtres centenaires. Et enfin le lac.

Tu ne penses plus qu'à ça, fit Ginny. Je comprends que tu veuilles en finir, mais je vois bien que tu t'épuises aussi. Pourquoi dois-tu aller aussi vite ? Voldemort ne risque pas de s'envoler après tout.

Ce n'est pas que ça mon ange. Je crois qu'un autre mystère m'attend derrière tout ça. Après tout ma mère faisait parti du secret de la légende. Même Voldemort ne pouvait pas le savoir. Alors quel est le rapport avec tous ça ? Et s'il n'y en a pas, quel est le rapport avec moi ? Pourquoi je suis le seul à pouvoir trouver le graal ? Plus nous avançons vers la confrontation finale, plus les questions s'amoncellent. Je ne sais pas si je finirai par trouver la solution.

Attends ! Moi je peux au moins t'aider à adoucir ton esprit. »

Ginny approcha ses lèvres et embrassa Harry. Pendant quelques instants, il ne pensa plus au graal, ni à Merlin et encore moins à Voldemort. Il pensa à la nuit qu'il avait passée avec elle au terrier, peu avant leur départ. Il ignorait s'il aurait l'occasion de retrouver un tel moment d'intimité avec Ginny avant la conclusion de leur quête. Il ne pouvait que l'espérer.

Il savoura plusieurs fois les lèvres de Ginny lorsqu'elle s'écarta soudain de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Harry, Ron et Hermione regardèrent dans la direction que leur indiquait la petite rousse. Au bord de la mare se tenait une créature à l'allure chevaline mais recouverte d'écailles qui s'abreuvait d'eau fraîche. Il avait de grandes ailes et sa tête ressemblait à celle d'un dragon. Harry reconnut immédiatement un sombral et s'étonna que les autres en soient effrayés. Puis il se souvint qu'aucun d'eux n'en avait encore jamais vu.

« C'est un sombral, dit-il, il ne nous fera aucun mal. Mais… comment se fait-il que vous puissiez le voir ? Vous avez vu la mort ? »

Hermione, Ron et Ginny se regardèrent étonnés puis Hermione se frappa le front.

« Oui, bien sûr. Le mangemort, en juin dernier.

Ah ! Ceux qui sont entrés dans Poudlard, se souvint alors Ron.

C'est vrai que l'un d'eux a été tué par erreur par l'un de ses amis et que nous étions là à essayer de les repousser, compris également Ginny.

C'est donc à ça que ça ressemble, reprit Ron. »

Ils tournèrent à nouveau la tête vers l'animal.

Mais soudain le sombral leva la tête et se mit à courir dans leur direction. Aucune d'entre eux n'eut le temps de faire le moindre geste que la créature était sur eux et essaya de les mordre. Mais il ne s'attarda pas et se mit à galoper rapidement à travers les arbres. Harry et Ginny qui s'étaient jetés contre le tronc, se relevèrent avec appréhension.

« Je ne comprends pas, fit Harry. Même un sombral sauvage n'attaque pas les humains. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Her… »

Il vit alors que Hermione ne s'était ni allongée ni jetée à bas de l'arbre mais tenait fermement sur ses deux jambes, brandissant sa baguette, et scrutait les environs de la mare.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que nous a dit Hagrid à propos des sombrals Harry ? Fit elle toujours concentrée sur le ruisseau. Ils préfèrent s'enfuir que de se battre mais ils sont alors capables d'attaquer ce qui se trouve sur leur route. Nous étions sur le chemin de fuite de ce sombral. Ce qui veut dire qu'il fuyait quelque chose par là bas. »

Harry, Ron et Ginny n'eurent pas besoin de se le faire répéter. Ils sortirent aussitôt leurs baguettes magiques et cherchèrent également ce qui avait fait fuir la créature. Mais ils ne voyaient rien. Au moment où Harry commença à penser que le sombral s'était peut être effrayé pour rien, il entendit un sifflement et leva les yeux.

« Attention ! »

Il tira Ginny vers lui et ils se plaquèrent à nouveau contre le tronc dans lequel se figea une flèche dans un bruit sourd. Harry entraîna Ginny dans les branchages de l'arbre couché tout en s'assurant que Hermione et Ron s'abritaient entre les racines.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ron à voix basse mais suffisamment audible pour Harry. Tu crois que ce sont des centaures ?

Non, répondit Harry, ils ont des flèches mieux taillées que celle là. Mais je ne sais pas qui pourrait utiliser des arcs.

Des skavens, s'exclama Hermione. Ce sont des hommes rats. Ils sont très agressifs.

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda Ginny.

Se défendre, reprit Hermione. Ils n'aiment pas beaucoup la magie et ne devraient pas pouvoir contrer nos sorts.

Couchez-vous ! Hurla Ron. »

Cette fois-ci ce fut plus d'une dizaine de flèches qui se plantèrent sur le tronc, tranchant même une branche.

« Vous allez bien ? Fit la voix d'Hermione.

Oui, répondit Harry. Mais ils commencent à être agaçants. »

Il pointa sa baguette vers un imposant buisson dont il était sûr d'avoir vu plusieurs flèches partir.

« Reducto ! »

Le buisson s'affaissa sur lui-même et trois êtres poilus s'éparpillèrent pour aller se cacher derrière les arbres. Mais aussitôt trois sortilèges de stupéfixion les atteignirent et ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol.

« Bien joué ! Fit Harry. Mais faîtes attention, ils sont plus nombreux. »

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que des couinements suraigus s'élevèrent des rochers et que des skavens s'élancèrent en direction de l'arbre armés non seulement d'arcs mais également de lances. Harry envoya une créature rouler jusque dans la mare grâce à un sort de désarmement. A ses côtés Ginny lança son fameux maléfice de chauve furie ce qui occupa une partie des hommes rats pendant quelques minutes. Hermione et Ron stupéfixèrent chacun un skaven puis s'allongèrent à nouveau tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de flèches se figèrent dans l'arbre. Une lance vint se planter juste entre Harry et Ginny.

« On est pas assez protégés, s'exclama-t-elle. Expelliarmus !

Je sais, mais on n'a pas mieux pour l'instant, fit Harry tandis que le skaven qui les avait attaqué se retrouva sans sa nouvelle lance à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol. Il serait trop dangereux d'essayer de bouger maintenant. »

Des éclairs de stupéfixion volaient dans tous les sens et les hommes rats s'écroulaient au sol. Il n'en resta plus qu'une petite poignée lorsque Harry et Ginny entendirent un cri de douleur aigu venant des racines.

« Hermione ! Murmura Ginny avec un regard affolé. Elle n'est quand même pas… »

Harry désarma un nouveau skaven sans répondre. Il essayait de se concentrer sur les ennemis restants en priant qu'Hermione n'ait pas été gravement blessée. Ou pire. Il visa un autre homme rat mais fut surpris de le voir soudain s'écrouler alors que personne ne l'avait touché. Ses compagnons encore debout s'affaissèrent également. Il n'en revenait pas. Avec prudence il sortit des branches et s'avança doucement, couvert par Ginny. Il vit alors une jeune femme près de la mare qui le regardait tranquillement. Harry la pointa de sa baguette bien qu'intérieurement, sans savoir pourquoi, il était persuadé que cette précaution était inutile. Ginny, elle, n'avait même pas pris la peine de lever le bras.

La jeune femme s'avança avec grâce. Harry cessa de la viser tandis que Ginny le rejoignait.

« Bonjour mes jeunes amis. Je crois que vous me cherchiez. Mais les nouvelles vont vite et je dois vous mettre à l'abri avant que d'autres créatures plus dangereuses ne vous trouvent. Vous allez venir avec moi et je prendrai soin de vous pour cette nuit.

Mais… notre amie est blessée, fit Ginny. Nous devons l'aider.

Je sais, repris la jeune femme, je n'ai aucune intention de la laisser ici. Allons la voir. »

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers les racines de l'arbre couché. Ils trouvèrent Ron, pleurant tout en tenant le dos d'Hermione contre lui. Sur le ventre de cette dernière s'étalait une grosse tache d'un rouge sombre. Harry ne connaissait aucun sort de soin et commença à avoir très peur. Mais la jeune femme se pencha sur Hermione et souleva son tee-shirt pour dégager son ventre. La plaie n'était pas belle à voir et Ginny détourna ses yeux remplis de larmes pour les cacher au creux de l'épaule de Harry. La jeune femme posa doucement une main sur la blessure et ferma les yeux. Entre ses doigts, Harry crut apercevoir une faible lumière. Puis la jeune femme se releva et ils ne virent plus la moindre trace de plaie. C'était comme si Hermione n'avait jamais été touchée.

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas s'en réjouir trop vite.

« Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai refermé la blessure mais elle doit reprendre des forces. Les garçons, portez-là jusque chez moi. Je pourrai lui donner de plus amples soins. Quant à toi petite, ne t'inquiète plus et sèche tes larmes. Marche avec moi jusqu'à mon château. »

Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vu la jeune femme auparavant, Ginny se jeta dans ses bras et ne cessa de la remercier entre deux sanglots. La jeune femme lui sourit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux tout en regardant Harry relever Hermione avec l'aide de Ron. Ce dernier sembla sortir d'un rêve lorsqu'il fut debout et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Mais… qui êtes-vous ?

Il est vrai que je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Viviane. Mais dans les légendes je suis nommée fée Viviane. Mais peut être que vous saurez mieux qui je suis si je vous dis que l'on m'appelle également la dame du lac. »


	8. Chapitre 6 : Le château du lac

Harry Potter et le secret du graal

Chapitre 6: Le château du lac

Le chemin dans la forêt fut silencieux. Harry et Ron devaient garder leur souffle pour porter Hermione tandis que Ginny, toujours contre la fée Viviane, avait la gorge trop serrée pour pouvoir parler. Mais même sans ces inconvénients, ils étaient tous très intimidés de se retrouver en présence d'une figure emblématique du mythe de la table ronde. La dame du lac avait pourtant une sorte d'aura qui inspirait une immédiate confiance. La dernière détentrice de l'épée excalibur ne parlait toutefois pas beaucoup non plus. Elle leur avait juste demandé de se hâter lors de leur départ car la protection que leur offrirait son château était bien plus puissante que tout ce dont elle était capable.

«C'est Merlin qui l'a bâti et caché en personne. Finalement je n'ai toujours été que l'une de ses élèves. Je ne crains pas les skavens ou les mages noirs, mais face à une attaque de grande envergure, je pourrai ne pas l'emporter»

Harry s'était fugitivement demandé qui oserait lancer une telle attaque sur Brocéliande qui était censé renfermé Merlin lui-même et la dame du lac. Et surtout personne n'en avait vraiment de raison. Puis la fée Viviane s'était tue et aidait par moment Ginny à franchir un obstacle sur leur route. Harry et Ron portaient Hermione en faisant un siège de leurs mains mais face à certaines zones accidentées, ils avaient parfois du mal à garder l'équilibre et devait avancer doucement. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils étaient partis et les garçons commençaient vraiment à peiner, même dans les endroits plats. La dame du lac rompit alors le silence.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas! Nous sommes pratiquement arrivés. Il faut passer ce groupe de chênes.»

Une sorte de bosquet immense de chênes se tenait devant eux. Les troncs étaient si serrés que Harry et Ron se désespérèrent de réussir à porter Hermione à travers cette végétation. Et la contourner leur prendrait presque une heure de plus. Mais la fée Viviane avança droit devant et les arbres s'écartèrent de quelques mètres comme s'ils faisaient une révérence pour l'accueillir. Stupéfaits mais ragaillardis par le phénomène, les garçons se remirent en route. Derrière eux les arbres reprenaient peu à peu leurs places. Un vent frais vint les frapper tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans une clairière immense. Au milieu se trouvait un grand lac aux eaux paisibles. Harry avait espéré qu'une plongée rapide dans le lac leur suffirait pour découvrir les merveilles dont Flamel leur avait parlé car ils n'avaient pas de branchiflore et n'avaient pas encore appris le sortilège de têtenbulle.

La dame du lac continuait d'avancer. Ginny eut une appréhension alors qu'elles se trouvaient toutes deux au bord de l'eau mais la jeune femme lui sourit et elle se laissa aller dans les flots. Elles descendaient doucement la berge et Harry remarqua que leurs robes et leurs capes ne bougeaient pas malgré le mouvement de l'eau. Il regarda Ron puis tous deux s'avancèrent également dans le lac. Mais ils n'eurent pas l'impression d'être mouillés. Il leur sembla simplement traverser un voile. Ron jeta un dernier regard à Hermione puis Harry et lui passèrent leurs têtes sous la surface.

Harry essaya à tout hasard de respirer un peu et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris d'y réussir. Le lac était donc faux. Tout autour de lui, sa vision était déformée comme s'il était vraiment sous l'eau. Mais il ne pu manquer le superbe château qui se tenait fièrement tout au bout du lac. Bien qu'il n'y connaisse peu de chose, la grande bâtisse semblait très ancienne bien qu'on ait pu la croire construite la veille tant elle était belle. Poudlard même n'était pas aussi vieux. Revenu de sa surprise, Ron et lui descendirent également la pente douce qui menait à la lourde porte du château qui s'ouvrait déjà pour laisser passer la fée Viviane et Ginny.

Lorsque Harry et Ron franchirent le seuil, ils retrouvèrent une vision normale. Ils étaient dans un grand hall à ciel ouvert qui leur donna une étrange impression tant la surface de l'eau déformait les arbres qui s'élevaient vers les nuages également tordus en tout sens. De jeunes servantes vinrent prendre Hermione dans leurs bras et l'emportèrent sur un signe de la dame du lac. Harry, Ron et Ginny ne savaient pas trop quoi faire et furent soulagés de voir la fée Viviane suivre la direction des jeunes filles. Ils s'empressèrent de lui emboîter le pas jusqu'à une double porte finement décorée.

«Je crois qu'il va vous falloir patienter ici messieurs. Mes suivantes doivent probablement préparer votre amie pour la laver et lui mettre une tenue de nuit. Quant à toi ma jeune amie, tu peux me suivre si tu le veux.»

Ginny acquiesça et suivit la dame du lac à l'intérieur de la chambre en jetant un dernier regard triste à Harry et Ron.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent lentement. Ron faisait les cent pas devant la porte d'un air désemparé tandis que Harry s'était assis par terre, adossé contre le mur, et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui était arrivé mais maintenant qu'il n'avait que ça à faire un désagréable sentiment de culpabilité s'était installé en lui. Hermione avait été blessée et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute. Hermione et Ron avait insisté pour l'accompagner mais il se rendait compte à quel point il était dangereux de le suivre. Il avait peut être cédé trop facilement. Même Ginny avait finit par le convaincre. Harry savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de partir seul.

Les doubles portes s'ouvrirent et une jeune suivante apparu.

«Vous pouvez entrez, seigneurs.»

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry se releva en s'appuyant sur la main que Ron lui tendait puis ils entrèrent dans la chambre. La pièce leur sembla confortable dès leur premier pas, bien qu'elle fût peu meublée. Quelques peaux recouvraient le sol, laissant apparaître la pierre de taille par endroit. Un coffre se trouvait contre le mur de gauche et un autre se trouvait au pied du lit, recouvert d'une peau d'agneau. Sur le matelas, Hermione dormait profondément, recouverte par une couverture moelleuse. Ginny était assise à côté d'elle et lui caressait les cheveux qui s'emmêlaient sur l'oreiller douillet. La fée Viviane et quelques servantes se tenaient sur le côté.

«Votre amie n'est plus en danger, expliqua la jeune femme, mais elle doit se reposer. Je pense qu'il vous faudra rester ici plusieurs jours. Evidement, vous y êtes les bienvenus et vous serez en sécurité.»

Ils remercièrent la dame du lac et regardèrent le visage sérieux d'Hermione. En omettant le dur chemin qu'ils venaient de parcourir, on aurait pu la croire en paix, dormant d'un sommeil heureux. La fée Viviane intervint à nouveau.

«Il me semble que le mieux pour son repos serait de la laisser. Mes suivantes veilleront sur elle et nous préviendrons immédiatement si elle se réveille. Venez.»

Harry et Ginny la suivirent sans discuter mais Ron dû prendre sur lui pour quitter Hermione des yeux.

La jeune femme et quelques suivantes les amenèrent jusqu'à la salle du trône où ils restèrent abasourdis. Immense, la pièce était également richement décorée de tapisserie et de tapis. A nouveaux des peaux étaient disposées un peu partout, dissimulant un coffre ou délicatement posé sur une chaise. Une grande cheminée ronronnait et crépitait tandis que quelques jeunes filles s'activaient autour. La fée Viviane s'installa sur le trône et leur fit signe de s'asseoir dans des fauteuils anciens mais qui semblaient avoir été fabriqués le jour même.

«Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour la courtoisie depuis notre rencontre, fit la dame du lac, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous profiterez de mon hospitalité aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira.»

Harry et Ginny la remercièrent d'une voix intimidée mais Ron semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas mon cher Ron, reprit elle, Hermione ne restera pas longtemps alitée.

Vous connaissez nos noms? Demanda Harry.

Evidement mon jeune ami. Je sais également pourquoi vous êtes venus. D'ailleurs cela est facile, vous ne seriez pas parvenu jusqu'ici si vous ne cherchiez pas le graal. Pour deviner cela, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de Merlin.

Vous savez où est Merlin? Fit Ginny.

Oui mon enfant. Mais cela n'a rien d'exceptionnelle puisque je suis sa maîtresse. Je ne l'ai jamais quitté.

Il est ici? Demanda Ron.

Oh non. Sans cela il serait venu vous chercher lui-même. Je vois que même ces détails vous sont inconnus, bien qu'ils fassent partis des légendes moldues. Je pense qu'il faut que je vous explique depuis le début.»

La dame du lac demanda à l'une de ses suivantes de servir à boire puis elle commença son récit.

«Lorsque je vivais encore chez mon père, je me promenais souvent dans la forêt. J'étais très attirée par les secrets de la nature. Je me rendais souvent près d'une fontaine dans une clairière. C'est là que je fis la rencontre de Merlin. Il arpentait également souvent les bois et les forêts pour s'éloigner de la cour d'Uther Pendragon et d'Arthur.

Car Merlin est devin. Il sait tout ce qui est arrivé et sur ce qui arrivera. Sa mission sur cette terre n'est nulle autre que de préparer les pions à agir tels qu'ils le devraient. Ce même si cela doit conduire à quelques mauvaises actions. Le bien est toujours au bout du chemin avec lui. Uther puis Arthur avaient trop tendance à se reposer sur son savoir, alors que pour le bon déroulement des choses, ils devaient pouvoir se débrouiller sans lui. Il les quittaient donc souvent et revenait parfois sous une autre forme pour leur donner anonymement un peu d'aide.

C'est donc au cours de l'une de ses escapades qu'il me vit, assise au bord de la fontaine. Il tomba alors amoureux de moi et entreprit de gagner mon cœur. Mais je n'étais pas du genre à le donner si facilement. De plus, à cette époque, les hommes étaient très souvent des soudards qui n'avaient que de très vagues notions de la fidélité. Merlin revint à la charge bien des fois. Il comprit vite qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférente mais ma volonté avait toujours raison de ses belles paroles.

Toutefois mon cœur brûlait pour lui et je savais que tôt ou tard, je finirai par accepter ses demandes. Je lui demandais donc de m'enseigner certains de ses savoirs. C'est ainsi que j'acquis de nombreuses connaissances magiques et que je fus nommée la fée Viviane. Car pour les gens de l'époque, toute femme ayant connaissance de la magie était une fée. Merlin m'enseigna donc de très nombreuses choses mais je doute que l'éternité suffise pour que je sache tout ce que lui sait. Comme il honorait sa part du contrat, je devais désormais accéder à ses demandes. Je mis toutefois une dernière condition. Je désirai qu'il reste près de moi et sois le plus fidèle des hommes. Aussi je lui demandais d'user de ses pouvoirs pour bâtir une tour d'air dans laquelle il vivrait désormais et où je pourrai le rejoindre.

Il retourna une dernière fois à la cour du jeune roi Arthur pour régler quelques affaires puis revint et resta pour toujours près de moi.»

La dame du lac but une gorgée. Son regard s'était assombri et elle reprit d'une voix un peu plus faible.

«Je mesure aujourd'hui à quel point cela fut une demande bien égoïste de ma part. Mais il fallait plus qu'une tour d'air à Merlin pour l'empêcher de se mêler des affaires extérieures, ce qui ne fut jamais mon intention. Il m'entretenait de maintes choses et je devins en quelque sorte son bras droit. Il bâti le château et le lac pour m'offrir une demeure mais il savait déjà que, plus tard, j'y recueillerai Lancelot encore bébé lorsque son père, le roi Ban de Bénoïc, serait tué et que je l'élèverai comme un fils en compagnie de ses cousins Lionel et Bohort.

Bien sûr je n'avais pas le pouvoir de retenir vraiment Merlin. Il est sortit parfois. Je sais qu'il a été aidé parfois le brave Perceval ou qu'il a parlé à Gauvain, le neveu d'Arthur. Mais je sais qu'il n'en a jamais profité et qu'il m'est toujours resté fidèle.»

La dame du lac but encore une gorgée. Ron ne pu alors s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

«Pardonnez-moi, mais si Merlin sait vraiment tout, il sait également le moyen de tuer Voldemort et comment cela va se finir.

Oui, il le sait. Mais il ne vous le révélera probablement pas. Comme je vous l'ais dit, il est des choses que vous devrez découvrir par vous-mêmes.

Nous pourrions peut être aller le voir maintenant? Fit Harry. Il a sûrement beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

Je ne crois pas mon cher Harry. Je sais bien que vous êtes impatients de le voir et d'en finir avec votre quête, mais je suis obligée de vous faire patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il le jugera bon. Et je doute que cela arrive avant que Hermione ne se réveille et soit capable de repartir.»

Harry baissa la tête honteux. Il était si empressé de trouver les chevaliers qu'il ne pensait plus à grand chose. Hermione serait sûrement très déçue s'ils allaient rencontrer le plus grand magicien de tous les temps sans elle. Et surtout ils auraient besoin d'elle là-bas.

La dame du lac fit un geste vers l'une de ses suivantes qui sortit rapidement et qui revint presque aussitôt chargée d'une sorte de plateau recouvert d'un drap finement tissé. Elle l'apporta devant la fée Viviane.

«Je vais vous confier ceci Harry. Vous devrez en prendre grand soin et le remettre à Arthur lorsque vous le verrez.»

Harry n'osait y croire. Pourtant lorsque la dame du lac enleva le drap, il vit une épée magnifiquement ouvragée à la lame brillante. La fée Viviane lui tendit le plateau. Harry prit l'épée et elle lui sembla aussi légère qu'une plume. Devant son air interdit, la dame du lac eut un petit rire.

«Vous ne vous trompez pas, Harry. Il s'agit bien de la légendaire Excalibur.»


	9. Chapitre 7 : Merlin

Harry Potter et le secret du graal

Chapitre 7: Merlin

Harry contempla longuement l'épée flamboyante entre ses mains. Son cerveau semblait fonctionner au ralenti. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Excalibur ! Excalibur, la mythique épée du roi Arthur était là entre ses mains. Derrière lui, Ron et Ginny regardaient également le légendaire artefact avec des yeux ronds. L'instant semblait figer dans le temps. Tous trois auraient pu admirer la magnifique épée des heures durant. Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que la dame du lac avait de nouveau demandé à l'une de ses jeunes suivantes de lui apporter quelque chose. Ils ne levèrent les yeux que lorsqu'elle les appela.

«Allons mes enfants. Je crois qu'il est temps de ranger Excalibur et d'aller prendre un peu de repos. Vous en avez également besoin.»

La fée Viviane tendait un fourreau d'un cuir brillant à Harry. Après quelques dernières secondes d'émerveillements, il fit doucement glisser l'épée à l'intérieur puis attacha les petites lanières de cuir pour la retenir.

La dame du lac fit venir trois suivantes.

«Emmenez ces valeureux jeunes gens à leurs lits. Veiller à ce qu'ils aient tout ce dont ils ont besoin.»

Les trois suivantes prièrent Harry, Ginny et Ron de les suivre mais ce dernier hésita.

«Je sais ce que vous désirez mon jeune ami. Un lit a été dressé à votre attention dans la chambre d'Hermione. Vous pourrez alors veillez sur elle autant qu'il vous plaira.»

Rassuré, Ron se joignit aux autres. Ils remontèrent le couloir d'où ils étaient venus et Ron s'arrêta à la chambre d'Hermione en leur souhaitant bonne nuit. Ginny partit de son côté avec la suivante qui lui fut attitrée. Harry suivit une jeune fille blonde d'une grande beauté qui devait être un peu plus jeune que lui, du moins en apparence. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre magnifique où un grand lit à baldaquin à l'air très confortable était posé non loin d'une grande cheminée où brûlait vivement un feu. La jeune suivante laissa Harry entrer mais ne bougea pas du seuil.

«Je pense que vous serez bien ici seigneur. Ma Dame a tenu à ce que vous ayez le lit du preux Lancelot.

Lancelot? Mais pourquoi?

Je pense que c'est une façon pour ma Dame de signifier que vous avez une destinée hors du commun, monseigneur. Elle m'a également mit à votre service. Je me nomme Saraïde et je fus celle qui alla plusieurs fois voir Lancelot pour lui porter les messages et recommandations de ma Dame, et donc à travers elle ceux de Merlin.

Vous connaissez Merlin? Fit Harry dont l'apparition d'Excalibur lui avait quelque peu fait oublier le reste.

Je ne l'ai vu que dans les premiers temps du château, seigneur. Ensuite il s'est enfermé dans la tour d'air et n'en ait plus ressorti. Mais j'ai eu le privilège de le servir parfois.»

Harry remercia Saraïde qui sortit de la pièce après lui avoir dit qu'il lui suffisait d'appeler son nom pour qu'elle arrive s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Maintenant qu'il était dans cette chambre plutôt douillette, Harry sentit la fatigue de son voyage l'envahir. Il se déshabilla et se coucha rapidement mais les derniers évènements l'empêchaient encore de vite tomber dans le sommeil. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se redressa en un éclair. Ginny, dans une robe de nuit appartenant sans nul doute au château, passa le seuil et referma la porte. Eclairée seulement par la faible lueur du feu qui ronronnait toujours, elle s'avança vers le lit d'un air timide et fit d'une petite voix:

«Harry…»

Elle ne réussit pas à prononcer d'autres mots mais Harry avait bien compris ce qu'elle voulait et il ne pouvait nier qu'il l'avait également espéré. Il repoussa draps et couvertures pour lui faire une place et elle vint s'allonger près de lui. Ils s'étreignirent tendrement tandis que leurs bouches se savouraient l'une l'autre.

Les jours passèrent au château du lac. Harry aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir à le quitter. Entre les journées où la fée Viviane leur racontait plusieurs légendes de la table ronde et les nuits passées dans les bras de Ginny, il aurait aimé ne serait-ce que prolonger un peu son séjour. Hermione s'était réveillée. Encore faible, les suivantes lui donnaient beaucoup de soins. Elle reprenait peu à peu des forces sous le regard attentif de Ron. Elle fut déçue de ne pas avoir entendu le récit à leur arrivée, mais la dame du lac vint le lui conter en personne et Harry lui fit admirer Excalibur. Bien qu'Hermione ne fut guère passionnée par les armes, magiques ou non, elle ne pu que pousser une exclamation de surprise devant l'épée brillante et ne cessa de la regarder jusqu'à ce que Harry finisse par la ranger. Au bout de quelques jours, elle pu se lever et faire quelques pas. Elle mangeait désormais à la même table que les autres et le lit de Ron (transféré dans une nouvelle chambre) qui ne semblait jamais être défait fit supposer à Harry et Ginny que ce n'était pas pendant la nuit qu'Hermione prenait le plus de repos.

Mais plus Hermione allait mieux, plus Harry savait que le temps de partir approchait et il s'en trouvait fort triste. Il se confia à Ginny un soir.

«Je souhaiterai tellement rester ici, avec toi. Si seulement quelqu'un d'autre pouvait se charger de Voldemort.

N'y pense plus, répondit Ginny en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Peu importe le temps qu'il nous reste ici, à l'abri. Nous devons seulement en profiter le plus possible jusqu'à notre départ.»

Le départ était pourtant imminent. Un matin, Saraïde entra dans la chambre de Harry. Elle ne sembla aucunement surprise de le trouver avec Ginny et leur dit simplement que la dame du lac les attendait dans la salle du trône. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et la rejoignirent. Hermione et Ron étaient déjà là, la mine défaite.

«Mes jeunes amis, fit la dame du lac à leur entrée, vous voilà. C'est une bien triste nouvelle que je dois vous annoncer aujourd'hui. Merlin m'a fait savoir qu'il souhaitait vous rencontrez. Je crois donc que notre rencontre s'achèvera aujourd'hui. J'en suis désolée et je ne peux que vous souhaiter un bon voyage. Nous irons le voir ce soir. Profitez bien de mon château et de tout ce que je peux vous offrir jusque là. Mes suivantes vous prépareront des réserves de nourriture fraîche.»

Harry fut secoué par la nouvelle. Bien qu'il s'y attendait, il s'était si bien sentit dans ce château qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais partir. Un étrange sentiment de joie et de peur venait s'ajoutait à sa tristesse. Bientôt il allait rencontrer Merlin en personne. Lui qui avait douté de son existence jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard allait finalement rencontrer le plus grand magicien que la terre ait jamais porté. Tout ça pour se lancer à la recherche de l'assemblée de la table ronde. Sans oublier les horcruxes et la confrontation contre Voldemort qui ne pouvait désormais plus tarder. Harry sentit sa tête tourner jusqu'à ce que Ginny le prenne par le bras et l'entraîne avec elle.

La dernière journée au château ne fut pas des plus joyeuses. Après avoir soigneusement préparés leurs affaires, les quatre amis se rendirent auprès de la dame du lac. Elle leur conta encore quelques histoires du temps passé, notamment celle de Tristan et Iseult. Le chevalier amoureux de la reine qui ne pouvait se passer de contact physique avec elle plus d'un mois sous peine de mourir. Tristan avait finalement participé à la quête du graal avec la totalité de la table ronde mais avait été gravement blessé. Iseult, au plus mal après avoir appris la nouvelle, demanda à l'une de ses servantes de ramener Tristan par bateau. S'il était mort la voile devait être noire, mais s'il était vivant elle devait faire dresser une voile blanche. Ainsi, de loin, Iseult saurait à quoi s'attendre. La servante revint avec Tristan en vie mais oublia de changer la voile noire. Iseult ne supporta pas le choc et mourut de tristesse avant que Tristan ne la découvre et n'en fasse de même.

Le soir arriva bien trop vite au goût de tout le monde. Avec un mélange de tristesse et d'excitation, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny suivirent la fée Viviane hors du lac. Ils jetèrent un dernier regard au château puis traversèrent la surface et se retrouver dans la forêt.

«Venez et soyez prudent, fit la dame du lac. A partir de maintenant, nous sommes en danger.

Les skavens ne nous font pas peur, intervint Hermione. En fait j'aimerai bien en voir quelques uns histoire de leur montrer de quel bois je me chauffe.

Les skavens sont loin d'être notre seul soucis ma belle. Croyez-vous vraiment que la première attaque de ces créatures soit due au hasard?

Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda Harry qui craignait de connaître la réponse.

Je veux dire que vous êtes un petit groupe particulièrement recherché. Merlin m'avait parlé de la surveillance dont Harry était le principal intéressé. Dans sa famille il ne risquait rien. Mais maintenant, il n'est pas trop difficile pour vos ennemis de vous repérez.»

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry se surprit à regretter le 4 privet drive et les Dursleys. Puis il reporta son attention sur ce que disait la fée Viviane.

«Vous savez probablement que vous êtes traqués depuis votre départ. Du moins depuis le mariage puisque vos ennemis savez où vous trouver alors.

Les mangemorts savent où nous sommes? Demanda Ginny en tirant sa baguette, geste qui fut immédiatement imité par les autres.

Oui. Et les skavens sont leurs alliés. Ils pensent qu'en s'alliant à Voldemort, ils pourront avoir le contrôle de Brocéliande et peut être de toute la Bretagne française.

Ce n'est pas possible, s'étonna Ron incrédule.

Non ça ne l'est pas. Ils ignorent que Voldemort et ses sbires n'approcheraient pas Brocéliande pour la conquérir même si on essayait de les y forcer. Ils ont trop peur de Merlin pour ça. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne puissent pas s'y déplacer. Il y en a d'ailleurs un pas très loin derrière nous. Ne vous retournez pas et continuez à marcher comme si de rien n'était.»

Harry qui avait fait un geste pour se retourner en brandissant sa baguette magique stoppa de lui-même et reprit sa position.

«Nous n'avons rien à craindre de lui si proches de Merlin, reprit la dame du lac, mais si vous engagez le combat, je ne peux pas assurer que l'un de vous ne prendrait pas un mauvais coup.»

Le petit groupe continua d'avancer. La forêt devenait de plus en plus sombre et Harry guettait entre les arbres de chaque côté, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Mais la fée Viviane leur fit signe d'arrêter. Elle semblait se concentrer et Harry commençait à trouver le temps long. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'arrêter, le mangemort pouvait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Harry ne le craignait pas mais il se doutait qu'en cas d'attaque, il irait prévenir les autres sbires de Voldemort et que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Alors qu'il regardait dans la direction de la dame du lac pour voir où elle en était, il fut surpris de voir un mur se dessiner peu à peu devant elle. Il grandissait et s'arrondissait peu à peu jusqu'à devenir gigantesque. Une tour venait de se dresser juste devant ses yeux en quelques secondes.

«Entrez maintenant!»

La fée Viviane ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce ronde de laquelle partaient trois escaliers. La dame du lac referma la porte et se tourna vers l'escalier de gauche d'où un homme Aux longs cheveux et à la barbe blonde descendait en leur souriant d'un air malicieux.

«Bienvenue dans la tour d'air mes enfants. Je crois que vous avez beaucoup de questions à poser.»

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny n'osèrent pas faire le moindre geste tandis que la fée Viviane alla enlacer Merlin.


	10. Chapitre 8 : RAB, pierres d'eau

Harry Potter et le secret du graal

Harry Potter et le secret du graal

Chapitre 8 : R.A.B., pierres d'eau et mauvaise nouvelle

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny eurent été stupéfixés sur place qu'ils n'en auraient pas été plus immobiles. Ils regardèrent la fée Viviane embrasser tendrement le magicien puis ils se tournèrent vers eux.

« Venez avec nous ! Nous serons bien mieux en haut pour discuter. »

Merlin et la dame du lac s'avancèrent dans les escaliers et furent timidement suivis par les quatre adolescents. Harry détaillait le dos du sorcier sans vraiment savoir quoi regarder d'autre. Dans son allure générale, Merlin était assez tel qu'il l'avait imaginé. Un grand homme dans une robe de sorcier à l'air confortable aux cheveux et à la barbe longue. Par contre il ne l'avait pas imaginé si jeune. Son visage était à peine ridé. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas encore blancs.

« Le temps n'a pas de prises sur certaines personnes mes enfants. Je sais que l'on m'imagine souvent très âgé, mais c'est faux. »

Les quatre adolescents s'arrêtèrent stupéfaits. En regardant les visages des autres, Harry su qu'ils avaient pensé à la même chose que lui. Merlin se tourna vers eux de son air toujours malicieux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Même des personnes plus douées en occlumancie ne parviennent pas à me cacher leurs petits secrets. »

Il eut un petit rire et continua de monter les marches. Revenus de leur stupeur, les jeunes gens le suivirent.

Ils passèrent une porte et débouchèrent sur une salle ronde qui recelait de nombreux fauteuils. Plusieurs objets étranges rappelèrent à Harry le bureau de Dumbledore. La dame du lac les invita à s'asseoir tandis que Merlin lui-même s'installait dans un fauteuil ancien. Il les observa tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient.

« Alors voici donc ceux qui ont pour tâche de découvrir le graal et de libérer les chevaliers. »

Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre. Hermione sembla vouloir parler mais elle ne pu émettre que quelques sons incohérent. Devenant rouge pivoine, elle se racla la gorge tandis que Merlin lui souriait calmement.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur,…

Appelez-moi Merlin, s'il vous plait. Je n'ai jamais trop aimé les mondanités.

Bien M… M… Merlin. Je… je voulais dire… Vous dîtes que nous sommes les élus… mais c'est juste Harry… non ?

Ma chère Hermione (elle sursauta lorsqu'il prononça son nom), je n'ai jamais parlé « d'élu ». Toutes ces histoires de sauveur, élu, héros ne sont que des balivernes. En vérité, il est impossible d'entreprendre votre tâche tout seul. Sans cela, j'aurai juste eu besoin de révéler la mission du graal à Arthur seul et je n'aurai pas demandé à Pendragon de créer la table ronde. Harry est le meneur de cette aventure, mais tout comme l'a fait Arthur en son temps, il doit choisir seul qui doit être ou non à ses côtés. »

Hermione acquiesça et ne dit plus un mot. Merlin regardait toujours le petit groupe en souriant.

« Je sais que vous attendez de moi beaucoup de choses. Mais comme vous l'a déjà dit ma douce amie, je ne pourrai pas tout vous révéler. Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples. Vous allez devoir découvrir beaucoup de choses par vous-même. Je vais donc écouter vos questions et j'y répondrai si cela m'est permis. »

Pendant quelques secondes la pièce fut plongée dans un silence total. Harry savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Mais les mots ne venaient pas. Il se concentra, prit une grande inspiration et demanda enfin :

« Merlin, quelle est la forme du graal ? »

Le magicien le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je connais la réponse à cette question Harry, mais je ne peux vous la dire. Je suis désolé mais il s'agit de l'une de ces choses que vous devrez trouver de vous-même. Mais je sais que votre cœur brûle d'impatience de me demander des réponses que je puisse vous donner. N'hésitez pas plus longtemps.

Savez-vous pourquoi ma mère faisait partie du secret de la légende ?

Vous partez d'un postulat délicat mon jeune ami. Je sais tout ce qui s'est passé, ce qui se passe et ce qui se passera. Votre seule inquiétude ne devrait donc pas de vous demander si je sais quelque chose mais si cela peut vous être révélé. Dans le cas de votre mère, c'est très simple. Elle a découvert la véritable forme du graal. Et chose exceptionnelle, elle l'a trouvé d'elle même sans vraiment le chercher. C'est pourquoi Dumbledore l'a fait accepter dans le secret. Bien sûr je ne peux vous dire comment elle a fait puisque cela vous révélerait également ce que je ne peux vous dire.

Elle a aussi cherché le graal ?

Non ! Et c'est pourquoi sa découverte fut d'autant plus exceptionnelle.

Mais si elle l'a découvert, elle pouvait alors réveiller les chevaliers et vaincre Voldemort.

Cette tâche ne lui était pas dévolue. Certaines personnes peuvent trouver le graal mais personne ne peut l'utiliser. En dehors de vous Harry. »

Harry ne dit plus rien pendant quelques secondes. Les nouvelles informations sur sa mère l'émouvait un peu et l'empêchait de poursuivre la discussion. Hermione prit le relais.

« Merlin, où se trouvent les chevaliers de la table ronde ?

En fait, vous le savez déjà Hermione. Ainsi que de nombreuses autres personnes. Même la légende moldue vous donne un indice.

Mais, dans la légende que nous connaissons, les chevaliers ne sont pas tous ensemble, intervint Ginny. Lancelot retourne en Bretagne. Perceval est le roi du graal. Gauvain est mort. Comment savoir lequel a été suivit par les autres.

Ce n'est qu'une question de logique ma chère Ginny. Réfléchissez. Qui les chevaliers auraient-ils suivit jusqu'à la fin ? »

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina immédiatement.

« Arthur.

Exactement ! Reprit Merlin. Suivez le roi et vous trouverez ses suivants.

Mais Arthur a été tué d'après la légende, fit Ron. Où a-t-il pu être emmené ensuite ?

Oh non, fit Hermione, Arthur a été emmené par Morgane… ce serait… »

Hermione leva les yeux vers Merlin qui les observait tirer leurs conclusions de son regard malicieux.

« Vous avez tout à fait raison Hermione. Morgane a emmené son demi-frère après sa mort là où elle règne. C'est-à-dire sur l'île d'Avalon. »

Harry releva la tête comme s'il venait de recevoir un choc électrique.

« Mais, personne n'a jamais su où se trouvait Avalon.

C'est vrai, du moins chez les mortels, fit Merlin. Mais vous avez la chance de connaître la seule personne, en dehors de Morgane elle-même, à savoir où se trouve l'entrée d'Avalon. Cependant la route sera laborieuse.

Mais les mangemorts vont nous traquer jusque là, fit Ron. On n'a pas besoin de ça en plus. Sans compter que l'on n'a toujours pas commencé à chercher les horcruxes.

Il vous faudra en tout cas rester calme mon cher Ron. Prenons les choses une par une. Je vous expliquerai votre route plus tard. »

Merlin semblait toujours aussi calme alors que les difficultés s'amoncelaient sur le chemin des quatre adolescents. Harry pensait tout à fait comme Ron et commençait à croire qu'il ne parviendrait pas au bout de cette quête. Le magicien reprit la parole.

« Ne soyez pas trop inquiets pour les horcruxes. Vous savez que Dumbledore en a déjà détruit un. Harry également. Vous savez qu'il vous reste à découvrir le médaillon des Gaunt, hérité de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle, le serpent Nagini et un dernier qui semblerait avoir appartenu à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle. Mais vous oubliez que vous avez un allié inattendu. Lorsque Dumbledore et Harry ont récupéré le médaillon de la caverne il y avait un parchemin à l'intérieur. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait totalement oublié la personne qui avait récupéré le véritable Horcruxe et qui signait de ses initiales : R A B.

« Vous savez qui est R A B ? Demanda Harry fébrile.

Bien sûr. C'est un des mangemorts qui s'est finalement retourné contre Voldemort. Il avait appris le secret des horcruxes et s'était mis en tête de les détruire. Mais il était loin d'être assez puissant pour cela. Il a réussi à détruire celui de la caverne mais cela lui coûta la vie. Voldemort ignore que l'un de ses horcruxes a été détruit tout comme il ignore que Dumbledore en a également retrouvé un.

Mais qui était-il ? Reprit Harry.

Bien que vous ne l'ayez pas connu Harry, je pense que le nom de Regulus Alphard Black devrait vous dire quelque chose. »

S'ils n'avaient pas déjà été assis, les quatre adolescents en seraient probablement tombés à la renverse.

« R… Regulus ?

En personne. Vous ne connaissiez pas son deuxième prénom, celui de son oncle. Le même qui donna de l'argent à Sirius pour qu'il puisse vivre loin de ses parents. Lorsqu'il était un mangemort convaincu, Regulus n'aimait pas ce prénom. Mais l'on efface pas aussi facilement un nom que l'on porte qu'un nom sur une tapisserie, n'est-ce pas ?

Regulus… s'est…

Retourné contre Voldemort, oui, acheva Merlin. Bien sûr, Voldemort n'était pas au courant, sans cela Regulus n'aurait jamais survécu autant de temps. Et surtout, il ignorait que Regulus avait appris l'existence des horcruxes.

Mais comment l'a-t-il su ?

Lorsqu'il chercha à quitter les mangemorts, il fut aider par une autre personne que vous connaissez également. »

Harry n'eut besoin d'aucun pouvoir pour deviner qui Merlin allait nommer.

« Severus Rogue lui permit de s'en aller et lui révéla ce que lui-même avait eu beaucoup de mal à apprendre, l'existence des horcruxes. Regulus qui avait très envie de se venger se mit alors en tête de les détruire. Mais il eut à peine le temps de détruire le médaillon de Serpentard avant de comprendre qu'il n'était pas celui qui y parviendrait. Puis il rendit son dernier souffle.

Rogue est-il toujours loyal à Voldemort ? Demanda précipitamment Hermione en regardant d'un air inquiet Harry qui se retenait à grande peine de hurler à quel point il détestait l'ancien maître des potions.

Je ne peux pas vous le dire Hermione. Vous le découvrirez également par vous-même. Quoi qu'il en soit, votre priorité reste de retrouver les chevaliers. Ils s'occuperont sans problèmes de retrouver la coupe de Poufsouffle. Après tout, ils sont censés en avoir déjà trouvé une autre bien plus célèbre. Par contre il vous appartiendra en temps voulu d'en finir avec le serpent et le dernier Horcruxe.

Quel est-il ? Demanda Harry qui réussissait plus facilement à contrôler sa colère en présence du plus grand magicien n'ayant jamais foulé la terre.

Je ne peux pas vous le dire Harry. Il se peut que la façon dont vous le découvriez change votre perception de la quête et donc vos actes. Il va falloir en finir avec notre entretien. Je vais donc vous indiquer comment rejoindre Avalon. »

Merlin fit voler un étrange sac jusqu'à lui. Il ressemblait à une bourse bien remplit. Il le donna à Harry et dit :

« Ce sont des pierres d'eau. Lorsque vous serez dans le cercle, vous déposerez ces pierres une par une en forme de cercle également. A chaque fois que vous poserez une pierre, vous devrez lui demander « emmène-moi à Avalon » trois fois. Puis, lorsque le cercle sera posé, vous répéterez à nouveau la demande tous ensemble en son centre. Vous serez alors transporté à Avalon.

Mais… de quel cercle parlez-vous ? Fit Ginny.

Ah, oui, bien sûr. Je ne vous aie pas encore parlé de Stonehedge.

Stonehedge ? S'exclamèrent les adolescents d'une même voix.

Oui. Nombreux sont ceux qui se demandent encore quelle est la signification de ce site. Et bien vous le verrez de vous-même là-bas. Mais vous devrez être prudent. Une fois en Angleterre, les mangemorts pourront facilement vous localiser. Et le site de Stonehedge et sûrement très surveillé. »

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny n'en revenaient pas mais la dame du lac se leva ce qui signifiait leur départ imminent. Ils saluèrent respectueusement Merlin qui prit alors un air triste.

« Je dois encore vous dire une chose. Cela me chagrine énormément mais je m'en voudrai de cacher cette information. Cela vous perturbera mais vous devez y faire face. »

Merlin les regardait intensément et l'on sentait bien qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à parler.

« L'un d'entre vous ne sortira pas vivant de cette aventure. »


	11. Chapitre 9 : Stonehedge

Harry Potter et le secret du graal

Harry Potter et le secret du graal

Chapitre 9 : Stonehedge.

La plaine de Stonehedge était balayée par un vent glacial couchant l'herbe par saccades et faisant voler les feuilles mortes des bois alentours. L'hiver approchait à grands pas et les nuages gris obstruaient le ciel. De rares rayons du soleil couchant parvenaient encore à les colorer d'une teinte rose orangée. Baigné d'une lumière diffuse, le site mégalithique de Stonehedge se dressait, résistant sans difficulté aux bourrasques qui semblait vouloir le renverser. Le temps avait néanmoins réussi à lui arracher de sa superbe en jetant à terre quelques unes de ses plus impressionnantes pierres. Il avait un air fatigué, comme s'il luttait avec ses dernières forces pour rester debout face à la menace.

Harry se sentait dans le même état et éprouvait une certaine compassion pour l'ancien monument. Il l'observait de loin tandis que Hermione, Ginny, Ron et lui étaient cachés à l'abri des arbres et se sustentaient rapidement de quelques victuailles ramenées du château du lac. Les dernières paroles de Merlin lui revenaient toujours en tête. L'un d'eux ne reviendrait pas vivant de leur périple. Et c'était lui qui les avait amené jusqu'ici. Harry sentait ses entrailles se serrer à la seule idée qu'il emmenait l'un de ses amis à une mort certaine. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? En réalité, il ne leur avait pas demandé de le suivre. Ils voulaient venir avec lui car ils tenaient à lui autant qu'il tenait à eux. Et même si Harry avait la force de leur dire de le laisser seul, le feraient-ils ? Ginny avait déjà réussi à le suivre malgré ce que lui avait coûté leur « rupture ». Il ne parvenait pas à voir la moindre solution à son problème lorsque la voix d'Hermione le tira de ses pensées.

« Harry ? Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé.

Je n'ai pas très faim, répondit-il en sentant toujours ses intestins se contracter. Ce n'est pas grave, ça nous fera toujours un peu plus à garder pour plus tard, si on en a besoin.

A quoi tu pensais ? Demanda Ginny qui avait également l'air inquiet.

A rien. Enfin… un peu à Avalon, répondit-il de manière peu convaincante. Je me demande ce qu'on va trouver là-bas. »

D'après le silence qui s'en suivit, Harry comprit qu'il était loin d'être le seul à être hanté par les paroles de Merlin. Sans trop savoir quoi faire, ils rangèrent le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient sorties. Harry retourna à son poste d'observation. Le soleil était très bas maintenant. Il faudrait bientôt y aller. Ron vint à ses côtés.

« Tu crois qu'il y a des mangemorts dans le coin ? demanda-t-il en scrutant lui aussi la plaine.

Je n'en sais rien. Mais d'après Merlin, ils devraient surveiller le coin. Voldemort ne laisserait pas un lieu magique aussi puissant hors de sa portée. Il doit penser qu'il ne lui ait pas trop utile pour l'instant et qu'il aura tout le temps de savoir ce qu'il recèle après sa victoire.

Euh… j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Tu sais avec les risques et tout ça. Ce ne serait pas prudent de… enfin tu vois, pour les filles… »

Harry savait à quoi Ron pensait. Lui aussi avait plus particulièrement peur pour Ginny. Ron, lui, devait être à la fois inquiet pour sa petite amie et sa sœur. Harry avait même était étonné qu'il n'ait rien dit en apprenant que Ginny viendrait avec eux.

« Je me disais, après tout, tu… tu as toujours ta cape d'invisibilité… et…

Et il serait possible qu'elles se cachent en dessous pendant que nous allons jusqu'aux mégalithes, acheva Harry. J'y ai pensé aussi.

Ah, toi aussi, fit Ron un peu plus soulagé. Et tu crois qu'Hermione acceptera ?

Je ne pense pas que ça va lui plaire qu'on essaie de la protéger. Elle va penser qu'on la sous-estime depuis l'attaque des skavens.

Elle a quand même été blessée.

On a eu plus de chances, fit Harry en sentant ses entrailles se serrer encore plus à ce souvenir, mais ça aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre nous. On ne peut rien lui reprocher. »

Le soleil était maintenant coupé en deux par l'horizon et Harry se retourna pour donner le départ. Il proposa à Hermione et Ginny de prendre la cape mais elles la refusèrent.

« C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour nous Harry, fit Hermione, mais je ne prendrai pas plus de précautions que vous. Je sais ce que Merlin a dit (un frisson les parcouru tous) et si ce doit être à moi de mourir, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre paie pour moi.

Ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit, expliqua Harry. S'il y a vraiment des mangemorts dans les environs, ils ne manqueront pas de nous attaquer. S'ils ne vous voient pas, vous pourrez les prendre par surprise.

Tu es meilleur que nous en défense contre les forces du mal Harry, répondit Ginny, ce serait plutôt à toi de te cacher alors.

Non. C'est moi que Voldemort veut. Si les mangemorts ne me voient pas, ils penseront qu'on leur prépare un coup fourré et ils vont se méfier. Par contre s'ils me voient, ils ne chercheront pas plus loin. Et je vous ai appris tout ce que je sais de la défense contre les forces du mal. Hermione, tu es plus intelligente que moi et tu sauras quoi faire si ça se passe mal. Ginny, tu es remarquablement puissante et tu le sais. Avec l'effet de surprise, ça nous donne un avantage considérable. »

Les filles restèrent sceptiques mais acceptèrent finalement de revêtir la cape. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes puis firent un premier pas dans la plaine. Harry et Ron marchaient en petites foulées, courbés. Ils ne voulaient pas courir pour éviter le bruit. Et surtout ils auraient besoin de leur souffle en cas de confrontation.

Rien ne se passait jusque là. Ils n'étaient plus très loin des gigantesques pierres lorsque Harry entendit ce qu'il avait craint depuis le début. Il poussa Ron avec force sur le côté tout en plongeant lui-même dans l'autre sens. Un éclair de stupéfixion fit décoller une motte de terre entre eux. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner qu'une voix hurla.

« Ne bougez pas petits traîtres à votre sang ou le prochain sort vous immobilisera à jamais. Lâchez vos baguettes ! »

Le nez dans l'herbe, Harry et Ron ne pouvaient qu'obéir.

« Retournez-vous ! Lentement ! »

Les garçons se mirent doucement sur le dos pour voir deux mangemorts encagoulés les menacer de leurs baguettes.

« Alors, tu n'as pas l'air aussi terrible qu'on le dit Potter. Finalement un petit bâtard de sang mêlé ne peut rien contre nous. Je pense que le seigneur des ténèbres sera content de savoir que nous t'avons attrapé. Et il sera sûrement intéressé de savoir ce que tu faisais par ici. On ne t'attendait pas par… aaargh ! »

Un éclair de stupéfixion semblant sortir de nulle part frappa le mangemort dans le dos et il s'écroula. Le deuxième se retourna en brandissant sa baguette dans le vide, cherchant d'où était venu le sort. Harry et Ron se jetèrent sur leurs propres baguettes tandis qu'un nouvel éclair sifflait dans l'air et qu'un cri étouffé indiqua à Harry qu'il avait atteint sa cible. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir le mangemort tomber, la main crispée sur son poignet gauche où l'on pouvait encore voir un bout de la marque des ténèbres.

« Il a appelé les autres, s'écria Harry. Vite ! Tout le monde dans le cercle. »

Oubliant leur approche discrète, les quatre adolescents se mirent à courir à toutes jambes en direction du site mégalithique. Les filles agrippèrent la cape pour ne pas la perdre alors qu'elle ne couvrait plus que la moitié de leurs corps.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous derrière les énormes pierres.

« Vite ! Ginny ! Remet la cape et commence à disposer les pierres d'eau. »

Ginny voulut protester mais Hermione lui prit la cape des mains et la revêtit en disant

« Elle est meilleure que moi pour les sorts de défense. Elle vous sera plus utile. »

Hermione, invisible, prit la bourse de pierres et commença à les poser une par une en répétant à chaque fois la phrase que leur avait apprit Merlin. Harry était contrarié que Ginny se retrouve en première ligne mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fixait la plaine, prêt à stupéfixer le premier mangemort venu. Mais ces derniers n'étaient pas encore là. Harry se doutait que les fidèles de Voldemort devaient être assez surpris de recevoir un appel d'un secteur qui ne leur semblait pas de première importance. A ses côtés, Ron était fébrile.

« Ils doivent transplaner dans les bois. On ne les verra pas avant qu'ils n'attaquent.

Non, répondit Harry. Ils doivent sûrement se dire que ce n'est rien. Ils ne prendront pas plus de précautions. »

Comme pour lui donner raison, il y eut un claquement, comme celui d'une arme à feu, et une silhouette se dessinait au milieu de la plaine dans la faible lueur de la soirée finissante. Harry envoya un éclair de stupéfixion informulé en direction du mangemort et le toucha sans difficulté. A peine leur premier adversaire était-il à terre que deux autres surgirent de nulle part. Ginny et Ron n'eurent pas plus de mal à s'en défaire mais quatre autres silhouettes étaient déjà apparues. Harry en élimina immédiatement un. Ginny, dans un réflexe foudroyant, en toucha un autre et Ron stupéfixa le troisième. Harry lança rapidement un autre sort sur la dernière cible mais celle-ci se jeta à terre. Il crut reconnaître la chevelure de Bellatrix Lestrange. Redoublant d'attention, il visa et lança un nouvel éclair de stupéfixion, mais la mangemort était trop bien protégée derrière une petite butte. Trois autres personnes étaient déjà arrivées mais Ginny et Ron s'en étaient déjà occupé. Plus aucun mangemort ne transplana.

« Elle a dû les avertir d'être plus prudent, fit Harry. Ils vont sûrement se regrouper maintenant. »

Harry se retourna et vit que le cercle arrivait à sa moitié tandis qu'une perle bleue et légèrement lumineuse sembla se poser toute seule sur le sol. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir la baguette de Bellatrix se lever et un éclair vert en jaillir. Il eut à peine le temps de lancer sa tête en arrière tandis que le sort arrachait un morceau de roche. Ginny tenta un expelliarmus mais leur adversaire avait déjà abaissé la main.

Cela ne fit que sonner le début de l'attaque. De nombreux mangemorts sortirent de sous les arbres et s'élancèrent dans la plaine en jetant des sorts à torts et à travers. Ils étaient trop loin et courraient trop vite pour viser correctement et la grande majorité des éclairs de lumières de toutes les couleurs passèrent à côté du site mégalithique. Harry, Ginny et Ron profitèrent de leur maigre avantage pour faire pleuvoir un déluge de sorts sur leurs adversaires. Plusieurs mangemorts s'écroulèrent. Certains continuaient de courir et d'autres se mirent à avancer plus prudemment. Du coin de l'œil Harry surveillait la position de Bellatrix mais elle semblait vouloir attendre ses amis avant de se montrer.

Les mangemorts étaient trop nombreux. Hermione ne pourrait jamais finir le cercle avant qu'ils n'atteignent les mégalithes. Harry sentit à nouveau la culpabilité lui presser le ventre. Et si un de ses amis, peut être deux ou les trois, allaient se faire tuer. Désespéré, il lançait des sorts de stupéfixion de tous côtés. Mais bien que Ginny, Ron et lui atteignaient souvent leurs cibles, cela était très insuffisant. Harry se prépara à nouveau à lancer un sort lorsque plus d'une dizaine d'éclairs de stupéfixion jaillirent d'un bois environnants et renversèrent une bonne partie des mangemorts. De nouvelles silhouettes s'élancèrent dans la plaine en stoppant net plusieurs partisans du seigneur des ténèbres. Au beau milieu, Harry vit une personne au moins deux fois plus grande qu'un être humain normal. Il n'osait y croire. C'était Hagrid.

« C'est l'ordre du phoenix ! S'exclama Ginny d'un air joyeux et où l'on entendait nettement un soulagement. Oh ! Regardez ! »

Arrachant deux arbres, surgit du bois une forme encore plus grande que Hagrid. Graup se rua sur les mangemorts paniqués avec férocité. Les membres de l'ordre profitèrent de la déroute de leurs ennemis pour se rapprocher du site mégalithique. Harry, Ginny et Ron redoublèrent d'efforts pour leur faciliter la tâche. Ils virent néanmoins deux membres de l'ordre tomber en route. Heureusement ce n'était pas des éclairs verts qui les avaient frappés et Harry espérait que les dégâts ne seraient pas trop importants. Il n'avait pas plus envie d'être la cause de la mort de l'un des membres de l'ordre.

Deux personnes réussirent à les rejoindre sur le site. C'était McGonagall et Tonks. Harry protégea leur approche en lançant un éclair de stupéfixion sur la motte de terre qui abritait Bellatrix, forçant celle-ci à se rabaisser.

« Potter ! S'écria le professeur McGonagall en le rejoignant derrière la pierre. Mais, par Merlin, que faîtes vous ici ?

Ce serait trop long à expliquer maintenant, répondit Harry en sentant le sentiment de culpabilité bien familier que son professeur faisait toujours apparaître en lui, même en pleine bataille.

Attention Minerva ! Cria Kingsley Shaklebot non loin d'eux. Sur la gauche. »

Le professeur aperçut les trois mangemorts qui avaient tentés de les contourner discrètement pour les prendre à revers. Les regardant d'un air furieux, elle lança un sort de stupéfixion si puissant qu'il les stoppa tout les trois d'un coup.

Hermione rejoignit Ron derrière une autre pierre et en profita pour désarmer un mangemort qui visait Ginny.

« Ça y est, j'ai fini le cercle.

Le cercle ? S'étonna le professeur McGonagall en regardant Harry. Mais quel cercle ? »

Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il venait de prendre une décision. Il se redressa et courut vers le centre du cercle en criant au professeur.

« Prenez soin des autres. »

Ron et Hermione, trop occupés à essayer de déloger Bellatrix de sa cachette, ne le virent pas partir, mais Ginny se mit également à courir et le rejoignit au milieu des pierres d'eau.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ne reste pas là Ginny. Tu seras en sécurité avec l'ordre. Je ne veux plus risquer de perdre quelqu'un. Toi plus que tout autre.

Ne décide pas pour moi ! J'ai dit que je t'accompagnais et je le ferai. De toute façon nous devons réciter la phrase à deux tant que je suis dans le cercle et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. »

Harry n'avait pas le choix. Au moins Hermione et Ron seront avec l'ordre.

« D'accord, allons-y ! 1… 2… 3… »

Tout en s'enlaçant, Harry et Ginny répétèrent trois fois la phrase de Merlin. Un éclair d'un blanc aveuglant frappa le centre du cercle avec force. Devant tant d'agitations, les mangemorts se décidèrent à transplaner sans demander leur reste. Les membres de l'ordre du phoenix se rassemblèrent au site mégalithique. Sortant du lot, Mrs Weasley se précipita sur Ron et Hermione qu'elle étreignit avec force. Aucun des deux ne fit le moindre geste. Il fixait le centre du cercle où fumait encore l'herbe brûlée.


	12. Chapitre 10 : Avalon

Harry Potter et le secret du graal

Harry Potter et le secret du graal

Chapitre 10 : Avalon

Harry avait à peine eut le temps de comprendre qu'un éclair allait les frapper et il serra Ginny contre lui. Pendant quelques secondes ils furent entourés d'une lumière aveuglante qui les obligeait à fermer les yeux. Harry sentait le souffle haletant de Ginny contre son cou. A travers ses paupières, il sentit la lumière diminuer d'intensité. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Ils étaient au milieu d'un site mégalithique mais Harry vit au premier coup d'œil que ce n'était plus Stonehedge. Toutes les pierres étaient en parfait état et ouvragées de gravures détaillées sur des chevaliers, des dragons et d'autres créatures curieuses. Le nouveau site était bien plus impressionnant que Stonehedge.

« Ginny ! Je crois qu'on est arrivé. »

A son tour Ginny leva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Elle contempla les alentours quelques secondes. Les mégalithes s'élevaient au milieu d'une forêt dense et verdoyante qui paressait doucement sous un vent léger. Le temps était printanier et chaud.

« Mais où sommes nous arrivés ? Fit Ginny en retirant sa cape d'hiver. C'est Avalon ?

Je suppose. Fit Harry qui l'imita. Je ne vois pas où nous pourrions être autrement. »

Harry et Ginny enlevèrent également leurs pulls puis partirent vers un sentier qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Ils entendirent des sifflements qu'ils assimilèrent à des chants d'oiseaux bien qu'ils n'en aient jamais entendu de pareil. Des buissons et arbres fruitiers se trouvaient parfois sur leur chemin et ils en profitaient pour se rafraîchir en faisant couler le jus de l'un ou l'autre des fruits appétissants. Où qu'ils se trouvent, l'endroit leur semblait bien accueillant. Peut être même un peu trop pensa alors Harry. Peut être que tout ceci n'était qu'un piège. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air paranoïaque devant Ginny et se contenta de tenir fermement sa baguette magique dans sa poche. Son autre main fut prise par Ginny qui semblait totalement à l'aise et observait la forêt apparemment très intéressée.

« Dommage que Ron et Hermione ne nous ait pas suivit aussi.

Oui, répondit Harry en sentant son ventre se contracter sous le poids d'une nouvelle culpabilité. Ils vont peut être nous en vouloir.

Peut être qu'ils seront soulagés aussi de ne pas participer aux fouilles que l'on va devoir faire pour trouver le graal. Je pense que ce ne sera pas évident. Si on ne l'a pas déjà raté. »

Harry ressentit également une certaine appréhension. Merlin leur avait dit qu'il leur faudrait le graal pour réveiller les chevaliers de la table ronde à Avalon. Or maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient, probablement, sur l'île, ils ne l'avaient toujours pas en leur possession. Harry préféra ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il faudrait refaire, dont retourner en Bretagne armoricaine pour demander à Merlin de leur redonner des pierres d'eau, si le graal ne se trouvait pas à Avalon.

Ils furent toutefois tirés de leurs pensées sur le fameux artefact par des rires cristallins. Cela ne semblait pas représenter un grand danger mais Harry préféra s'approcher prudemment en sortant sa baguette magique. Ginny l'imita. Ils débouchèrent sur une petite clairière où coulait une rivière et s'arrêtèrent en constatant que des jeunes filles, sensiblement du même âge que les servantes de la dame du lac, s'y baignaient. Elles n'étaient vêtues que de linges de corps blancs qui, engorgés d'eau, collaient à leurs peaux ne cachant plus grand-chose. Ginny fut la première à se ressaisir et se racla bruyamment la gorge ce qui eut pour effet de faire rapidement baisser la tête à Harry qui préféra admirer ses chaussures tandis que les jeunes filles les remarquaient.

Elles sortirent précipitamment de l'eau (Harry se concentra de son mieux sur les nœuds de ses lacets) et attrapèrent leurs robes pour se cacher.

« Veuillez nous excuser seigneurs ! Nous ne vous avons pas entendu arriver et nous ne sommes pas habituées à rencontrer des hommes, fit l'une d'elles.

Ce n'est rien, répondit Ginny avec une certaine raideur, nous aurions dû vous avertir.

Ne seriez vous pas les libérateurs des chevaliers ? Demanda une autre.

Si, répondit Harry qui osa relever la tête après que Ginny ait légèrement pressé sa main. Enfin, c'est pour ça que nous sommes là.

Oh ! Nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt. Vous avez été rapides. »

Harry eut la désagréable sensation que leur rapidité était en partie due au fait qu'ils avaient raté une étape importante de leur voyage, comme ramener le graal. Les jeunes filles se rhabillèrent (Harry s'intéressa cette fois-ci à un nuage biscornu) et l'une d'elles partit à toutes jambes.

« Elle va prévenir notre dame de votre arrivée, fit la première jeune fille. Elle sera ravie de vous accueillir. »

Harry nota le ton un peu éteint sur lequel elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase mais ne savait pas vraiment si cela était volontaire.

Dès qu'elles furent prêtes, les jeunes filles les invitèrent à les suivre en repartant dans la forêt. Sur le chemin, Harry repensa à ce qu'il savait de la reine d'Avalon, la fée Morgane. Demi-sœur du roi Arthur par leur mère, Morgane n'avait pas vraiment le meilleur rôle dans les romans de la table ronde. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Merlin l'avait prise sous son aile et lui avait enseigné de nombreuses choses, tout comme à la dame du lac. Cet enseignement devait apparemment la préparer à devenir la souveraine d'Avalon mais entre temps, elle en avait profité pour utiliser ses pouvoirs à d'autres buts. Il savait que Morgane était intéressée par la conquête du monde. Elle avait été jusqu'à mettre des bâtons dans les roues des chevaliers de la table ronde et avait tenté de séduire Lancelot qu'elle fit même enfermer. Econduite malgré tout, elle en avait conçu beaucoup de rancœur pour le véritable amour du chevalier, la reine Guenièvre. Finalement, elle semblait s'être résolue à ne diriger que l'île d'Avalon, telle qu'elle y était destinée, et Harry espérait qu'elle ne changerait plus d'avis.

Le petit groupe finit par sortir de la forêt et continuait d'arpenter le chemin qui gravissait une grande colline verdoyante jusqu'à des formes confuses en son sommet. Harry remarqua que l'herbe se pliait selon son bon vouloir, sans trop se soucier de la direction du vent et il crut apercevoir deux fleurs discutant à voix basse. Un gros nuage blanc semblait également se moquer du vent et restait statique pour arroser de son ombre le haut de la colline d'où s'élevait maintenant une douce musique. En s'approchant, Harry distingua finalement des sortes de colonnes qui soutenaient un toit carré s'élevant en pyramide. En dessous se trouvait une jeune femme d'une grande beauté nonchalamment allongée sur une banquette à la romaine qui jurait avec le style des colonnes en vieilles pierres de taille.

La jeune femme se leva alors qu'ils étaient proches. Elle repoussa de ses épaules ses longs cheveux noirs qui semblèrent redevenir automatiquement raides. Sa longue robe noire ressemblait à celles de Poudlard, quoique plus finement travaillée, et si elle n'avait pas eu un visage bien plus avenant, Harry aurait pu se croire devant une nouvelle version de Rogue.

« Bienvenue en Avalon, jeunes voyageurs, fit-elle d'une voix voilée totalement neutre. Ainsi c'est vous qui pensez pouvoir réveiller l'assemblée de la table ronde. Je dois dire que vous en avez effectivement les dispositions. Mais cela est loin d'être suffisant pour y parvenir. »

Elle fit un geste désinvolte et ses suivantes amenèrent des plats et des cruches, ainsi que des sièges pour Harry et Ginny. La fée Morgane s'assit sur la banquette et s'allongea sur le flanc.

« Je pense que vous feriez bien de vous restaurer et de vous abreuver avant que nous nous rendions sur la tombe d'Arthur. L'épreuve que vous y subirez ne sera pas bien difficile si vous avez de quoi la mener à bien. Par contre si vous échouez, c'est que vous n'avez rien à faire ici et dans ce cas, je dois vous avertir que vous ne reverrez jamais votre monde. »

Elle attrapa une grappe de raisin dont elle détacha un grain comme si elle ne leur parlait pas de chose plus importante que la météo.

« Vous ne me semblez pas bavards en tout cas, fit-elle remarquer. Croyez-vous que seul Merlin puisse répondre aux questions que vous vous posez encore ? »

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent pour déterminer qui aller parler le premier. Harry décida de se lancer.

« Excusez-nous, madame. Nous ne voulions pas vous offenser. C'est juste que Merlin nous à déjà tant dit que je ne sais pas vraiment s'il me reste une question.

Vous mentez très mal mon jeune ami. Je vous pardonne votre manque de courtoisie si vous n'essayez plus de m'embobiner avec ce genre de sornettes. »

Harry se rappela alors à quel point il était mauvais en occlumancie et préféra jouer franc jeu.

« Voilà, madame. C'est-à-dire qu'avant de vous suivre jusqu'à la tombe d'Arthur, il faudrait que nous ayons quelques renseignements sur le graal.

Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il est ? S'étonna alors la fée Morgane, puis, consciente d'avoir commis une erreur qui laissait supposer la supériorité de Merlin, reprit de sa voix habituelle. Evidemment ce n'est pas chose aisée de découvrir la forme du graal, et encore moins de le trouver par la suite. Néanmoins, je ne peux rien vous indiquer de plus que Merlin ne vous en a déjà dit. Si vous découvrez ce qu'il a sous entendu, alors vous aurez peut être une chance d'ouvrir la tombe. Sinon… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens pour boire une gorgée de vin, non sans quitter Harry et Ginny des yeux. Elle fit appeler ses suivantes qui débarrassèrent les plats et les coupes avec rapidité.

La fée Morgane se leva alors et leur montra un chemin qui descendait sur l'autre versant de la colline.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre »

Malgré sa retenue, Harry eut la désagréable impression d'entendre une certaine réjouissance dans sa voix mais il lui emboîta néanmoins le pas avec Ginny. Quelques jeunes servantes avaient apparemment été choisies pour les accompagner et marchaient derrière eux en parlant à voix basse. Alors qu'ils surplombaient encore la plaine au bas de la colline, Harry aperçut au loin un château qu'il compris être celui de Morgane. De l'autre côté s'élevaient des amas de roches dont il était difficile de dire si elles étaient là par cause naturelle où si on les y avait placées. C'est vers ses dernières que se dirigea la fée Morgane.

La marche ne fut pas très longue mais elle sembla des heures pour Harry qui ne cessait de se demander comment il allait pouvoir trouver le graal avant leur arrivée. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le rocher le plus gros. Sur sa face était gravé un cercle ainsi que de nombreux dessins à l'intérieur. Il semblait y avoir de nombreux personnages dont deux parfaitement au centre.

« Arthur et Guenièvre »

La voix de la fée Morgane semblait plus cassante tandis qu'elle indiquait de qui il s'agissait à Ginny qui s'était penchée sur les gravures.

« Vous disposez d'autant de temps qu'il vous en faudra, Harry Potter. Du moins autant que vous pourrez tenir sans manger. Mes suivantes vous apporteront de l'eau. Si vous décidez d'abandonner ou si vous ne tenez plus le choc, il m'appartiendra de décider de votre sort. Et je dois admettre que je n'aime pas du tout ceux qui s'aventurent par ici sans qu'ils aient quelque chose à y faire, comme cela semble être votre cas. Je vous attendrai au château, dans le cas où vous sortiriez vainqueur. A vous maintenant. Voyons si vous êtes capable d'ouvrir la tombe du roi. »


	13. Chapitre 11 : La tombe et le graal

Harry Potter et le secret du Graal

Harry Potter et le secret du Graal

Chapitre 11 : La tombe et le graal

Harry, assit sur une pierre, tenait sa tête entre ses deux mains. Son esprit était totalement confus, il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer. Depuis des heures il cherchait le moyen d'ouvrir la tombe dans la roche mais il accumulait les échecs. Ginny tentait à nouveau de détailler les diverses gravures du cercle. Tous deux avaient reconnu les chevaliers de la table ronde qui entouraient le couple central d'Arthur et Guenièvre. Plusieurs formes se tenaient également près d'eux comme Merlin et Morgane. Il y avait également un homme portant des outils de forgeron dont leurs connaissances des romans de la table ronde ne leur permirent pas de reconnaître. Au dessus de toute l'assemblée était gravé deux dragons en plein combat.

Harry et Ginny avaient longuement regardé les personnages un par un, cherchant un quelconque indice. Harry avait espéré que l'un d'eux était représenté avec le graal et qu'il saurait désormais ce qu'il devait trouver. Mais en dehors de leurs armes et armures, les chevaliers n'avaient rien. Ginny s'était longuement penchée sur Merlin et Morgane mais elle n'avait rien découvert. Harry avait même appuyé sur le personnage de Merlin pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de système d'ouverture secret tout en sachant que dans le monde des sorciers, il était inutile d'avoir recours à de tels subterfuges. Il avait ensuite essayer un à un tout les sorts qu'il connaissait pour faire bouger le rocher, mais rien n'y fit. Il essaya de le soulever, de le réduire, de le pulvériser, de le faire rouler ou glisser, mais la roche n'avait pas bougé du moindre centimètre. Il avait essayer de parler aux personnages, de les nommer un par un ou de leur demander d'ouvrir, mais rien n'avait bougé.

Harry se rendait bien compte que tout espoir d'ouvrir la tombe du roi sans le graal était vain. Il se demandait comment ils avaient pu passer à côté de sa découverte. Au vu des indications qu'on leur avait donné, il lui avait semblé que le graal finirait par se trouver sur leur route et qu'en cherchant un peu, ils sauraient découvrir sa véritable forme. Harry s'énervait. Il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, on leur avait toujours indiqué le chemin à suivre mais personne ne leur avait vraiment donné d'indication concernant le graal.

La seule chose qu'il sache, c'était que sa mère connaissait sa forme. Harry s'était également creusé la mémoire, mais il avait déjà du mal à se souvenir des visages de ses parents. Si seulement il avait connu un sort ou une potion pour réveiller les anciens souvenirs. Il regrettait maintenant l'absence d'Hermione.

« Et si le cercle tournait ? »

Harry revint à la réalité de la situation par la voix de Ginny qui avait plaqué ses mains sur le cercle en essayant de le faire tourner dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Elle compris que ce n'était pas encore la bonne solution et vint rejoindre Harry.

« Je n'ai plus d'idées. Ce ne sont que des gravures qui ne bougeront jamais. Il doit pourtant y avoir un moyen.

Oui, revenir en arrière et découvrir l'indice que nous avons manqué sur le graal. Mais c'est impossible, à moins qu'il ne se trouve également à Avalon.

Je ne pense pas. Morgane ne semble pas apprécier ce qu'elle fait ici mais elle y ait apparemment forcée. Si le graal était à Avalon, elle nous aurait sûrement dit quelque chose à ce sujet.

Peut être. Comment savoir maintenant ? »

Harry se leva l'air furieux.

« Ce n'est pas possible d'arriver ici et d'être arrêté par un rocher. Et qui sait quelles horreurs Voldemort a déjà faites pendant qu'on perd notre temps. J'en ai assez. Je veux tuer Voldemort, avec ou sans chevaliers. »

Ginny s'apprêtait à répondre mais Harry poussa alors un cri de douleur et s'effondra en portant les mains à son front. Sa cicatrice lui avait fait si mal soudainement qu'il en avait perdu toute force. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps, depuis que Voldemort avait empêché l'accès à ses pensées, qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui le brûlait. Ginny s'élança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Ma cicatrice… c'est horrible.

Mais je croyais qu'elle ne te faisait plus mal. »

La douleur s'estompa un peu en même temps que les nerfs de Harry. Il comprit alors ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Non, c'est moi cette fois. J'étais tellement en colère que j'ai forcé le passage mental. Il a dû le sentir aussi. Il faut que je me calme. »

Ginny se serra contre lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Harry prenait de grandes respirations et fermait les yeux en essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête. Mais ce n'était pas évident avec la douleur qui diminuait trop lentement à son goût.

Peu à peu, il retrouva son calme. La douleur était devenue lancinante, comme si quelqu'un lui appuyait sur la tête avec force. Ginny l'aida à se redresser et à s'asseoir sur la pierre. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et prit ses mains en le regardant d'un air inquiet.

« Ça va mieux, répondit-il à la question qu'elle n'avait pas osé poser. Je crois que c'est passé.

Tu crois que Voldemort a eu le temps de voir où l'on était ?

Non. Il a dû être surpris lui aussi. Et j'ai tout de suite fermé les yeux. Il n'a rien pu voir. Mais il risque de se demander ce qui se passe à Stonehedge si ses mangemorts lui ont raconté que c'est là que nous avons disparu.

On fera attention en y revenant, c'est tout. »

Harry regardait Ginny qui lui souriait faiblement. Elle avait apparemment aussi peu d'espoir que lui de retourner dans leur monde. Il se sentit soudain coupable de l'avoir emmené dans cette situation. Il l'attira doucement à lui et l'étreignit.

« Je te jure que je ne baisserai pas les bras. Je ferai tout mon possible pour ouvrir cette tombe.

Je sais, murmura-t-elle, je le sais très bien. »

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et pendant quelques secondes, Harry ne sentait plus du tout la douleur de son front.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la pierre avec une nouvelle volonté que même sa cicatrice encore brûlante ne parvenait pas à atténuer. Toutefois la douleur de cet incident était encore assez forte pour qu'il sente comme un vertige. Il se rattrapa juste à temps sur le rocher, réussissant à ne pas se retrouver à nouveau le nez par terre. Mais à peine avait il repris ses esprits qu'il sentit la roche bouger sous sa main. Harry se redressa vivement tandis que le cercle de gravures s'enfonçait dans le rocher. Ginny le rejoignit incrédule.

« Mais co… comment tu as fait ?

Je ne sais pas. »

Tandis que le cercle disparaissait dans l'ombre, Harry eut un nouvel élancement au front.

« La cicatrice, fit-il. C'est elle.

Quoi ? Tu veux dire que le graal c'est ta cicatrice, s'étonna Ginny.

Oui… enfin non pas vraiment. Dumbledore me l'avait dit. Voldemort m'a fournit les armes pour le vaincre. Ce doit être notre lien. Le fait que deux sorciers soient connectés entre eux.

Je… j'ai du mal à y croire.

Je sais… mais… oui… c'est ça que les chevaliers ont trouvé aussi. Une sorte de connexion mentale entre eux qui a renforcé leur assemblée.

En fait ça voudrait dire qu'ils ont créé cette connexion pendant leurs aventures et qu'ils ne l'ont donc pas trouvé à la fin.

Oui. Si je me souviens bien, avant de chercher la coupe qui était censée être le graal, ils ont dû attendre le « bon chevalier », celui qui était destiné à trouver le graal.

Une sorte d'« élu » donc, murmura Ginny.

Euh… oui… je suppose. Enfin, ce chevalier était Galaad dans les romans que j'ai lu. Mais si on en croit Flamel, en réalité c'était Perceval. C'est lui, à travers leur dernière quête, qui a dû provoquer la prise de conscience de ce lien.

Et à la fin, ils ont finit par découvrir le graal, reprit Ginny d'un air songeur. Le pire c'est que ça se tient. »

Harry tourna la tête vers le trou creusé par le cercle. Il y faisait incroyablement sombre. Il prononça la formule magique et de la lumière jaillit du bout de sa baguette. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez puissant pour voir le fond.

« Il va falloir y aller ! »

Harry ne savait pas si son lien avec Voldemort lui serait encore utile mais il préférait, pour une fois, que la douleur ne s'estompe pas, du moins jusqu'à ce que le roi Arthur soit réveillé. Il se courba et commença à avancer dans le tunnel circulaire. Derrière lui, Ginny murmura « Lumos » et une lumière le suivit. Le tunnel semblait long et ils eurent assez vite mal au dos à se tenir pliés en deux. Ils auraient bien était tentés de s'asseoir quelques secondes mais Harry craignait que sa cicatrice ne cesse trop rapidement ses élancements. Ils accélérèrent, espérant pouvoir se tenir debout une fois arrivé au but. Ils furent donc particulièrement heureux de voir le tunnel s'élargir pour devenir une sorte de grotte où Hagrid aurait à peine frôlé le plafond. Harry, se souvenant que trop bien de la dernière fois où il s'était aventuré dans une grotte, avançait d'un pas prudent. Ginny, bien que ne comprenant pas cette précaution, l'imita.

La grotte n'était pas très profonde cependant et ils arrivèrent rapidement au bout où une sorte de petite butte taillée à même la roche reposait contre le mur du fond. En se penchant dessus, Harry et Ginny découvrirent une gravure d'un dragon surmontée d'une autre en forme de couronne. Sur le dessus il y avait une sorte de fente grossièrement taillée. Harry et Ginny se regardèrent. Cela semblait trop simple.

« Tu… tu crois que…

Je ne sais pas… Il faudrait essayer. »

Harry se sépara du long paquet qu'il avait attaché dans son dos. Il en sortit Excalibur et son fourreau. Il dégaina l'épée magique et monta sur l'amas de roche. Ginny le regardait avec un air envieux auquel Harry ne pu résister. Il la fit monter avec lui puis, prenant chacun le manche de l'épée par une main, la soulevèrent puis l'abattirent dans la fente où elle s'enfonça aux trois quarts. Ils lâchèrent prise et constatèrent que rien ne s'était passé. Harry voulut reprendre l'artefact mais il ne bougea plus. La pierre semblait l'avoir aussitôt enserré. Soudain, une voix retentit derrière eux.

« Je suppose que c'est moi que vous attendiez. »

Ils se retournèrent vivement.

Devant l'entrée de la grotte se tenait un homme en armure à la barbe et aux cheveux longs. Le sang de Harry et de Ginny ne fit qu'un tour.

« Je me présente, fit l'homme en s'avançant dans un léger cliquetis métallique, je suis Arthur de Bretagne. Qui donc m'a permis de rejoindre à nouveau ma terre ?

Ha… a… a… rry, répondit Harry qui ne parvenait pas à se défaire de son air stupéfait, et… Gi… Gi…

… nny, termina Ginny qui ne semblait pas plus apte à la parole.

Et bien je vous remercie jeunes gens, reprit le roi Arthur qui était arrivé à leur hauteur. Mais si vous le permettez, je vais maintenant réveiller mes fidèles compagnons. Vous conviendrez qu'ils ont reposé bien assez longtemps. »

Harry et Ginny s'écartèrent d'un bond, comme s'ils craignaient d'être indignes même d'être frôlés par le légendaire souverain. Arthur empoigna Excalibur et la sortit de la roche aussi facilement que si la lame avait été huilée. Aussitôt plusieurs formes apparurent tout autour de la grotte. Harry et Ginny n'osaient croire à ce qui leur arrivait tandis que la faible lumière de leurs baguettes magiques se reflétait sur des armures scintillantes.


	14. Chapitre 12 : Questions gênantes

Harry Potter et le secret du graal

Chapitre 12 : Questions gênantes et visite impromptue

A Londres cela faisait un certain temps que l'on entendait peu de rires et de réjouissances en ces temps désespérés. La brume créée par la présence invisible des détraqueurs dévorait le peu de bonne humeur qui tentait vainement de persister. Mais quel que fut la morosité de la capitale anglaise, et même du pays entier, elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec l'ambiance lourde et électrique qui régnait au 12 square Grimmaurd.

Assis tous deux à la table de la cuisine, Hermione et Ron ne parvenaient pas à détacher leurs yeux du vide. Autour d'eux certains personnes avaient gesticulé, puis s'étaient calmées et avait re-gesticulé. Maintenant l'instant était à nouveau calme mais ils en avaient à peine conscience. Perdus dans leurs pensées, ils ne savaient qu'une seule chose : Ils n'étaient pas partis et ne partiraient plus jamais pour Avalon.

Lorsque l'éclair aveuglant avait frappé Stonehedge, ils avaient d'abord cru que la prédiction de Merlin s'était réalisée et que Harry et Ginny étaient morts. Se remettant peu à peu du choc tandis que les membres de l'ordre du phoenix les ramenaient vers Londres, Hermione s'était mise à douter. Elle avait peur qu'aucun d'eux ne sortent jamais vivant de cette histoire mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Merlin avait parlé d'un seul mort. Peut être que les mangemorts finiraient par avoir plus de l'un d'entre eux mais il sembla alors impensable que le chemin qui les mènerai jusqu'aux chevaliers fasse plus d'une victime, Merlin le leur avait dit. Il ne restait plus qu'une solution, Harry et Ginny étaient partis pour Avalon. Soulagés par la nouvelle, Hermione et Ron sautèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis ils se rendirent à une autre évidence. Ils ne verraient jamais Avalon. Contents de savoir que Harry et Ginny étaient vivants, il ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde tristesse.

Hermione sentit confusément la table trembler. Dans un instant de lucidité, elle leva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec le visage furieux de Molly Weasley. Surprise, Hermione poussa un cri et sursauta. Sa chaise fut déséquilibrée et vacilla dangereusement. Hermione essaya de se rattraper à ce qu'elle pouvait mais ne trouva qu'une oreille de Ron. Bien malgré elle, elle le tira brusquement en arrière et il poussa un cri de douleur.

« Pardon, bredouilla-t-elle tandis que sa chaise se reposa sur ses quatre pieds.

Pas grave, répondit Ron qui serrait les dents en se tenant l'oreille. »

Ils jetèrent un regard circulaire dans la cuisine et furent presque étonné de voir autant de monde autour d'eux. Outre le couple Weasley, il y avait Fred, George, Bill et Fleur, tous plus ou moins rassemblés au bout de la table. Dans le reste de la cuisine, le professeur McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley Shaklebot, Maugrey fol'oeil et même Hagrid qui était obligé de se tenir légèrement courbé les regardaient d'un air sombre. En un regard, Hermione et Ron sentirent qu'ils allaient encore regretter un moment de ne pas avoir passé la porte de Stonehedge.

Devant eux, le visage de Mrs Weasley devenait écarlate.

« Alors vous sortez de vos rêveries ? Enfin? Est-ce que l'on pourrait savoir ce que vous avez trafiqué ? Et où sont Ginny et Harry ? Je vous préviens que...

Arrête s'il te plaît ! Intervint Mr Weasley apparemment irrité. S'ils sont sous le choc tu ne les fera pas parler comme ça. »

Mrs Weasley se tourna vers son mari en ayant très envie de répondre quelque chose mais elle préféra finalement s'abstenir. De toute évidence, ce genre de sujet avait déjà été discuté depuis un bout de temps. Arthur Weasley regarda Lupin qui acquiesça et s'assit à table, face aux deux adolescents. Il semblait avoir été désigné pour mener les discussions avec les fugitifs.

« Bon ! Hermione ! Ron ! Nous sommes heureux de vous avoir retrouvé et j'aimerai qu'on ait le temps de se réjouir. Mais il faut que vous nous parliez de ce que vous avez fait ces derniers mois. Nous sommes très inquiets au sujet de Ginny et Harry qui sont sûrement en grand danger.

Pas là où ils sont ! Répondit Hermione. »

Elle avait répondu d'une petite voix qui n'avait pourtant aucun mal à se répercuter dans le lourd silence de la cuisine. Hermione et Ron étaient très conscients que tout le monde était pendu à leurs lèvres.

« Et où sont-ils donc ? Reprit Lupin d'une voix douce.

Euh... je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire.

Harry ne semblait pas vouloir que trop de monde soit au courant, fit timidement Ron.

Mais Harry sait que tout ce que nous voulons, c'est le protéger.

Justement. Je crois que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut en ce moment. »

La dernière phrase d'Hermione sembla suspendue dans le temps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Fit Hagrid, rompant le silence de sa voix grave.

En ce moment, Harry... euh... doit faire quelque chose. Et ça comporte certains risques. Je suis sûre qu'il sait que vous n'avez que de bonnes intentions, ajouta-t-elle rapidement devant l'air interdit des membres de l'ordre et de Mrs Weasley en particulier, mais c'est quelque chose qu'il doit faire seul.

Mais vous étiez avec lui, intervint Tonks.

Euh... oui, admit Hermione, mais c'est lui qui doit faire... certaines choses. On ne fait que lui donner un coup de main.

On pourrait aussi l'aider, nous.

Non, je ne crois pas, reprit Ron un peu plus rassuré, Dumbledore lui a bien dit qu'il... »

Mais Ron se tut, horrifié, tandis qu'Hermione posait la tête dans ses mains d'un air désespéré et qu'un étonnement général se lisait sur les visages des membres de l'ordre. Mrs Weasley s'avança d'un pas brusque mais le professeur McGonagall parla la première.

« Alors vous avez des informations d'Albus que nous ignorons, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec tandis que Molly reprenait sa place, également intimidée par le ton du professeur. Savez-vous que c'est très grave de ne rien nous avoir dit ?

Mais... mais le professeur Dumbledore... ne voulait pas que d'autres que Harry le sache, reprit Hermione presque apeurée. Il voulait bien faire une exception... juste pour nous.

Juste pour vous ? Vraiment ?

Il savait que Harry aurait besoin d'aide mais qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être trop entouré.

Dumbledore ne vous aurez jamais laissé partir seuls dans les conditions actuelles, fit Arthur Weasley.

Il ne l'aurait jamais fait... de son vivant... sûrement. Mais ce qu'il a dit à Harry n'était valable que s'il venait à mourir avant que Voldemort (un frisson parcourut l'assemblée) ait été vaincu. »

Le silence revint. Les membres de l'ordre pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, cela ressemblait bien à l'ancien directeur d'agir à sa manière, si peu conventionnelle qu'elle fut. De là à confier une mission à un adolescent particulièrement en danger de mort. Les membres de l'ordre avaient bien du mal à tout assimiler. Lupin reprit ses esprits le premier.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous étiez venu faire à Stonehedge ? »

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent et sentirent leurs coeurs se serrer à nouveau. Mais ils ne replongèrent pas dans leurs regrets. Ils ne pouvaient pas répondre à cette question.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Ginny et Harry ? S'exclama Mrs Weasley d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de contrôler.

Rien, maman, répondit Ron sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

Comment ça « rien » ? Ils ont été foudroyés devant nous !

On ne peut pas vous en dire plus, Mrs Weasley, intervint Hermione d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Mais on sait qu'ils vont bien.

Ils vont bien ? S'écria Molly. Et comment le savez -vous ? »

Arthur et Kingsley se précipitèrent sur Mrs Weasley avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de gifler Ron et Hermione à toute volée. Mais ces deux derniers n'y auraient même pas réagis. Ils savaient que Harry et Ginny étaient aller à Avalon, mais comment savoir ce qui les attendait là-bas. Peut être y seront-ils tués. Ou emprisonnés. Et personne ne pouvait plus aller à leur secours. Hermione et Ron commençaient à trouver que leur secret ressemblait de plus en plus à un fardeau. Ils auraient aimés pouvoir répondre à toutes les questions et cesser enfin cet interrogatoire gênant. Mais ils savaient que cela était impossible.

« Résumons si vous le voulez bien, reprit le professeur McGonagall s'adressant à toute l'assemblée en dehors d'Arthur et de Kingsley qui avaient bien du mal à calmer Molly. Albus a confié une sorte de mission secrète à Potter alors qu'il est pourtant le jeune homme le plus recherché de toute l'Angleterre. Les mangemorts, le ministère et nous-mêmes lui courront après. Puis vient cet étrange mouvement de mangemorts à Stonehedge où nous retrouvons Potter, les deux jeunes Weasley et miss Granger en plein combat mortel. Enfin, Potter et miss Weasley se font foudroyer et seraient sensés aller bien. Et je suppose que vous n'avez pas le droit de nous dire pourquoi vous, vous êtes toujours ici.

Non, répondit tristement Hermione.

Vraiment ?

Ce n'est pas qu'on ne puisse pas vous le dire, c'est qu'on en sait rien. »

Les membres de l'ordre se regardèrent avec un air exaspéré.

« Je n'y comprend plus rien, fit Tonks qui s'approcha de la table et prit doucement Hermione par les épaules. Allons tu sais que tu peux nous faire confiance. »

Que n'aurait pas donné Hermione à ce moment pour pouvoir se jeter dans les bras de la jeune auror et tout lui dire. Elle aurait bien eu besoin de réconfort. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Elle ne devait pas.

« Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que nous suivons les directives de Dumbledore. J'aimerai vous en dire plus mais... pour l'instant... c'est impossible. »

Hermione jeta un regard désolé à Tonks. Celle-ci la serra contre elle, comprenant bien le désarroi de la jeune fille.

« Si Dumbledore l'a dit, alors on ne peut rien faire, s'exclama Hagrid de sa voix tonitruante qui résonnait dans la cuisine.

Je ne suis pas sûre que Dumbledore leur ait dit quoi que ce soit, répondit Molly d'un ton rageur. Je crois qu'on a trop raconté d'histoires à Harry à propos d'élu ou de je ne sais quel héros et il s'est mit en tête d'aller combattre Vous-savez-qui.

Non ! Intervint la voix beaucoup plus calme de Lupin. Je crois qu'ils nous disent la vérité. Dumbledore aura sûrement pensé à ce qu'il se passerait s'il venait à être tué.

C'est le genre de combines qui lui ressemble bien, admit Maugrey.

Il aurait laissé Harry partir seul contre Vous-savez-qui et les mangemorts ? S'étonna Bill

Non. Enfin, pas seul en tout cas, reprit Maugrey. Ni même avec ses amis.

Donc cette fameuse mission serait de lui faire découvrir quelque chose pour vaincre Vous-savez-qui ? Fit Kingsley.

Probablement, bougonna Maugrey.

Mais nous aurions pu aller chercher ce quelque chose nous-mêmes, reprit Mrs Weasley un peu plus calme. Pourquoi envoyer Harry.

Parce que finalement il doit être l'élu, lâcha Lupin. »

Un nouveau silence se fit dans la cuisine du square Grimmaurd. Hermione n'osait pas lever la tête de l'épaule de Tonks et Ron préférait observer un trou dans la table. Personne ne disait plus le moindre mot ce qui permit de mieux entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte et la mère de Sirius se réveiller en hurlant les pires horreurs.

« Remus, s'il vous plaît, auriez vous la gentillesse d'aller ouvrir et vous Hagrid de refermer les rideaux sur le tableau de cette mégère, déclara le professeur McGonagall d'un air absent. »

Lupin et Hagrid montèrent les escaliers menant au hall d'entrée. Les hurlements du tableau enchanté raisonnaient toujours dans la cuisine tandis que les gonds de la porte grinçaient. Mais même la mère de Sirius ne put couvrir le cri de joie que poussa alors Hagrid.

« Harry ! »

Tout le monde se retourna mais avant que quiconque ait pu faire le moindre geste, Hermione et Ron avaient bondi par dessus la table et se ruaient dans les escaliers. Dans le hall, ils virent le demi géant à genoux. La tête de Harry sortait de ses énormes bras.

« Hagrid... par pitié... de l'air ! »

Hagrid relâcha son étreinte sur Harry dont le visage était devenu rouge. Ginny passait la porte en adressant un salut timide à Lupin qui semblait médusé.

« Mais d'où venez vous donc vous deux ? Lâcha-t-il tandis que les membres de l'ordre du phoenix sortaient des escaliers dans le désordre le plus complet. »

Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Harry tandis que Ron restait abasourdi à côté d'eux. Molly et Arthur s'étaient précipités pour serrer Ginny contre eux. Plus personne ne s'occupait des cris du tableau jusqu'à ce que l'on cherche à comprendre ce que disais Harry. Hagrid referma d'un seul coup le rideau.

« Retournons dans la cuisine, fit McGonagall, nous serons plus tranquilles pour que Potter nous fournisse une explication.

Euh... pardon professeur, répliqua Harry mais je crois qu'il serait préférable d'aller dans le grand salon. Nous avons quelques invités. »

Les membres de l'ordre, Hermione et Ron se penchèrent pour regarder à l'extérieur. Sur le square se trouvaient une douzaine de silhouettes massives dont on ne distinguait que les contours diffus.

« Qui sont-ils ? S'inquiéta Maugrey.

Plus tard. Il faut les faire vite entrer. Je me porte garant d'eux, ajouta Harry en voyant Fol'oeil soupçonneux. »

Harry et Ginny prirent les choses en main et menèrent les nouveaux venus vers le grand salon. Ils passèrent devant les membres de l'ordre à tel point étonnés qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas l'excitation dans les yeux d'Hermione et de Ron. Les étrangers avaient tous de lourds bagages qu'ils portaient comme si de rien n'étaient. Le dernier, de loin le plus chargé, entra à son tour et réussis à fermer la porte sans que cela ne lui semble d'une quelconque difficulté.

Harry et Ginny firent installer les invités dans le salon et prirent leurs capes. Ils avaient tous des cheveux et des barbes longues et ne semblaient pas se soucier d'être dévisagés par tout le monde. Les membres de l'ordre finirent par s'installer également sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Bon, je crois qu'il faudrait commencer par présenter nos amis, fit Harry un peu anxieux d'avoir à s'expliquer devant l'ordre.

Cher Harry, je crois que cette tâche me revient. »

L'un des hommes s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce où se trouvait Harry et Ginny. Les membres de l'ordre du phoenix ne purent s'empêcher d'admirer la noblesse du personnage.

« Demoiselles, gentes dames et nobles seigneurs, veuillez d'abord pardonner notre intrusion en votre demeure. Je suis Arthur de Bretagne et voici mes compagnons.

Tout d'abord Gauvain, mon neveu qui aurait dû me succéder au trône si notre destin eut été écrit autrement.

Mon plus fidèle ami, Lancelot, fils du regretté roi Ban de Bénoïc et qui fut élevé par la dame du lac.

Hector des Mares, également un fils du valeureux Ban de Bénoïc et demi-frère de Lancelot.

Leurs cousins, Bohort et Lionel, fils du roi Bohort de Gaunes qui régnait sur l'Armorique avec Ban de Bénoïc

Yvain, dit le chevalier au lion. Malheureusement, son fidèle animal ne put nous suivre dans notre bien long voyage.

Perceval de Galles qui est également appelé le roi du Graal, titre au combien mérité.

Kaï, mon frère de lai, avec lequel je n'ai aucun lien de sang mais un profond amour fraternel.

Bedwyr, notre compagnon d'enfance avec qui nous avons fait nos premières armes et les 400 coups.

Yder, valeureux chevalier, fils du roi de Nudd.

Girflet dont on dit qu'il est le fils de la déesse Dôn.

Nous formons ce qui reste de la noble assemblée de la table ronde formée par mon père, Uther Pendragon et par Merlin.

Dans notre long sommeil nous avons également emmené avec nous Govannon qui ne fait pas partie de notre assemblée et qui n'est pas même chevalier, titre bien trop faible pour celui qui forgea Excalibur de ses mains. »


	15. Chapitre 13 : La course aux horcruxes

Harry Potter et le secret du Graal

Chapitre 13 : La course aux horcruxes

En tant normal, la vie au 12 square Grimmaurd dépassait l'entendement de toutes personnes qui n'avait jamais eu le moindre contact avec la magie. Harry voyait bien que désormais même les sorciers commençaient à y perdre leur latin. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, le roi Arthur et lui-même avait passé un long moment à expliquer toute l'histoire aux membres de l'ordre du phoenix. Ces derniers qui auraient tout donné pour apprendre la vérité lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé Hermione et Ron à Stonehedge semblaient moins sûr d'eux face aux douze chevaliers légendaires.

Depuis quelques jours déjà, l'assemblée de la table ronde, les quatre adolescents et la famille Weasley s'étaient installés dans l'ancienne maison des Black. Fred, George, Bill et Fleur étaient souvent absents. Arthur et Molly étaient toujours sur place mais ils avaient bien du mal à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Après avoir rencontré Nicolas Flamel, la fée Viviane et Merlin, Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron n'avaient quant à eux aucun mal à discuter avec les chevaliers. Souvent, ils se réunissaient au grand salon pour évoquer leurs souvenirs de la belle époque de Camelot et de la Bretagne unifiée sous le règne d'Arthur, faisant toujours la part belle à leurs aventures fantastiques.

Dans une telle ambiance Harry parvenait facilement à oublier son aversion pour la demeure ancestrale des Black. Le fait qu'elle soit particulièrement propre et en ordre depuis que Dumbledore y avait affecté un elfe de Poudlard en remplacement de Kreattur jouait beaucoup également. Mais Harry savait qu'il faudrait bientôt partir à la recherche des horcruxes. Il n'était pas pressé d'en parler aux autres. Après le combat de Stonehedge et la frayeur de rester à jamais à Avalon, Harry pensait qu'ils avaient bien droit à un peu de repos. Mais la recherche des morceaux d'âmes de Voldemort le hantait de plus en plus. La question du Graal venait aussi le tourmenter souvent. Harry avait observé longuement les chevaliers. Ils avaient tous de nombreuses cicatrices dues à leurs extraordinaires aventures mais aucune ne lui semblait avoir une forme particulière qui indiquerait une marque de la part d'un sorcier. Il se résigna donc à poser directement la question au roi Arthur.

« Ce qu'est le Graal, mon jeune ami ? Lui répondit-il. Si vous nous avez trouvé c'est que vous le savez déjà.

Oui, répliqua Harry un peu gêné, mais je ne suis pas... tout à fait sûr. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de lien, de connexion entre plusieurs personnes.

Un lien ? Fit le souverain en réfléchissant. Oui, assurément c'est un lien. Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous vous trompiez à ce sujet.

Ah, très bien ! »

Malgré l'assurance dans la voix du roi, Harry aurait aimé avoir plus de détails. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser entendre qu'il avait libéré les chevaliers uniquement par chance bien qu'une petite voix au fond de son cerveau lui répétait que c'était le cas.

Il laissa donc le sujet du Graal, néanmoins rassuré de ne pas s'être totalement trompé sur sa forme, et s'inquiéta désormais des horcruxes. Chaque jour, la gazette du sorcier amenait d'horribles nouvelles au 12 square Grimmaurd. Le pays était à feu et à sang. Les journaux moldus étalaient des gros titres de plus en plus paniqués et les morts se comptaient par dizaines. Lors de l'une de leur discussion avec les chevaliers, Harry se lança.

« Je crois qu'il faudrait se mettre à la recherche des horcruxes. Voldemort (Harry éprouva une certaine satisfaction à prononcer le nom de Voldemort dans une assemblée où personne ne trembla ou ne grimaça) est plus destructeur et meurtrier que jamais. Nous ne pouvons plus attendre, il faut l'arrêter à tout prix. Récapitulons ! Nous savons que le médaillon de Serpentard, la bague des Gaunt, et le journal intime de Jedusor ont été détruits. Il reste à trouver la coupe de Poufsouffle, le serpent, celui qui a appartenu à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle et Voldemort lui-même. Il est évident que nous trouveront le serpent en même temps que Voldemort. Nous devons donc avant tout nous préoccuper de la coupe et de l'horcruxe inconnu.

Difficile de trouver quelque chose quand on ne sait pas ce que l'on cherche, fit remarquer Yvain.

Pas plus quand on ne sait pas où chercher quelque chose que l'on connaît, renchérit Bedwyr.

Euh... oui, reprit Harry. C'est assez bien résumer la situation dans laquelle nous sommes. Il faut nous concentrer pour savoir par où commencer. Dumbledore a trouvé des indices pour dénicher la bague et le médaillon. Il doit sûrement en exister d'autres pour retrouver la coupe et l'autre horcruxe. Celui-là appartient sûrement à Serdaigle car l'épée de Gryffondor est la seule relique que nous connaissons de lui et elle est en sûreté à Poudlard.

Vous dîtes que ce Dumbledore a découvert la bague et le médaillon, intervint Lancelot. Mais alors qui a détruit le livre ?

C'est moi, fit Harry qui ne voyait pas très bien ce que cela changeait.

Quelle piste avez vous suivit pour le trouver ? Reprit Lancelot.

En fait je ne l'ai pas vraiment cherché. Il avait ensorcelé Ginny et je l'ai détruit pour la sauver. Mais à l'époque j'ignorais que c'était un horcruxe.

Sauver une jeune fille en affrontant des pouvoirs que l'on ne connaît même pas est un grand acte de bravoure et de noblesse, fit le roi Arthur d'une voix posée en regardant Harry d'un air bienveillant. »

Ginny se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles mais, pour une fois, malgré sa chevelure flamboyante, c'était plutôt Harry qui donnait l'impression de s'embraser. Une sorte de petit cri de joie se répercuta dans la pièce et tout le monde se tourna vers Hermione. Harry était tellement habituée qu'elle démêle les énigmes les plus invraisemblables depuis le début de leur aventure qu'il se demanda pourquoi elle avait été si longue à réagir cette fois-ci.

« Je crois que je sais par où commencer. Écoutez ! Harry a trouvé le journal de Jedusor par erreur. Dumbledore a trouvé la bague puis le médaillon par ses recherches. Mais quelqu'un d'autre avait trouvé le médaillon avant lui.

Quoi ? Regulus ? S'étonna Harry.

Oui, Regulus Black ! Or nous sommes dans la maison des Black. Et s'il était revenu ici avant de détruire le médaillon. Peut être qu'il a laissé des indices sur les autres horcruxes.

Mais les Black n'auraient pas accepté que Regulus reviennent puisque c'était un traître, objecta Ron.

Ils ne devaient pas le savoir. D'après Merlin, même Voldemort l'ignore encore.

Alors nous devons fouiller la maison de fond en comble, fit Perceval.

Bien, nos jeunes amis iront fouiller la chambre de ce Regulus, déclara le roi Arthur. Quant à nous, nous nous répartirons entre les différents étages. Prévenez également Mr et Mrs Weasley. Allons ! »

Le capharnaüm qui résultat des fouilles du 12 square Grimmaurd dura toute la journée. La mère de Sirius se réveilla dans son tableau et hurlait à plein poumons. Mais personne ne se souciait d'elle. Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron scrutaient méticuleusement chaque recoin de la chambre de Regulus. Harry craignait qu'un indice n'ait été jeté durant un nettoyage. Gauvain et Yder avait questionné l'elfe de maison et celui-ci avait affirmé n'avoir rien jeté sans permission. S'il existait bien un indice et s'il avait survécu au grand nettoyage de Molly et Sirius il y a deux ans, alors il était forcément bien caché. Mais Harry trouvait que cela faisait beaucoup de « si » pour un espoir déjà assez maigre. Bien que leurs recherches ne semblaient pas vouloir être fructueuses, la journée fut riche en émotion. Grâce à la fouille méticuleuse, les chevaliers découvrirent plusieurs objets ensorcelés que Molly Weasley avait raté lors de son grand nettoyage. Dans un débarras du deuxième étage, Perceval et Yvain réduisirent en poussière un service d'assiettes en cristal qui volaient dans toute la pièce en essayant de s'écraser sur leurs têtes. Lancelot et son frère Hector furent projetés hors du grand salon lorsqu'ils découvrirent un bracelet doré gravé du sceau des Black dans un tiroir qu'ils réussirent à refermer et à condamner, non sans difficultés car l'ornement enchanté n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner. Le roi Arthur dût avoir recours à Excalibur lorsque Girflet fut lâchement assommé par derrière par une vieille armure qui marchait toute seule.

Divers sortilèges mineurs ralentissaient les recherches des chevaliers. Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron n'en menait pas plus large. Un épouvantard s'était caché dans l'armoire de la chambre de Regulus et un Voldemort tenant le cadavre mutilé de Harry en était sortit lorsque Ginny avait ouvert la porte. Ginny avait poussé un hurlement de terreur qui fit se retourner tous les autres. Harry s'était précipité.

« Hé ! Regarde par ici l'affreux. »

L'épouvantard se tourna vers lui en se changeant en détraqueur. Il glissa lentement vers Harry en respirant fortement.

« Riddikulus ! »

Le faux détraqueur se retrouva avec un nez rouge et un maquillage de clown. Il tituba et s'affala sur le sol avec un bruit de vieux klaxon sonore. Harry, Hermione et Ron éclatèrent de rire et l'épouvantard se volatilisa. Ils décidèrent de prendre une pause après toutes ces émotions, surtout celles de Ginny.

« Non mais quelle idiote, dit-elle encore tremblante, se faire avoir par un bête épouvantard.

L'effet de surprise est leur meilleure arme, fit remarquer Hermione tandis que Harry s'asseyait contre le pied du lit et prenais Ginny dans ses bras. Même les sorciers les plus courageux ont toujours besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre du choc avant de combattre un épouvantard qu'ils n'attendaient pas.

Avec tout le bruit qu'on a fait, il devait être impatient que quelqu'un ouvre la porte, rajouta Ron. Je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous n'aurait mieux réagit.

Dîtes, il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec cette armoire, fit Harry. »

Il scrutait le meuble en essayant apparemment de voir quelque chose de bien précis.

« Je ne vois rien, finit par dire Hermione perplexe.

Non, ce n'est pas quelque chose à voir, répondit-il, il faut le sentir.

Je ne sens rien d'autre que la poussière, s'exclama Ron après avoir humé l'air.

Non, répliqua Harry. Il faut le sentir dans son corps. Le percevoir si tu préfère.

comme une sorte de chaleur un peu piquante ? Demanda Hermione.

Oui, c'est ça. Tu arrives à le sentir ?

Non. Mais j'ai lu ça quelque part. Dans un endroit où l'on a utilisé la magie on peut encore en sentir la trace. C'est différent selon la personne et le sort utilisé mais en général ça donne une impression d'un dégagement de chaleur qui serait piquante comme lorsqu'on a des fourmis dans les jambes. »

Harry se leva, libérant Ginny de ses bras en douceur, et s'avança en tendant la main vers l'armoire. Il avait l'impression que la chaleur devenait plus forte, indiquant clairement que la trace était bien dans le meuble.

« Dumbledore pouvait le faire aussi, dit-il. Il a détecté des traces magiques quand nous étions dans la caverne du médaillon.

Beaucoup de sorciers peuvent le faire, déclara Hermione. Mais ça demande une certaine expérience. Sans vouloir te vexer, je doute que tu en ais déjà suffisamment pour ça.

Il m'arrive tellement de trucs bizarre ces derniers temps que je ne les compte plus. Hé, j'ai l'impression que la chaleur diminue.

La trace doit s'effacer. Tu dois sûrement sentir ce qui reste des pouvoirs de l'épouvantard. Mais comme il n'est plus là, la trace magique s'en va peu à peu.

Alors l'armoire n'est pas ensorcelée ? Demanda Ginny.

Peut être que si. Mais tant que la trace de l'épouvantard persiste, on ne peut pas savoir. »

Tous les quatre attendirent patiemment que les traces de l'épouvantard se soient effacés. Harry restait devant l'armoire sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce que cela soit nécessaire.

« Je ne sens plus rien. Je crois qu'il n'y a aucun danger. »

Ils fouillèrent le meuble mais ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant se décidèrent à redescendre au grand salon. Maintenant qu'il était capable de sentir les traces magiques, Harry se demandait comment il avait déjà pu vivre au square Grimmaurd sans les remarquer. En passant devant les rideaux qui cachait le tableau de la mère de Sirius, il en ressentit presque une brûlure. En arrivant dans le grand salon, il ressentit encore un élan de chaleur en provenance d'un vaisselier qui tremblait malgré les efforts conjoints de Lancelot et Hector des Mares pour le maintenir en place. Le bracelet ne semblait pas avoir dit son dernier mot. Tandis que peu à peu les autres chevaliers revenaient également bredouilles, Lancelot, Hector, Harry et Ron déplacèrent à grandes peines le meuble jusque dans un petit débarras où ils l'abandonnèrent essoufflés.

Dans le grand salon, l'ambiance était assez tranquille.

« Je crois que nous avons échoué, fit le roi Arthur. Si ce fameux Regulus a bien laissé des preuves ici, c'est qu'il était sacrément rusé.

Peut être que c'est moi qui me suis trompé, admit Hermione d'une petite voix. Regulus n'est peut être tout simplement pas revenu ici.

Seuls ceux qui ne font rien se trompent. Essayer, c'est déjà avoir raison. Maintenant nous savons que ce que nous cherchons n'est pas ici. Ce n'est peut être pas une grande avancée, mais c'en est néanmoins une. »

Tout le monde s'était tu. Govannon ne parlait jamais beaucoup, et entendre sa voix grave et rauque était inhabituel. Le forgeron avait un regard neutre posé sur Hermione qui ne savait quoi en penser. La discussion reprit pour savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire désormais. Mais tout cela tournait en rond lorsqu'un cri de joie brisa la monotonie. Tout le monde se tourna vers Hermione qui arborait un air étonné signifiant que, cette fois, ce n'était pas elle. Elle regarda Harry.

« Je crois que je sais, fit-il. Venez ! »

Oubliant qu'il parlait à la légendaire cour royale de Bretagne, Harry se précipita dans le hall. Hermione, Ginny, Ron et les chevaliers le suivirent.

« Quelque chose m'embêtait depuis tout à l'heure. Quand je suis passé devant le tableau, j'ai senti une trace magique presque aussi intense qu'une brûlure. Et j'ai également senti le bracelet qui a projeté Lancelot et Hector.

Pas si fort, chuchota Ginny, tu vas la réveiller.

Ce n'est pas grave, reprit Harry. Tu vas voir. Je me suis demandé pourquoi un bracelet qui avait un tel pouvoir de défense n'avait pas une trace magique plus puissante qu'un simple tableau.

Tu crois qu'il y a un autre sortilège sur le tableau ? Demanda Hermione.

Peut être, ça vaut le coup de vérifier. »

Harry donna un coup de pied dans le porte parapluie en forme de jambe de troll posé au bas de l'escalier. Comme il s'y attendait, les rideaux s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes et la figure enragée de miss Black apparut, hurlant les pires horreurs. Harry essaya de parler par dessus ses cris.

« Je suis sûr que vous savez où se trouvent les horcruxes. Dîtes-le nous !

Je ne crois pas que ça marche, s'exclama Ron presque criant.

Il doit y avoir un autre moyen, cria Harry.

Tu aurais pu y penser avant de la réveiller, Fit Ginny. »

Hermione leva sa baguette.

« Révèle-toi ! »

A la surprise générale, le tableau finit par se taire. Le visage de la vieille femme commença à s'effacer et des phrases apparurent.

Journal – Détruit

Bague – Détruit

Médaillon – Détruit

Coupe – Camelot

Serpent – Voldemort

Le dernier – Rogue

Il fallut plusieurs instants pour que l'assemblée réunit devant le tableau ne se remette de la liste soudainement apparue. En général, elle était conforme à ce qu'ils en avaient pensé. Mais deux mots retenaient toute leur attention.

« Camelot ? Fit le roi Arthur.

Rogue ! Fit Harry qui serrait les dents. »

La liste commença à s'effacer à nouveau pour laisser la place au portrait.

« Allons nous en avant que cette harpie ne se remette à hurler, dit le roi. »

Gauvain et Yder refermèrent les rideaux et suivirent les autres au grand salon. Tous étaient encore sous le choc.

« Comment est-il possible qu'un triste individu comme ce Voldemort ait pu franchir les protections de Camelot ? S'étonna le roi Arthur. Car de toute évidence, c'est là qu'est caché la coupe.

Si l'homme qui a laissé cette liste ne s'est pas trompé, déclara Lancelot.

C'est peu probable, répondit Hermione. A part lui, personne d'autre n'a eut les moyens de connaître l'existence des horcruxes. Voldemort ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient découvert. Il est donc logique qu'il n'a pas eut besoin de faire circuler de fausses informations à ce sujet.

Sauf si c'était pour nous faire tomber dans un piège, fit remarquer Ron, comme Dumbledore l'année dernière.

Non, répondit Harry. Voldemort tiens beaucoup à ses horcruxes. Il a sacrifié la journal pour tendre un piège mais il n'en aurait pas perdu d'autres.

Nous pouvons donc raisonnablement supposer que ce qu'il y a sur la liste est vrai, intervint Girflet.

Alors il faut se lancer sur la piste de la coupe et de ce Rogue sans tarder, continua Yvain.

Effectivement, repris le roi Arthur. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Nous allons devoir nous diviser pour effectuer les recherches. Un groupe part pour Camelot, un autre à la recherche de ce Rogue.

Où se trouve Camelot ? Demanda Ginny avant que Harry n'ait pu exploser et hurler qu'il ne fallait pas seulement retrouver Rogue mais le massacrer.

Donnez-moi une carte je vais vous montrer. Bien sûr, c'est un endroit incartable, mais je peux vous le désigner. »

Hermione et Ron rapportèrent une carte des Royaumes-Unis et la donnèrent au roi.

« Voilà c'est ici.

Ici ? s'exclama Ron incrédule. »

Hermione et Ginny s'était également penchée sur la carte et en restèrent estomaquées. Même Harry en oublia sa haine farouche contre Rogue.

« Vous en êtes sûr ? Demanda Ginny.

Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sûr, mon enfant. Camelot n'a jamais été ailleurs.

Alors je crois que l'on pourra se charger de la coupe, fit Harry d'une petite voix.

Vous êtes sûrs ?

Oh oui, croyez-moi. Je sais comment y aller. Il suffira de demander au professeur McGonagall.

Ah ? Et comment pourrait-elle vous conduire jusqu'à Camelot ?

Parce que maintenant, Camelot s'appelle Poudlard. »

Le roi en fut très étonné. Les mots raisonnèrent dans les esprits des chevaliers qui ne dirent mot.

« Poudlard ? Votre fameuse école ? Dans les murs de Camelot ?

C'est son emplacement en tout cas.

Ah ! Bon ! Dans ce cas... »

Le roi Arthur se releva et dégaina Excalibur d'un geste vif. Les adolescents sursautèrent.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Ginny.

A genoux ! Ordonna le roi. »

Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron s'exécutèrent sans rien dire. Le roi donna alors une petite tape sur chaque épaule et sur chaque tête qui lui faisaient face en prononçant ces mots :

« Moi, Arthur Pendragon, roi de Bretagne, au nom de votre quête et de votre courage, je vous fais chevaliers du royaume de Bretagne. »

Ils entendirent à peine les cris de joie des autres chevaliers autour d'eux tandis qu'ils commençaient à peine à comprendre qu'ils étaient désormais des chevaliers de la table ronde.


	16. Chapitre 14 : Retour à Poudlard

Harry Potter et le secret du Graal

Chapitre 14 : Retour à Poudlard

Harry se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où il était arrivé au château sans prendre le Poudlard express. Le souvenir de la vieille ford anglia volante était encore cuisant dans son esprit et surtout la rencontre qui s'en suivit avec Rogue. On ne pouvait pas dire que cela lui avait porté chance.

Pour cette fois-ci, il avait été convenu que tout le monde transplanerai devant le portail du château. Bien que Ginny sache se déplacer instantanément, elle n'avait pas très envie de faire étalage de son savoir en la matière, sa mère étant devenue folle de rage quand elle avait su qu'elle avait usé de ce moyen de transport pour accompagner Harry, Ron et Hermione. Même si la jeune fille n'avait pas laissé le moindre cheveux derrière elle, Mrs Weasley mit des heures à se calmer enfin. Ginny avait donc accepté sans broncher que son père l'accompagne grâce au transplanage d'escorte.

Peu avant le départ, les chevaliers saluèrent les adolescents.

« Concentrez-vous sur votre tâche mon ami, dit Perceval à Harry. Nous retrouverons ce Rogue où qu'il soit.

Je ne me fais aucun souci à ce sujet. Mais faites attention. Il est très dangereux. N'hésitez pas à utiliser la force s'il le faut.

Je comprends votre colère Harry ! J'ai moi-même assisté à la mort de certains de mes camarades à une certaine époque. Mais ne laissez pas ces mauvais sentiments envahirent votre raison. Tel que je vous vois, vous seriez prêt à tuer cet homme alors qu'il est paradoxalement le seul à pouvoir nous aider.

Je sais, répondit Harry qui avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce sujet. Mais même s'il nous dit ce que nous voulons savoir, je ne pourrai lui pardonner.

Je le conçois aisément. Mais je vous le répète, oubliez-le pour l'instant. Vous occupez de la coupe sera déjà amplement suffisant. »

Le roi Arthur fit amener les quatre jeunes gens devant lui tandis que Tonks, Kingsley et Maugrey sortaient pour transplaner et s'assurer que la voix était libre.

« Mes jeunes amis ! La tâche qui vous attends n'est pas aisée. Mais rappelez vous toujours que désormais, vous êtes des chevaliers de la table ronde. Notre amitié est une force qui autrefois nous permit d'accomplir de nombreux actes que d'autres jugeaient impossibles. Ayez confiance en vous. Nous sommes absolument certains de votre réussite. »

Arthur se tourna alors vers Govannon.

« Mon ami, je t'envie de retrouver notre cher Camelot. Bien que tu ne sois pas chevalier, nous t'aurions accepter avec joie parmi nous. J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches. »

Govannon opina du chef sans dire un mot.

Tonks rentra dans le hall, réveillant le portrait de Mrs Weasley, mais personne n'y fit attention.

« Tout semble tranquille, s'exclama la jeune auror. On peut y aller. »

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Govannon suivirent Tonks, Lupin et Mr Weasley à l'extérieur. Le soir tombait et les bâtiments alentours étaient peu à peu envahit par les ténèbres. Après quelques coups d'oeil pour s'assurer que personne ne les verrait partir, Lupin prit le forgeron par le bras et disparut avec lui. Arthur Weasley se tourna vers sa fille.

« J'aimerai bien voir de quoi tu es capable ma puce. Je t'attendrai là-bas. »

Il fit un sourire à Ginny qui le lui rendit, radieuse, et disparut à son tour. Tonks et les adolescents se jetèrent un regard amusé et ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes comme un seul homme. Harry ressentit encore cette affreuse sensation d'être compressé, comme s'il était coincé dans un tube, mais trouvait que cela avait l'air moins terrible qu'avant. Peut être commençait-il à s'y habituer.

Ils réapparurent devant Lupin, Arthur et Govannon qui les attendaient. Harry prit le temps de récupérer un peu son souffle et observa les murs de Poudlard. Était-ce vraiment Camelot qui se trouvait devant ces yeux ? Était-ce vraiment ce château qui avait accueilli tant de personnages légendaires ? Et même la table ronde ? Harry avait du mal à y croire mais il devait également s'avouer qu'il n'en était pas tellement surpris. Après tout, Poudlard n'était-il pas toujours le lieu de bien des événements incroyables ?

« Où est Maugrey ? Demanda Hermione.

Il fouille encore les alentours, répondit Lupin. Tu le connais, il va sûrement faire des kilomètres avant d'être rassuré.

Il faudrait peut être que vous y alliez non ? Intervint Tonks.

Ah, oui ! Tu as raison.

Vous nous accompagnez Remus ? Demanda Harry.

Oui. D'ailleurs j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu pourras de nouveau m'appeler professeur. »

Les quatre adolescents furent stupéfaits. Hermione lâcha même le panier de Pattenrond qui en profita pour sortir. Dans un réflexe fulgurant, Govannon attrapa le chat par le cou et le fourra dans les mains d'Hermione, confuse.

« Qu'est-ce que vous enseignez cette année... professeur ? Demanda Ginny.

La défense contre les forces du mal.

Mais... comment est-ce possible ? S'étonna Harry. Je croyais que Voldemort avait lancé une malédiction qui ne permettait pas de garder un professeur plus d'un an.

C'est vrai ! Encore que plutôt invérifiable. Mais il n'avait jamais été tenté de faire revenir un professeur après avoir attendu une année entre ses deux postes. Je suis en fonction depuis septembre et tout se passe bien. Parfois les plus puissants sortilèges peuvent être contournés par un peu de malice. »

Harry acquiesça. Il pensa aux formidables défenses du château qu'une simple armoire à disparaître avait permis de franchir.

« Mais les parents ne se sont pas inquiétés de vous voir revenir ? Demanda Ron.

Non ! Il faut dire que pour l'instant ils ont bien d'autres choses à penser. Mais j'ai longtemps hésité à revenir. Je n'étais pas sûr de moi-même. Minerva était vraiment coincée, elle ne trouvait personne. Comme Greyback est à Azkaban, les loups garous se sont dispersés et mes actions pour l'ordre en ont été sensiblement réduites. Du coup je n'avais pas trop d'excuse pour y échapper. En plus, un membre de l'ordre en permanence (enfin presque) dans le château, ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Minerva en ce moment.

Il faudrait vraiment y aller maintenant, reprit Tonks. »

Elle avait ouvert la grille d'entrée et, au loin, une silhouette qui ne pouvait qu'être Hagrid venait vers eux. Les adolescents saluèrent Mr Weasley et Tonks puis ils entrèrent pour dire bonjour à Hagrid qui les avait rejoins en quelques enjambées. En serrant la grosse main du demi-géant, Harry vit Lupin prendre Tonks dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que Harry les avait vu, ils se séparèrent avec un sourire gêné. Hagrid referma la grille et mena le petit groupe à travers le parc.

« Ahlala, ils vous en arrivent des aventures, s'exclama-t-il de sa voix bourrue. Vous voilà chevaliers de la table ronde. C'est quand même pas rien. Et les autres chevaliers, où sont-ils ?

Ils sont partis à la recherche de Rogue, répondit Hermione.

Seuls ? Mais ils ne doivent rien connaître de notre monde. Comment vont-ils faire ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Govannon. Merlin nous avait préparé à cela. Durant notre transe nous avons été tenus informés de toutes les évolutions du monde. Ils sauront mener leur mission à bien. »

La cabane de Hagrid avait été réparée, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé quelques mois plus tôt. Toutefois, la tombe blanche au bord du lac venait rappeler les faits malheureux. Ils entrèrent dans le hall où les attendait le professeur McGonagall. Hagrid les laissa pour aller nourrir les sombrals.

« Ah vous voilà ! Parfait ! Le repas sera bientôt servi. Je vous suggère de vous rendre tout de suite à table, nous pourrons plus facilement y contrôler les autres élèves (les quatre adolescents acquiescèrent). Lupin, je compte sur vous en tant que nouveau directeur de Gryffondor pour éviter l'émeute. Quant à vous Mr Govannon, vos appartements sont prêts. Si vous voulez bien venir à la table des professeurs pour partager notre repas, nous vous y conduirons ensuite.

Ma dame, puisque vous me le demander, j'accepte votre invitation avec plaisir. »

Le forgeron s'abaissa et lui fit un baise main. On aurait dit que le professeur McGonagall venait de poser les pieds par inadvertance dans une bassine d'eau glacée. Lupin, Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron durent se retourner vivement pour que la directrice ne voit pas leurs efforts pour se retenir de rire.

« Ah... euh... bon... bien... alors euh... allons-y. »

McGonagall reprit un peu contenance puis ouvrit la marche en direction de la grande salle. Reprenant avec peine leur sérieux, les quatre adolescents allèrent s'asseoir à la table des gryffondors, Lupin et Govannon se dirigèrent vers la table des professeur où un siège avait déjà été ajouté tandis que la directrice attendait à la porte, sans doute pour calmer d'entrée de jeu les élèves les plus turbulents.

Harry n'était pas très à l'aise. Il allait revoir plusieurs de ses camarades qui le bombarderait sûrement de questions incessantes et il lui faudrait mentir à tous en étant convainquant. Au 12 square Grimmaurd, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur une version commune avec les membres de l'ordre qui consistait à dire simplement que Mrs Weasley les avait retenus chez elle, craignant pour leur sécurité. « Ceux qui connaissent ma mère trouveront ça très crédible » avait ajouté Ron ce qui avait même fait rire Molly Weasley. Un brouhaha s'éleva de l'extérieur de la pièce. Harry prit une grande inspiration. Il constata que les autres n'en menaient pas plus large que lui. Plusieurs élèves entrèrent dans la pièce. A part les premières années qui ne les connaissaient pas, les autres s'arrêtaient, stupéfaits de les trouver là. Le professeur McGonagall les invectivait alors en leur ordonnant d'aller s'asseoir rapidement d'un ton sec. Les premiers gryffondors s'approchaient d'eux quand ils furent dépassés par un éclair blond. Luna Lovegood s'arrêta devant eux mais, malgré sa rapidité, elle ne semblait pas être plus étonnée qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Bonjour vous tous ! Vous êtes revenus vous aussi finalement ?

Oui ! Répondit Ginny. On a eu des petits problèmes qui nous ont empêchés de venir plus tôt.

Vous avez rencontré un Ragnarok des cervelles ?

Un quoi ? Demanda Ron avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Un Ragnarok des cervelles ! Ils se nourrissent de la bêtise des gens alors parfois ils empêchent les enfants d'aller à l'école. »

Harry se retenait à nouveau d'éclater de rire. Il jeta un regard à Hermione qui était pliée en deux et se mordait le poing. Quant elle eut un peu repris son sérieux elle se tourna vers Luna.

« Si tu savais comme c'est bon de te revoir Luna.

Oh merci ! C'est gentil. Je suis vraiment contente que vous soyez revenu aussi. C'était un peu triste sans vous et...

Excusez-moi mademoiselle Lovegood, intervint Lupin qui était venu jusqu'à eux, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir retourner à votre table. Vous aurez le temps de discuter avec vos amis plus tard. »

Luna le dévisagea comme si elle venait de rencontrer un extra-terrestre. Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron se cachèrent derrière la table pour éviter d'hurler de rire. Quand il se redressèrent, Luna se tourna vers eux.

« Je vais vous laisser, mais j'ai hâte d'entendre votre histoire. »

Les quatre adolescents reprenaient doucement leur souffle tandis que Luna s'éloignait de son air rêveur. Elle fut aussitôt remplacer par une masse de gryffondors qui eux, avaient le droit de s'asseoir là. Harry fut surpris et heureux de voir que tous les septièmes années étaient là. Il avisa Parvati Patil et demanda avant que quiconque d'autre ait pu leur poser une question :

« Salut Parvati ! Tu as pu revenir finalement ? Je ne pensais pas que tes parents te laisserait faire ta septième année.

Oui, ce n'était pas joué d'avance mais ma soeur et moi nous avons bataillé ferme pendant les vacances. Ils ont finalement compris que même sans Dumbledore nous étions plus en sécurité ici. Mais et vous ? Pourquoi vous revenez si tard ?

A peu près la même chose, répondit Hermione. Mes parents ne voulaient pas que je retourne à Poudlard. Mais finalement je les ai convaincus.

Mes parents ne sont pas au courant de ce qui se passe, fit remarquer Dean Thomas. Comme ce sont des moldus, ils ne se doutent de rien. Tu aurais dû faire pareil Hermione. Et toi Harry ? Tu nous as assez parlé de ton oncle et ta tante pour ne pas essayer de nous faire croire qu'ils craignaient pour ta sécurité.

Oh non ! Répondit Harry. S'ils avaient pensé que je courrai un danger mortel, ils auraient même demandé à m'y renvoyer plus tôt.

Alors pourquoi vous êtes revenu tous ensemble ? Demanda Lavande.

Hermione et Harry devaient nous rejoindre à la maison, fit Ginny d'un air très convaincant. Mais notre mère n'a plus voulu qu'on parte. Elle a aussi essayé de les retenir.

Vous vous êtes laissé faire ? Demanda Seamus.

Mrs Weasley nous aime beaucoup, répondit Hermione. On sait qu'elle ne voulait que notre bien et, en plus, on ne voulait pas partir sans Ginny et Ron. Quand elle a vu qu'il ne se passait rien à Poudlard, elle a accepté qu'on y retourne.

Eh bien dis donc, Ron, reprit Seamus, ta mère c'est...

C'est quoi ? Fit Ron d'un air mauvais.

Euh... une... euh... une femme de caractère. »

Seamus préféra ensuite s'intéresser aux plats qui étaient apparus depuis un certain bout de temps dans l'indifférence générale des septième années. Cela gênait vraiment Harry de devoir faire passer Mrs Weasley pour une personne si peu compréhensive. Il savait qu'Hermione n'avait évidemment rien dit à ses parents sur les derniers événements funestes. Mais Harry se força à ne rien dire en pensant aux horcruxes et aux chevaliers de la table ronde. Il ne pouvait rien dire pour l'instant et il serait toujours temps de rétablir la vérité plus tard.

Les discussions se poursuivirent ainsi pendant tout le repas. Lavande expliquait qu'elle avait presque dût s'échapper de chez elle pour prendre le poudlard express cette année tandis que Seamus, après que Ron se soit calmé en engloutissant plusieurs pommes de terre très chaudes, racontait qu'il avait détruit un vase précieux en se disputant avec sa mère et que finalement elle ne serait peut être pas si malheureuse s'il arrivait malheur à Poudlard cette année. A la table des professeurs, Harry remarqua que Govannon, Hagrid et Slughorn, le maître des potions, avaient une discussion animée, atypique de la part du forgeron légendaire. Le nombre impressionnant de verres de vins que vidaient les trois hommes ajoutait sûrement à leur enthousiasme. Harry voyait également que plusieurs élèves dévisageaient Govannon avec curiosité. À leur table, Parvati mis les pieds dans le plat.

« Qui c'est celui-là ? Un nouveau professeur ?

Euh... je n'en sais rien fit Hermione en regardant les autres. »

Occupés comme ils l'étaient à mettre au point leur version de leur absence, ils n'avaient rien prévu de dire pour expliquer la présence du forgeron. Ils jouèrent tous les quatre les ignorants en espérant que le professeur McGonagall avait pensé à ce détail.

Celle-ci se leva pour faire un discours et le silence se fit aussitôt.

« Mes chers élèves, je me dois de vous rappeler quelques point du règlement qui seront utiles à ceux qui nous rejoignent peu à peu tout au long de cette année et qui feront un bon rappel pour ceux qui sont avec nous depuis le début de cette année. Les premières et les deuxièmes années ne doivent pas se trouver dans les couloirs du château après le repas et doivent impérativement retourner dans leur salle commune accompagné des préfets et préfets en chef de leur maison. Les élèves de troisième année et plus doivent être de retour à la salle commune pour 22 heures au plus tard. Personne n'a le droit de jeter des sorts dans le château si ce n'est pour les cours et les devoirs. Je précise à nouveau que ces règles seront strictement appliquées cette année, ceci dû aux événements terribles qui nous privent déjà d'une bonne partie de nos élèves habituels. »

Harry jeta un regard circulaire sur le reste de la grande salle. Même s'il voyait plus de monde qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, on ne pouvait manquer de constater qu'il manquait un certain nombre d'étudiants par rapport aux effectifs des années précédentes. La table la moins peuplée était sans conteste celle des serpentards. De l'ancienne bande de Malefoy ne restait plus que Pansy Parkinson, l'air maussade, entourée d'autres filles de la maison qui ne semblaient pas plus joyeuses et Blaise Zabini qui ne regardait pas la directrice. Crabbe, Goyle et quelques autres dont il était sûr que les parents étaient des mangemorts étaient manquants.

« Je vous présente Mr Grovan, continua le professeur McGonagall en désignant Govannon, qui va nous aider à renforcer la sécurité de Poudlard. Il est donc aussi apte qu'un professeur à sanctionner tout comportement de votre part qui pourrait lui sembler dangereux. »

Le forgeron leva son verre pour saluer la directrice en laissant échapper un hoquet tandis qu'Hagrid lui donnait une tape dans le dos. Le professeur McGonagall tourna la tête vers la salle et feignit d'ignorer la plupart des élèves qui se tenaient le ventre en essayant de ne pas rire.

« Maintenant il est temps de rentrer dans vos salles communes. Les préfets sont priés de ramener leurs jeunes camarades dans les salles communes. »

Hermione et Ron se levèrent d'un bond mais la voix de Parvati les devança.

« Les premières et les deuxièmes années, comme d'habitude, en rang s'il vous plaît. »

Hermione et Ron regardèrent Parvati et Dean rassembler les jeunes élèves tandis que Neville, arborant le badge de préfet en chef, se levait à son tour.

« Évidemment, on ne peut plus assumer les fonctions de préfet cette année, fit Hermione d'une voix où elle essayait de cacher sa déception.

Bah, on a tellement de choses à faire, répondit précipitamment Harry tandis que Ginny et lui se levaient à leur tour, on devrait se mettre à chercher la coupe.

Oui, continua Ginny en s'assurant que personne ne les écoutait, il faut qu'on trouve où Voldemort a pu la cacher.

Il faudrait déjà savoir comment il a pu entrer pour pouvoir la cacher, fit Hermione en reprenant contenance.

Il a dû la cacher pendant sa dernière année, intervint Ron qui était également ravi de pouvoir oublier les nouveaux préfets. Ils n'auraient jamais pu rentrer sinon.

Non, s'exclama Harry alors qu'ils commençaient à monter vers les dortoirs. Dumbledore m'a montré qu'il s'était procuré la coupe après sa sortie de Poudlard. Il est revenu après pour demander le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Dumbledore l'a refusé, bien sûr, mais il a sûrement eu le temps de cacher la coupe à ce moment-là en sortant de son bureau ou en y allant. Dumbledore n'avait pas encore de raison de se méfier à ce point là.

Donc elle peut être n'importe où dans le château, fit Ron.

Je crois qu'on aura vraiment pas le temps de regretter les tâches de préfet, soupira Hermione. »


	17. Chapitre 15 : La cachette

Harry Potter et le secret du Graal

Chapitre 15 : La cachette

Harry ne cessait de s'émerveiller de l'incroyable normalité de Poudlard. Certes, l'absence de Dumbledore se faisait toujours sentir mais il appréciait vraiment d'être entouré de gens qui ne craignaient pas Voldemort à chaque instant. Aucun élève ou professeur n'était assez dupe pour croire que les protections du château pourraient résister longtemps au mage noir s'il décidait de s'en prendre à l'école, mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils ne trouveraient pas d'endroit plus sûr.

Suivre les cours lui parut également plus agréable qu'à l'ordinaire. D'une certaine manière, il était avide d'en apprendre de plus en plus en matière magie. Il savait parfaitement que c'était un moyen pour lui de se rassurer lorsqu'il aurait à affronter un sorcier au savoir aussi étendu que Voldemort. Il s'était même mit à étudier les potions avec un très grand sérieux. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas toujours un livre comme celui du prince de sang mêlé à portée de main en cas de besoin, et surtout il n'avait plus envie de se faire aider par l'ancien livre de Rogue. Heureusement, Hermione l'aidait beaucoup. Elle aussi s'était remise avec acharnement au travail scolaire et n'hésitait pas à expliquer leçons et devoirs à Ron et Ginny.

Harry ne cessait de se demander où pouvait bien être la coupe de Poufsouffle. Mais les pistes étaient minces. Il essaya plusieurs fois la salle sur demande, pensant à chaque fois à des pièces servant de débarras ou à d'autres plus protégées. Mais le résultat qu'il obtenait le plus souvent c'était de se retrouver dans la même pièce immense où il avait déposé l'ancien livre de Rogue et où Malefoy avait réparé l'armoire à disparaître l'an dernier. Harry avait compris que Voldemort n'aurait jamais caché l'horcruxe dans une salle qui ne demandait qu'à le livrer, pour peu qu'on le lui demande de la bonne manière. La coupe devait forcément être ailleurs. A partir de là, la salle sur demande ne lui servit plus qu'à rencontrer discrètement Ginny pour quelques moments de tendresse quand ils parvenaient à échapper suffisamment aux cours et aux devoirs pour se retrouver.

Parfois McGonagall ou Lupin essayait de les aider mais ils n'avaient pas plus de pistes que les adolescents. Un soir, après un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry, Hermione et Ron s'attardèrent dans le bureau de Lupin. Ce dernier s'affairait à préparer un thé tandis que ses jeunes invités s'étaient assis et revenaient à nouveau sur le sujet de la coupe.

« Si Voldemort est revenu la cacher à Poudlard, il l'a sûrement caché dans le coin des Serpentards, affirmait Ron. Personne ne se sera étonné de voir un ancien élève retourner dans son ancienne salle commune pour un peu de nostalgie.

Je ne pense pas, répondit Hermione. La salle commune des Serpentards n'est pas si grande. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque qu'elle soit découverte par hasard. Il savait qu'il la laisserait là indéfiniment. Il a dû trouver une cachette plus sûre.

Mais si la salle commune ou une chambre était reliée à un passage secret inconnu, reprit Ron, il aurait pu la cacher plus sûrement justement.

La carte des maraudeurs n'en montre pas, dit Harry.

Et pourtant nous avons souvent essayé d'entrer en douce dans la salle commune des Serpentards à notre époque, fit Lupin en apportant le thé, James et Sirius auraient été ravis de faire une belle frayeur nocturne à Rogue. Mais nous n'avons découvert aucun passage secret. Les salles communes et les chambres ont été spécifiquement conçues pour que les élèves qui s'y trouvent y restent.

Conçues ? S'étonna Hermione. Mais si Poudlard est l'ancien château de Camelot il n'a pas été construit pour être conforme aux besoins d'une école.

Oui mais il a quand même été aménagé. A l'époque, il ne possédait pas de défense magique. Ou plutôt je pense, d'après ce que l'on sait maintenant, que Merlin les avait enlevé. L'idée d'en faire une école de magie ne devait pas lui déplaire. Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ont donc pu le modifier comme ils le souhaitaient. Ils ont juste abandonné les souterrains.

Les souterrains ? S'étonna Harry.

Oui. Nombre d'entre eux ont été scellés et je doute que Voldemort ait pu forcer les protections des quatre fondateurs. Mais, tous les trois, vous connaissez bien le seul qui a échappé à ce traitement, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

La cachette de la pierre philosophale ! S'exclama Hermione.

Effectivement, James, Sirius et moi n'avons jamais réussis à y pénétrer. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque, il n'y avait rien de vraiment intéressant et nous n'avons pas insisté.

Voldemort aurait pu cacher l'horcruxe dans ce tunnel ? Demanda Ron.

Non. Dumbledore et les professeurs qui ont défendu la pierre philosophale l'aurait retrouvé... même avec Rogue parmi eux, rajouta Lupin en voyant le regard de défi de Harry. Un objet aussi puissant n'aurait pas échappé à Dumbledore quand bien même tous les autres professeurs auraient été ligués contre lui.

Mais si Voldemort est le descendant de Serpentard peut être a-t-il transmis comment accéder à l'un des tunnels, proposa Hermione.

C'est possible, admis Lupin. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il aurait également accès aux protections des trois autres fondateurs.

Sauf si c'était une pièce connue de lui seul, fit Harry d'une voix lugubre. »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui et furent presque choqués de voir qu'il tremblait. Harry avait une respiration courte, comme s'il venait de courir. Son regard était fixe, perdu dans des pensées qu'il était facile d'imaginer sinistres. Jamais ses amis ne l'avaient connu dans cet état. Pour la première fois, ils voyaient Harry en prise à l'effroi et la peur.

« Il existe une partie du château que seul Serpentard connaissait, reprit Harry d'une voix faible. Je l'ai vu et j'ai faillit ne pas en sortir vivant. Seul Serpentard la connaissait... et son héritier. »

Lupin, Hermione et Ron ne purent s'empêcher de tressaillir. Harry avait le visage très pâle. Hermione lui prit la main et dit d'une voix bien moins assurée qu'auparavant :

« Tu... Tu veux dire...

La chambre des secrets, reprit Harry. A l'époque même Dumbledore ignorait son emplacement. Voldemort était sûr que c'était une bonne cachette.

Mais pourquoi Voldemort aurait voulut libérer le Basilic qui y résidait il y a cinq ans s'il voulait garder l'endroit secret ? Objecta Lupin

Le journal et le basilic était une sorte de plan de secours, répondit Harry. Si tout avait fonctionné comme il l'avait souhaité, Voldemort aurait retrouvé toute sa vitalité voilà cinq ans. Et il n'y aurait pas eu de raison que la chambre des secrets soit révélée. C'était donc toujours une bonne cachette. Sa seule erreur a été de m'y attirer. S'il avait attendu d'avoir toute la force vitale de Ginny pour me poser ses questions, détruire le journal n'aurait plus servit à rien et je n'aurai jamais pu le vaincre.

Mais Dumbledore a fouillé la chambre après ça et il n'a rien trouvé, fit Ron.

Il ne cherchait peut être rien de particulier à ce moment-là. Le journal a seulement commencé à le mettre sur la piste des horcruxes. Mais il ignorait alors qu'il en existait plusieurs. Il a ensuite suivi les pistes à partir de la vie de Voldemort. Le journal, la bague et le médaillon venaient d'endroits chers à Voldemort en dehors de Poudlard. Il a dû supposer que la méfiance qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre avait dissuadé Voldemort de cacher un horcruxe sous son nez à Poudlard même. »

Le silence se fit dans le bureau tandis que les tasses de thé, encore pleines, refroidissaient sur une table basse.

« Je ne suis pas pressé d'annoncer ça à Ginny, fit Ron dans un pâle sourire. »

En fait, personne n'avait franchement envie de retourner dans la chambre des secrets. Hermione et Ron n'y avaient jamais été mais les descriptions de Harry et Ginny leur avait suffit pour ne pas vouloir tenter l'aventure. Harry surtout redoutait d'y entrer à nouveau. Il se disait bien qu'après avoir vaincu le basilic, la chambre ne représentait plus de danger. Seulement son seul but lorsqu'il y était entré voilà cinq ans de cela était d'en ressortir le plus vite possible. Il craignait vraiment de tomber sur des pièges qu'il n'avait pas pu voir à l'époque, et d'y entraîner ses amis.

Il se résolut à en parler à Ginny. Sous le prétexte de se rendre dans la salle sur demande, ils se rejoignirent dans le couloir du septième étage. Elle arrivait avec le sourire alors qu'Harry avait du mal à cacher une mine plutôt lugubre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Ginny inquiète.

Rien... enfin... il faut que je te parle sérieusement.

De quoi ? »

Harry avait faillit répondre « de la chambre des secrets » mais sa gorge se serrait uniquement à cette idée.

« De la coupe, finit-il par dire.

La coupe ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Oui, je crois.

Dis donc, ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir.

Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'en parler plus discrètement à l'intérieur, fit Harry en essayant d'adopter un air nonchalant peu convaincant. »

Harry et Ginny passèrent trois fois devant le mur vide en demandant une salle pour être tranquille tous les deux. Après le troisième passage, une porte apparut. Ils entrèrent mais se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Dans les ombres de la salle, ils devinaient les différents objets qu'ils avaient déjà vu maintes fois lors de leurs précédentes visites. Un lit à baldaquin confortable se trouvait contre le mur de droite. Sur le mur de gauche était encastrée une cheminée où, pour l'instant, aucune feu ne brûlait. Au centre, sur un tapis moelleux, se trouvait un canapé. Sur ce canapé, deux silhouettes étaient étroitement enlacées. Harry pensa qu'il était évident que Ginny et lui ne pouvaient pas être les seuls à utiliser la salle sur demande pour des rencontres intimes. Tous deux levèrent leurs baguettes et lancèrent :

« Lumos ! »

Ils éclairèrent le couple qui se redressa vivement. Harry reconnut alors le visage rond de Neville et celui un peu rêveur de Luna.

« Harry... Ginny... mais... qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Fit Neville d'un air paniqué.

Euh... on voulait juste... parler dans un endroit tranquille, répondit Harry, gêné mais ayant du mal à se retenir de rire.

Ah euh... oui... nous aussi. »

Les deux couples se regardèrent un moment. Harry et Ginny, amusés, essayaient de réfréner leur envie de rire devant le visage écarlate de Neville. Luna quant à elle ne semblait pas du tout gênée et leur souriait. Harry reprit son sérieux. Il fallait vraiment qu'il parle à Ginny.

« Excusez-moi ! Il faut vraiment que Ginny et moi nous parlions seul à seul. C'est important.

Ah, oui, bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Neville en se levant d'un bond. »

Luna par contre ne bougea pas.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas entre vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air triste dont on ne pouvait pas douter de la sincérité.

Non, non, reprit Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est pour tout autre chose.

C'est à propos de Voldemort ? Demanda Luna d'un air paradoxalement plus réjouit.

Oui... à peu près, admit Harry.

Alors tu peux nous le dire aussi. On aimerait bien vous aider.

Euh... désolé Luna mais c'est vraiment très secret.

Tu ne nous fais plus confiance ? Reprit Luna d'un air désolé. On s'est déjà battu contre des mangemorts avec toi. Je suis sûre qu'on peut faire quelque chose.

Je n'en doute pas Luna. J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir vous le dire mais...

Dans ce cas dis-le, fit Ginny »

Harry se tourna vers elle.

« Mais... on ne peut pas.

On a bien dû le révéler à l'ordre, remarqua Ginny, pourquoi pas à Neville et Luna.

Je sais mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous ne pouvions pas cacher les chevaliers de la table ronde à Londres sans eux. »

A peine avait-il finit de parler que Harry se mordit la lèvre en se retenant à grande peine de se mettre une baffe.

« Les chevaliers de la table ronde ? Murmura Neville. Mais de quoi tu parles ?

De rien. Oubliez-ça !

Je ne crois pas que nous pourrons l'oublier, fit Luna d'un air amusé, pas plus que nous ne pourrons oublier les sorts de défenses que tu nous a appris il y a deux ans. »

Harry regardait Neville, Luna et Ginny l'un après l'autre. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne pouvait pas leur cacher la vérité plus longtemps.

« Ce sera très dangereux, leur fit-il d'un air à nouveau maussade.

Pas de problèmes, répondit Luna. Après le ministère de la magie il y a deux ans et le combat contre les mangemorts l'année dernière, nous sommes parés.

Ce que nous faisons aujourd'hui n'a plus rien à voir. Nous sommes à la recherche de morceaux d'âmes, que l'on appelle des horcruxes, de Voldemort. Trois ont déjà été détruites, quatre manquent encore. Nous pensons que l'un d'eux se trouve à Poudlard même, qui autrefois n'était autre que le château de Camelot. Pour nous aider dans cette tâche, nous avons réveillé le roi Arthur et les chevaliers de la table ronde en personne en suivant une légende secrète que Dumbledore et ma mère connaissaient. Mr Grovan n'est autre que le forgeron Govannon qui créa l'épée Excalibur il y a bien longtemps. Le roi Arthur nous a nommé, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et moi nouveaux chevaliers de la table ronde. Les autres chevaliers sont partis à la recherche de Rogue qui connaît le secret d'un horcruxe mystérieux pendant qu'ici, nous cherchons une coupe qui aurait appartenu à Holga Poufsouffle et que Voldemort a probablement utilisé pour cacher un morceau de son âme. Nous pensons qu'il est très probable que la coupe soit cachée dans la chambre des secrets et nous nous préparons à y pénétrer. »

Neville et Luna le regardait d'un air perdu. Mais Harry se tourna vers Ginny qui semblait apeurée.

« La... la chambre des... secrets ? »

Sa voix tremblait et son visage était devenu pâle. Harry s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé mais il va falloir y retourner.

Je... bon... d'accord, fit Ginny d'une voix un peu plus sûre. Mais vous êtes sûr que l'horcruxe est là ?

Non, répondit Harry d'une voix hasardeuse. On ne peut jamais être sûr de quoi que ce soit avec Voldemort. Mais c'est notre seule piste pour l'instant. »

Maintenant c'était tout le corps de Ginny qui tremblait. Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Harry en essayant de contrôler sa respiration qui se faisait plus forte et plus rapide. Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larme. Harry savait qu'elle était passée bien plus près de la mort que lui lorsque Jedusor l'avait attiré dans cette maudite pièce.

« Je... parfois je fais encore... des cauchemars, à propos de la chambre.

Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Harry qui se sentait gagné d'un nouveau courage face à la détresse de sa petite amie, nous serons tous là cette fois.

Et nous venons avec toi, fit Luna qui s'était levée et qui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Ginny.

Tu peux compter sur nous, renchérit Neville l'air décidé. »

Harry sourit. Il n'avait pas pensé au début que ce serait une bonne idée de dévoiler la vérité à Luna et Neville. Mais quand il vit un faible sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Ginny, il se dit qu'en fin de compte, il n'aurai jamais pu se passer d'eux.


	18. Chapitre 16 : La coupe de Poufsouffle

Harry Potter et le secret du Graal

Chapitre 16 : La coupe de Poufsouffle

Le professeur McGonagall adoptait une stature de confiance assez peu crédible assise derrière l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore. Harry savait qu'elle était assez mal à l'aise de se retrouver à la place d'un sorcier qu'elle avait autant estimé. Toutefois il ne doutait pas qu'elle finirai un jour par trouver sa propre façon de diriger Poudlard. Il observait la nouvelle directrice de l'école tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« La chambre des secrets, murmura McGonagall. C'est probable effectivement, Potter. Albus s'est assuré de débarrasser le corps du basilic mais il n'avait pas de raison d'effectuer des investigations plus poussées. Malgré son talent il a pu passer à côté d'une autre cachette.

N'aurait-il pas pu ressentir les sortilèges utilisés pour cacher la coupe ou la coupe elle-même ?

Avez-vous déjà ressenti les traces de la magie, Potter ?

Euh... oui, ça m'est arrivé.

Et qu'avez vous ressenti en revenant à Poudlard cette année ? »

Harry se souvenait parfaitement de l'impression qu'il avait eu. Il avait été submergé par différentes sensations de chaleur plus ou moins intense. Beaucoup trop nombreuses. Son esprit cherchait malgré lui à identifier toutes les sources de magie. Il s'était dit que cela le rendrait dingue et qu'il faudrait que ça s'arrête lorsque justement, tout s'était effacé. Il expliqua tout cela au professeur McGonagall.

« Et vous n'avez pas essayé de les ressentir à nouveau ? Demanda-t-elle.

Si ! J'ai voulu les sentir à nouveau et elles sont revenues.

Vous avez donc compris par vous-mêmes qu'il est possible d'avoir conscience ou non, tel qu'on le souhaite, de ces traces magiques. Et vous avez également compris que dans un endroit tel que Poudlard, cette faculté est inutile voir agaçante. La chambre des secrets n'échappe pas à la règle. »

La directrice se leva et posa son regard sur le parc du château à travers la fenêtre.

« Vous ne pourrez pas compter là-dessus quand vous serez dans la chambre. J'espère que vos amis et vous réussirez à trouver ce que vous cherchez. »

Harry fut surpris de l'entendre dire ça. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle cherche à leur imposer quelques membres de l'ordre du phoenix. McGonagall avait apparemment ménagé son petite effet.

« Je sais qu'Albus vous portait une grande confiance. Pour des raisons que j'ignore et que je doute de comprendre un jour, il souhaitait vous voir effectuer cette mission seul... ou plutôt uniquement avec ceux que vous accepteriez dans votre entourage. Naturellement, si vous souhaitez que des membres de l'ordre vous accompagne, je suis sûre que des volontaires seront faciles à trouver.

Non, merci professeur. L'ordre a suffisamment à faire. Et j'ai déjà de nombreux alliés en ce qui concerne les horcruxes. Nous nous débrouillerons seuls, merci. »

La directrice lui jeta un regard mélangeant l'approbation et la tristesse avant de retourner à la contemplation du parc. Harry se leva, la salua et sortit. Il se laissa descendre par l'escalier. Il n'avait pas beaucoup envie de se presser. Il savait que désormais, chaque minute passée le rapprochait de son inévitable retour dans la chambre des secrets. Hermione et Ron l'attendaient devant la gargouille gardienne de l'escalier. Ils s'embrassaient avec passion, ne remarquant même pas Harry avant qu'il ne se racle bruyamment la gorge.

« Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué durant mon absence ? Fit-il dans un sourire.

Euh... ça allait, répondit Ron écarlate.

Alors ? Qu'à dit McGonagall ? Demanda Hermione qui avait vite repris contenance.

Elle pense qu'on a raison. Et elle ne tient pas à ce que des membres de l'ordre nous accompagne. Elle pense que Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas voulu.

Elle nous laisse y aller seul ? S'étonna Ron.

Avec Ginny, Luna et Neville nous sommes déjà six quand même, fit remarquer Hermione. Et tous des anciens membres de l'AD. On pourra se débrouiller. »

Harry nota un léger tremblement dans sa voix. Apparemment, ils avaient tous espérer qu'un membre de l'ordre du phoenix insisterait pour les accompagner.

« Allons manger ! Reprit Harry d'un air enjoué assez peu crédible. Nous avons toute une soirée de repos avant euh... »

Il ne dit plus rien. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers la grande salle sans prononcer la moindre parole.

La soirée en question ne fut pas des plus joyeuses. Harry et Ginny mangèrent peu, se jetant de rares regards discrets. Ils ne regardèrent pas vraiment leurs amis à côté d'eux. Pourtant Hermione, Ron et Neville n'avalèrent pas grand chose de plus et leurs visages étaient aussi peu rassurant que les leurs. Seule Luna, à la table des serdaigles, ne semblait pas inquiète et mangeait tranquillement en lisant le dernier numéro du « Chicaneur ». Harry remarqua que l'inquiétude se lisait également dans les yeux du professeur McGonagall et de Lupin qui essayaient de ne pas trop les regarder. A côté d'eux, Hagrid, Slughorn et Govannon riaient à gorges déployées en remplissant leurs verres de vin. A la fin du repas, Neville et Luna s'éloignèrent de leur côté et les autres remontèrent à la salle commune des gryffondors. Harry et Ginny s'affalèrent sur le canapé face au feu et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ron s'assit dans un fauteuil et Hermione vint sur ses genoux en l'entourant de ses bras. Tous les quatre regardèrent les flammes crépiter sans prononcer un mot jusque tard dans la nuit. Alors que les autres gryffondors étaient déjà tous couchés depuis longtemps, ils se décidèrent finalement à aller dormir un peu.

Bien qu'ils se furent coucher tard, ils se levèrent avec l'aurore et allèrent prendre un petit déjeuner frugale en attendant Neville et Luna. Là encore, ils mangèrent peu. McGonagall semblait avoir passé une nuit blanche et Slughorn avait apparemment mal aux cheveux. Le maître des potions pointa sa baguette sur son front, une lumière d'un vert pâle en sortit et il sembla aller mieux tout de suite. Neville et Luna arrivèrent et s'assirent tous deux à la table des gryffondors. Harry leur laissa le temps de boire un thé et de manger quelques toasts avant de déclarer d'un air lugubre qu'il aurait voulu plus encourageant :

« Il faut y aller ! »

Ils se levèrent tous les six et sortir de la grande salle. Harry sentait le regard de McGonagall sur eux mais ne se retourna pas. C'était trop dur.

La porte des toilettes du deuxième étage affichait un écriteau déclarant que cette pièce était hors service. La directrice s'était apparemment débrouillée pour qu'ils soient tranquilles. Ils vérifièrent qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir et entrèrent. Harry fut soulagé de ne pas voir Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme qui hantait les toilettes et qui avait un faible pour lui. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur un petit serpent gravé dans le métal d'un robinet.

« Vous êtres prêts ? Demanda-t-il aux autres.

Oui, répondirent-ils d'une voix faible en prenant chacun leur baguette magique. »

Harry se retourna vers l'évier, fixa le dessin du serpent et utilisa le fourchelang pour dire :

« Ouvre-toi ! »

L'évier se rétracta et un trou se forma dans le sol. Bien qu'il savait déjà qu'il ne verrait rien, Harry regarda vers le fond.

« On ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes pour aller jusqu'à la chambre puisque Dumbledore est déjà passé par là, fit Ron. »

Debout au bord du trou, Harry souscrivait intérieurement à l'affirmation de son ami. Mais soudain la phrase de Merlin lui revint en tête.

« L'un d'entre vous ne sortira pas vivant de cette aventure. »

Les yeux plongés dans les ténèbres, il sentit soudain ses entrailles se geler.

Ron s'avança, alluma le bout de sa baguette avec le sort et se laissa tomber dans le trou. Il fut suivi d'Hermione puis de Neville et Luna. Ginny se positionna près du trou et leva son regard vers Harry. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il était le seul qui pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se retira à contre coeur de leur étreinte. Elle lui fit un pâle sourire et sauta à son tour dans le trou. A nouveau, Harry se sentit remplit d'un nouveau courage face à la détresse de sa petite amie et se dépêcha de la suivre. Il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser seule dans un moment pareil. Il glissa le long du tuyau humide et froid à une vitesse grandissante et vit à peine la sortie avant d'être projeté dans une petite salle. Ron et Neville l'attendaient de pieds fermes et l'empêchèrent de tomber sur le sol, le nez dans des restes d'ossements de divers petits rongeurs.

A première vue, tout le monde allait bien. Hermione, Ron et Neville étaient un peu poussiéreux, témoignage d'un atterrissage moins réussit. Luna, intriguée, regardait autour d'elle comme si elle visitait une quelconque bâtisse. Ginny, ayant retrouvé les autres, arborait un visage plus sûr et plus confiant. Harry lui prit la main et pointa sa baguette vers un autre tunnel.

« C'est par là ! »

Avec une appréhension presque palpable, ils s'avancèrent en file indienne vers les entrailles sombres de poudlard. L'endroit n'était pas bien différent. Harry voyait encore trop bien ses souvenirs lorsque Ron, Lockhart et lui s'étaient aventurés pour la première fois dans les dédales menant à la chambre des secrets. Ils passèrent devant l'éboulis de roche qui avait forcé Harry à continuer le périple seul tandis que son meilleur ami devait l'attendre de l'autre côté, impuissant. Bien que la peur ne les quitta pas un seul instant, ils arrivèrent bien vite (trop vite au goût de Harry) devant la lourde porte qui bloquait l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. Elle était toujours ornée de serpents qui semblaient y avoir été sculptés. A nouveau, Harry eut recours au fourchelang. Les serpents s'écartèrent et la porte s'ouvrit.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, Harry dû avouer que c'était moins difficile que ce qu'il avait craint. Débarrassée du basilic et de Jedusor, la chambre des secrets, bien que inchangée dans son aspect, ne lui semblait pas bien terrible. Les sculptures de serpents sur les colonnes lui parurent bien moins réalistes, comme si la mort du monstre qui habitait là auparavant les avait également privé de toute vie. Alors que Harry sentait la confiance revenir en lui, il se tourna vers les autres qui semblaient moins enclins à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Seule Ginny avait apparemment repris un peu plus de courage. La chambre des secrets avait incontestablement perdu une part de la frayeur qu'elle inspirait.

Ils s'avancèrent entre les piliers gigantesques jusqu'à la statue de Serpentard, adossée au mur du fond. Ginny eut un frisson en revoyant les pieds gris entre lesquels elle avait faillit périr.

« On devrait peut être se séparer pour chercher, fit Harry. Mais personne ne doit sortir de cette salle. Il faut rester relativement groupé. »

Les autres acquiescèrent sans dire un mot. Luna et Neville partirent inspecter le mur de gauche tandis que Hermione et Ron s'intéressaient à l'un des piliers. Harry et Ginny se tournèrent vers la statue.

« Ce serait trop facile qu'il y ait quelque chose juste là, fit remarquer Ginny.

Oui, mais il faut savoir que Voldemort aime tant la grandeur que la possibilité de cacher la coupe dans la statue devait beaucoup le séduire, à mon avis.

A condition que cette statue soit creuse et ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas, fit-elle en donnant quelques coups sur la pierre qui fit un bruit sourd. »

Harry s'était attendu à ce que la solution du problème ne soit pas si simple. Il avait déjà réfléchit aux endroits où Voldemort aurait pu cacher la coupe. Et la statue était de loin le meilleur endroit qu'il eut trouvé. Si la statue n'était pas creuse alors il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilité. Harry leva les yeux vers la bouche énorme de la statue. Il avait envisagé et craint cette solution dès le début, à peine sortit du bureau de Lupin.

« Je crois que nous allons devoir entrer dans la tanière du basilic. »

Pour une fois, Ginny ne partagea pas l'angoisse de son petit ami, mais après tout, Harry se souvint qu'elle n'avait jamais vu le monstre, étant évanouie lors de sa sortie. Il appela les autres et leur exposa son idée. Hermione acquiesça.

« Voldemort devait compter sur la présence du basilic pour protéger la coupe si jamais la chambre était finalement découverte.

Faut avouer que ça doit être impressionnant, commenta Ron.

Ouais, maugréa Harry. Mais comment on va monter jusque là-haut ?

Ce ne sera pas un problème, reprit Hermione. »

Elle pointa sa baguette sur Harry.

« Surtout, laisse-toi faire ! Ne résiste pas ! Mobilicorpus ! »

Harry crut que des fils venaient de s'attacher à ses poignées et à ses jambes. Il fut soulevé de terre et se mit à monter doucement vers la tête de la statue.

« Arrête-moi là, fit-il lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant la bouche. »

Dans certains de ses mauvais rêves, Harry entendait encore la voix du jeune Jedusor appeler le monstre en fourchelang. Il prit une grande inspiration et reprit les paroles de son vieil ennemie.

« _Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard._ »

La bouche de la statue s'ouvrit et s'agrandit pour former un énorme trou noir. Hermione déposa Harry juste au bord avant de faire monter Ginny. Elle les posa un par un près du trou béant. Harry utilisa ensuite le sortilège sur Hermione pour qu'elle les rejoigne.

Ils se tournèrent vers le trou.

« Apparemment c'est encore un tunnel, fit Ginny. Il y fait très noir mais ça n'a pas l'air si long.

De toute façon il n'y a pas d'autres moyens, intervint Luna, alors allons-y. »

Les uns derrière les autres, ils s'avancèrent dans l'antre du monstre. Harry avait pris la tête du groupe mais avait du mal à distinguer à plus de trois ou quatre pas devant lui. Ils n'eurent pas à marcher longtemps pour arriver dans une sorte de salle. Les parois étaient très humides et reflétaient la lueur des baguettes, leur permettant de distinguer un peu plus les alentours. La salle était de forme ovoïde. Son sol était recouvert d'os de différentes petites créatures. Mais Harry vit tout de suite ce qui l'intéressait. Dans le mur opposé du tunnel avait été creusé une sorte de niche fermée par une grille. À l'intérieur, se trouvait une superbe coupe d'or ouvragée et ornée de pierres précieuses. La coupe de Poufsouffle.

Les six adolescents descendirent la pente glissante avec précaution et écrasèrent quelques carcasses blanchies. Ils marchèrent avec précaution sur les restes des créatures et atteignirent la niche.

« Et maintenant ? Demanda Neville

Maintenant il faut trouver comment prendre la coupe, répondit Harry. Puis on fiche le camp d'ici.

Je crois que ça ne va pas être aussi simple, fit Ron en saisissant les barreaux. C'est solide et j'imagine qu'ils sont enchantés.

La coupe passe peut être à travers, fit Luna.

Ils ont l'air trop serré, reprit Ron. Mais on peut essayer.

Non, Ron, ne touche pas... »

Mais Harry ne put finir sa phrase. Ron avait déjà saisi la coupe. Tout se mit à trembler autour d'eux.

Au fond du tunnel, une faible lueur commençait à régresser.

« La bouche se referme ! Hurla Ginny.

Courez ! Hurla à son tour Harry. »

Ils se précipitèrent vers le tunnel, courant du plus vite que leurs jambes le leur permettaient. La bouche était à moitié fermée quand ils arrivèrent. Harry fit descendre Ginny, Neville s'occupa de Luna mais Hermione se retrouva seule.

« Où est Ron ? S'écria-t-elle

Oh non, il a dû rester en arrière en essayant de prendre la coupe, répondit Harry alors que Ginny posait les pieds sur le sol.

Quoi ? Mais il est fou ! S'exclama Neville.

Je dois aller le chercher, fit Hermione en se retournant.

Non, reprit Harry en lui attrapant le bras. Tu n'as plus le temps.

Laisse-moi ! »

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se débattre qu'elle fut stupéfixée par un sort de Ginny qui en profita pour la faire descendre. Luna ramena Neville au sol. Harry avait attendu le plus longtemps qu'il lui était possible mais Ron ne revenait toujours pas. Il n'eut plus le choix et se faufila entre les lèvres qui étaient presque closes.

Il essayait de s'accrocher à ce qu'il pouvait mais des morceaux de granit s'effritaient et laisser apparaître une sorte de cuir rougeâtre. Malgré son affolement, Harry comprit que la statue contenait quelque chose de vivant. Et que cela se réveillait. Ginny lança à nouveau le sort et écarta son petit ami de la statue pendant que Luna réveillait Hermione. Celle-ci repartit un instant dans sa volonté de ne pas se laisser faire, puis, elle aperçut ce qui se passait et se dressa sur ses pieds, la baguette pointée sur la chose. Harry était à peine descendu sous le menton que la tête de la créature fut complètement dégagée. Elle avait une tête ovale surmontée de deux gros yeux jaunes globuleux. Ses bras se libérèrent également, révélant de longs tentacules hérissés de pointes. Harry posa le pied au sol au moment où le corps rouge orangé du monstre fut découvert à son tour. Enfin les jambes s'affaissèrent et deux autres tentacules piquants en émergèrent.

Le monstre hurla en faisant trembler toute la chambre des secrets. Neville jeta un sort de stupéfixion qui ricocha sur la peau épaisse de la créature en emmenant Luna derrière un pilier. Hermione se déchaînait en lançant divers sorts. Elle essayait de viser la tête mais elle était si énervée qu'elle la manqua souvent, le reste n'ayant pas plus d'effet que le sort de Neville. Le monstre sembla prêt à frapper Hermione d'un coup de mâchoire lorsque Harry intervint en lançant un sort de conjonctivite, ratant de peu l'oeil mais attirant l'attention de la créature sur lui. Il s'échappa derrière les piliers, poussant Ginny dans l'autre sens. La créature le suivit et abattit l'un de ses tentacules sur lui. Harry sauta sur le côté et évita l'écrasement de justesse. Le monstre ouvrit la gueule pour le mordre et il en profita pour jeter un sort de brûlure sur l'énorme langue. La créature hurla de douleur, abattant ses tentacules dans tous les sens. Harry en profita pour s'échapper. Il remarqua que sous la puissance des coups du monstre, plusieurs pierres du plafond tremblaient dangereusement.

« Il faut l'attirer au centre de la pièce ! Cria Harry. Mettez-vous tous sur la gauche ! »

Hermione et ginny rejoignirent Neville et Luna et tous les quatre lancèrent un déluge de sorts sur la créature tandis que Harry se cachait derrière un pilier, attendant le moment propice. Le monstre se retourna et chargea les adolescents.

« Allez-vous en ! Hurla Harry en sortant de sa cachette et en brandissant sa baguette. »

Un éclair bleu jaillit de sa baguette et frappa le plafond malmené. Mais la créature avait essayé de frapper le groupe qui l'agaçait, et pendant que de grosses pierres lui tombaient dessus, l'un de ses tentacules essaya de balayer les adolescents. Harry vit le corps de Luna faire un vol plané de quelques mètres avant de s'écrouler lourdement au sol.

Le calme était revenu. Harry regardait le monstre dont la tête avait visiblement était à moitié écrasée.

« Luna ! »

Neville se précipitait vers le corps de la jeune serdaigle tandis que Hermione et Ginny s'approchait du monstre. Harry les rejoignit, sentant son coeur s'arrêter en chemin. Il ignorait encore ce qui s'était réellement passé mais il commençait à peine à comprendre que son meilleur ami était resté à l'intérieur de cette chose durant tout ce temps. Hermione et Ginny étaient en larme. Harry sentait tout son corps se glacer. Il leva les yeux vers Neville et Luna, cette dernière étant toujours au sol. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il fallait aider Luna, mais aussi Hermione. Et pourtant, il restait là, à contempler le monstre qui venait d'avaler Ron. Mais soudain, quelque chose remua dans la gueule de la créature. Craignant un dernier soubresaut d'agressivité, Harry pointa sa baguette sur l'énorme tête. Il fut alors extrêmement surpris de voir la coupe de Poufsouffle, émerger d'entre les dents pointues, suivit d'une main puis d'un bras. Incrédules, Harry, Hermione et Ginny regardèrent la tête de Ron se faufiler à son tour hors de la gueule du monstre.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez me filer un coup de main ? Fit-il à ses amis qui le dévisageaient médusés. »

Harry se précipita et l'aida à s'extirper complètement.

Hermione et Ginny lui sautèrent au coup.

« Hé ! Doucement les filles. J'ai déjà faillit étouffer là-dedans.

Bon sang mais... comment t'en es-tu sorti ? Demanda Harry.

J'en sais trop rien. La grille a fini par lâcher. La salle était devenue molle et gluante. Et ça remuait pas mal mais je me suis accroché à... euh... en fait je n'en sais rien et je préfère ne pas le savoir. Enfin, quand ça c'est calmé, je suis sortis. Et vous comment ça va ?

Luna a l'air mal en point. »

Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers Neville et Luna.

« Ron ? S'étonna Neville. Je croyais que tu avais été avaler.

Il a dû me trouver indigeste. Comment va Luna ?

Pas terrible. J'ai l'impression que le choc ne lui a pas fait trop de mal mais elle a été piquée et je suis sur que les pointes de cette créature étaient empoisonnées.

Il faut vite sortir d'ici, fit Hermione. Nous avons besoin de l'aide de Mme Pomfresh et sûrement même de Slughorn. »

Neville fit apparaître un brancard pour transporter Luna tandis que les quatre autres retournèrent rapidement à la porte qui s'était refermée.

« Ouvre-toi ! Fit Harry en Fourchelang »

Mais la porte resta close. Harry refit plusieurs tentatives mais rien n'y fit.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit-il. Le fourchelang ne marche plus.

C'est sûrement plus compliqué que ça, fit Hermione pensive. Il y a peut être un rapport avec l'horcruxe.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Ginny.

C'est un piège mais il y a une solution pour en sortir. Tout comme il fallait rester à l'intérieur du monstre pour pouvoir récupérer la coupe, il faut rester à l'intérieur de la chambre des secrets jusqu'à ce qu'on ait fait une certaine chose. »

Elle croisa le regard d'Harry et sut alors que, comme elle, il avait tout compris.

« Il faut trouver le moyen de détruire l'âme de Voldemort dans la coupe avant de pouvoir partir. »


	19. Chapitre 17 : Le poison et le cauchemar

Harry Potter et le secret du Graal

Chapitre 17 : Le poison et le cauchemar

La patience n'avait jamais été le point fort de Harry. Et il commençait à estimer qu'il en venait à bout. Hermione, Ron et lui essayaient par tous les moyens de détruire l'horcruxe dans la coupe de Poufsouffle tandis qu'à côté d'eux, Ginny et Neville tentaient de soigner Luna. Savoir que la jeune serdaigle empoisonnée risquait à tout moment de passer de vie à trépas par sa faute lui était insupportable. Surtout que la coupe ne semblait pas prête à livrer son secret. En lui-même, Harry ne cessait de se répéter « Luna ne va pas mourir ! Elle n'est pas concernée par ce qu'à dit Merlin. Ce n'était que pour Hermione, Ginny, Ron et moi. Elle ne peut pas mourir ! ». Mais il savait bien que Merlin n'avait parlé que de leur petit groupe et que tous ceux qui s'y rattachaient par la suite n'étaient concernés ni par la menace de mort, ni par la promesse de rester en vie.

La coupe scintillait dans la faible lumière de la chambre comme si elle se pavanait devant leurs difficultés, tout comme Voldemort l'aurait fait. Elle était posée au sol, presque ricanant du trio qui ne parvenait pas à déceler sa faille.

« On ne connais sûrement pas le sortilège qui permet de la détruire, fit Ron. On ferait mieux de chercher une autre sortie.

Il n'y en a pas d'autres Ron, s'exclama Hermione apparemment proche du désespoir. Voldemort l'aura sûrement prévu.

On ne peut pas détruire la coupe par un sort, intervint Harry. Pour le médaillon il avait prévu un piège. Je suppose que c'est aussi le cas pour la coupe. On doit juste découvrir quel processus Voldemort a mis en place.

Un processus ? S'étonna Ron.

Voldemort ne voulait pas que l'on puisse détruire un horcruxe avec un simple sort. Il a sûrement fait en sorte qu'il n'existe qu'un seul et unique moyen pour détruire la coupe. Un moyen qui ne nous laisserait pas indemne.

Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Hermione avant de se rendre compte d'elle-même. Oh ! Tu veux parler de la blessure au bras de Dumbledore.

Oui. J'ignore comment c'est vraiment arrivé mais à un moment, Dumbledore portait la bague des Gaunt à son doigt. Le pouvoir qu'elle contenait lui a coûté son bras. Mais il s'est finalement débarrassé du morceau d'âme qu'elle contenait.

Pour le médaillon de Serpentard, je suppose qu'il fallait d'abord le passer autour du cou. »

Hermione semblait réfléchir à quelque chose mais l'esprit de Harry s'égara du côté de Regulus Black. Si la bague avait pu avoir de tels effets sur Dumbledore, il n'osait imaginer ce que le médaillon avait bien pu faire à l'ancien mangemort. Il ne lui paraissait pas du tout étonnant qu'il y ait succombé.

« Apparemment, chaque moyen de récupérer un horcruxe est dû à l'objet dans lequel il se trouve, déclara Hermione. Il faut porter la bague et le médaillon donc...

Il faut boire à la coupe, conclut sombrement Harry.

Boire... ? S'étrangla Ron.

Mais oui c'est évident, s'exclama Hermione. En fait, le seul moyen de détruire un horcruxe est d'en sortir le morceau d'âme qui y est caché. Voldemort a dû prévoir ce système pour récupérer la totalité de son âme en cas de besoin. Dumbledore et Regulus ont dû utiliser la bague et le collier pour absorber l'âme de Voldemort et la détruire. Mais comment... ?

L'amour, répondit Harry dans un souffle. Voldemort ne peut prendre possession d'un corps habité par l'amour. Un morceau de son âme ne peut donc pas survivre s'il s'y retrouve. Mais la lutte laisse des dégâts.

Attends... ça ne tient pas debout, reprit Ron. Comment as-tu fait pour détruire le journal de Jedusor ?

Voldemort ne l'avait pas protégé comme les autres. Il voulait pouvoir l'utiliser pour libérer le basilic. Il suffisait donc de détruire le journal pour détruire le morceau d'âme. Voldemort s'y était attendu si le journal était découvert. La protection qu'il a accordé aux autres était la garantie qu'il pouvait sacrifier celui-ci.

Mais il faut encore boire à la coupe, reprit Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera. »

Elle leva sa baguette vers la coupe et prononça distinctement « Aguamenti ». De l'eau apparut dans le récipient mais elle s'évapora aussitôt.

« C'est bizarre, fit Hermione »

Elle recommença le sort mais n'eut pas plus de succès. Harry s'y était attendu. Il s'était passé la même chose lorsqu'il était dans la caverne avec Dumbledore. Il regarda autour de lui. Voldemort avait obligatoirement prévu quelque chose. Peut être une autre bassine de cette étrange potion que l'ancien directeur avait dû boire pour s'emparer du faux médaillon se trouvait quelque part. Mais la chambre des secrets était vide. En dehors du monstre mort dont le sang coulait au sol. Il était du même vert un peu visqueux que le poison dont ils avaient trouvé des traces dans les plaies de Luna. Harry comprit alors.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule chose suffisamment liquide pour être bue ici, fit-il.

Quoi ? Répondit Hermione interloquée, cherchant toujours pourquoi son sort ne marchait pas.

Il ne faut pas boire de l'eau. »

Harry prit la coupe et se releva. Ron se redressa d'un coup.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Je vais boire à la coupe.

Tu es fou ! Tu es le seul qui puisse vaincre Voldemort. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si cette coupe te tue ?

D'après Dumbledore, le sacrifice de ma mère l'a toujours empêché de prendre possession de moi. Je prends moins de risque que vous en buvant.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas boire ? Demanda Hermione en se levant à son tour.

Nous n'avons pas d'eau, fit Ron.

Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eau. La solution est à côté de nous comme Voldemort l'a prévu.

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Fit Hermione. »

Elle balaya la salle du regard et eut un frisson de dégoût en voyant le sang empoisonné s'écouler du monstre. A son tour, Hermione comprit ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Non, Harry ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça. C'est du poison. »

Ron ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait et il suivit son regard jusqu'à la créature.

« Le... le sang ? Fit-il ahuri. Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement.

Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, répondit Harry. C'est le style de Voldemort. Nous pouvons sortir à condition de prendre un très gros risque.

Luna est dans une sorte de coma alors qu'elle n'a été qu'à peine écorchée par le monstre, reprit Hermione. Imagine ce qui arrivera si tu en bois toute une coupe.

Voldemort veut garder ceux qui parviennent aux horcruxes en vie suffisamment longtemps pour savoir comment ils y sont arrivés, fit-il d'un ton sec, c'est Dumbledore qui me l'a dit. Une fois que j'aurai bu la coupe, vous pourrez aller chercher rapidement de l'aide.

Voldemort ne peux pas revenir si facilement à Poudlard pour interroger quelqu'un dans la chambre des secrets, fit remarquer Ron. Rien ne dit qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un piège mortel cette fois-ci.

Et tu as une autre idée ? Demanda Harry exaspéré.

Oui, je vais le faire. »

Harry resta abasourdit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse. Il ne reprit contenance que lorsque Ron s'avança vers lui pour prendre la coupe.

« Non, pas question, fit-il dans un souffle.

Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui doit affronter Voldemort. Pas moi. Toi tu dois rester en vie jusqu'à la fin. Il y a trop de choses qui en dépendent pour que tu risque ta vie aussi bêtement. Laisse-moi faire.

Non ! Personne n'aurait dû m'accompagner. J'aurais dû détruire seul les horcruxes. Il est hors de question que quelqu'un risque sa vie à cause de moi. Tu as déjà eu de la chance avec le monstre. »

Ron allait répliquer lorsque Ginny s'approcha d'eux.

« Luna ne va pas bien. Neville connaît un peu les poisons naturels grâce à la botanique. Il dit qu'il faut la sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Dans une heure maximum, il sera trop tard. »

Harry se retourna et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la créature. Il sentit Ron lui emboîter le pas.

« Harry, attends... »

Mais ils ne pouvaient plus attendre. Avec regret, Harry s'empara de sa baguette magique dans sa poche et se retourna vivement.

« Stupéfix ! »

L'éclair rouge atteignit Ron au ventre et celui-ci s'écroula. Hermione prit également sa baguette mais Harry s'était déjà tourné vers elle, la pointant sous le regard médusé de Ginny.

« Range-ça Hermione ! Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi. Laissez-moi faire et préparez vous à remonter le plus vite possible au château.

Attends Harry, le supplia-t-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix, Ron a raison. Tu ne dois pas le faire.

Nous n'avons plus le temps d'en discuter Hermione. Range ta baguette ou je te désarme. Je ne veux pas te lancer le moindre sort mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu me paralyse dans le dos.

Harry...

Range-la ! »

Hermione finit par obéir à contre-coeur et remis sa baguette dans sa poche avant d'en ressortir la main pour montrer qu'elle ne l'avait plus. Sans lui tourner le dos, Harry avança jusqu'à la créature.

Il s'agenouilla et posa le bord de la coupe juste en dessous d'une plaie saignant abondamment. La coupe fut vite remplie et Harry se releva sous les regards anxieux d'Hermione, Ginny et Neville.

« Ne fais pas ça ! Le supplia encore Hermione, le visage plein de larmes.

Nous n'avons plus le choix. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Et n'essayez pas de me jeter un sort avant que j'ai terminé de boire ou j'aurai avaler une dose de poison pour rien. »

D'un geste rapide, Harry porta la coupe à ses lèvres et la but en quelques gorgées sans s'arrêter. Dès qu'il eut avalé la dernière goutte, la coupe lui parut soudainement glaciale. Il savait ce que ça signifiait.

« J'ai absorbé le morceau d'âme de Voldemort. La coupe est... »

Harry poussa malgré lui un horrible hurlement de douleur et il s'affala sur le sol sous les regards horrifiés de ses amis.

Il ne savait pas si c'était normal, mais il se sentait flotter dans les ténèbres. Il lui semblait être éveillé alors qu'il ne pouvait rien distinguer, pas même ses mains ou ses bras. Il sentait son corps qui planait dans l'infinité obscure, comme s'il était à la fois conscient et inconscient. Au loin apparut une lumière. Harry avait entendu suffisamment d'histoire sur cette sorte de tunnel que l'on est sensé voir lorsqu'on est proche de la mort pour comprendre ce que ça signifiait. Il voulait retourner en arrière, retourner auprès de ses amis. Mais il était irrésistiblement attiré par la lumière. Il dérivait vers elle sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. La lumière se fit de plus en plus forte. Il en était très proche et croyait y distinguer quelque chose. Il voyait des gens en noirs debout dans une pièce qui semblait être celle d'un vieux manoir. Ce n'était donc pas la mort. Il cessa de lutter inutilement et traversa la lumière.

Il se retrouva dans la pièce. Il sentait qu'il était assis. Mais aussitôt le noir revint. Pas comme les ténèbres qu'il venait de traverser mais plutôt comme si on cachait ses yeux avec quelque chose. Il entendit une voix forte.

« Allez-vous en ! Sortez d'ici ! »

Harry reconnut la voix. C'était celle de Voldemort. Il était dans l'esprit du seigneur des ténèbres.

« Mais maître... fit une voix beaucoup plus faible.

Sortez c'est un ordre, hurla Voldemort. Et dépêchez-vous ! »

Plus personnes d'autre ne parla. Harry entendit des pas précipités et une porte qui claquait. Voldemort rouvrit les yeux.

« Je sais que tu es là, Harry Potter, dit-il d'une voix encore tremblante de fureur. Comment as-tu fait pour venir dans ma tête ? Comment ose-tu t'introduire dans mes pensées ? »

Voldemort essaya de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Harry ne pouvait prononcer le moindre mot. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

« Tu es plus malin que je ne le pensai, Potter. Tu as trouvé un moyen d'entrer à ton tour dans mon esprit. Je dois admettre que je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverai. Mais j'ai pris mes précautions comme tu peux le voir. Je m'attends à tout de ta part depuis ton apparition surprise à Stonehedge. »

Le mage noir promena son regard sur toute la pièce. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse trahir l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Harry sentit Voldemort sourire.

« Tu n'es pas bien bavard Potter. Tu t'attendais peut-être à ce que je ne puisse pas déceler ta présence. Ou alors... tu n'es pas arrivé ici de ton plein gré. »

Le seigneur des ténèbres semblait désorienté. Harry était toujours incapable d'agir en quelque manière que ce soit.

« Comment as-tu pu parvenir jusqu'à moi sans le vouloir ? Ton corps doit être dans un piteux état et ton esprit vagabonde. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Il n'y a qu'un poison qui est capable de... »

Voldemort s'arrêta. Harry sentit monter à la fois la surprise et la colère.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu n'as quand même pas pu trouver la coupe. Tu n'en serais pas capable. »

Le mage noir était de nouveau dans un état de fureur intense.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu oses me défier à ce point ? Pauvre fou. Je vais t'écraser comme le plus insignifiant des insectes ! Je... »

Sans savoir comment, Harry se sentit soudain partir en arrière. Les ténèbres se refermèrent sur lui, occultant peu à peu l'esprit de Voldemort, comme un rideau aurait caché une fenêtre. Une autre lumière s'alluma derrière lui. Plus il s'en approchait, plus il pouvait bouger. Il put se retourner et voir les visages de Ginny, Ron et Hermione à travers la lumière. Il reprit place dans son propre esprit.

L'infirmerie était baignée d'une lumière diffuse mais il y avait beaucoup de monde. Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Neville étaient là. Sur le lit d'à côté, Luna le regardait tranquillement. De l'autre côté se tenaient Miss Pomfresh l'infirmière, McGonagall, Lupin, Hagrid et Govannon.

« Harry ! Bon sang ! Tu nous a fait si peur, fit Hermione en larmes.

C'est passé bien près Potter, s'exclama le professeur McGonagall l'air soulagé.

Je savais que tu ne te laisserai pas abattre, rugit Hagrid. »

Harry était déboussolé. Son esprit était embrouillé de diverses questions mais il sentait qu'il devait dire quelque chose de plus important que tout. Il se tourna vers la directrice.

« Professeur ! Il faut se préparer. Il sait tout. Il va sûrement frapper d'un instant à l'autre. »

Le professeur Mcgonagall le regardait d'un air interdit.

« Mais par tous les dragons, de quoi parlez-vous Potter ?

De Voldemort ! Il sait. Voldemort sait que nous détruisons ses horcruxes. »


	20. Chapitre 18 : Attaque sur Camelot

Harry Potter et le secret du Graal

Chapitre 18 : Attaque sur Camelot

Les jours qui suivirent furent parmi les plus angoissants que Harry n'ait jamais connu. Il était resté à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh soit sure que toute trace du poison avait disparue. Pendant ce temps, Harry recevait la visite quotidienne de Ginny qu'il harcelait de questions sur les dispositions que McGonagall avait prises contre la menace de Voldemort. Mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que l'ordre du phoenix était en alerte et qu'un plan d'évacuation des élèves étaient en train d'être mis au point. Parfois, il recevait la visite de Luna, en pleine forme, et Neville. Mais il trouvait que les visites d'Hermione et de Ron étaient curieusement espacées. Il leur demanda ce qui se passait un soir où ils étaient venus.

« Ce n'est rien, fit Hermione d'un air qui disait tout le contraire.

Attendez, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Ne prétendez pas le contraire.

Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Demanda Ron dans un soupir.

Evidemment ! »

Ron se positionna au pied du lit, regardant fixement Harry tandis qu'Hermione ne semblait pas oser poser les yeux le malade.

« Ce qui ne va pas c'est toi ! Déclara Ron.

Moi ? Mais comment... ?

Tu ne nous fait pas confiance. Tu ne veux pas que nous t'aidions.

Mais pas du tout, je... Oh ! Tu veux parler de la coupe.

Exactement. Tu n'aurais pas dû la boire. Nous serions bien avancé maintenant si elle avait eu ta peau. »

Harry ne décelait aucune colère dans la voix ou l'attitude de Ron. Il semblait plutôt triste, comme si Harry l'avait trahit dans un moment des plus délicat.

« Mais je ne voulais pas que tu risques de mourir Ron.

Je sais. Mais il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que moi aussi je ne voulais pas que tu prennes un tel risque ?

Nous savons tous ce qu'à dit Merlin, intervint Hermione. Nous avons tous cette prophétie qui nous trotte constamment dans la tête. Et nous ne voulons pas mourir, pas plus que nous voulons voir les autres mourir. Pourtant, à un moment, ça arrivera. Et nous ne pourrons rien faire contre. »

Harry se renfrogna un peu.

« Je sais. Mais, à la base, je devais partir seul et prendre les risques seul. Vous ne deviez pas être concernés par cette prophétie.

Mais nous le sommes quand même, reprit Ron. Et en continuant à vouloir agir seul, tu prends des risques qui ne devraient pas être pour toi.

Ron avait raison dans la chambre des secrets, continua Hermione. Tu dois aller au bout de tout ça. Et s'il y a des risques au passage, nous sommes là pour les affronter avec toi.

Vous n'auriez sûrement pas survécus au poison, fit Harry lugubre. Sans le lien qui m'unit à Voldemort je n'aurai peut être pas pu revenir.

Peut être. Mais d'un autre côté il n'aurait pas su non plus que nous cherchions ses horcruxes et que nous en avons détruit au moins un.

Notre rôle est de t'aider à avancer, Harry, fit Ron. Peut être nous arrivera-t-il quelque chose au passage mais finalement, ça vaut sûrement le coup.

Même si vous deviez mourir pour que j'avance ?

Oui. Si c'est toi qui meurs, Voldemort n'aura plus qu'à s'emparer définitivement du pouvoir. Et je ne veux pas qu'il fasse du mal à Hermione, ni à Ginny, ni à ma famille. Je te mentirai si je te disais que ça ne me fait rien de risquer la mort, mais je crois que ça en vaut la peine. »

Harry resta interdit devant la détermination de ses amis. Il avait toujours été angoissé de les emmener avec lui à travers tous les dangers de la chasse aux horcruxes. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le terrier, l'habituelle boule dans le ventre qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il pensait aux risques que courraient ses amis était absente. Ron le regardait toujours intensément.

« Alors, finit-il par déclarer, la prochaine coupe de poison sera pour moi ? »

Harry acquiesça.

Il se passa quelques jours avant qu'il ne puisse se lever. Lorsque ce fut possible, Harry alla directement voir le professeur McGonagall.

« Potter ! S'exclama-t-elle en le voyant entrer dans son bureau. Vous êtes enfin sur vos deux pieds ?

Oui, répondit évasivement Harry. Professeur, quelles nouvelles avez-vous de Voldemort ?

Nous savons peu de choses Potter, mais peut être l'essentiel. Des mangemorts ont été aperçus près de Little Hangleton.

C'est là que se trouve les maisons des Jedusor et des Gaunt, s'exclama Harry.

Effectivement. C'est pourquoi nous supposons qu'il est en train de recenser ses horcruxes.

Mais il n'aurait pas envoyé des mangemorts pour faire ça.

C'est vrai, et nous supposons qu'il était là-bas en personne. Il doit faire le tour de ses cachettes et il se sera déjà aperçut que quatre sont désormais manquante. Le problème c'est ce fameux horcruxe inconnu. Il aura sûrement eu le temps de le déplacer. »

Harry repensa à ce qu'avait dit Hermione et se sentit honteux. Même s'il était content que ses amis n'aient rien, il savait qu'il avait diablement compliqué les choses en permettant à Voldemort de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait.

« Je suppose que de s'occuper de ses horcruxes l'a distrait un temps de tout le reste, continua la directrice. Mais maintenant qu'il est plus que probable qu'il ait réglé cette affaire, nous devons nous attendre au pire.

Pas de nouvelles des chevaliers ? Demanda Harry.

Pas pour l'instant. Après sa trahison de l'an passé, Severus a dû être mis bien à l'abri par les mangemorts. Il doit être difficile à retrouver. Vous devriez aller faire vos devoirs Potter. Profitez de ce temps de répit pour vous renforcer. »

Harry salua la directrice et s'en alla.

Quelques jours d'attente angoissants s'écoulèrent lentement. Harry ne savait pas ce qui se produirait en premier. La vengeance de Voldemort ou le retour de la table ronde ? Il espérait vraiment que les chevaliers reviendraient vite. Désormais, seul le témoignage de Rogue leur permettrait d'avancer. Mais Harry ignorait encore s'il n'allait pas l'étrangler avant qu'il ait pu parler. En attendant, il ne pouvait que suivre les cours avec Hermione et Ron. Mais ses pensées étaient toujours partagées entre Voldemort et les chevaliers et il n'était pas très attentif à ce que disait les professeurs. Seule Ginny, pendant quelques moments d'intimité, parvenait à les lui sortir de la tête. Il n'avait qu'à peine savourer le repas de Noël passé au château pour raison de sécurité. Les jours passaient et Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'ils arrivaient déjà sur la fin janvier. C'est alors que l'une de ses attentes arriva à son terme.

Un matin très froid, Harry somnolait encore sous ses couvertures bien chaudes et n'avait aucune envie de les quitter. Mais un grand fracas raisonna soudain au dehors et il fut complètement réveillé. Il se redressa dans son lit. Les autres dormaient encore trop profondément pour que le bruit les gêna. Harry se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Une tempête de neige rugissait à l'extérieur et une sorte de brouillard recouvrait le parc. Un autre fracas retentit alors près du portail.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Seamus d'une voix pâteuse »

Les autres avaient finalement été réveillés par le vacarme. Harry continuait de regarder par la fenêtre. Au loin, derrière l'enceinte du parc, des silhouettes semblaient s'agiter. Harry pensa immédiatement aux chevaliers. Il faillit bondir de joie avant de s'apercevoir qu'il y avait un peu trop de formes pour qu'il s'agisse de l'assemblée de la table ronde. Il en vit notamment une qui s'avançait et qui semblait beaucoup plus grande que les autres. Puis une deuxième, sensiblement de la même taille. Enfin il aperçut une silhouette qui semblait glisser sur le sol et, bien qu'il ne la vit pas complètement, il était sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un détraqueur. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Un nouveau fracas fit trembler le château.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fit Ron en rejoignant Harry avec les autres.

C'est une attaque, répondit Harry. Les forces de Voldemort, ou en tout cas une partie, essaye de forcer le portail. »

Il se retourna vers ses camarades.

« Habillez-vous vite et prenez vos baguettes ! »

Sans chercher à comprendre plus avant, ils se jetèrent sur leurs habits et se vêtir rapidement. Les garçons sortirent de leur chambre. Dans le couloir, les escaliers et la salle commune, plusieurs gryffondors l'air hagard ou paniqué se retrouvaient à moitié habillés ou encore en pyjama. Ils descendirent l'escalier au moment où Hermione et Ginny arrivaient à leur tour, accompagnées de Parvati et Lavande.

« C'est quoi tout ça ? Demanda Hermione.

J'ai l'impression que Voldemort a commencé sa vengeance, répondit Ron, et il frappe fort.

Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Fit Ginny angoissée.

On a pas vraiment le choix, intervint Harry. On ne peut pas le laisser prendre Poudlard. »

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit à la volée et le professeur McGonagall entra.

« Nous devons évacuer l'école. Tout le monde descend dans la grande salle le plus vite possible. Allez, dépêchez-vous ! »

La plus grande partie des élèves se ruèrent vers le trou pour sortir et la directrice dût intervenir pour remettre de l'ordre avant que l'un d'eux ne se fasse piétiner. Harry cacha sa baguette dans la poche et dit aux autres.

« Suivez-moi ! »

Ils se ruèrent vers la sortie, imitant leurs camarades.

Une fois le trou franchit, non sans mal, Harry se détacha du flot d'élève pour aller vers la tour d'astronomie. Il savait qu'ils auraient une meilleure position de là haut. Mais il entendait un grand nombre de pas qui le suivaient. En plus de Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Neville, Parvati, Lavande, Dean et Seamus s'étaient joints à eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'étonna Harry

Tu nous a appris à nous battre pour un jour comme celui-ci, répondit Dean. On a pas plus envie que toi qu'ils prennent Poudlard.

Et puis on a appris d'autres choses pendant que vous n'étiez pas là, continua Parvati. On peut se défendre. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Lavande et Seamus acquiescèrent. Harry n'avait pas très envie que d'autres personnes viennent risquer leurs vies. De plus en plus de ses amis se retrouvaient confrontés à cette histoire dont il aurait dû s'occuper seul. Mais d'un autre côté, il repensait à ce que lui avaient dit Hermione et Ron à l'infirmerie et il devait admettre qu'ils avaient besoin de monde pour repousser la troupe amassée dehors.

« Bon, OK, venez avec nous. Neville, va chercher Luna et rejoigniez-nous à la tour d'astronomie. »

Neville se détacha du groupe et partit en direction de la salle commune des serdaigles. Pendant ce temps, Harry et les autres se précipitèrent vers la tour. Ils grimpèrent les longs escaliers le plus vite possible. Dehors, l'énorme fracas continuait de faire trembler les pierres du château. Lorsqu'ils furent presque arrivé en haut de la tour, Harry stoppa le mouvement.

« On ne peut pas aller sur le toit, on serait trop exposés. Répartissez vous aux fenêtres qui donnent sur le parc. »

Les autres lui obéirent. Harry rejoignit Ginny à une fenêtre. Hermione et Ron étaient à côté d'eux, les autres durent redescendre un peu pour trouver des fenêtres adéquates.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air de nous avoir vu, reprit Harry en élevant la voix pour qu'elle s'entende bien dans l'escalier. Prenez votre temps pour viser ceux qui essaient de démolir le portail. Inutile d'attaquer les géants et les détraqueurs, ils résisteraient à nos sorts. Préparez-vous ! »

Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron visèrent avec attention. Puis Harry cria et de multiples éclairs de stupéfixion, de désarmements et d'entrave allèrent frapper le groupe d'assaillants juste devant le portail. Ils tombèrent tous mais furent vite ranimés par leurs congénères.

« Les autres sont trop proches, ils ne vont pas cesser de les réveiller, fit la voix de Dean à l'étage en dessous.

Oui mais cela nous fera quand même gagner un peu de temps, répondit Harry. Faites attention ! Ils vont riposter maintenant.

Harry ! S'exclama Parvati. Neville et Luna sont de retour.

Parfait ! Qu'ils se tiennent prêts aussi. »

Ils regardèrent prudemment par la fenêtre. Les sbires de Voldemort avaient repris leur attaque contre le portail et d'autre se tenaient prêt en cas d'une nouvelle attaque.

« Bon attention ! Reprit Harry. Il va falloir frapper vite avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de nous viser. A mon signal on lance tous un sort et on s'abaisse juste après. Ginny, Hermione, Ron et moi on continue d'attaquer près du portail. Les autres, essayez de déstabiliser le reste du groupe. Attention... allez-y ! »

Harry pointa sa baguette et lança un sort aux assaillants mais il fut surpris du nombre d'éclairs qui allèrent frapper la troupe de Voldemort. Malgré ses propres recommandations, il jeta un oeil en bas. Plusieurs personnes se répartissaient dans le parc, derrière divers arbres ou rochers. L'ordre du phoenix venait à leur secours à nouveau.

« Comment sont-ils entrés ? Demanda Ron en s'abaissant.

Je suppose qu'ils étaient dans les alentours, répondit Harry. McGonagall a sûrement prévu un moyen de les faire entrer dans le château en cas de problèmes.

Les mangemorts restent supérieur en nombre, fit remarquer Hermione.

Alors il faut qu'on les aide de notre mieux. Attaquez autant que vous pourrez ! »

Ils se relevèrent et envoyèrent le plus de sorts possibles sur les troupes de Voldemort. Mais les géants et les détraqueurs se répartissaient pour faire bouclier aux mangemorts. Harry envoya son patronus en direction du portail. Il réussit à éparpiller quelques détraqueurs avant qu'un mangemort ne le fasse s'évaporer. Harry vit le professeur McGonagall envoyer un sort sur un géant qui vacilla quelques secondes avant de s'écrouler, manquant de justesse d'écraser un mangemort. Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron envoyèrent tous leurs patronus et semèrent un peu plus de panique chez les détraqueurs avant que leurs sorts ne soient à nouveau annulés. Maugrey Fol'oeil terrassa un autre géant. Bloqués par le portail, les troupes de Voldemort étaient en difficultés. Mais Harry voyaient bien qu'ils étaient toujours plus nombreux qu'eux et que le portail n'allait plus tarder à céder. De plus les mangemorts qu'ils envoyaient au sol n'avaient pas à attendre longtemps avant d'être réveillés.

Harry s'acharnait à envoyer le plus de sorts possibles sur ceux qui s'attaquaient au portail mais ils parvinrent finalement à le briser. Les géants et les détraqueurs en premières lignes, les troupes de Voldemort se ruèrent dans le parc en lançant un déluge de sortilèges.

« Il faut couvrir les membres du phoenix pendant qu'ils se replient, cria Harry. »

Les adolecents dans la tour redoublèrent d'efforts pour contenir le flot des assaillants tandis que l'ordre du phoenix rentrait à l'intérieur du château et se mettait à leur tour aux fenêtres. Mais les mangemorts s'étaient éparpillés dans le parc et il était maintenant difficile de les voir suffisamment longtemps pour leur jeter un sort. Très vite, des éclairs sortant de plusieurs endroits différents vinrent frapper les grandes portes et les firent vaciller.

« On ne tiendra plus longtemps, fit Ginny.

On devrait peut être trouver un moyen de sortir, déclara Ron. S'ils entrent dans le château, on ne pourra pas les repousser.

Il faut aller retrouver McGonagall, fit Harry. Elle a sûrement prévu cette éventualité.

J'y vais,répondit Hermione »

Elle quitta le groupe et descendit les escaliers. Au même instant, il entendirent un craquement sonore.

« Les portes, s'exclama Ron.

C'est trop tard, fit Ginny bouleversée.

Ils entrent. »

Les mangemorts se ruaient vers l'entrée, ignorant les sorts qui les frôlaient. Mais lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant les portes, ils furent stupéfaits de les voir à nouveau debout et intactes. Ils s'aperçurent alors que c'était tout le château qui s'était transformé. Harry qui était trop occupé à voir ce qui se passait dehors en bombardant de son mieux les mangemorts, remarqua à son tour le changement. Les murs étaient différents ainsi que la forme des fenêtres, des escaliers. Reprenant contenance, il lança à nouveau des sorts sur les mangemorts qui, ébahis, n'avaient pas encore bouger. Ce qui ne furent pas frapper par un éclair de stupéfixion s'élancèrent dans le parc pour trouver un abri. De nouveaux éclairs vinrent frapper les portes mais ils furent renvoyés sans causer la moindre égratignure sur le bois. Harry repéra quelques mangemorts et essaya de les stupéfixer tandis qu'il entendait monter quelqu'un. Hermione revenait. Harry profita de l'inefficacité des sorts des mangemorts pour s'abaisser et lui demander.

« Bon sang ! Tu sais ce qui se passe ici ?

Comment ? Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Répondit Hermione étrangement rayonnante. Réfléchit Harry, tu sais où on est pourtant.

Je ne vois pas ce que... »

A nouveau, Harry eut une révélation, ce qui lui arrivait souvent quand Hermione le mettait sur le bon chemin.

« Non ! Tu ne veux quand même pas dire...

Si ! Il n'y a pas d'autres explications. C'est Camelot. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible. Mais nous sommes maintenant sous la protection de Merlin. Je doute que les mangemorts parviennent à entrer. »

Un éclair percuta le mur de la tour.

« En tout cas ils essaient toujours, s'exclama Ron.

Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda Ginny. On ne peut quand même pas attendre qu'ils s'en aillent d'eux-mêmes.

Ils ne partiront pas de toute façon, répondit Harry. Ils n'iront pas retrouver Voldemort bredouille. Il faut essayer de les chasser. »

A nouveaux, les échanges de sorts reprirent. A l'abri derrière les protections de Camelot, ils ne risquaient plus grand chose. Mais les mangemorts étaient toujours aussi déterminés. Plusieurs heures étaient déjà passées depuis le début de l'attaque et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

« C'est pas vrai, fit Ron, ils ne vont quand même pas rester là éternellement.

Je crois qu'ils préféreraient ça que d'affronter leur maître en colère, répondit Harry.

Il faudrait un miracle pour nous sortir de là.

Regardez ! Cria Ginny. »

Au loin, on entendait le bruit d'une cavalcade. Des chevaux approchaient rapidement de l'enceinte du château. Ils étaient montés par des silhouettes étincelantes. Harry ne pouvait pas y croire. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça.

« Les chevaliers sont de retour, s'exclama-t-il. »

En effet, l'assemblée de la table ronde chevauchait à vive allure en direction du château, armés de leurs épées et de leurs boucliers. La plupart des mangemorts ne les avaient pas encore aperçus, occupés qu'ils étaient à tenter de percer les nouvelles défenses du château. Mais les lignes arrières s'étaient retournées pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants, ne comprenant pas qui ils étaient ni d'où ils sortaient. Les mangemorts lancèrent des sortilèges en direction des cavaliers mais ils se répercutèrent sur les boucliers. Les chevaliers se ruèrent dans les troupes de Voldemort. Excalibur se révéla particulièrement dévastatrice. L'épée légendaire était capable de frapper les détraqueurs comme l'aurait fait un patronus et la peau des géants ne pouvait lui résister. Lancelot, Hector, Bohort et Lionel s'étaient élancés sur le flanc gauche et semaient une panique mémorable dans les rangs des mangemorts où même les géants reculaient. Arthur, Gauvain, Kaï et Bedwyr attaquaient sur le centre en faisant tournoyer leurs épées face à leurs adversaires aux sorts impuissants. Perceval, Yvain, Girflet et Yder fonçaient à travers les lignes de droites faisant fuir les mangemorts qui se trouvaient sur leur passage.

Harry et les autres relancèrent divers sortilèges sur les mangemorts, augmentant la confusion parmi les troupes de Voldemort qui cherchaient maintenant à se précipiter vers le portail pour pouvoir transplaner, traînant leurs camarades blessés ou inconscients. Peu à peu, ils finirent par s'enfuir, laissant derrière eux quelques corps de géants terrassés. Les assiégés se dépêchèrent d'ouvrir les grandes portes pour accueillir les chevaliers de la table ronde sous des exclamations de joie. Arthur donna l'accolade à Harry.

« Vous vous êtes bien défendus en notre absence, déclara le roi. Je n'ai absolument pas à regretter de vous avoir nommé chevaliers.

Nous n'étions pas seuls, fit Harry qui montra Luna et Neville qui étaient les seuls à les avoir suivis.

Bien, amenez-les moi, je vous prie. »

Harry alla chercher ses amis et les présenta au roi.

« Voici Luna et Neville, sire. Ils nous ont aidé pour trouver la coupe de Poufsouffle. Luna a même été gravement blessée.

Vous êtes de vaillants amis, répondit Arthur. L'amitié et la fidélité que vous portez à Harry est sa plus grande force. Veuillez vous agenouiller ! »

Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron durent se retourner quelques secondes pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant les visages inquiets de Luna et Neville, posant les genoux au sol tandis que le roi Arthur tirait son épée, se rappelant à quel point eux aussi avaient été impressionnés lors de leur adoubement. Ils reprirent leur sérieux et regardèrent Luna et Neville devenir à leur tour chevaliers de la table ronde. Hermione, Ginny et Ron se précipitèrent sur eux pour les féliciter à la fin du discours du roi, tandis que les cris de joie des chevaliers résonnaient sur les murs du château. Harry alla voir le roi.

« Sire ? Vous avez retrouvé Rogue ?

Evidemment Harry, évidemment ! Sans ça nous ne serions pas revenus. Vous me semblez pressé de voir cet homme.

Oui... en quelques sortes. Enfin... c'est plus compliqué...

Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry. Nous allons repartir très vite. Il change souvent d'endroit pour ne pas se faire remarquer et nous ne devons pas prendre le risque de le perdre à nouveau. Mais je vais vous donner un conseil mon jeune ami. Même devant la chose la plus détestable en ce monde, ne vous laissez jamais aller à la colère. Par elle vous perdez tout contrôle sur la situation et cela vous amène à des conclusions totalement inattendues, rarement heureuses, et qu'il est difficile de corriger. Quand cela est encore possible.

Euh... oui... bien sûr, répondit Harry. Mais pourquoi me dire ça maintenant sire ?

Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que j'espère n'avoir jamais à répondre à votre question. »


	21. Chapitre 19 : Malefoy

Harry Potter et le secret du Graal

Chapitre 19 : Malefoy

En temps normal, Harry n'aurait jamais manqué de remarquer le charme de cette nuit d'hiver où une épaisse couche de neige intacte s'étendait à perte de vue, où les étoiles brillaient de tous leurs feux, se mêlant aux rares flocons égarés qui tombaient encore, et où, au loin, un village à l'air agréable laissait échapper une lumière chaleureuse. Mais ce qui gâchait cet instant pour Harry, c'était que la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde se trouvait précisément dans ce petit hameau en apparence si accueillant. Il avait beaucoup de mal à rester calme alors qu'il imaginait Rogue, confortablement installé, savourant sûrement le fait d'avoir tué Dumbledore et de bénéficier de la gratitude de Voldemort.

Harry était grandement partagé entre l'envie de se ruer immédiatement dans le village et de lancer le premier sort qui lui passerait par la tête sur tout ce qui pourrait vaguement ressembler à l'ancien professeur de potions, et entre le besoin d'attendre sagement que tous les chevaliers de la table ronde soient arrivés pour leur montrer le chemin. Car la noble assemblée avait découvert après de nombreux jours de traque que les sorciers devaient suivre un itinéraire bien précis à l'intérieur du village pour ne pas tomber dans un piège. Les chevaliers avaient patiemment observés les quelques mangemorts qui se rendaient chez Rogue et avaient réussis à en tracer le chemin.

Les professeurs McGonagall et Lupin apparurent dans un craquement sonore, amenant respectivement avec eux Gauvain et Girflet. Ils étaient enfin tous au complet. La directrice s'approcha de Harry.

« Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance Harry. J'espère que vous ne rencontrez pas de problèmes. Vous savez que l'ordre du phoenix est dissimulé tout autour du village... en cas de besoin.

Je vous remercie professeur. Mais je ne pense pas que nous serons en danger. Les chevaliers nous accompagnent. »

La directrice posa la main sur son épaule. Harry savait ce qu'elle allait dire. Qu'il fallait s'attendre à tout de la part de l'homme qui avait tué Dumbledore. Mais finalement elle dut juger cet avertissement inutile et se contenta d'une petite tape amicale. Harry lui rendit un faible sourire avant qu'elle ne reparte avec Lupin.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi, jeunes et anciens chevaliers perdus au milieu de ce qui semblait être un endroit lui-même perdu dans toute l'étendue d'un blanc immaculé. Ginny vint se blottir contre Harry. Le froid se faisait un peu plus mordant.

« Je crois qu'il serait bien de se mettre en route, fit Arthur. Il n'est pas bon de trop retarder les mauvais moments. Sinon, le doute nous ronge et nous amène à ne plus avoir confiance en nous. Et sans cette force, nous ne sommes plus rien. »

Tous se rangèrent silencieusement au sage avis du roi. Perceval et Bohort partirent en éclaireurs jusqu'à l'entrée du village. Après leur avoir laissé quelques minutes d'avances, le reste de la troupe se mit en route. Gauvain, Kaï et Yder ouvraient le chemin. Yvain, Lionel et Girflet fermaient la marche. Arthur, Lancelot, Hector, Bedwyr entouraient les jeunes sorciers. Ils marchaient en silence. Seuls les crissements de la neige sous leurs pieds se faisaient entendre. Tous étaient pleinement concentrés sur ce qui les attendaient. La crainte que les mangemorts surveillaient probablement tous les environs les hantait continuellement. Pourtant rien n'arriva. La petite troupe arriva sans problèmes jusqu'au village.

Ils commencèrent un long cheminement dans les rues et les ruelles enneigées. Ils avançaient, repartaient en arrière, tournaient plusieurs fois autour d'un groupe de maisons, s'arrêtaient pendant plusieurs minutes, zigzaguaient parfois, et changeaient de trottoir à des moments précis. Fort heureusement, personne ne se trouvait dans la rue. Le froid et le vent avaient découragé les rares habitants qui auraient pu avoir l'idée de sortir pour une quelconque cause. Et en traversant ce village, Harry se demandait bien ce qui aurait pu leur passer par la tête pour leur donner la moindre raison de mettre le nez dehors. La grisaille de l'hiver ne donnait pas au lieu une aura très chaleureuse, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru de loin. Avec un peu de verdure et de lumière, ce devait être néanmoins un bel endroit.

Ils tournèrent au coin d'une vieille fontaine.

« C'en sera bientôt fini, avertit Yder. Nous traverserons une place puis une rue pavé sinueuse nous mènera jusqu'à la maison où il se cache. »

En effet, le groupe déboucha sur la place mais les trois chevaliers de l'avant stoppèrent net et firent signe aux autres de s'arrêter également. Harry profita de l'espace entre Gauvain et Kaï pour observer la place. Il resta stupéfait.

Au beau milieu de la place se tenait une silouhette enroulée dans une cape et encapuchonnée. Mais les quelques cheveux d'un blond pâle qui en dépassaient ne laissaient aucun doute à Harry quant à son identité. Et en effet, lorsque il releva la tête, la capuche tomba pour dévoiler le visage de Drago Malefoy. Harry s'était parfois demandé ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son échec dans le meurtre de Dumbledore et sa fuite de Poudlard avec Rogue. Mais depuis longtemps, Malefoy lui était totalement sortit de la tête et il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à le voir ici.

« Qui va là ? Demanda Gauvain dont la main s'était aussitôt emparée du manche de son épée.

Je suis Drago Malefoy, fit ce dernier d'une voix forte. Descendant de la lignée pure des Malefoy et vous ne m'intéresse pas. Ecartez-vous et je ne m'occuperai que de celui que je veux. »

Même de loin, on pouvait voir ses yeux s'attarder sur la personne dont il parlait.

« Potter ! »

Les chevaliers tirèrent leurs épées et préparèrent leurs boucliers. A la grande surprise de Harry, Malefoy se mit à rire.

« Vous ne m'impressionez pas chevaliers ! Vos deux éclaireurs sont déjà passés sans me voir.

Je n'en serai pas si sûr à ta place, jeune sorcier, fit une voix derrière lui. »

Perceval et Bohort, armes au poing, sortaient de l'ombre de la rue sinueuse pour revenir sur la place. Malefoy semblait prit par surprise mais retrouva étonnement vite une contenance. Le roi Arthur s'avança alors.

« Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner jeune homme. Nous avons les pouvoirs de te résister sans difficultés. Ne te bat pas inutilement.

Roi Arthur ! Vous connaissez sûrement la tradition du voeux n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ignorait tout de cette tradition mais, vu l'effet que cela faisait sur le roi de Bretagne, ce devait être assez désagréable. Arthur n'était plus en position de combat ou de défense. Devant les yeux stupéfaits de Harry, il rangea Excalibur dans son fourreau.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé cette tradition. Mais je ne suis plus roi et tu ne peux pas me faire de requête.

Vous savez que votre rôle à travers l'histoire ne concerne pas les intérêts bassements terre à terre des gouvernements moldus ou sorciers, répliqua Malefoy. Vous devez accorder ma demande. »

Ginny s'approcha de Lancelot.

« Que signifie cette histoire de tradition ? Demanda-t-elle.

C'est une vieille question d'honneur de chevalerie, répondit Lancelot. Arthur a fait son possible pour l'éviter en son temps. Elle consiste à ce que n'importe qui puisse venir demander une requête au roi. S'il la refuse, lui et sa cour son ensuite couvert de honte. C'est donc un voeux que l'on ne peut pas refuser.

C'est à dire que, quoi que demande Malefoy, le roi devra l'accepter ? S'exclama Neville.

Attendons de voir ce qu'il demande, reprit Lancelot. »

Harry reposa les yeux sur Malefoy en n'ayant aucun doute sur ce qu'il désirait.

« Je ne t'accorderai ton voeux que si je peux le réaliser et s'il n'entache pas mon honneur et celui de mes compagnons, fit Arthur. Et ne croit pas pouvoir me contraindre à quoi que ce soit. J'ai déjà refusé des requêtes de personnes plus importantes qui ne respectaient pas ces règles.

Je ne vous demande rien que vous ne pourrez m'accorder. Tout ce que je veux, c'est un combat à la loyale contre Harry Potter dans lequel ses amis et vos hommes ne devront pas intervenir. Un combat à mort, bien sûr. »

Harry vit Hermione frissoner dans les bras de Ron. Il savait qu'elle pensait à la même chose que lui. Depuis un an que Malefoy avait rejoins les mangemorts, qui sait quels sorts de magie noire on avait bien pu lui apprendre. D'autant plus qu'il maîtrisait déjà l'avada kedavra depuis l'année dernière. Arthur revenait vers eux. Il s'arrêta devant Harry.

« Qu'en dîtes-vous mon jeune ami ?

Attendez, intervint Ron, on ne va pas accepter ça quand même. Malefoy est un mangemort maintenant.

Il va se faire tuer, continua Luna dont les habituels yeux rêveurs exprimaient clairement la crainte.

Vous venez de dire que vous n'accepteriez pas une demande qui entacherai votre honneur, fit Hermione. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser se battre seul.

Si la requête est faite à l'encontre d'un seul chevalier, c'est à lui de décider s'il veut défendre son honneur ou non, déclara Hector.

Le choix vous appartient, Harry, reprit le roi. »

Harry jeta un oeil sur Malefoy. Voilà pourquoi il ne craignait pas de s'adresser ainsi aux chevaliers. Il était protégé par cette tradition. Et il avait bien raison de compter sur cette protection d'après l'importance qu'elle semblait revêtir aux yeux des chevaliers. Il savait très bien ce qu'il avait à faire.

« J'accepte le duel ! »

Il ne regarda pas les autres, qui devaient avoir le visage défait, et fixa Arthur qui lui souriait.

« Un courage vraiment digne d'un chevalier, Harry. Restez confiant et tout ira bien. Venez ! Inutile de retarder les mauvais moments. »

Harry et le roi s'avancèrent sur la place en direction de Malefoy. Celui-ci avait rejeté sa cape et tenait déjà sa baguette, prêt au combat. Harry saisit la sienne et se débarrassa de sa cape à son tour. Ron vint la prendre.

« Le toutou Weasley du petit Potter a l'air bien obéissant, fit Malefoy dans un ricanement.

Il suffit jeune homme, intervint Arthur avant même que Harry ait pu lui jeter la réplique cinglante qu'il aurait voulu lui asséner. Si vous vous targuez d'appliquer une loi sur l'honneur, au moins respectez le votre. Je vous averti charitablement que je saurai vous faire respecter les conditions de votre propre demande. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry crut voir passer de la crainte dans les yeux de Malefoy. Mais il reprit contenance lorsque le roi prit Ron par les épaules pour le ramener à l'abri des boucliers enchantés des chevaliers. Gauvain, Lancelot et Arthur restèrent près de Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville tandis que tous les autres se répartissaient tout autour de la place, craignant que des mangemorts ne profitent du duel pour les surprendre.

Harry fit bien face à son adversaire et, soucieux pour sa part de mener un duel dans les règles de l'art, salua en se courbant légèrement. Il fut un peu surpris de voir Malefoy l'imiter. Avait-il vraiment l'intention de se battre à la loyale ? Harry leva sa baguette juste à temps pour lancer un charme du bouclier qui dévia le sort de Malefoy vers les cieux. Drago avait de bien meilleurs réflexes que dans ses souvenirs. Il avait dû subir un entraînement sérieux au combat. Un éclair de lumière bleue zébra dans sa direction. Harry se jeta in extremis à terre, roula sur le côté pour se retrouver à genoux et tenta de désarmer son adversaire mais Malefoy dévia le sort.

« Pas mal Potter, fit Malefoy. Tu te débrouilles encore bien. Mais ce sera insuffisant.

Dommage que tu n'ai pas besoin d'épargner ta salive pour lancer des sorts informulés. Tu aurais évité de dire des bêtises. »

Harry essaya de stupéfixer Drago mais celui-ci esquiva et répliqua rapidement avec un sort que Harry para à nouveau grâce au charme du bouclier. Apparemment, Malefoy ne lançait pas des sorts très puissants. Harry avait la désagréable impression qu'il s'amusait avec lui. Et lorsque Malefoy était aussi sûr de lui, ce n'était jamais un bon signe pour Harry. Mais lui aussi avait appris quelques trucs depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Harry fit un demi-cercle avec sa baguette et une boule lumineuse apparut devant les yeux de Malefoy. Celui-ci voulut répliquer, mais, éblouit par le sort, il rata sa cible d'un bon mètre et toucha le bouclier de Bohort. Harry profita de son avantage pour essayer de stupéfixer à nouveau son adversaire mais, s'attendant sûrement à ce genre d'attaque il avait rapidement fait un pas en arrière tout en annulant le sort d'aveuglement. Malefoy envoya un nouveau sort en même temps que Harry. Les deux éclairs lumineux s'entrechoquèrent et dévièrent pour frapper le sol. En se déplaçant sur sa droite, Harry remarqua une ruelle en direction de la mairie du village. Une statue en bronze d'un homme chauve ornait la cour du bâtiment officiel. Harry se rappela ce qu'avait fait Dumbledore pour le protéger lors de son combat contre Voldemort au ministère de la magie il y a deux ans. Imitant l'ancien directeur, il leva sa baguette et lança un sort d'animation sur la statue. Malefoy, croyant que le sort lui était destiné plongea au sol, l'empêchant de riposter. Harry vit la statue sauter à bas de son piédestal avant que son adversaire ne se relève en lançant un éclair argenté en direction de Harry qui le dévia sans difficulté.

Malefoy bougeait beaucoup pour pouvoir esquiver les sorts de son adversaire et s'aperçut de la statue qui fonçait vers lui. Il partit sur le côté pour essayer de la garder dans son champ de vision en même temps que Harry mais ce dernier jeta un sort qui éclat à ses pieds pour l'empêcher d'aller trop loin. La statue se jeta sur Malefoy. Il parvint à l'éviter et lança un sort en direction de Harry qui esquiva. Ce dernier avait sa baguette pointé dans la bonne direction mais la statue, en cherchant à attraper Malefoy, se mit entre eux et l'empêcha de le désarmer. Il voulut le contourner mais la statue fut soudain projetée sur plusieurs mètres. Malefoy se tourna immédiatement vers son adversaire. Harry se prépara et esquiva facilement l'éclair vert qui échoua contre un mur. Drago ne jouait plus. Il venait de toute évidence de lancer un avada kedavra. Harry répliqua vivement en voulant stupéfixer son adversaire. Malefoy l'évita et buta contre la statue qui se relevait. Elle essaya de saisir sa cheville mais il parvint à retirer sa jambe de justesse. Harry comprit alors de quelle manière il pouvait l'emporter.

Mais, tout à sa réflexion, il ne vit que trop tard Malefoy lancer un nouveau sort. La statue l'empêchait de viser directement Harry et il frappa le sol. Une sorte de vague de poussière se souleva. Elle se dirigea vers Harry et le percuta de plein fouet. Il fut violemment soulevé et projeté contre un mur. Harry s'effondra au sol en entendant vaguement un cri qu'il attribua à Ginny. Un peu sonné, il se força à rouler sur lui-même certain que Malefoy allait profiter de cet instant. Mais ce dernier, considérant qu'il avait gagné un peu de temps, s'occupait de jeter à nouveau la statue à terre. Harry s'appuya sur le sol pour se relever. C'est alors qu'il constata avec évidence que sa baguette n'était plus dans sa main. Il l'aperçut précisément là où il avait été arraché du sol. Sans plus penser à rien d'autre, il se précipita sur elle. Malefoy l'avait également vu. Il se dressa de toute sa hauteur et, oubliant même de ne pas prononcer la formule, lança :

« Accio baguette ! »

Harry se jeta en avant au moment où elle décollait du sol. Dans un geste qu'il aurait été très fier d'accomplir sur un terrain de quidditch, il referma la main sur l'extrémité du manche de la baguette et la serra très fort tandis qu'il roulait au sol. Il réussit à se redresser sur ses pieds et lança un sort dans une direction vague. Malefoy n'eut pas de mal à l'esquiver mais cela le gêna et l'éclair qu'il lança frappa à nouveau le sol en provoquant une explosion.

Le nuage de fumée qui s'en dégagea offrit un léger répit. Ne voyant plus son adversaire, Harry en profita pour reprendre complètement ses esprits. Malefoy frappait fort maintenant. Il fallait qu'il en finisse vite avant que son adversaire ne trouve la faille qui lui permettrait de porter un ultime coup. Harry savait ce qu'il fallait faire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter tant son plan comportait de risques. Tout dépendrai de la réaction de son adversaire.

Malefoy dissipait la poussière dans l'air grâce à sa baguette, se tenant prêt à foudroyer Harry dès qu'il apercevrait sa cicatrice. Mais ce qu'il vit en premier, ce furent ses mains et il en resta figé. Harry se tenait droit devant lui, les bras un peu tendu en avant pour bien montrer qu'il n'avait plus de baguette.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ?

Tu le vois bien. Je ne veux plus combattre. »

Malefoy était déconcerté. Il sembla se ressaisir et pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine de Harry.

« Tu me facilites la tâche. J'aurai moins de plaisir à te voir mort si tu ne te défend pas.

Tu devras t'en contenter, je crois.

Tu veux mourir sans te battre ?

Je ne suis pas encore mort, Malefoy. »

Drago resserra l'étreinte de ses doigts sur sa baguette. Il ne parvenait pas à reprendre contenance. Harry semblait être encore plus calme.

« Puisque c'est ce que tu veux, Potter, tant pis pour toi. Mais tes propres amis seront témoins que je t'ai laissé ta chance.

Je ne pense pas qu'ils iront jusqu'à le confirmer face à Voldemort. »

Harry eut un sourire en voyant Malefoy tressaillir.

« C'est curieux d'avoir aussi peur de son maître.

Quand je lui rapporterai ton corps, il me récompensera tant que je n'aurai plus jamais à le craindre.

En tout cas, il risque de m'attendre encore longtemps si tu ne te décide pas à me tuer une bonne fois pour toute.

Tais-toi ! J'ai tout mon temps.

Moi pas. Soit tu te décides, soit je m'en vais.

Ferme-là je te dis ! Je te tuerai quand je l'aurai décidé. »

Harry sourit encore. Il s'approcha de son ennemi.

« Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne le feras pas.

Et pourquoi je te prie ? Demanda Malefoy d'une voix qu'il voulait sûre.

Dumbledore te l'a dit sur la tour d'astronomie. Tuer quelqu'un ce n'est pas aussi simple. Tu n'as pas réussis à le tuer lui, donc tu ne pourras pas me tuer.

Le seigneur des ténèbres me fait confiance et je mènerai à bien ma mission.

Voldemort sait que tu échoueras. Tu as oublié ? Il veut me tuer de sa main. Rogue l'a dit l'année dernière. Pourquoi t'aurait-il envoyé toi dans ce cas ? »

Malefoy perdait peu à peu son air bravache. Harry le voyait sur son visage.

« Bon, maintenant ça suffit, ajouta-t-il. Tue-moi si tu dis en être capable. Je n'attendrai pas une seconde de plus.

Ferme-là ! Hurla Malefoy.

Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Ferme-là ! »

La main de Malefoy tremblait. Son visage était décomposé. Une larme perlait même au coin de son oeil. Il leva sa baguette pour viser la cicatrice de Harry mais, soudain, il s'effondra sur lui-même. Tombant lourdement sur le sol, il se recroquevilla en sanglotant. Sa baguette roula au pied de Harry qui la ramassa. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville et les chevaliers se rassemblèrent autour d'eux. Ginny ne put résister à l'envie de sauter dans les bras de Harry. À leurs pieds, Malefoy gémissait.

« Relève-toi ! Fit Harry.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Répondit Drago dans un souffle.

Que tu partes ! Je sais ce que je voulais savoir. Tu es incapable de tuer quelqu'un. Tu ne seras jamais un vrai mangemort. Donc tu ne peux plus rien faire pour m'empêcher de contrer les projets de Voldemort. Alors va-t-en ! Loin ! Et que je ne te revois jamais face à moi. »

Sans plus dire le moindre mot, Harry laissa tomber la baguette de Malefoy à côté de son propriétaire. Il prit la main de Ginny et s'en alla vers la rue pavée sinueuse dont Yder leur avait parlé, suivit par ses amis et les chevaliers, laissant derrière lui son ancien ennemi, sanglotant dans la neige.


	22. Chapitre 20 : Rogue

Harry Potter et le secret du Graal

Chapitre 20 : Rogue

La petite rue pavée se terminait en impasse sur un mur et une petite porte de bois un peu vermoulue qui y était encastrée. Harry la voyait comme une grosse porte blindée figée dans une immense muraille. Il n'avait aucune envie de la franchir. Il ne comprit qu'il s'était arrêté de marcher que lorsque Ginny tira sur son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait exactement ? Il ignorait ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait nier que si ses doigts tremblaient légèrement, c'était de peur. Le tiraillement dans sa nuque, c'était de la colère. Mais dans le même temps, ses yeux se posaient sur les boucliers étincelants des chevaliers de la table ronde et leur air sûr. Il était parmi eux maintenant. Il voulait être à la hauteur des légendaires personnes qui l'entouraient. Il pensa à sa mère qui avait été admise dans le secret du Graal. Oui, la tranquillité qu'il ressentait venait de là. Il voulait se maîtriser face à Rogue.

« Rien, tout va bien ! Allons-y ! »

Giny avait toujours un regard inquiet mais elle prit un air plus assurée et se tourna avec Harry vers la petite porte.

Bedwyr ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur un couloir sombre.

« Curieux, murmura Hermione, elle ne semble pas protégée. »

Harry se concentra et ressentit quelques traces magiques peu importantes. Aucune en tout cas ne semblait assez puissante pour les repousser ou leur faire du mal.

« Je crois qu'on ne risque rien... pour l'instant. »

Le groupe entra, la moitié des chevaliers à l'avant et l'autre fermant la marche pour encadrer les jeunes sorciers. Le couloir était presque vide. Quelques tableaux de personnages les observant d'un air peu rassurant ornaient parfois les murs humides et sales. Les quelques torches qui étaient installées donnaient à peine assez de lumière pour y voir devant soi.

« Si le but de cette entrée est de glacer le sang, ils ont réussi, fit Ron »

Ils arrivèrent finalement à une porte, assez semblable à la première mais un peu mieux entretenue. Perceval l'ouvrit cette fois et ils débouchèrent sur une grande salle carré. Des bibliothèques remplies de gros volumes poussiéreux étaient disposées contre les murs et laissaient parfois la place à un miroir sale ou à d'autres tableaux pas plus attractifs que ceux du couloir. Au fond, dans une espèce de renfoncement, était installé un petit laboratoire où plusieurs fioles de tailles et de couleurs diverses étaient disposées sur une table tandis qu'une marmite chauffait au dessus d'un petit feu en remuant elle-même la mixture dont elle était remplie. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait trois fauteuils plus ou moins défoncés. Celui dans le meilleur état était occupé par Rogue qui regardait la troupe d'un air calme.

Dans le but de le massacrer sur place, Harry fit un pas avant de reprendre rapidement ses esprits et de ne plus bouger. Mais l'ancien professeur avait remarqué son geste.

« Vous allez me tuer tout de suite Potter ? »

Un nouvel élan de haine violente s'empara de Harry et il allait pour faire un autre pas vers Rogue quand le solide bras de Lancelot le retint. Il reprit à nouveau ses esprits. La lutte allait être beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait songé.

« Cessez vos plaisanteries ! S'exclama le roi Arthur d'un ton impérieux. Nous sommes ici car vous détenez une information qu'il nous faut connaître. Plus vite vous nous l'aurez livré, plus vite nous repartirons.

Quoi ? S'écria Ron. On va repartir et le laisser là ? Il ne paiera pas pour son crime ?

Le punir ? Et comment voulez-vous faire cela ?

Et bien... je ne sais pas. Il faut qu'il soit livré à la justice... et qu'il aille à... Azkaban. »

Ron n'avait pas finit sa phrase qu'il comprit ce que le roi sous entendait. Mais ce fut Neville qui le conclut.

« Sauf qu'Azkaban n'est plus sûre. L'envoyer là-bas c'est risqué de le voir sortir le jour même de son entrée.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? S'exclama Ginny.

La seule autre solution qu'il reste c'est la mort, expliqua Arthur, et qui parmi vous veut accomplir cette tâche ? »

Les jeunes sorciers baissèrent le regard d'un air gêné. Harry avait eu l'envie de dire qu'il s'en chargerait sans problème mais il revint encore à la raison. Contrairement à Rogue, il n'était pas un assassin.

« La cause est donc entendue. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'un criminel n'est pas punit sur l'instant qu'il ne le sera jamais. Pour l'instant, concentrons-nous sur ce que nous sommes venus chercher. »

Le roi se tourna vers Rogue qui gardait un air calme. Ses yeux détaillaient chaque membre du groupe.

« Rogue ! Je suppose que vous savez ce que nous sommes venus nous demander, alors abrégez cette entrevue néfaste et dîtes-le nous sur le champ.

J'ignore complètement pourquoi vous avez fait irruption chez moi de la sorte, répondit l'ancien professeur dans un sourire.

Nous voulons savoir quel est le dernier horcruxe. Intervint Hermione qui semblait en colère mais qui, à la grande admiration de Harry, réussissait à ne pas ensevelir Rogue d'une montagne d'insulte entre chaque mot.

Tiens, mademoiselle je-sais-tout entre en piste, ricana le traître.

Peu m'importe comment vous m'appelez, je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir d'un assassin. »

Le regard de Rogue se fit plus dur mais un autre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Enfin vous avez décidé de ne plus vous en laisser compter. C'est remarquable miss Granger. Tardif, mais remarquable.

N'essayez pas de changer de sujet, intervint Harry. »

Le regard de Rogue se porta sur lui et plus aucun sourire ne se dessinait sur son visage.

« Potter ! Le grand Potter qui encore une fois laisse parler son arrogance. Vous êtes si loin de seulement vous douter de ce qui vous attends. Vous vous croyez tellement supérieur aux autres que vous pensez avoir trouvé le graal. Vous êtes vraiment l'être le plus pitoyable qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

Qu'est-ce qu'un assassin connaît du graal ? Cria Harry

Peu de choses c'est vrai. Mais une seule dont je sois sûre. Vous, jamais vous ne l'avez trouvé.

J'ai rassemblé la table ronde.

Un coup heureux du destin. Je suis persuadé qu'encore aujourd'hui vous ignorez ce qu'il est réellement. Votre mère n'a pas eu tant de difficultés à ce qu'il paraît. »

Harry s'était apprêté à tout moment à sortir sa baguette pour punir Rogue d'un quelconque moyen. Lorsqu'il entendit parler de sa mère, il se calma soudain. Il savait que l'ancien professeur l'avait mentionné pour l'énerver plus encore mais penser à sa mère eut pour effet de l'appaiser, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait eu très envie de lancer à Rogue que le graal n'était autre qu'un lien magique entre plusieurs personnes et qu'il avait réussit à ouvrir le tombeau des chevaliers grâce à la cicatrice que lui avait faite Voldemort. Mais sa raison reprit le dessus en un éclair. Il ne lui sembla pas très prudent de dévoiler la véritable nature du graal à un ennemi. Peut être que c'était précisément ce que Rogue cherchait à savoir. Il se précipiterait ensuite vers Voldemort pour lui expliquer ce qu'était ce lien entre eux et peut être pourrait-il le retourner contre les chevaliers. Non, il ne fallait rien dire. Et l'ancien professeur l'avait mené bien loin du sujet qui le préoccupait vraiment.

« Que savez-vous du dernier horcruxe ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme. »

A ses côtés, ses amis le regardaient avec admiration. Jamais ils n'auraient songé que Harry réussissent à se maîtriser à ce point face à Rogue. Ce dernier en fut également surpris mais reprit vite contenance.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez Potter.

C'est faux. Nous savons que c'est vous qui avait appris à Regulus Black l'existence des horcruxes. C'est grâce à vous qu'il a pu détruire le médaillon de Serpentard et il a laissé un indice clair disant que vous saviez quelque chose sur le dernier horcruxe.

Je ne sais rien de cet horcruxe. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous perdez un temps précieux ici.

Et pourquoi donc ? »

Rogue se rassit plus confortablement et continua.

« Je sais que vous êtes partis à la recherche des horcruxes et je sais qu'il ne vous manque plus que le serpent, le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même et ce fameux dernier dont vous pensez que j'ai toutes les réponses. Il ne vous ait pas venu à l'esprit qu'une fois qu'il a été au courant, le seigneur des ténèbres a aussitôt rapporté tout ceux qui restaient. La seule chose que je peux vous dire, vous la savez sûrement déjà, c'est que cet horcruxe est avec le seigneur des ténèbres et qu'il ne s'en séparera plus tant qu'il ne vous aura pas éliminé.

Mais quel est-il ? Et comment peut-on le détruire ?

Potter, ne vous faites pas plus idiot que vous ne l'êtes. Croyez-vous que le seigneur des ténèbres m'aurait laissé en vie si je détenais de telles informations ? »

Harry regarda les autres et ils semblaient tous du même avis. Il semblait évident que, quelle qu'ait pu être la confiance de Voldemort envers Rogue, il ne lui aurait jamais confié le moyen de détruire l'un de ses horcruxes. Harry perdait espoir de découvrir ce qu'était le dernier horcruxe avant de le voir de lui-même.

« Vous n'avez jamais découvert ce dont il s'agissait ? Repris Harry.

Evidemment non. Vous êtes si têtu Potter. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi Dumbledore vous portait en si haute estime.

Ne parlez pas de lui ! S'écria Harry. »

Il avait sortit sa baguette et l'avait pointé vers Rogue d'un geste foudroyant. Yder lui attrapa le bras mais attendit que Harry se calme plutôt que de le forcer à ranger sa baguette. Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se calmer.

« Ne prononcez plus jamais son nom.

Et pourquoi ? Expliquez-moi ce que j'ai à perdre Potter. Vous oseriez me tuer ?

Si vous lui manquez de respect encore une fois, je le ferai sans hésitation.

Je ne lui ai jamais manqué de respect.

Vous l'avez tué ! »

Harry criait à présent et Yder jugea finalement plus prudent de le forcer à ranger sa baguette. Mais Rogue ne voulait pas abandonner la partie.

« Et alors ? Quand bien même Dumbledore aurait été mon ennemi cela ne m'aurait pas empêché de le respecter.

Vous vous êtes moqués de lui, depuis le début.

Non ! Je lui ai toujours été fidèle.

Menteur ! Assassin et menteur ! »

Harry s'énervait tellement que Arthur dut venir aider Yder pour le maintenir sur place. Ce dernier prit la baguette des mains de Harry qui n'en avait rien à faire. Il était prêt à tuer Rogue à mains nues s'il le fallait.

« Vous voulez me tuer Potter ? S'écria Rogue en se levant. Alors qu'attendez-vous ? Frappez pour voir. Je ne me défendrai même pas.

Vous l'avez tué ! Vous l'avez trahit !

Tuez-moi si vous le voulez mais ne m'insultez plus. Je n'ai fait que suivre ses directives à la lettre. Je ne l'ai jamais trahi. »

Arthur et Yder éloignèrent Harry vers le mur tandis qu'il se débattait comme un diable entre leurs mains. Mais Hermione s'avança à son tour un air de curiosité sur le visage.

« Comment pouvez vous oser dire que vous ne l'avez pas trahi ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Ce n'est que la vérité Granger. Repris Rogue en reprenant son souffle et en s'asseyant à nouveau comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Je suppose que Potter vous a raconté ce qui s'est passé et comme Dumbledore m'a supplié avant que je ne lance l'avada kedavra.

Oui, admit Hermione en pinçant ses lèvres tandis qu'elle imaginait la triste scène.

Dumbledore ne me suppliait pas de l'épargner. Au contraire, il voulait que je le tue. »

Derrière Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna furent choqués par les paroles de l'ancien professeur. Ron faillit même tirer sa baguette de sa poche avant que Hermione ne reprenne la parole.

« Ce n'est pas possible, il n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Avant la rentrée de l'année dernière, j'ai été forcé d'accepter un serment inviolable pour aider le jeune Malefoy dans sa mission de tuer Dumbledore. Je lui en ai évidemment immédiatement parlé et il m'a assuré que j'avais fait le bon choix. Il me disait que si c'était moi qui devais porter le coup de grâce, il ne fallait pas que j'hésite un instant. Selon lui, le seigneur des ténèbres relâcherait alors son attention, croyant son pire ennemi mort et cela permettrait à Potter de détruire ses horcruxes plus facilement. Dumbledore savait qu'il allait mourir. Il l'a su dès que je l'ai avertit car si Malefoy n'y parvenait pas, ce serait alors à moi de le faire. Toute l'année dernière, il savait ce qui l'attendait et il l'a accepté. Et lorsque c'est arrivé, quand il était affaiblit en haut de la tour, il savait que j'hésitai. Il m'a encouragé à le tuer. Je n'avais pas le choix.

Vous aviez celui de le défendre ! S'écria soudain Harry. »

Profitant d'un peu de relâchement de la part de Yder et Arthur, Harry se faufila entre leurs bras. Dans sa course, sa main attrapa le premier objet avec lequel il pourrait frapper Rogue de toutes ses forces. Ce fut le pommeau d'Excalibur. Avant que le roi lui-même n'ait pu réagir, Harry avait déjà levé l'épée tandis que Rogue se tournait vers lui. Mais l'ancien professeur ne prit pas la peine d'essayer d'attraper sa baguette à temps et se contenta juste de fermer les yeux avant que le tranchant brillant de la lame ne s'abatte sur lui. Il y eut un bruit de cristal brisé et Rogue rouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours debout et vivant. Harry, lui, était agenouillé au sol, le visage figé dans une expression d'horreur. Devant lui, Excalibur reposait à terre en deux morceaux. Pendant de longues minutes, personne n'osa parler ou bouger. Harry rompit enfin le silence d'une voix tremblante.

« J'ai... j'ai... j'ai brisé... Excalibur. C'est... c'est impossible.

Hélas cela est bien réel, fit Arthur d'une voix attristée. Je vous avais mis en garde Harry. Mais vous avez laissé votre haine prendre le contrôle de vos actes et vous vouliez obliger Excalibur à commettre un geste qu'elle réprouve. Alors elle a choisi la destruction.

Non, par pitié, dîtes-moi qu'on peut la reforger !

On le peut en effet. Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Lorsque la haine parle, il y a toujours des conséquences. Venez maintenant ! Il est temps de rentrer à Camelot. »

Ginny se précipita pour aider Harry à se relever tandis que Arthur et Gauvain ramassaient les deux morceaux de l'épée légendaire. Encadré par ses amis aux visages attristés, Harry sortit sans plus jeter le moindre regard à Rogue qui se tenait toujours debout au centre de la pièce.

Epilogue du chapitre 20 :

La porte fut à peine refermée que Rogue s'assit à nouveau dans le fauteuil en attendant l'épreuve qui allait suivre. Un homme aux longs cheveux et à la barbe châtains se tenait derrière lui. L'homme s'avança pour se retrouver face à l'ancien professeur.

« Je vous ai trouvé rude, mais vous vous en êtes bien sortit.

A quoi rimait cette comédie, Merlin ? Le seigneur des ténèbres a confiance en moi et ne me fait pas surveiller. J'aurai pu lui dire la vérité.

Vous auriez pu, en effet. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour que Harry apprenne cette vérité. Chacun de ses actes à présent va lui faire comprendre de quelle manière il doit continuer son chemin. Tout comme le fait de briser Excalibur lui fera comprendre bientôt que la haine ne le mènera qu'à sa perdition, celui d'apprendre au bon moment ce qu'il doit faire pour le dernier horcruxe lui sera salvateur.

Vous voyez tout mais vous ne m'aviez pas prévenu pour l'épée. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué ?

Parce que vous aussi vous devez apprendre de vos actes, comme tout le monde. Il n'a pas été facile pour vous de devoir tuer un ami, mais ce Dumbledore disait vrai, il existe des choses pire que la mort. Désormais vous le savez mieux que quiconque. A vous de trouvez le moyen d'en faire votre force. »

Rogue leva les yeux mais Merlin était déjà partit. L'ancien professeur s'adossa contre le fauteuil et prit sa tête dans les mains.


	23. Chapitre 21 : Sacrifices et regrets

Harry Potter et le secret du Graal

Chapitre 21 : Sacrifice et regrets

Le petit matin se levait à peine tandis que l'ordre du phoenix ramenait tout le monde à Camelot. Le froid commençait à être moins prenant, annonçant l'approche du printemps. Mais personne ne le remarqua. Remontant jusqu'au château le groupe des chevaliers et des sorciers avait l'air plutôt morose. De tous, Harry arborait sans nul doute l'air le plus absent. Depuis qu'ils avaient franchi la porte de Rogue, qu'ils avaient retraversé le village puis qu'enfin ils transplannent, il ne cessait de revoir la lame d'Excalibur se briser. Profondément choqué, il ne comprenait plus comment tout cela était arrivé. Accrochée à son bras, Ginny ne savait plus quoi faire pour essayer de le redescendre sur terre. Elle se contentait de lui prodiguer un peu de douceur en lui caressant les cheveux et le dos.

Les lourdes portes du château s'ouvrirent dans un bruit qui se répercuta dans le grand hall désert. Le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers les jeunes sorciers.

« Il serait préférable d'aller vous coucher quelques heures. Nous ferons le point sur les évènements de cette nuit plus tard. Miss Lovegood, étant donné que plus aucun autre élève n'est présent, je préfère que vous alliez dormir dans la chambre des filles de Gryffondor avec miss Granger et miss Weasley. Les elfes de maison vous apporteront vos affaires. »

Sans dire un mot, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna s'avancèrent vers les escaliers puis stoppèrent en constatant que Harry n'avait pas bougé. Celui-ci se dirigea vers le roi Arthur.

« Par pitié, dites-moi qu'elle peut être réparée. Je vous en supplie. »

Arthur posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry avec un regard triste.

« Oui, elle peut l'être Harry. Mais il y a bien des choses qui seront plus difficiles à réparer.

Je regrette… je regrette tellement…

Je sais mon jeune ami. Mais je vous sais capable de transformer ces regrets en une nouvelle force lorsque le moment sera venu. Maintenant allez prendre un peu de repos et dormez en paix. »

Les six adolescents montèrent les marches et se rendirent dans la salle commune. Harry semblait un peu plus apaisé mais il restait inquiet. Excalibur serait reforgée, Govannon s'en occuperait sûrement. Mais les réponses du roi n'avaient pas apaisé complètement le tourment de Harry. Il sentait que réparer l'épée légendaire ne serait pas aussi simple.

Les autres ne se sentaient pas plus l'envie que lui de discuter ce soir. Ils montèrent tous les six dans le dortoir des garçons sans s'être concertés. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient quitter les autres en ce moment. Les filles firent un bref détour vers leur chambre pour se changer puis rejoignirent les garçons dans leurs lits respectifs. Hermione, Ron, Luna et Neville s'endormirent très vite. Ginny aussi serait bien tombée dans le sommeil avec rapidité si Harry n'était pas aussi nerveux. Elle se redressa légèrement et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Les faibles rayons du soleil levant illuminaient sa chevelure et Harry crut voir deux ailes d'oiseau enflammées encadrer son doux visage. Elle s'approcha de lui et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Ginny posa la tête sur le torse de Harry et le sommeil l'emporta enfin. Harry sentait son souffle léger et chaud sur sa peau et il se perdit dans la contemplation de son visage serein. Malgré sa fatigue et ses dernières émotions, il ne put détacher son regard du visage de Ginny jusqu'à ce que Hermione se réveille bien des heures plus tard.

Les adolescents se réveillèrent ensuite rapidement. La faim commençait à les tirailler et ils furent contents de constater, une fois dans la grande salle, que le petit déjeuner avait l'air copieux. Au vu du peu de personnes qui restait à l'école, tout le monde mangeait à une grande table. Hermione s'inquiéta un peu d'une telle profusion de nourriture et demanda ce dont il retournait au professeur Lupin, assit à côté d'elle.

« Je n'en sais rien, Hermione. C'est le roi Arthur qui a prit cette initiative. Ainsi que d'autres. Mais j'avoue que cela fait du bien après le repos trop rapide que nous avons pris cette nuit. »

Personne ne semblait en savoir plus. Au bout de la table, Hagrid et Govannon, devenus inséparables, mangeaient sans retenue en riant très forts. Harry remarqua que la plupart des chevaliers et même le roi Arthur s'esclaffaient avec eux.

Bien qu'ignorant toujours ce qui mettait ainsi les chevaliers de si bonne humeur, Harry se sentit beaucoup mieux tout au long de ce qui restait de la journée. Govannon s'était mit au travail presque aussitôt dans une salle spécialement aménagée pour lui et ses coups de marteau s'entendaient dans une grande partie du château déserté. Les adolescents furent heureux de se retrouver dans le bureau de la directrice où le bruit de l'instrument était moins audible. Arthur, Gauvain, Lancelot et Perceval étaient là pour représenter la table ronde. Maugrey, Lupin et Tonks étaient aussi présents pour le compte de l'ordre du phoenix. Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la réunion en parlant un peu plus fort que d'habitude pour couvrir les bruits de marteau.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, résumons la situation. Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que la visite chez Severus Rogue était plutôt un échec. Il est vrai que la seule chose qu'il ait pu nous dire, nous le savions déjà. A l'heure qu'il est, le dernier horcruxe doit être entre les mains de Voldemort.

Nous avons tout de même appris ce qui s'était vraiment passé sur la tour d'astronomie, fit Tonks.

Je ne sais pas, intervint soudain Harry. Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu trouver un autre moyen de s'en sortir. »

Harry ne parlait pas d'une voix coléreuse. Son regard était sombre mais il semblait avoir compris la leçon sur ce que pouvait apporter la haine. Les coups de marteau qui résonnaient dans le couloir se seraient chargés de le lui rappeler de toute façon.

« Je crois que vous manquez encore un peu de jugement en ce qui concerne la notion de sacrifice, mon jeune ami, intervint le roi Arthur. C'est un acte noble car celui qui le commet entend mener à bien quelque chose de plus grand que lui, quelque chose qui le dépasse. Bien que je n'ai pas connu ce Dumbledore, les portraits que l'on m'a dressé de lui semble aller dans le sens de l'explication que nous a donné le dénommé Rogue. Il a préféré sacrifier sa vie pour vous laissez continuer votre quête.

Mais pouvons-nous avoir confiance en ce que prétend Severus ? Demanda Maugrey qui semblait enclin à appuyer l'hypothèse de Harry.

Je crois que oui, reprit McGonagall. Severus nous a toujours fournit de bons renseignements. Il me semble logique que Dumbledore ait préféré le sauver de son serment inviolable, même si j'ai encore des difficultés à l'accepter.

Il faut donc aussi admettre qu'il s'agissait du vœux de l'illustre Dumbledore de continuer à utiliser les informations de ce Rogue, déclara Perceval. Il me semble évident qu'il nous faille reprendre contact avec lui.

Je le crois aussi, approuva Lupin.

Mais est-ce que nous serons jamais sûrs que Rogue ne joue pas un double jeu ? Intervint soudain Ron. »

Ron avait toujours été un farouche partisan d'une entente contre Rogue. Mais le silence qui se fit dans la salle à ce moment là prouvait qu'il n'était pas le seul à remettre en cause l'intégrité de l'ancien maître des potions. Même Hermione ne le reprit pas alors qu'elle avait toujours plus ou moins soutenu Rogue contre Harry et Ron. McGonagall reprit :

« Je crois que la mort brutale de Dumbledore nous a tous marqué profondément au point que nous ne pouvons plus faire totalement confiance à Severus. Néanmoins, il reste un point à ne pas négliger.

La confiance absolue que Dumbledore portait à Rogue, fit Harry qui y pensait aussi depuis un moment.

Oui. Nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi Dumbledore lui portait une telle confiance. Mais si ce qu'il nous a dit sur les événements de la tour d'astronomie est vrai, alors nous devons en conclure que Dumbledore ne s'était pas trompé.

Sont-ils vrais ? Là est tout le problème, fit Maugrey d'un ton bourru.

Je crois que nous devons l'admettre, intervint alors Lupin. Nous savions tous que Dumbledore ne craignait pas la mort. Donc les supplications qu'il a lancé n'étaient pas pour que Rogue l'épargne. »

Toutes les personnes présentent dans le bureau se turent le temps que l'effroyable vérité entre dans leurs esprits. Pendant quelques minutes seuls les coups de marteau pouvaient être entendus comme si Govannon reforgeait Excalibur dans la même pièce qu'eux. Puis McGonagall s'exclama :

« Bien, je reprendrai donc le contact avec Severus. Nous pouvons encore communiquer avec les moyens de l'ordre. Si vraiment Dumbledore voulait qu'il continue sa mission, il les aura gardé. Je crois qu'il est temps de passer à la suite du problème. A l'heure actuelle, il nous manque toujours un horcruxe. Puisque nous avons convenu que Rogue ne nous a pas trahit, nous devons aussi convenir qu'il ne sait réellement pas ce qu'est ce dernier horcruxe ni comment procéder à sa destruction.

Pourtant Regulus Black nous avait clairement désigné Rogue comme étant celui qui savait quelque chose sur cet horcruxe, fit Ginny.

Il n'avait peut être que des soupçons à son propos, déclara Hermione. Comme c'était celui qui lui avait parlé des horcruxes, Regulus a dû supposer qu'il les connaissait tous. Ou peut être comptait-il simplement allait lui demander.

C'est très possible en effet, approuva Lancelot. La question est donc de savoir ce qu'il nous reste comme solutions pour découvrir ce dont il s'agit.

Encore une fois, nous savons que c'est soit un objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor, soit un objet ayant appartenu à Serdaigle, reprit Ginny. Mais la seule relique connue de Gryffondor est son épée qui est ici même.

Harry leva les yeux vers l'épée accrochée au mur. Il réfléchissait tout en espérant que la lame étincelante lui donnerait une idée. Bien que les coups de marteau ne l'aidaient pas, il en eut une.

« Connue oui, c'est aussi un problème, conclut-il. Et si l'objet de Gryffondor en question était justement un objet inconnu que seul Voldemort ait jamais vu ?

C'est aussi une possibilité oui, approuva Lupin. Mais c'est toutefois peu probable. Les reliques des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard sont extrêmement rares. Il est déjà assez incroyable que Voldemort ait réussi à en trouver une de Serpentard et une de Poufsouffle. Il est fort peu possible qu'il ait trouvé une autre relique de Gryffondor alors que nous en avons déjà deux.

Deux ? S'étonna Neville.

Oui deux. L'épée et le choixpeau magique. A l'origine, c'était le chapeau de Gryffondor, souvenez-vous. Mais Voldemort n'aurait pas pu y cacher un morceau de son âme, ajouta-t-il rapidement alors que tous les regards se portaient sur le choixpeau. Le sort que Gryffondor à lancé sur ce chapeau est trop puissant pour lui. Et même s'il y était parvenu, cela aurait forcément altérer le comportement du chapeau et nous l'aurions vu tout de suite.

Il est donc plus probable que le dernier horcruxe soit dans un objet ayant appartenu à Serdaigle, c'est ça ? Fit Luna d'une voix presque éthérée.

Tout à fait.

Mais c'est impossible alors. Rowena Serdaigle a vu tous ses biens être emportés par une bande de Grévilliens chapardeurs. A la fin de sa vie, elle était aussi pauvre qu'un mendiant. »

Tonks sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais aussitôt Hermione et Ginny fondèrent sur elle pour qu'elle se taise en ayant beaucoup de mal, tout comme Harry Ron et Neville, de se retenir de rire faces aux regards perdus que McGonagall, Maugrey Fol'œil et Lupin posaient sur Luna aussi tranquille que si elle prenait le thé.

« Hum… oui… bon… reprenons notre sérieux je vous prie, fit McGonagall. »

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Neville se calmèrent et se re-concentrèrent sur la question qui les occupait.

« Bon, il faut à tout prix que nous découvrions cet objet… à qui qu'il ait pu appartenir. Car ensuite, il faudra trouver le moyen de le détruire.

Cette partie là sera plus facile, assura Ron. Une fois que l'on connaît l'objet, il suffit de savoir comment s'en servir pour récupérer le morceau d'âme qui y est caché.

Et comment utilise-t-on un serpent d'après toi ? »

La réplique d'Hermione fit à nouveau le silence (si l'on excepte les coups de marteau) dans le bureau. Mais Harry le rompit vite.

« Je ne pense pas que Voldemort se soit encore servit d'un animal. Il serait trop facile de le tuer et, de toute façon, à part son serpent, il ne garde aucune créature près de lui. Ce doit être un objet.

Mais imaginons que cet objet ne soit pas utilisable, fit Gauvain. S'il s'agissait d'un objet décoratif comme une statue par exemple, comment alors faire sortir l'âme de ce vil personnage.

Il existe un moyen de récupérer des âmes dans ce genre d'objet mais je crois que c'est à exclure également, expliqua Maugrey. C'est un procédé très compliqué et très difficile. Jusque là, Voldemort semble vouloir pouvoir récupérer son âme assez vite s'il y était forcé. Il est donc probable qu'il ait choisit un objet que l'on peut facilement utiliser. Du moins une fois que tous ses pièges ont été déjoués.

Cela semble logique, en effet.

Voldemort n'aurait-il pas déjà pu récupérer son âme dans le dernier horcruxe ? Demanda Neville

C'est une possibilité oui, répondit Lupin. Mais je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit le cas. Maintenant qu'il a repris l'objet en question, il doit le conserver près de lui et il le croit donc en sécurité. Il n'est donc pas forcé de l'utiliser.

Ne va-t-il pas en profiter pour le cacher ailleurs ? Demanda Perceval.

Pas avec l'ordre du phoenix et le ministère qui le cherchent partout, intervint McGonagall. Ce serait prendre un très gros risque de nous montrer sa cachette.

Donc on sait que le dernier horcruxe est entre les mains de Voldemort, reprit Ron, qu'il n'a pas l'intention de s'en séparer et l'on suppose fortement que c'est un objet appartenant à Serdaigle. Nous n'avons pas avancé.

Eliminer ce qui n'est pas la vérité permet déjà de la débarrasser de biens des zones d'ombre, lui répondit Arthur. Il faut être précis dans ce que nous allons chercher.

Tout de même, on savait déjà un peu tout ça et on a rien de vraiment sûr.

Oui mais même Dumbledore avançait aussi grâce à des hypothèses, répliqua Harry. Je suis sûr que l'on peut déjà faire quelque chose avec ce que nous avons.

Comme rechercher ce que Serdaigle a bien pu posséder d'utile, ajouta Tonks.

Mais puisque je vous dis qu'elle n'avait plus rien, fit Luna étonnée de constater que si peu de gens écoutaient la voix de la raison.

Et nous devons également trouver la cachette de Voldemort puisque c'est là que tout se jouera, apparemment, conclut McGonagall. »

Tous les protagonistes de la réunion se levèrent, prêts à faire de nouvelles recherches lorsque le professeur Flitwick entra en faisant léviter un énorme paquet.

« Ils sont arrivés Minerva !

Magnifique ! S'écria la directrice par dessus le bruit du marteau répercuté par les escaliers. Je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps chers chevaliers, pas plus que vous Maugrey et Tonks. Vous, restez ! »

Les adolescents ne bougèrent pas. McGonagall attendit que les chevaliers et les membres de l'ordre s'en aille pour rester avec les jeunes sorciers, Lupin et Flitwick.

« Posez-les ici s'il vous plaît. »

Le minuscule professeur posa le paquet au pied du bureau. La directrice l'ouvrit et en sortit un livre avec une couverture vert feuillage portant l'emblème de Poudlard. Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent comme à chaque fois qu'elle découvrait un livre qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

« Ils m'ont l'air parfait, déclara McGonagall en feuilletant l'ouvrage. Venez jeunes gens, et prenez en un chacun. Miss Weasley et miss Lovegood, prenez ceux à la couverture rouge je vous prie. »

Les adolescents obéirent, Hermione en tête. Harry regarda le titre :

« Manuel d'éducation magique à distance »

« Quoi ? Des devoirs ? S'exclama Ron.

Les directeurs de maison et moi-même avons jugé que, malgré les nouvelles protections de Camelot, il n'était pas prudent pour le moment de faire revenir les élèves, expliqua la directrice. Nous avions conçu depuis quelques temps ces livres qui nous permettraient de continuer à enseigner en ces temps menacés. Plus que jamais, les jeunes sorciers doivent apprendre à se débrouiller par eux-mêmes, et en particulier pendant son année d'ASPIC, Mr Weasley.

Justement, je pensais que contribuer à sauver le monde nous permettrait d'être exempté d'examen.

Tais-toi Ron ! Répliqua Hermione qui dévorait déjà le premier chapitre.

De toute façon, je ne crois pas que Voldemort soit habilité à être correcteur d'examen, fit Luna d'une voix lointaine tandis qu'elle se perdait dans la contemplation de la couleur de la couverture. »

Tout le monde pouffa de rires. Harry consulta le sommaire de son livre et se rendit tout de suite au chapitre sur la défense contre les forces du mal. Il connaissait déjà au moins les trois quart du programme sans difficulté. Cela allez lui laisser beaucoup de temps pour se renforcer dans les autres matières. Il consulta également le livre de Ginny. Luna et elle étaient déjà en avance sur le programme de défense.

« Je vous conseille de commencer tout de suite, reprit McGonagall. Nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend et quand vous pourrez à nouveau travailler tranquillement. »

Les jeunes sorciers s'en allèrent pour retrouver la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils se hâtèrent de monter les escaliers tant le bruit du marteau devenait insupportable.

Le reste de leur après-midi se passa dans les devoirs. Ron avait grommelé un peu au début mais il avait finalement tout autant envie que les autres d'en savoir plus sur la défense contre les forces du mal qui ne leur serait pas inutile. Lupin, qui n'avait pour le moment rien d'autre à faire, vint les aider à travailler. Grâce aux conseils du professeur, ils progressaient très vite.

La soirée arriva rapidement et les adolescents s'apprêtaient à aller prendre leur repas lorsque les coups de marteau cessèrent.

« Enfin ! S'exclama Hermione qui avait eu du mal à se concentrer tout l'après-midi.

Govannon a finit, ajouta Ron.

Allons-le voir, proposa Ginny. »

Les autres acquiescèrent et sortirent de la salle commune. Ils se dépêchèrent de se rendre jusqu'à la forge aménagée pour Govannon et ne furent pas surpris d'y retrouver les chevaliers au grand complet ainsi que McGonagall et Lupin. Par contre, Harry remarqua immédiatement leurs visages défaits et se demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« C'est terminé ? Demanda-t-il au roi Arthur.

En effet Harry. Notre ami a achevé son travail.

Cela n'a pas l'air de vous réjouir, constata Luna, toujours aussi prompt à une franchise gênante.

Je sais jeune fille. Mais voyez vous, il existe une part de la légende que je ne vous ai pas encore conté. Je crois qu'il faut que je vous en parle avant que nous n'entrions. »

Les chevaliers poussèrent un soupir qui semblait être de tristesse et Harry ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui arrivait. Le roi Arthur reprit :

« Govannon a forgé Excalibur il y a bien longtemps. Mais créer un objet d'une telle puissance demande énormément d'énergie. Tout comme le fait de la réparer. A une époque, j'ai fait la même erreur que vous Harry. Aveuglé par la haine, j'ai frappé quelqu'un que je n'aurai pas dû et la lame d'Excalibur s'est brisée. Govannon l'a reforgé une première fois. A la suite de cet incident, Merlin a fait une prédiction. Lorsque la lame serait brisée une seconde fois, celui qui la réparera ne pourrait survivre à la tâche. »

Harry fut frappé d'horreur et s'inquiéta soudain que le forgeron légendaire ne soit pas déjà sortit de la forge.

« Ce… ce n'est pas possible.

Hélas c'est bien le cas. Mais il ne serait pas bon de trop vous tourmenter à ce propos Harry. Tout comme votre ami Dumbledore, le choix de Govannon était fait depuis bien longtemps. Bien avant même que je ne brise Excalibur pour la première fois. Rappelez-vous, Harry ! Ceux qui se sacrifient espèrent atteindre un but par leur acte. Govannon aurait reforgé Excalibur. Toute l'assemblée de la table ronde n'aurait suffit à l'en dissuader et même si nous avions dû utiliser la force.

Mais à quoi cela a servit ? Demanda Harry essayant de contrôler tant bien que mal ses émotions.

A la même chose que lorsque cela m'est arrivé. Après le choc que j'ai ressenti en ne tenant plus que la moitié d'une épée dans les mains, je ne me suis plus jamais laissé aller à utiliser les pouvoirs d'Excalibur pour la vengeance, même dans certains cas où elle m'aurait été très utile. Cette épée m'a été confiée pour des raisons bien précise. Finalement je ne suis que son serviteur. Vous aussi Harry votre tâche est bien particulière. Et cet après-midi, à la réunion, j'ai bien vu que vous n'attachiez plus d'importance qu'à ce qui compte pour votre mission. Cet acte malheureux vous a rendu plus fort Harry. C'est une épreuve douloureuse mais nécessaire.

Je n'ose y croire.

Il le faudra pourtant mon jeune ami. Sans cela je me refuse à ouvrir cette porte. Vous devez accepter la réalité et comprendre que tout cela était prévu.

Prévu ?

Je vous l'ai dit, Merlin l'avait prédit. Govannon le savait et il n'a pas chercher à se défiler. Vous ne devez pas vous sentir responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Cela a été décidé et accepté par d'autres que vous. Bien sûr, cela n'enlève rien à la cruelle absence d'un ami. Mais il n'est pas besoin d'en rajouter d'avantage. Alors ? J'ouvre ? »

Harry se sentait effrayé de ce qu'il verrait derrière la porte. Et bien qu'il ait compris chacun des mots du roi, il redoutait l'ouverture de cette porte. Mais s'il s'agissait d'une épreuve, il ne voulait pas reculer.

« Oui ! »

Arthur ouvrit et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Les chevaliers et les sorciers le suivirent. Bien qu'il s'y soit attendu, Harry sentit l'effroi enserrer son cœur à la vue du corps inanimé du forgeron au sol. Arthur était déjà penché sur Govannon et murmura :

« Merci pour tout, mon ami. »

Le roi reposa respectueusement la tête du forgeron. Ginny se jeta dans les bras de Harry, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes. Celui-ci posa machinalement les mains sur son dos et sa chevelure flamboyante mais il était incapable de faire tout autre geste. Etait-ce par sa faute que Govannon était mort ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas su contrôler sa colère ? Ou bien était-ce quelque chose qui lui échappait complètement comme le lui avait dit le roi Arthur ? Etait-ce vraiment sensé le rendre plus fort ? Comment ? En lui apprenant qu'un acte haineux avait toujours des conséquences terribles ? Il lui semblait l'avoir toujours su. Mais il comprenait maintenant que même s'il n'aurait jamais démenti ce genre d'affirmations auparavant, l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer comme conséquence.

Il resserra son étreinte sur Ginny. Tandis que McGonagall faisait apparaître une civière. Escortée par Perceval et Bohort, elle fit sortir le corps du forgeron légendaire de la pièce.

« Où l'emmènent-ils ? Demanda Hermione, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Govannon a souhaité être inhumé dans les souterrains du château. Il reposera sous Camelot, lui répondit Yvain. »

Une fois le corps du forgeron partit, Harry reporta son regard sur Arthur. Celui-ci s'approcha de l'âtre où un feu mourrait peu à peu. Sur le côté était posée une grande bassine d'eau d'où dépassait le pommeau d'Excalibur. Arthur brandit l'épée, plus belle et plus étincelante que Harry ne l'avait jamais vue.


	24. Chapitre 22 : Mauvaises surprises et

Harry Potter et le secret du Graal

Chapitre 22 : Mauvaises surprises et drôles d'alliances

Le printemps arrivait enfin et Camelot semblait trouver une nouvelle jeunesse sous les rayons d'un soleil encore paresseux. Le vent venait parfois rappeler que les vêtements chauds n'étaient pas encore tout à fait prêts à rentrer dans les armoires. Le parc de Poudlard commençait à se parer de fleurs et l'herbe reprenait peu à peu sa verdure accueillante. Il y a encore quelques jours de cela, Harry n'aurait pas pensé pouvoir encore être émerveillé par le spectacle de la nature qui se réveillait enfin. Son coeur était encore lourd de la disparition si soudaine (et pourtant depuis si longtemps prévu pensa-t-il) de Govannon. Il s'en était énormément voulu pendant bien longtemps mais, finalement, les paroles du roi Arthur lui revenant en tête, il comprit qu'il n'aurait pu empêcher le sacrifice du forgeron légendaire. Et bien que l'absence de l'illustre personnage se faisait toujours cruellement sentir, comme l'avait prévenu Arthur, au moins parvenait-il à ne plus se sentir coupable.

Govannon aura été un bien curieux personnage pour lui. Il avait bien sûr prévu ses funérailles de longue date et ne souhaitait pas de cérémonie ou même le moindre hommage. Il ne souhaitait pas que quiconque pleure sur son sort et Harry avait finalement compris la liesse qui s'était emparée des chevaliers après leur retour de la demeure de Rogue. Lui-même aurait aimé faire bonne figure face à Govannon, même s'il doutait qu'il ait pu paraître si heureux en de telles circonstances.

Cela lui faisait drôle néanmoins qu'une telle figure de la légende arthurienne ait fini ses jours ainsi et surtout maintenant. Il lui était soudain apparut que cela signifiait peut être que la véritable tâche de l'assemblée de la table ronde était sur le point de se conclure. Et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'une certaine pointe d'angoisse le tenaillait lorsqu'il pensait qu'il était désormais au centre de toute cette histoire. Etait-ce vraiment la fin de la légende ? Est-ce que sa mère savait qu'il serait un jour celui sur lequel tout reposerai ? S'il l'emportait sur Voldemort, est-ce que le mal serait enfin vaincu comme l'annonçait le retour du roi Arthur dans les romans ? Il se posait tant de questions parfois que la tête finissait par lui tourner. Heureusement, Ginny l'accueillait toujours dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Dans une moindre mesure, Hermione qui insistait pour que Ron et lui fassent les devoirs prévus dans le manuel était aussi assez efficace.

Le temps s'écoulait peu à peu au château dans un calme étrange. Depuis l'attaque de Poudlard repoussée par les défenses de Camelot et les chevaliers, les mangemorts se tenaient étrangement tranquilles. Pour beaucoup de monde, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, Voldemort préparait un gros coup. Quelque chose qui surprendrai tout le monde et qui ne pourrait être en aucun cas une raison de se réjouir. Comme il avait été convenu, McGonagall avait essayé de contacter Rogue. Mais celui-ci était injoignable par quelque moyen que ce soit.

« Cela confirme que Voldemort doit préparer une grosse affaire, avait dit Lupin lors d'une nouvelle réunion. Rogue ne doit pas pouvoir s'absenter suffisamment discrètement pour nous répondre.

Ou alors il s'est enfui, avait répliqué Hervé des Mares.

Non, ça ne collerait pas, avait répondu Tonks. Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à tuer Dumbledore de sa main pour ensuite abandonner le poste qu'il a ainsi pu garder. »

L'ordre faisait de son mieux pour intercepter le moindre indice des agissements de Voldemort mais, jusqu'à présent, cela n'avait plus rien donné. Les chevaliers, en attendant, se contentaient d'assurer la sécurité du château et de ses alentours.

Harry trouvait que tout cela était parfois trop calme. Par moments, il craignait vraiment que Voldemort n'ait trouvé un moyen de cacher son dernier horcruxe dans un endroit qui ne lui permettrait plus de le retrouver. Mais très vite, il se rangeait à la raison qui voulait que jamais son pire ennemi ne se séparerait de son dernier morceau d'âme en ce moment. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre, entre les bras de Ginny ou entre les pages de son manuel de révision, que Voldemort se manifeste enfin. La désertion du château par tous les autres élèves de l'école avait au moins ceci de bénéfique que les deux amoureux n'avaient plus beaucoup de risques de tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'ils s'accordaient un moment intime. Luna entraînait souvent Neville jusqu'au dortoir abandonné des Serdaigles tandis que Hermione et Ron passaient un temps incroyablement long à la bibliothèque où Harry doutait fortement qu'il reste suffisamment de livres que la brune n'ait pas lu qui justifierai tant d'assiduité. Il ne restait plus à Ginny et à lui que de choisir un endroit tranquille selon leur humeur comme la salle sur demande ou la salle de bain des préfets, surtout depuis que Harry avait appris une formule capable de repousser les fantômes. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Mimi geignarde vienne briser l'ambiance.

Toutefois, à la fin de la journée, une fois les devoirs et les jeux amoureux terminés, les adolescents se retrouvaient tous invariablement au dortoir des gryffondors. Ils discutaient parfois jusque tard, trouvaient encore le moyen de s'amuser, voir de perdre tout contrôle de la situation, notamment lorsque Hermione et Harry leur avait montré une vraie bataille de polochons moldue. Harry devait le reconnaître, malgré la tension toujours présente et l'attente interminable, il se sentait bien. Il se sentait entouré de gens de confiance auxquels il aurait pu tout dire. A part les histoires de couples trop intimes (Ron ne voulait surtout rien entendre concernant sa soeur), les jeunes sorciers ne se cachaient rien. Harry sentaient que les épreuves endurées les avaient faits mûrir.

Il aurait bien aimé que le calme perdure encore, même s'il savait que la fin ne faisait qu'approcher. Un matin, alors qu'ils étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner, les chouettes (bien moins nombreuses qu'à l'ordinaire) entrèrent dans la grande salle. La plupart apportaient du courrier aux professeurs restants et notamment à McGonagall. Ron reçut une lettre du terrier. Craignant une mauvaise nouvelle, il déchira l'enveloppe avec fébrilité tandis que Ginny, nerveuse se penchait par dessus la table pour lire avec lui. Hermione repoussa la gazette du sorcier qu'elle recevait quotidiennement et tous attendirent angoissés que Ron ait lu la lettre. Il dût apparemment s'y reprendre à deux fois puis Ginny et lui émergèrent de derrière le parchemin en souriant. Harry qui n'en pouvait plus, pris la lettre et lu. L'écriture apparemment un peu trop rapide de Mrs Weasley informait ses enfants que Fleur attendait un heureux événement d'ici à huit mois. Harry, Hermione, Luna et Neville se remirent correctement assis sur leurs chaises enfin rassurés et heureux. Les bonnes nouvelles étant rares, tout le monde savait les apprécier. Le petit déjeuner repris son cours. Hermione déplia la gazette, Ginny et Luna s'étaient mises à discuter des prénoms qu'elles aimeraient donner à leurs enfants tandis que Harry, Ron et Neville riaient en se demandant quand le futur nouveau né serait prêt à suivre son premier entraînement de quidditch.

Soudain Hermione poussa un cri. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Neville.

Regardez ! »

Elle posa le journal à plat sur la table et tous virent le titre principal.

« **Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom s'est emparé d'Azkaban** »

Harry fut sous le choc et jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil vers les professeurs. McGonagall avait également reçu la gazette et plusieurs professeurs lisaient l'article avec elle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Demanda Harry bien qu'il doutait que la gazette le renseigne suffisamment à ce sujet.

« _Hier au crépuscule, une attaque de grande envergure a été menée par les partisans du sorcier noir le plus tristement célèbre. Ses sbires, appelés mangemorts, s'en sont pris à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers tenue dernièrement par des Aurors, à grands renforts de créatures étranges. L'un des rares survivants a accepté de nous en dire quelques mots : « Il y avait des géants et des détraqueurs. On parvenait à les maintenir à distance mais des inferis sont sortis de l'eau et d'autres se sont levés du cimetière en contrebas, nous prenant à revers. Des serpents se sont infiltrés par les fenêtres. On était assaillis de toute part. Jelling et moi, on a pu sortir par une fenêtre et atteindre la zone de transplanage. Je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite. » La prison d'Azkaban comptait une vingtaine d'Auror dans ces murs ainsi qu'un détachement de la brigade magique d'environs cinquante membres. Un hommage sera rendu par le ministre de la magie Scrimgeour cet après-midi mais pour l'instant, aucun plan n'a été révélé. « Pour l'instant, on sait au moins où il est, nous déclare un représentant de la brigade magique. Cela nous donne une chance de le maintenir sur sa position et de le contraindre à capituler ». Plus d'informations seront données dans la journée. Une édition spéciale de la gazette sera éditée ce soir. »_ C'est tout. »

Le silence s'était fait parmi les jeunes sorciers. Harry réfléchissait. Si Voldemort avait décidé de se montrer au grand jour, c'est qu'Azkaban n'allait pas être facile à approcher et surtout que personne n'allait l'obliger à y rester contre son gré. Les membres du ministère qui s'y essaieraient couraient droit au suicide. D'un autre côté, le représentant de la brigade magique n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Désormais, on savait où était Voldemort et surtout le dernier horcruxe avec lui. Mais pénétrer à Azkaban avec les détraqueurs n'étaient déjà pas une chose facile et si l'on devait compter avec les géants et les inferis, on pouvait alors considérer que c'était impossible.

McGonagall se leva et s'approcha des adolescents.

« Voilà pourquoi Severus ne répondait pas. Prit dans un tel plan, il était impossible de le contacter. Je vais réessayer maintenant. Vous, allez avertir les chevaliers. Il sera intéressant d'avoir leur point de vue là-dessus. »

Harry acquiesça et les jeunes sorciers se levèrent de table pour sortir dans le parc. Le temps était plus que clément et les chevaliers s'étaient rassemblés à l'ombre de quelques arbres. Ils semblaient tous de bonne humeur et accueillirent chaleureusement les adolescents.

« Gauvain nous racontait encore l'aventure qui lui est arrivé avec ce chevalier vert qui a faillit lui trancher la tête, fit Lancelot.

Nous venons pour... vous trancher la tête ? S'étonna Harry soudainement distrait en regardant Gauvain. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous voulait ?

Oh, c'est encore des ennuis dûs à nos vieilles traditions, répondit Gauvain. Une coutume exigeait que le jour de l'an, à la cour de Camelot, personne ne pouvait manger tant qu'une aventure ne s'était pas présentée. Nous attendions donc tous avec de plus en plus d'appétit que le hasard ou le destin nous amène une histoire digne d'intérêt. C'est alors qu'arriva un chevalier de très grande taille aux armes vertes (ndlr : les « armes »comportent l'arme du chevalier, son armure et son bouclier). Il permettait qu'un chevalier lui coupa la tête à la condition que celui-ci se la laisserai couper par lui-même dans un an. Ecoutant surtout mon estomac qui grondait, je me proposais de trancher la tête du chevalier vert, ce que je fis. Seulement voilà, Celui-ci ramassa sa propre tête et s'en fut en me faisant à nouveau promettre de le retrouve à la chapelle verte l'an prochain. Comme j'ignorais tout de son emplacement, je partis largement en avance. Trois jours avant la date fatidique, je m'arrêtais dans un château où l'on me dit que la chapelle n'était pas loin. Le seigneur du château proposa de m'héberger durant ce temps tout en me lançant un défi. Au cours des trois jours où je resterai au château, il irait chasser et moi je resterai avec sa femme. A la fin de la journée, nous échangerions tout deux nos butins respectifs. Sentant le coup fourré, je ne me laissé pas faire par sa femme. Le premier jour, je n'eus qu'à lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Le deuxième, deux baiser et le troisième, trois baisers. Mais j'avais commis une erreur car, ce dernier jour, sa femme m'avait offert une ceinture verte magique qui me protégeait de tous dommages. Sachant que je risquai la décapitation, je préférai la garder sur moi plutôt que de l'offrir au seigneur. Le lendemain je me rendis à la chapelle et le chevalier vert frappa trois fois. Mais aucun de ses coups ne m'atteint. Il enleva alors son casque et je reconnu le seigneur du château. Celui-ci m'accusa alors de tricherie, et il le savait bien puisque c'est lui qui avait poussé sa femme à me séduire et à m'offrir la ceinture. Je voulus me faire pardonner en lui rendant la ceinture mais il refusa et dit que je devais la porter en signe de mon parjure. »

Gauvain souleva un peu sa chemise et tout le monde put voir qu'il portait effectivement une ceinture verte.

« Heureusement, mon oncle trouva que cela était une bien mauvaise manigance et décréta qu'à partir de ce jour, tous les chevaliers devraient porter une ceinture verte.

D'ailleurs nos jeunes amis n'en ont encore pas, fit remarquer Yder.

Evidemment, elle ne fonctionne plus.

C'est dommage ça aurait été utile pour entrer dans... Azkaban ! Fit Harry en sursautant. Quel idiot, je venais vous dire que Voldemort a prit Azkaban. C'est la prison des sorciers perdue en pleine mer et...

Nous savons ce qu'est Azkaban, fit le roi Arthur. Asseyez-vous mes amis et parlons de tout ça. »

Les jeunes sorciers se joignirent aux chevaliers et s'assirent à leur tour. Assis sous un arbre dévoilant son nouveau feuillage tout frais, à l'abri du soleil printanier et entouré des valeureux chevaliers de la table ronde, Harry se sentit soudain bien moins préoccupé par Azkaban et Voldemort. Il prit même Ginny contre lui. L'ambiance lui semblait soudain bien loin de la guerre qui se déroulait.

« Nous savons encore peu de choses concernant Azkaban, reprit le roi Arthur. Par le passé nous avons pris maintes forteresses, mais jamais comme celle-ci.

Il est évident que nous devons mobiliser tous nos amis de l'ordre du phoenix pour un tel assaut, fit Perceval. Seuls ces sorciers aguerris pourront venir à bout des pièges qui sont certainement tendus.

Tonks et Kingsley travaillent au bureau des aurors, intervint Ginny, ils pourront sûrement avoir des renseignements sur les sorts qui ont été utilisés avant l'arrivée de Voldemort.

Ce sera encore insuffisant pour venir à bout de l'armée de Voldemort au grand complet, fit remarquer Ron.

De quoi est-elle composée ? S'enquit Yvain.

Des mangemorts, de détraqueurs, de géants et d'inferis surtout, répondit Neville. Mais il est possible qu'il utilise d'autres créatures.

Les détraqueurs, les géants et les mangemorts, l'ordre et nous-mêmes en avons déjà affronté, reprit Arthur. Je ne crois pas que les inferis seront très résistants face à nos épées. Néanmoins reste le problème du nombre. Cela représente une armée considérable pour une île. Il nous faut des renforts.

Nous n'en avons pas, fit Harry. Le ministère a décidé de rester en dehors d'Azkaban et je ne pense pas qu'il sera facile de les faire changer d'avis. Pas avant que Voldemort ne se remette à agir en tout cas.

Peut être du côté de la France, suggéra Hermione. La famille de Fleur a des relations haut placées.

Il y a peu de chances qu'un autre pays ne bouge tant que l'Angleterre ne s'y seras pas mise, répliqua Ron.

Il y a peut être une possibilité d'en trouver ailleurs, reprit le roi. Il me semble que...

Oh regardez ! S'écria Luna. Des mains qui flottent toutes seules vers nous ! »

Tout le monde s'arrêta soudain de parler pour se retourner dans la direction qu'indiquait Luna. En effet, deux mains d'homme se baladaient à quelques centimètres du sol en s'approchant d'eux. Harry se releva en aidant Ginny et ils tirèrent leurs baguettes. Les autres sorciers firent de même et les chevaliers saisirent leurs épées.

« Hé ! On se calme, fit une voix sortant de nulle part. Je ne suis pas là pour me battre. »

Harry connaissait bien la personne qui venait de parler. Mais il n'osait y croire.

« Malefoy ?

Oui c'est moi. Range ça Potter ! Je ne veux pas faire d'autres duels avec toi.

Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? S'écria Ron.

Calme-toi Weasley. Je veux juste parler. Mais il faut que nous rentrions. D'ici on peut nous voir. »

Harry scruta les alentours. Malgré les protections du parc, ils étaient en effet très visibles et il était sûr que Voldemort aurait posté un espion ou deux.

« Très bien, avance ! Reprit-il. Mais ne fais pas le moindre geste brusque. »

Il fit un signe discret de sa baguette vers la porte du château. Tout le petit groupe remonta, les yeux rivés sur les mains qui se baladaient devant eux. Une fois dans le hall, les portes se refermèrent. Drago prononça une formule et redevint entièrement visible.

« Alors, explique-toi ! S'exclama Harry, la baguette à la main.

Je ne suis pas venu vous voir de gaité de coeur Potter, répondit Drago, et je suppose que je n'arriverai pas à te convaincre de m'écouter sans que tu me pointes de ta baguette, donc enchaînons. J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

De quel genre ? Intervint Hermione.

Je veux vous aider à prendre Azkaban, reprit-il en essayant de paraître normal en regardant celle-ci.

Je vois, fit Harry, ton père !

Exactement. Il risque de ne pas passer les meilleurs moments de sa vie maintenant que le seigneur des ténèbres a prit le contrôle d'Azkaban. Vous êtes ma seule chance de le délivrer.

Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi nous ferions ça, répliqua Ron.

Parce que j'ai des informations pour vous. Peu, mais intéressantes. Le professeur Rogue m'en a parlé quand j'étais avec lui. Je suis presque sûr qu'il s'attendait à ce que je vous les livre. Mais ça n'importe plus désormais.

Alors donne-les nous ! Fit Neville.

Pas question ! Pas avant que vous n'ayez fait le serment de m'aider.

Tu veux qu'on fasse un serment inviolable Malefoy ? S'étonna Ginny. Tu es fou.

Non, je ne parle pas de ça. J'ai mieux. N'est-ce pas roi Arthur ?

Je vois que tu es bien au courant de nos traditions jeune homme, répondit Arthur. Pourtant un serment inviolable serait plus sûr qu'un serment de chevalerie. Aucun lien magique ne lie les personnes dans ce cas là.

Je sais très bien que vous refuserez le rituel du serment inviolable. Même si je ne vous livrai jamais les informations que je détiens. Faîtes un serment de chevalerie, un serment de la table ronde, et je vous dirai tout ce que je sais.

Harry ? C'est à vous d'en décider, Fit le roi.

Fais-moi confiance Potter. Aide-moi à libérer mon père et quand ce sera fait, je disparaitrai. Tu n'entendra plus parlé de moi ou de mes parents. Comme tu l'as souhaité. »

Harry réfléchissait. Pouvait-il croire Malefoy ? Est-ce qu'il n'essaierai pas de leur tendre un piège ? Il avait bien réussi à attraper Dumbledore. Oui mais Dumbledore savait que Malefoy préparait quelque chose. Et il l'avait laissé faire pour ne pas lui attirer d'ennuis à lui ou à ses parents. En un sens, Dumbledore avait déjà protégé Lucius Malefoy et il avait fait confiance à son fils, persuadé qu'il n'oserait pas le tuer. Habituellement, son coeur se serait remplit de colère en repensant au vieil homme alors que l'un de ceux qui a contribué à sa perte se tenait devant lui. Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait calme. Presque apaisé. Le chemin qu'il devait suivre lui parut clair. Il baissa sa baguette magique.

« C'est d'accord, Malefoy. Dis-nous ce que tu sais et nous libérerons ton père. »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. En arrivant au château, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il trouverait le secours dont il avait besoin.

« Prêtez-vous serment, en tant que chevalier de la table ronde, d'aider ce jeune homme à libérer son père ? Demanda le roi Arthur.

Oui.

D'autres chevaliers souhaitent-ils prêter le même serment ? »

Aussitôt, l'assemblée de la table ronde et les jeunes sorciers entourèrent Harry. Ron faisait un peu la tête mais un baiser d'Hermione sur sa joue lui rappela qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

« Bien ! Je crois maintenant qu'il est temps de tout nous dire monsieur Malefoy. Allons nous asseoir dans la grande salle, nous y serons plus à l'aise pour discuter. Gauvain s'il te plaît, va prévenir les membres de l'ordre. »

Gauvain s'exécuta et quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était rassemblé dans la grande salle. Drago, un peu embarrassé, commença à parler.

« Bon... euh... il y a un endroit et un seul où l'on peut accéder directement à l'île d'Azkaban. C'est la jetée inondée. Lorsque les membres du ministère ont enchanté l'île et la prison pour empêcher le transplanage, ils ont réservé un endroit strictement surveillé pour les transplanages officiels. Mais la vieille jetée a été oubliée car elle est de quelques centimètres sous l'eau à marée basse. À certaines heures de la journée, le soleil se reflète à cet endroit et éblouit ceux qui regardent dans cette direction. C'est pourquoi personne ne s'était aperçu de sa présence ou l'ont oublié. Les mangemorts qui se sont échappés il y a deux ans l'ont découvert dans leur fuite et certains ont pu transplaner par là avant que les gardiens ne les découvre. C'est par là que le gros des troupes du seigneur des ténèbres est passé hier pendant l'assaut.

Si c'est tout ce que tu as à nous dire, ça ne valait vraiment pas le coup que nous prêtions serment, fit Ron. Cette jetée doit être surveillée maintenant.

Je n'ai pas fini Weasley. Evidement, la jetée est maintenant surveillée. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que nombre de géants sont partis. Après l'assaut de Poudlard, ils ont constaté qu'ils avaient subit de lourdes pertes et qu'ils avaient été employés comme chair à canon par le seigneur des ténèbres. Ils ont voulu se révolter mais ils n'étaient plus assez puissants pour se battre contre les mangemorts et les détraqueurs. La plupart d'entre eux ont désertés et ceux qui restent n'ont plus grand intérêt à se faire tuer pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Et les détraqueurs leur posent aussi quelques problèmes car ils s'ennuient. J'ai appris ce matin qu'ils étaient contents de retourner à Azkaban. Dans la prison, ils ne parviennent pas à s'empêcher de tourmenter les mangemorts et les rares prisonniers dont Voldemort n'a pas voulu, comme mon père. Le seigneur des ténèbres a du mal à garder le contrôle des détraqueurs et il paraît qu'il va vite les envoyer sur un autre projet pour en faire sortir quelques uns d'Azkaban.

L'ennemi est donc en difficulté au niveau de son organisation, conclut Lancelot. C'est un avantage dont il faut profiter.

Il est évident qu'il faut frapper précisément au moment où la majorité des détraqueurs aura quitté Azkaban et où la surveillance n'aura pas encore été réorganisée, fit Lupin.

Mais comment accéder à la jetée ? Elle sera toujours surveillée, intervint Luna.

Sans compter qu'il restera un grand nombre d'inferi et de mangemort à affronter, rappela Tonks.

Avec une partie de son armée en fuite et une autre en mission, Voldemort aura plus de difficulté à maintenir une bonne garde, déclara le roi Arthur. Il suffirait d'une diversion pour l'affaiblir d'avantage.

Les êtres de l'eau nous aideront sûrement, fit McGonagall. Dumbledore a toujours entretenu des rapports très amicaux avec eux et sa mort les a profondément choqué.

Mais en ce qui concerne les inferi et les mangemorts ? Demanda Neville.

Je crois que les négociations avec les géants peuvent reprendre, rugit Hagrid. Mais ce ne sera pas facile. Après la façon dont les a traité Voldemort, ils refuseront sûrement de nous rejoindre. Peut être quelques uns nous suivrons. »

Le roi Arthur semblait réfléchir tandis que les autres discutaient de la probabilité du ralliement des géants. Finalement, il se tourna vers Harry.

« Nous oublions peut être quelqu'un d'important, fit le roi. Il est quelqu'un dans ce château qui ne s'est pas beaucoup montré depuis notre arrivée. Mais peut être qu'il peut grandement nous aider.

Je ne vois pas. À qui pensez-vous ?

Je parle de celui qui est dans la classe du rez-de-chaussé.

Oh ! C'est la nouvelle salle de divination. Mais il n'y a que le professeur Firenze qui... Non... sérieusement ? Vous... vous pensez aux centaures ?

Il me semble que nous pourrions au moins aller leur demander leur avis.

Oui peut être. Mais ces derniers temps ils ne sont pas très avenants avec les sorciers, et encore moins avec celui qu'ils considèrent comme un traître.

Alors il lui reste peu de temps pour se réconcilier. »


	25. Chapitre 23 : Les centaures

Harry Potter et le secret du graal

Chapitre 23 : Les centaures

De tous les endroits du château dans lesquels Harry n'avait pas le droit d'aller, la forêt interdite était sûrement celui qu'il aurait eu le plus de plaisir à éviter. A bien y réfléchir, jamais il n'avait franchit sa lisière sans en ramener de nombreux ennuis. En première année, il avait rencontré Voldemort/Quirrel. En seconde année, Aragog avait faillit le dévorer. En quatrième année, il eut le choc de voir les dragons qui constituerait la première épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers. Enfin en cinquième année, les centaures avaient faillit les tuer Hermione et lui. Et maintenant il allait demander leur aide. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne idée. Mais même Firenze, sûrement celui qui avait le moins de chance de ressortir vivant de la forêt s'il y posait un sabot, les avait accompagné. Hagrid était là également avec Crockdur et son arbalète qu'il portait sur son dos. Les chevaliers avaient demandé qu'aucune arme ne soit brandit ou tenue en main. Il s'agissait de diplomatie et il fallait juste montrer que l'on était capable de se défendre. Mais Firenze n'avait pas voulu emporter son arc. Dans sa situation, Harry trouvait cela assez curieux. Courageux, mais curieux.

La forêt était bien calme, trop pour tout ceux qui y étaient déjà entrés au moins une fois. C'était à peine si l'on pouvait entendre quelques oiseaux timides.

« C'est vraiment tranquille, fit observer Neville. On jurerait que toute la forêt est sous tension.

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'étonna Ginny.

Les plantes aussi ressentent les évènements. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour les perturber à ce point.

C'est que mes amis nous ont repéré dès que nous sommes arrivés à la lisière de la forêt, répondit Firenze. Ils nous suivent et s'interrogent depuis tout ce temps.

Ils s'interrogent ? Intervint Harry. La dernière fois que Hermione et moi y sommes entrés, ils ne se sont pas posés de questions très longtemps.

Crois-tu Harry ? Oh bien sûr ils s'en sont posés. Mais ils ont jugé que trois sorciers, dont deux jeunes, n'étaient pas un bien grand risque. Aujourd'hui nous sommes plus nombreux et différemment armés. Ils prennent bien plus de temps à la réflexion.

Et que croyez-vous qu'ils feront ? Demanda Hermione.

Ils tenteront sûrement une approche moins direct que la première fois. »

Et en effet, quelques mètres plus loin, un centaure que Harry ne connaissait pas les attendait sur le chemin.

« Vous êtes cernés ! Fit-il. Lâchez vos armes ou retournez d'où vous venez. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Et soyez encore heureux que nous ne vous ayons pas déjà transpercé de nos flèches pour avoir amené un traître dans notre territoire.

Nous ne lâcherons pas nos armes et nous avons à faire ici, répondit calmement le roi Arthur. Nous ne sommes pas venus chercher querelles. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est parler.

Nous ne voulons pas parler avec vous. Repartez !

Ecoutez-nous et nous repartirons.

Nous savons ce que vous voulez. Vous croyez que les centaures ne sont que des serviteurs. De bons chevaux qui vous obéiront au doigt et à l'oeil. Nous refusons de nous soumettre !

Je ne vous parle pas de soumission, mais d'entraide.

Cela revient au même dans la bouche des humains, Fit alors une autre voix. »

D'autres centaures sortirent de toute part, arcs en main. Hermione, qui n'avait pas un très bon souvenir de la dernière fois où elle en avait vu autant, se pressa contre Ron. Harry reconnut le centaure qui venait de parler comme étant Magorian. Il vit aussi Bane, le centaure au pelage noir qu'il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé.

« Firenze ! Tu as osé revenir ! Reprit Magorian.

Comme tu peux le constater, mon ami.

Je ne suis pas ton ami. Je ne le suis plus. Plutôt que de soutenir ceux de ta race, tu es entré aux services des humains.

Tous les hommes ne se sentent pas supérieur à nous. Et tu le sais Magorian. Sinon, pourquoi as-tu rendu cette femme du ministère à Dumbledore il y a deux ans ? Le considérais-tu comme un être éprouvant du mépris à notre égard ? »

Magorian eut un instant d'hésitation.

« Dumbledore était un homme à part, Firenze.

Je sais. Mais avec toute l'estime que tu lui portais, cela ne t'as pas empêché de me condamner quand il m'a demandé mon aide.

Nous n'avions rien à lui devoir, s'emporta soudain Bane voyant que Magorian ne pouvait rien répondre à cela.

Crois-tu Bane ? Mais qui nous a défendu quand le ministère de la magie pensait que des centaures ne pouvaient rester dans l'enceinte de l'école après que vous ayez capturé cette Ombrage ? N'était-ce pas Dumbledore ?

J'accepte le fait que Dumbledore nous respectait, Firenze, reprit Magorian avant que Bane ne réplique. Mais qu'en est-il des autres ? Ne serait-ce que ceux que tu as amené ici.

Eux ? Parlerais-tu par exemple de Hagrid qui a toujours était amicale avec nous ?

Il peut, s'exclama Bane. On le laissait bien se promener dans notre forêt.

Tiens donc. Et depuis quand as-tu jamais laissé quelqu'un qui nous méprisait arpenter « notre » forêt Bane ? Pourquoi le lui avoir seulement interdit depuis deux ans s'il nous considère aussi mal que tu le dis ?

Je devrais te faire une autre belle marque de sabot, Firenze. La dernière n'a pas duré assez longtemps pour que tu oses me parler ainsi. »

Firenze ignora la remarque de Bane est se tourna ostensiblement vers Magorian.

« Ne vois-tu pas mon ami ? C'est nous qui les méprisons. Nous faisons la même chose que ce que nous leur reprochons. Ils sont venus chercher de l'aide Magorian. De l'aide. Pas des serviteurs. Ils ont besoin de nous autant que nous avons besoin d'eux. A force d'avoir peur des autres, nous nous sommes refermés sur nous mêmes. Et la puissance du mage noir ne cesse d'augmenter. Il nous engloutira dans les ténèbres. Lui ne considère pas les centaures plus que de simples ouvriers, des esclaves. Le monde des hommes n'est pas parfait, mais si nous n'agissons pas, il sera bien pire et nous n'auront pas le droit de nous plaindre car nous n'avons jamais rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

Nous ne nous mettons pas en travers de la destinée, s'exclama Bane.

Quelle destinée ? Qu'avez vous vu dernièrement dans les étoiles ? Les voyez-vous encore ? Les brumes des détraqueurs ont recouvert le ciel. Et même si nous pouvions y lire notre destinée que saurions-nous de la vérité ? Même les anciens ne cessent de dire que l'on ne peut jamais être sûr des prédictions. Il faut parfois attendre des années pour y voir clair et cela peut toujours changer. Les prophéties ne sont rien que des lignes inventées par ceux qui les prononcent. Il a été dit que ce jeune garçon affronterait le mage noir, il a été dit qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir le détruire, mais rien ni personne n'a jamais dit que cela réussirait si on laissait les choses se faire sans les toucher. L'autre camp a bien essayé de le tuer. Ils ont tenté de changer les choses. Devons-nous rester sans réagir ? Où est-il dit que nous devons rester passif ? Où est-il dit que nous ne pouvons pas influencer sur les choses ? La prophétie est incomplète et ne dit rien de ce qui se passera vraiment. C'est à nous de décider. Nous, centaures et humains, de prendre parti et de faire un choix que nous défendrons. Une destinée ne s'accomplit pas seule. Elle ne s'accomplit pas si on ne fait rien. Elle n'est finalement qu'un projet qui ne demande qu'à se réaliser si quelqu'un veut bien s'en occuper. »

Le trouble avait gagné la troupe des centaures. Si quelques uns, dont Bane, semblaient encore prêts à bander leurs arcs, la plupart se regardaient d'un air interrogateur. Magorian, en particulier, semblait extrêmement pensif. Harry aurait voulu se jeter à ses pattes, le supplier de leur venir en aide mais il voulut garder un peu de tenu, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas déshonorer son jeune rang de chevalier de la table ronde. Il s'avança, tout en lâchant la main de Ginny qui eut un regard horrifié. Harry sortit du rang de ses amis, aperçut très nettement Bane se saisir d'une flèche, et se plaça devant Magorian, à quelques centimètres à peine de lui.

« Sans vous, nous ne sommes pas assez puissants pour affronter Voldemort. Je vous en prie, accepter nôtre aide et accordez-nous la vôtre. »

Bane semblait sur le point d'exploser de fureur mais Magorian regarda le jeune homme avec grand sérieux.

« Notre combat ne sera pas sans risques ni conséquences, fit alors le roi Arthur en s'approchant à son tour. La souffrance et l'horreur sont le lot de toutes guerres, sans exceptions. Ce sera une bataille rude et sans merci. Et si je dois être foudroyé par la mort à ce moment-là, je jure sur la noble assemblée que je représente que j'aurai au moins été fier de me battre au côté d'autres grands guerriers comme les centaures.

Et en tant que centaure, je serai heureux de mourir aux côtés du roi Arthur de Bretagne, répondit Magorian. »

Le sang de Bane ne fit qu'un tour. En d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait trouvé la grimace atroce de son visage absolument hilarante. Mais lorsqu'il pointa sa flèche droit sur Magorian, il avait plutôt une tête sinistre.

« Que vas-tu faire avec ça, Bane ? Demanda Magorian très calme.

Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu ne peux pas nous dire d'aller nous faire massacrer pour ces minables humains. »

Bane hurlait presque. La main qui tenait sa corde bandée tremblait de rage.

« Je n'ai parlé qu'en mon nom seul, Bane. Libre aux autres de me suivre ou de rester ici.

Personne ne te suivra dans cette folie. Tu n'as pas le droit.

Pourquoi ne pas le leur demandé alors ? Qui veut nous suivre, Firenze et moi, dans la bataille que nous allons mener avec les humains contre le mage noir ? »

Le visage de Bane se décomposait au fur et à mesure que des centaures levaient leurs arcs. Une majorité, une immense majorité des centaures rassemblés ici voulaient suivre Magorian.

« Tu vois ? Chacun a décidé de son sort, tu ne peux t'y opposer.

Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu n'as pas le droit de changer nos coutumes. Nous ne devons pas intervenir. TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! »

Personne ne saura probablement jamais si la flèche avait été volontairement lâchée par Bane ou si le tremblement de sa main l'avait finalement trahit. Toujours est-il que celle-ci partit sans prévenir en direction de la poitrine de Magorian. Personne ne put bouger. Magorian eut juste le temps de fermer les yeux. Le roi Arthur sauta en avant et avança son bouclier du mieux qu'il put. Mais il était trop tard. Magorian s'effondra au sol. Son sang s'écoula lentement sur l'herbe à peine née du printemps. Pendant quelques secondes, un silence assourdissant, insoutenable envahit l'espace entre chaque arbres, entre chaque branches et entre chaque feuille. Puis le bruit d'un sabot contre le sol retentit. Il fut suivit d'un autre, puis de deux autres, de dix autres. Tous les centaures sans exception frappaient le sol de leurs pattes avant. Harry se sentit soudain tiré en arrière avec une grande force et vit qu'il arrivait la même chose au roi Arthur. Hagrid les avaient agrippés.

« C'est un avertissement, leur dit-il à l'oreille. Il ne vaut mieux pas être trop proches de Bane pour l'instant. »

Ce dernier semblait avoir du mal à croire à ce qu'il venait de faire mais il semblait complètement perdu en écoutant le bruit de ses congénères. Il réalisait à peine que l'avertissement était pour lui.

« Non... mes amis... attendaient... ce n'est pas ma faute... je ne voulais pas... Ce sont eux... eux, qui ont menacé notre race. C'est de leur faute...

Tais-toi, couard, fit Firenze en s'approchant du corps de Magorian. »

Les centaures ne firent plus le moindre bruit tandis qu'il se penchait sur le corps inerte.

« Peut être qu'on peut encore l'emmener à l'infirmerie du château ? Souffla Ron qui tenait Hermione en pleur contre lui.

Hélas non jeune homme, reprit Firenze, il est trop tard. Ecoutez, vous autre. Magorian et moi n'étions pas d'accord sur bien des points. Mais il était mon ami malgré tout. J'avais toujours espéré qu'il rejoindrait mon avis. Et aujourd'hui qu'il l'a fait, il a été tué. Si vous décidez de me suivre, c'est également ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver. Avez-vous bien réfléchit ?

Nous viendrons avec toi Firenze, répondit un centaure gris.

Nous ne craignons pas la mort, fit un autre au pelage auburn. »

Un à un, les centaures apportèrent leur soutien à Firenze. Puis celui-ci se tourna vers Bane.

« Tu vas me tuer ? Demanda celui-ci d'un air de défi.

Je ne peux nier y avoir penser quelques instants, Bane. Mais je ne crois pas que tu en vailles la peine.

Je ne l'ai pas tué. Je n'ai pas voulu... ce sont tes amis humains qui l'ont monté contre moi. C'est de leur faute. Ils n'avaient pas à bouleverser nos traditions.

Crois-tu ? Explique-moi Bane. Qui est responsable ? Celui qui a tiré la flèche ? Celui qui a essayé de protéger Magorian de son bouclier ? Ou celui qui, il y a à peine un instant, espérait qu'on puisse encore le soigner ? Les centaures ont pris leurs décisions. Toutes tes traditions et règles ne peuvent les en empêcher.

Non, tu n'as pas le droit. »

A nouveau, Bane saisit une flèche et banda son arc devant les yeux horrifiés des témoins. Mais comme Magorian, Firenze resta très calme.

« Tu vas me tuer aussi ? Je suis venu sans arme et je ne compte pas me défendre. A quoi cela te sert-il ? Tu ne te souviens plus de combien d'arcs se sont levés pour nous suivre, Magorian et moi ? Vas-tu tous nous tuer un par un ?

Tu n'as pas le droit, répondit un Bane dont la colère le faisait trembler plus que jamais.

Regardez vous autre, reprit Firenze toujours aussi stoïque. Regardez où vous mène la peur de l'autre. Elle vous mène à la haine. La haine qui aveugle, la haine qui rend sourd, la haine qui annihile tout vos sens allant jusqu'à vous faire menacer l'un de vos frères et de le tuer. »

Les centaures recommencèrent à frapper le sol de leurs sabots avant. La terre tremblait tellement que Harry faillit perdre l'équilibre et rattrapa Ginny qui manqua de tomber. Le regard fou de Bane était toujours plongé dans les yeux tranquilles de Firenze qui attendait patiemment. Puis, sans prévenir, tout comme Magorian, la flèche partit en un sifflement. Firenze ne cligna même pas des paupières qu'un éclair flamboyant frappa le projectile. La flèche tomba au sol en deux morceaux tandis que le roi Arthur rengainait déjà Excalibur dans son fourreau. Harry n'avait rien vu venir. Le geste avait été si rapide, si parfaitement exécuté que la lame de l'épée légendaire avait à peine eut le temps de réfléchir la lumière du soleil.

« Je n'aurai peut être pas dû intervenir, Firenze, fit le roi Arthur. Mais voir pour la deuxième fois un être désarmé être tué par un félon est au dessus de mes forces.

Voilà bien la grande noblesse de la table ronde, répondit Firenze aussi tranquille que s'il prenait courtoisement le thé avec le monarque. Mais cela a assez duré je vous l'accorde. Bane ! »

Le centaure noir sursauta et essaya d'attraper une flèche qu'il laissa tomber par terre. Il allait pour en prendre une autre lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le roi Arthur protégeait trop bien Firenze et que les autres chevaliers s'étaient répartis pour protéger les centaures qui bandaient eux aussi leurs arcs dans sa direction. Un centaure apporta un arc et un carquois à Firenze. Celui-ci mit en joue Bane qui paniquait. Firenze tira et la flèche brisa le bois de l'arc de Bane en deux. Une autre flèche coupa la lanière de cuir qui maintenait son carquois et celui-ci tomba au sol. Après l'avoir désarmé, Firenze rendit l'arc et les flèches à celui qui les lui avait prêtés.

« Je ne veux plus voir de sang couler aujourd'hui, qu'il vienne d'un centaure ou d'un homme. Je ne vais pas te tuer Bane. Tu subiras la même punition que moi. Je te bannis de la forêt. Et je n'aurai même pas besoin de te faire une marque de sabot. Après ce qu'il vient de se passer ici, ton nom sera une marque bien plus efficace. De centaure en centaure cette histoire se racontera et le nom de Bane sera refusé dans chaque clan de l'Angleterre à l'orient. Prépare-toi à une longue vie de reclus et de solitude, Bane. Et peut être que tu comprendras comme moi, et comme Dumbledore avant moi, que la mort est loin d'être ce qui est le plus à craindre sur cette terre. »

Bane aurait voulu protester. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Mais le nombre de centaure qui ne partageait pas le dernier point de vue de Firenze et qui tenait toujours leurs arcs vers lui le décidèrent à ne plus rien dire et à s'enfuir au galot. Les centaures prirent leurs arcs sur leurs épaules. Deux d'entre eux soulevèrent et emmenèrent le corps de Magorian. Firenze se tourna vers les sorciers et les chevaliers.

« Magorian devrait avoir des funérailles d'exception, mais le temps manque désormais également aux centaures. Nous lui rendrons un dernier hommage puis nous vous rejoindrons au château. Allez en paix mes amis et ne vous reprochez rien. »

Firenze s'élança et disparut au détour d'un arbre.

Hagrid mena les chevaliers et les jeunes sorciers sur le chemin du retour où le silence fut pesant. Harry était perplexe. Il avait été extrêmement touché par la mort de Magorian mais, maintenant que tout cela était finit, il se sentait étrangement calme. A nouveau, un être avait consenti au sacrifice pour l'aider à avancer dans sa quête. Mais cette leçon aussi avait été difficile à retenir. Il se demandait combien de personnes devraient encore disparaître ainsi pour qu'il est une chance, finalement infime, de l'emporter face à Voldemort. Devant lui, Ron essaya de les sortir de leur torpeur.

« Avec les centaures, et si l'ordre du phoenix a réussi à convaincre les êtres de l'eau, nous serons peut être assez nombreux pour prendre Azkaban.

Mais prendre Azkaban par la force n'a jamais fait parti de nos plans, répondit le roi Arthur.

Comment ? S'exclama Ginny. Mais comment comptez-vous arriver face à Voldemort sans cela ?

Par la ruse ma chère.

Quelle ruse ?

L'une des plus vieilles du monde. Tandis que nous mènerons un semblant d'attaque frontale pour attirer toute la vigilance et la force de nos ennemis en un seul point, un groupe s'infiltrera à l'intérieur de la forteresse.

Mais comment cela sera-t-il possible ? Demanda Hermione. Nous ne passerons jamais sans qu'il nous voit.

C'est le dernier détail à régler, fit Lancelot.

Vous appelez ça un détail vous ? S'étonna Ron.

Peut être que Malefoy en sait plus qu'il ne nous en a déjà dit, intervint Neville.

Je ne crois pas, répliqua Hermione. De toute évidence, il tient vraiment à récupérer son père.

Et où est-il celui là, d'ailleurs ? Grogna Hagrid.

Il s'est installé tout seul dans le dortoir des Serpentards, répondit Luna. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'a pas préféré prendre une autre chambre à Gryffondor. Ce doit être sinistre.

On a tous sa fierté, même si elle n'est pas toujours bien placée, reprit Hagrid avec un air docte. Malefoy...

Mais oui, Malefoy ! S'écria Harry. »

Tout le groupe s'arrêta pour le regarder d'un air étonné, presque choqué. Sonviage rayonnait.

« La voilà la solution pour entrer dans Azkaban. Malefoy !

Je crois qu'il est un peu perturbé en ce moment, commenta Ron. Tu vas bien Harry ?

Très bien, réfléchis un peu. Malefoy ne voulait pas être vu pour nous contacter et il y a réussit.

Tu veux dire... l'invisibilité ? Fit Hermione étonnée.

Tout à fait.

Mais c'est un sort extrêmement difficile, intervint Ginny. Voldemort aura cent fois le temps de raser toute l'Angleterre avant que nous ne le maîtrisions. Même avec el temps qu'il a passé dessus, Malefoy n'y arrive pas complètement. »

Harry réfléchit. Il était vrai que se rendre invisible sans cape était atrocement compliqué. Et que toutes les formules qui visaient le corps humains pouvaient avoir de fâcheuses conséquences si elles étaient ratées.

« C'est vrai, dut-il admettre. Mais vous avez oublié une chose.

Quoi ? Demandèrent les jeunes sorciers en choeur.

On a vraiment pas le choix. »


	26. Chapitre 24 : Dur apprentissage et rêve

Harry Potter et le secret du Graal

Chapitre 24 : Dur apprentissage et rêve étrange.

Il fallut deux jours complets à Harry pour réussir à faire disparaître sa main. Hermione avait travaillé avec plus d'acharnement que jamais, ce qui aux yeux des autres relevait de l'inimaginable, et pouvait faire disparaître tout son buste. Ron avait réussit une fois à rendre son visage invisible en découvrant tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de son crâne. Neville n'avait pu s'empêcher de vomir et éprouvait encore quelques relents intestinaux lorsqu'il entendait parler de cerveau ou de globes oculaires. Ginny, qui elle riait souvent en disant à son frère qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il avait une tête si remplie, parvenait à rendre son bras translucide. Harry savait que, comme à son habitude, lorsqu'elle maîtriserait enfin ce sort, elle se rendrait invisible aussi facilement qu'elle le souhaitait. Luna arrivait aussi à effacer sa main mais sa technique de travail était bien différente des autres. Bien qu'elle dût répéter mentalement autant de fois que quiconque la formule pour obtenir un résultat, elle le faisait sans jamais s'énerver ni sombrer dans le désespoir. Elle semblait imperméable aux sensations de l'échec et se contenter de recommencer inlassablement. Neville avait réussi à se rendre invisible jusqu'au coude droit. Harry n'avait de cessé d'admirer sa nouvelle détermination depuis l'AD et cela s'avérait payant.

Malefoy, avec toute l'avance qu'il avait sur les autres, était le seul à pouvoir se rendre complètement invisible. Lorsqu'il y arriva la première fois, Ron avait glissé à l'oreille de Harry :

« Maintenant, il faudrait peut être piéger l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors, on ne sait jamais. »

Harry avait émis un petit rire discret pour satisfaire Ron. Mais il ne parvenait plus à voir Malefoy comme son véritable ennemi d'antan. Il ne savait pas si son animosité viscérale pour Drago s'était tue, ou simplement atténuée, mais la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que Malefoy était leur seule chance de parvenir au but. D'autres pièges les attendraient à l'intérieur d'Azkaban que l'invisibilité ne pourrait déjouer. Seul un mangemort pourrait les traverser.

Le temps s'écoulait aussi normalement que possible dans Camelot, habité par de jeunes sorciers, des chevaliers et un groupe clandestin secret. Lorsque leur travail le leur permettait, les adolescents s'adonnaient encore aux jeux de l'amour et se retrouvaient tous les soirs dans le dortoir. Malefoy les fuyait autant que possible. En dehors des cours d'invisibilité, des repas et de quelques réunions avec l'ordre, il restait cloîtré dans la salle commune des serpentards. Pendant certaines tentatives d'invisibilité, Harry avait presque envie de lui demander son aide. Mais il retentait à chaque fois sans rien dire, certain qu'il arriverait bien à aller jusqu'à son épaule tout seul.

La gazette du sorcier n'avait pas grand chose à se mettre sous la dent en ce moment. Les attaques de détraqueurs se multipliaient à travers le pays mais il ne s'agissait que d'attaques ponctuelles qui ne signifiait pas que Voldemort avait enfin trouver une excuse pour les faire sortir d'Azkaban. Cela montrait néanmoins qu'il essayait de s'en débarrasser le plus possibles. Après son escapade dans la forêt interdite, Hagrid, accompagné de Graup, était repartit voir les géants, en voyageant de manière magique cette fois-ci. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas donné signe de vie. Harry ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Hagrid avait déjà vu une fois la manière de traiter avec des géants et il ne s'approcherait pas trop d'eux s'ils avaient l'air hostiles.

Près d'une semaine se passa ainsi. Hermione arrivait maintenant parfaitement à se rendre complètement invisible. Harry, Ron et Luna ne laissaient plus apparaître que leurs jambes tandis que Ginny et Neville arrivaient à leurs genoux. L'ordre et les chevaliers mettaient au point leur stratégie.

« Les sirènes ont accepté de créer une diversion sur le côté Nord de l'île, déclara le professeur McGonagall. La jetée se trouve au Sud et nous devrions pouvoir déposer rapidement un petit groupe qui assurera la sécurité le temps que tout le monde transplane. Les archers centaures assureront une couverture de flèches nourries en direction des remparts et l'ordre s'occupera des mangemorts et des inferis. Reste donc à espérer qu'il n'y aura pas ou peu de détraqueurs et pas plus de géants. Au plus gros de notre fausse attaque, Les chevaliers transplaneront avec Potter et ses amis (Malefoy eut un rictus désagréable) sur le second lieu de transplanage à l'intérieur d'Azkaban. Il ne devrait pas rester beaucoup de gardes et l'assemblée de la table ronde en viendra facilement à bout. Enfin, ils essaieront de trouver Voldemort et le dernier horcruxe. »

Le plan était aussi simple que risqué. Mais ils ne parvenaient pas à en trouver de meilleurs. Certaines nuits, Harry n'en dormait pas. Il se blottissait contre la chaleur rassurante de Ginny et parvenait à calmer son esprit qui réfléchissait dans tous les sens.

Un soir pourtant, il était si anxieux que même la douceur de la jeune fille ne réussit à le tirer de ses réflexions. Pour ne pas prendre le risque de la réveiller, il se glissa silencieusement hors du lit et sortit de la chambre. Il descendit dans la salle commune et s'assit dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Cela lui fit penser au soir où Dumbledore lui avait laissé ce mystérieux indice qui devait le conduire à Nicolas Flamel. Aucun feu ne crépitait dans la cheminée cette nuit, mais il s'imagina Dobby arriver avec ses grandes oreilles et eut un sourire.

« Harry Potter, monsieur ? »

Jamais Harry n'avait fait un tel bond, pas même au quidditch, tout en basculant derrière le bras du fauteuil et en sortant assez maladroitement sa baguette magique.

« D... Do... Dobby ? Aïe ! »

Harry venait de se pincer mais cette fois-ci il ne rêvait pas. L'elfe de maison était bien devant lui avec son habituel air apeuré qu'il arborait lorsqu'il venait d'effrayer son héros.

« Pardon monsieur. Je suis désolé.

Dobby, murmura Harry en se relevant avec lenteur, une attaque de toute l'armée de Voldemort est mois dangereuse pour mes nerfs que lorsque tu viens me voir. »

L'elfe baissa les yeux et tendit sa petite main vers Harry. Celui-ci regarda ce qu'il tendait. C'était la bague des Gaunt.

« Dobby, où as-tu eu ça ?

C'est le directeur qui l'a donné à Dobby. C'est Albus Dumbledore.

C'est impossible. Il est mort.

Dobby sait monsieur. Mais le directeur est quand même venu le voir et lui a demandé de lui ramener Harry Potter. »

Harry leva vivement sa baguette et lança un sort informulé sur l'elfe. Celui-ci ne bougea pas.

« Apparemment tu n'as pas subit de sortilège d'hypnose, reprit Harry. Je sentirai une formule plus puissante. Donc tu dis la vérité.

Oui monsieur. Dobby dit vrai. »

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi penser. De toute évidence, Dobby n'était pas ensorcelé. Il ne sentait pas le sortilège d'imperium sur lui. Et cette bague. Si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas donné à Dobby, comment se l'était-il procuré ? L'elfe n'aurait jamais eu l'intention de voler quelque chose appartenant à l'ancien directeur. Et quand bien même il en aurait eu envie, il n'aurait pas pu passer les protections que Dumbledore avait mis en place. Harry prit la bague. C'était bien celle des Gaunt, il en était persuadé. A tout hasard il jeta un sort de démystification mais il savait que le résultat ne ferait que confirmer ce qu'il pensait. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans tout ça, et pourtant Harry ne se sentait pas menacé.

« Bon, allons-y, dit-il à Dobby. »

Il se leva de son fauteuil, s'assura que sa baguette magique était bien dans sa poche et suivit Dobby hors de la salle commune. Sans grand étonnement, ils suivirent le même trajet que l'année dernière. Harry éprouvait toutefois une crainte qu'il n'avait pas connu la première fois et compris précisément pourquoi Dumbledore avait songé qu'il était imprudent à ce moment-là. Mais comme la première fois, il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. Quoiqu'il puisse y avoir au bout du chemin, Harry devait le connaître. Plus que la curiosité, un étrange sentiment d'obligation le faisait avancer. Dobby sortit dans le parc mais s'arrêta juste à l'entrée du château.

« Que se passe-t-il Dobby ?

Dobby surveille l'entrée, Harry Potter. Vous devez aller le voir seul. »

Harry n'aimait pas ça du tout. L'elfe agissait vraiment comme s'il était ensorcelé. Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas l'être. Quelqu'un qui aurait voulu l'attirer dehors pour le piéger n'aurait pas agit autrement. Harry fit un signe de tête à Dobby et s'éloigna vers la tombe blanche.

Il n'eut pas à avancer bien longtemps pour apercevoir une silhouette. Apparemment, quelqu'un enveloppé dans un grand manteau ou une cape était assis sur la tombe de Dumbledore. Sans plus chercher à comprendre, Harry sortit sa baguette, s'avança résolument jusqu'à portée de voix de l'individu et déclara à voix haute et posée :

« Descendez de là ! Qui que vous soyez. »

Harry eut le temps de noter qu'avant l'épisode d'Excalibur, il se serait immédiatement énervé de voir quelqu'un se comporter de telle manière. Mais il ne sentit aucune colère en lui à ce moment-là, juste une volonté de faire descendre ce personnage de la tombe de l'ancien directeur. Une voix féminine, étrangement mélancolique, s'éleva de la cape.

« Tu sembles ignorer encore bien des choses sur Dumbledore, Harry. Je peux te garantir qu'utiliser sa tombe comme un banc pour observer le lac lui aurait plu. Il aurait sûrement dit que c'était un magnifique emplacement pour les amoureux. On voit très bien le coucher de soleil d'ici, le soir.

Qui êtes-vous ? Lança Harry décontenancé.

Pour l'instant ça n'importe pas. Je peux juste te dire que je ne te veux pas de mal. Mais tu peux continuer à pointer ta baguette sur moi si ça te rassure. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire et se contenta de garder la pause. Qui était cette femme ? Et pourquoi ne lui parlait-elle pas en face ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Harry essaya de rassembler son esprit. Il devait agir dans l'ordre, la situation était déjà bien assez compliquée.

« Qu'avez-vous fait à Dobby ?

Absolument rien. Je peux te garantir que ton ami a agi de sa propre volonté. C'est un être très intelligent en réalité. Il aurait combattu tout sortilège qui l'aurait conduit à te faire du mal directement ou indirectement. Il aurait fallu un sortilège très puissant pour l'y contraindre.

Il dit avoir vu Dumbledore.

Il l'a vu en effet.

Mais il est mort.

Ce n'est pas forcément incompatible tu sais. A moins que tu ne fasses parti de ceux qui considèrent qu'on ne peut voir que ce que l'on a devant le nez. »

Harry était complètement déstabilisé. Toutefois, la colère épargnant son esprit, il se rendit compte que l'inconnue prenait l'ascendant sur la conversation et s'il n'y prenait pas garde, elle risquait de lui faire avaler des couleuvres. Il essaya de se ressaisir et de revenir sur le sujet qui le préoccupait vraiment.

« Que me voulez-vous ?

Rien d'autre que discuter avec toi.

De quoi ?

De tout et de rien. Mais de ta mission principalement il est vrai.

Et si vous ne me vouliez pas de mal, pourquoi ne pas le faire à l'intérieur du château ?

Je n'ai rien à y faire. Et je préférerai que tu restes la seule personne à savoir que je suis venue.

Il y a plein de membres de l'ordre du phoenix qui patrouillent dans les environs et nous sommes surveillés par les mangemorts. Si vous vouliez passer inaperçue, c'est trop tard.

Je ne crois pas Harry. Eux aussi ne voient que ce qu'il y a devant leur nez. C'est un avantage quand on sait en tirer profit. »

Harry ne répondit pas. A nouveau elle l'avait déstabilisé de sa voix étrange. A nouveau, il repartit sous un nouvel angle d'attaque.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

Je te l'ai dit, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Et vous croyez que je vais raconter tout ce que je sais à quelqu'un qui ne veut même pas me dire son nom ?

Je suis venue discuter Harry, mais je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais me raconter tes plans d'actions. J'aurai été bien déçue d'ailleurs si tu l'avais fait. Non, c'est moi qui ait des choses à te dire. Mais cela n'empêche pas le côté agréable d'un échange entre deux personnes.

Alors donner un rendez-vous la nuit sur une tombe devant un lac noir n'était pas forcément une excellente idée.

Si tu te contentes de regardez ce qu'il y a devant ton nez oui. Mais souviens-toi de ce que Dumbledore t'as dit un jour. Voldemort utilise ce genre d'images pour faire peur aux gens comme lui-même a peur du noir et de la mort. Si tu adoptes la même vision, oui, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Maintenant tu peux aussi voir un endroit calme et reposant dans lequel on peut parler sans être dérangés. »

Pendant de longues minutes, plus aucun d'eux ne parla. La femme laissait le temps à Harry de récupérer encore ses esprits avant de le laisser rompre le silence.

« Comment savez-vous que Dumbledore m'a parlé de ça ?

En fait Harry, je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai nul besoin que tu me racontes ton histoire. Je sais que tu cherches et détruit les horcruxes de Voldemort. Je sais qu'il y en a un que tu ne connais pas. Je sais que tu as délivré les chevaliers de la table ronde et rallié les centaures à ta cause. Et je sais même que tu t'entraînes avec tes amis à devenir invisibles pour prendre les mangemorts par surprise lors de l'attaque d'Azkaban. Et je sais aussi que tu te trompes Harry. Sur un seul point mais le plus important d'entre tous. Et c'est pour ça que je suis venue cette nuit.

Quoi ? Répondit Harry qui avait renoncé à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Me tromper ? Sur quoi ?

Sur le pourquoi de ta quête Harry. Sur ce qui te permettra de vaincre. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de s'introduire dans une forteresse imprenable et de faire face au plus puissant mage noir que le monde ait connu. C'est une guerre Harry, mais si tu la mènes comme un vulgaire affrontement violent, tu la perdras et bien des gens vont souffrir de cet échec des manières les plus horribles. A commencer par tous ceux que tu aimes et qui t'ont soutenus. »

Harry était incapable de dire un mot. Il ignorait s'il s'était fait piéger ou non mais cela ne lui importait plus du tout. Il imaginait Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Tonks, Lupin, Hagrid, McGonagall... tous ceux qui étaient prêts à affronter les pires danger pour lui être torturés et emprisonner sous le règne d'un Voldemort triomphant. Il était incapable de dire un mot mais la voix féminine n'attendit pas cette fois-ci.

« Tu commets une erreur Harry et tu ne pourras pas la réparer avant que le moment soit venu. Tu dois savoir que tu te trompes. Tu dois comprendre ce que tu as fait. Et si tu réussis, au moment venu, alors tu sauras quoi faire. »

Harry attendait la prochaine phrase comme on attends un jugement sur la peine capitale. Et la réponse fut à la hauteur de son angoisse.

« Tu te trompes sur le Graal, Harry. Tu as tout faux. Tu ne me croiras peut être pas mais c'est avec une chance incroyable que tu as réveillé l'assemblée de la table ronde. Tu vas penser le contraire, je le sais, mais ce n'est pas non plus le Graal qui t'as sauvé du poison du monstre de la chambre des secrets. Et ce n'est pas ta cicatrice qui te sauveras face à Voldemort dans Azkaban. »

Harry avait du mal à comprendre les mots qui sortaient de la cape, comme si leur sens avait été changé. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Je devais te le dire, Harry, reprit la voix féminine. Tu vas douter, tu vas te questionner, tu vas chercher la vérité en te torturant l'esprit, et cela ne te servira à rien car il te suffira de l'espace d'un instant pour enfin tout comprendre. Il te suffira juste d'attendre cet instant.

Mais bon sang, fit Harry d'une voix suppliante. Qui êtes-vous à la fin ? »

La voix féminine s'était tue. L'inconnue sauta à bas de la tombe blanche. Puis elle se retourna. Harry eut une vision fugitive d'un regard d'un vert intense encadré par des cheveux châtains/roux et il hurla en se réveillant dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans la salle commune de Gryffondor exactement comme si Dobby n'était jamais venu le chercher. Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita à la fenêtre, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il ne vit pas Dobby monter la garde à l'entrée du château. Il scruta les environs du lac et trouva au loin la tombe blanche. Mais il n'y avait personne. Plus de silhouette, plus de cape. Le parc du château était désert.

Harry se souvint du visage qu'il avait vu. Ce regard surtout qu'il connaissait bien sans jamais l'avoir vu vraiment. Il s'écroula à genoux devant la fenêtre, ses mains accrochées au rebord, et des larmes s'écoula sur ses joues. La voix qui sortait de sa gorge était faible.

« Maman ! Maman ! »

Il sentait qu'un gouffre sans fond venait de s'ouvrir dans sa poitrine. Il perdait la conscience de ce qui l'entourait, du temps comme des choses. Sans savoir pourquoi, sans chercher à comprendre, il perçut néanmoins le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et quelques pas résonner dans les escaliers. Puis une voix douce.

« Harry ? Tu es là. J'étais inquiète que tu ne sois plus dans le lit. Harry ? »

D'autres bruits de pas. Puis des bras l'entourèrent et il répondit à leur invitation. Il se blottit contre Ginny comme un petit enfant et laissa ses sanglots s'écouler. Des mains tendres le caressaient et une bouche posait des baisers sur son front. Ginny le garda ainsi contre elle sans dire le moindre mot.

Au dehors, une jeune femme resplendissante de beauté accueillit une silhouette enroulée dans une cape.

« Tu aurais pu faire de la comédie, mon amour, fit-elle. Pauvre Harry tout de même. Tu l'as mis dans un drôle d'état.

C'était hélas nécessaire, fit une voix masculine sous la cape. Le temps manque pour une pédagogie plus douce, ma belle. »

Merlin se débarrassa de l'encombrant habit et enlaça Viviane. Elle l'embrassa et lui sourit.

« Et maintenant ?

Maintenant, l'échiquier est en place. Nous pouvons rentrer. Ce monde n'a de nouveau plus besoin de moi. Enfin, jusqu'à la prochaine fois. »


	27. Chapitre 25 : Sur le départ

Harry Potter et le secret du Graal

Chapitre 25 : Sur le départ

Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui était arrivé à Harry cette fameuse nuit et chacun avait du mal à s'adapter à sa version des faits, c'est à dire un cauchemar particulièrement saisissant. Mais si Harry avait du mal à convaincre les autres de son histoire, c'était peut être aussi qu'il n'y croyait pas beaucoup. Il aurait préféré que ce soit un simple cauchemar. Il pensait que c'en était un. Mais au fond de lui-même, la terreur lui dévorait le ventre comme une bête affamée.

Et s'il ignorait ce qu'était le Graal en fin de compte ? Avait-il vraiment libéré les chevaliers de la table ronde sur un coup de chance ? N'était-ce pas le lien qui l'unissait à Voldemort qui l'avait sauvé du poison de la créature dans la chambre des secrets ? Harry doutait fortement de lui. Il avait pensé à redemander au roi Arthur ce qu'était véritablement le Graal mais il craignait la réponse. Ou plutôt, il craignait les conséquences. Etait-il toujours digne de faire partie de la noble assemblée s'il avouait ne pas savoir ce qu'était le Graal ? Et le roi ne lui avait-il pas déjà dit qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

Mais finalement, peut être avait-il raison. Si l'on s'en tenait au fait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, il était possible que le Graal soit bien le lien entre lui et Voldemort. Il était toujours plus ou moins angoissé de savoir si il réussirait à mener à bien sa quête et son subconscient n'avait peut être fait que traduire cette angoisse. Pendant un temps, ce qui le perturba le plus, c'était d'avoir vu le visage de sa mère. Mais finalement il trouva cela assez logique. N'était-elle pas l'une des membres du secret de la légende ? Peut être qu'il espérait inconsciemment qu'elle puisse venir à son secours. De fait, il aurait vraiment aimé qu'elle soit à ses côtés en ce moment.

Pendant les premiers jours qui avaient suivi son rêve, Harry agissait presque plus par réflexes que de manière pleinement consciente. Le matin qui avait suivi son cauchemar, il n'avait pas quitté le lit où Ginny l'avait ramené, non sans difficultés. Par la suite, son entraînement sur le sort d'invisibilité fut catastrophique. En dehors de lui, tous parvenaient désormais à se rendre totalement invisible. Mais chaque fois qu'il lançait le sort, Harry pensait à Azkaban. Azkaban lui faisait penser au Graal. Et le Graal lui faisait penser à son rêve.

Il mit bien du temps à se remettre suffisamment de son trouble pour pouvoir enfin repenser sérieusement à ce qui les attendait dans la prison des sorciers. Le retour d'Hagrid joua beaucoup sur son moral.

« Les géants n'ont pas très envie de participer à cette bataille, fit-il de son habituel ton bourru lors de la réunion où il devait exposer les résultats de son voyage. Ils se tiennent étrangement tranquilles. Ils ne se battent plus entre eux et vaquent à leurs occupations quotidiennes sans grandes convictions. Presque par automatisme. Ils n'ont même plus envie de se venger de Voldemort.

Ils ne seraient pas victimes d'un sort ? Demanda Hermione.

Je ne crois pas non. J'ai quand même réussis à en convaincre une poignée. Environ une dizaine. Ils sont en route mais ils doivent prendre des chemins détournés.

Ce ne sera pas beaucoup pour prendre Azkaban, fit Tonks.

Cela pourrait suffire, intervint McGonagall. Un message de Severus m'a avertit hier que tous les géants au service de Voldemort étaient partis... ou avaient été tués. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne reste donc plus un seul géant à Azkaban. Et cela nous donne un certain avantage. D'autant plus qu'il nous informe également que les détraqueurs vont partir bientôt en mission.

L'heure de la bataille approche, déclara le roi Arthur. Mais même si cela semble tourner à notre avantage, méfiez-vous de ne pas sous estimer notre ennemi. De grandes forces se dressent encore contre nous. »

Revigoré par les bonnes nouvelles, Harry se remit plus sérieusement au travail et, au bout de quelques jours, il parvenait enfin à se rendre totalement invisible. McGonagall, Lupin et Maugrey s'ingénièrent ensuite à leur apprendre de nouveaux sorts d'attaque et de défense. Ron s'était demandé à voix pas si basse que ça, s'il était prudent de montrer tous ces sorts à Malefoy. Celui-ci fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu et prouva par la suite que sa tante lui avait appris certaines formules qui l'auraient dispensé de prendre les leçons avec les autres.

Les chevaliers, quant à eux, s'entraînaient également. Harry n'avait jamais vu de telles passes d'armes, même dans les films aux chorégraphies de combat les plus évolués. Mais alors même qu'ils étaient déjà les meilleurs combattant au monde aux yeux de tous les sorciers, ils ne cessaient de vouloir s'améliorer.

« C'est une grande erreur de considérer qu'être bon, même très bon, en quelque chose soit suffisant dans des cas de grands dangers, avait expliqué Lancelot à Ron. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un adversaire, quel qu'il soit. C'est le meilleur moyen de ne pas être surpris au moment le moins opportun. Il est arrivé à bien des compagnons de notre assemblée d'être défaits par une ruse, un piège se refermant dans une période critique. La vanité de se croire supérieur est souvent une erreur que l'on ne peut commettre deux fois. »

Encouragés par l'exemple des chevaliers, les jeunes sorciers s'entraînaient également avec acharnement. Toutefois, la noble assemblée continuait également de se rassembler dans le parc pour se remémorer de vieux souvenirs que les adolescents venaient écouter avec admiration. Le roi Arthur avait autorisé Malefoy à se joindre à eux mais celui-ci avait toujours refusé de venir.

Pendant ce temps, l'ordre s'évertuait à recruter toujours plus de membres. Depuis deux ans et la réapparition « publique » de Voldemort, cette partie de leur travail avait été considérablement simplifié. Lupin avait réussit à convaincre quelques loups-garou de les rejoindre. Greyback étant encore activement recherché, il ne pouvait reprendre son ancienne autorité pour le moment. Mais parmi les lycanthropes circulait déjà la rumeur de son retour.

« Il faut espérer que Voldemort fera bientôt sortir les détraqueurs d'Azkaban, avait dit Lupin. Sinon Greyback pourrait bien réussir à rallier les autres loups garous avant que nous ne passions à l'attaque. »

Les géants avançaient peu à peu. Hagrid se rendait souvent à leur rencontre pour voir où ils en étaient et les aider à progresser plus sûrement ou plus rapidement s'il le pouvait.

« La traversée de la mer ne leur posera pas de problème, assurait Hagrid. La difficulté pour eux consiste à éviter toutes les villes et à traverser les routes sans être vus. »

Kingsley et Tonks cherchaient de nouvelles recrues parmi les aurors mais ils essayaient surtout d'appuyer les propositions des membres du ministère qui allaient dans le sens d'une intervention à Azkaban.

« On ne peut pas les mettre au courant de nos projets, disait Kingsley. Le ministère n'est pas sûr et même s'il l'était, je ne sais pas s'il pourrait tenir sa langue.

Jappings pourrait nous rejoindre, annonçait Tonks. Mais je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup. La dernière fois, il a laissé s'échapper un parasiteur. Et pourtant ils ne sont pas rapides. Je me demande comment il est devenu auror. »

Les jours s'écoulèrent encore dans l'attente interminable du geste de Voldemort qui devait causer sa perte. Les géants finirent par rejoindre Poudlard. Les centaures et les être de l'eau étaient prêts. L'ordre du phoenix était sur le qui-vive. Hagrid avait préparé des sombrals et Lupin avait même ramené Buck l'hyppogriffe du square Grimmaurd. Celui-ci avait regardé Malefoy d'un air mauvais et le serpentard évitait de trop s'approcher de son enclos. Un soir, à l'heure du repas, les chevaliers racontaient à tour de rôle une aventure qui leur était arrivée lorsque McGonagall entra l'air survoltée.

« Cette fois c'est fait. Severus vient de me prévenir. Les détraqueurs quitteront Azkaban demain soir. Ils iront tous vers le pays de Galles (Perceval eut un regard inquiet) pour perturber des réunions du ministère de la magie qui auraient dû être secrètes.

Tous ? S'étonna Hermione. Il n'en garde pas quelques uns pour sa protection ?

Non. Apparemment il doit penser qu'il en a déjà suffisamment. Ou que la peur d'Azkaban est bien assez répandue pour dissuader le ministère et nous même.

Et il n'a pas tout à fait tort, fit la petite voix de Ron qui aurait voulu être plus discret. »

Harry sentit qu'on tirait sur son pantalon à hauteur de son genoux. Il abaissa les yeux et aperçut Dobby sous la table. Les autres se mirent à parler à nouveau de leur plan d'attaque. Harry se pencha.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dobby ?

Monsieur, Dobby veut partir avec Harry Potter. Dobby veut donner son sang pour Harry Potter.

Quoi ? Attends ! Doucement Dobby. Je n'ai pas envie que quiconque verse son sang pour moi. Et ce sera vraiment très dangereux là-bas.

Dobby sait monsieur. Dobby sait qu'Azkaban est plein de vilains mangemorts et de... d'inferis (l'elfe trembla à la pensée des cadavres réanimés). Mais Dobby veut partir avec Harry Potter. Dobby sait se battre. »

Harry se rappela la fois où l'elfe de maison avait projeté Lucius Malefoy dans les escaliers à la fin de sa deuxième année. Peut être qu'il pourrait être d'une certaine aide.

« Tu es bien sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, Dobby ? Tu en es vraiment certain ?

Dobby est certain, monsieur.

Bon très bien. Alors dans ce cas tiens toi prêt pour demain... Oh ! Encore une chose. »

Il glissa quelques mots à voix basse dans les grandes oreilles de l'elfe.

« Tu peux me rendre ce service ?

Oui, monsieur. Dobby fera tout ce que Harry Potter veut.

Si tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé ce sera déjà bien. Ensuite, tu iras prendre du repos pour demain. Tu m'as compris ? Après ça, plus de travail pour ce soir.

Oui, monsieur. »

Dobby détala sous la table et Harry se redressa pour prendre part à la discussion.

Le repas se finit assez tardivement. L'approche du moment de l'attaque finale rendait tout le monde un peu nerveux et peu enclin au sommeil. Mais le repos était la dernière option qui leur restait. Malefoy quitta rapidement la grande salle, comme à son habitude, pour rejoindre le dortoir des Serpentards. Harry essaya d'être convaincant en disant :

« Euh... je suis un peu tendu. Je crois qu'un bon bain dans la salle de bain des préfets me ferait du bien. »

Il posait un regard éloquent à Ginny qui lui sourit. Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent lorsqu'elle déclara :

« Oh... euh... tout ça me fait penser que... j'ai un livre... enfin, il y a un livre à la bibliothèque avec ce sort là... tu sais Ron...

Quoi ? Quel sort ? Fit celui-ci avant de comprendre l'allusion pourtant peu fine de sa petite amie. Ah oui ! Ce sort là. Celui sur... enfin... sur ce truc...

Enfin bref, reprit Hermione un peu nerveuse. Je ne crois pas que je vais réussir à dormir tout de suite. On pourrait peut être essayer de retrouver ce livre, Ron ?

Ah oui oui. C'est très important. »

Luna prit le bras de Neville.

« Je suis désolée, mais ce soir, Neville et moi on préfère aller au dortoir des Serdaigles. Bonne nuit. »

Et le couple partit sans plus de discussions. Les autres se regardèrent et ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« On est bête parfois, fit Ron.

Ron et moi on ira dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années après la « bibliothèque ». Bonne nuit vous deux. »

Les deux couples se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Harry et Ginny se tenaient par la main tout en se rendant à la salle de bain des préfets. Harry espérait que Dobby avait bien compris ce qu'il lui avait dit. C'était un moment qu'il ne fallait surtout pas gâcher. Harry avait confiance en l'elfe de maison mais l'enthousiasme de Dobby l'amenait parfois à ne pas trop réfléchir et c'est avec un peu de crainte qu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains. Mais tout était parfait. La piscine était déjà remplie d'eau chaude, de parfums, de bulles et de mousse colorée. Des pétales de fleurs venaient même s'ajouter au lot tandis qu'un bouquet de roses attendait dans un vase qu'on vienne le prendre. Ginny était au comble du ravissement, estomaquée. Harry en profita pour lire le petit mot que Dobby lui avait laissé sur le côté.

« Le sortilège de repousse-fantôme est en place. »

« Bien, pensa Harry. Mimi geignarde ne viendra pas jouer la curieuse. »

Il eut à peine le temps de froisser le mot que Ginny se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa avec passion.

« C'est magnifique.

Ce n'est pas mal en effet. Mais ta présence éclipse toute la beauté de cette pièce.

Et pourtant tu n'as encore rien vu. »

La petite rousse s'écarta de lui et enleva lentement sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva nue, elle invita Harry à s'approcher. Elle fit mine de lui donner un baiser mais, au dernier moment, elle se retira vivement et plongea dans le bassin. Harry n'eut pas besoin de se faire répéter l'invitation. Il se déshabilla à son tour et la rejoint dans l'eau. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement. S'embrassèrent.

« Tu sais, fit Harry, si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose demain...

Chut ! Tais-toi ! »

Pour être sure qu'il ne dirait plus un mot, Ginny posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry qui devait bien admettre que c'était le bâillon le plus doux et le plus enivrant qu'il ait jamais connu.

Le petit matin se leva et la lumière dorée du soleil jeta comme un charme sur le jardin de Poudlard. Harry n'avait pas passé une si bonne nuit depuis son cauchemar. Et la petite rousse qui était encore endormie à son côté n'y était pas pour rien. Il la serra contre lui. Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter à cet instant et ne jamais plus repartir. Il se sentait si bien entouré de la chaleur de sa belle. Mais le temps n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Ginny finit par se réveiller, ouvrant lentement ses yeux qui emportèrent aussitôt Harry dans les nues. Elle embrassa son homme et posa la tête sur son torse. Elle non plus n'avait pas envie de se lever. Mais, au risque de briser ce moment magique, elle devait parler.

« Harry ! J'ai repensé à ce que nous a dit Merlin. »

Merlin leur avait dit tant de choses. Mais il savait ce que la petite rousse avait en tête. La même phrase était gravée dans sa tête comme dans du marbre.

« L'un d'entre vous ne sortira pas vivant de cette aventure, cita-t-il »

Il sentit Ginny frémir.

« Oui. Et comme je crois qu'on approche de la fin, il reste peu de temps avant que cela ne se réalise. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Harry. Ils étaient embués de larmes. Cela désola plus le jeune homme que la perspective de la mort prochaine de l'un de ses proches.

« Harry... j'ai si peur.

Moi aussi ma puce. Moi aussi. »

Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il la garda ainsi contre lui pendant un long moment.

La journée passa bien trop vite au goût des adolescents mais les derniers préparatifs étaient également les plus importants et ils accaparaient toute leur attention. L'affolement se faisait sentir de toute part.

« Ce matin j'ai commencé à faire mes bagages, raconta une Hermione un peu déboussolée au déjeuner. Puis je me suis rendu compte qu'on gagne ou qu'on... enfin... que dans tous les cas, ça ne servait absolument à rien. »

Ron avait faillit couper la tête d'Yder avec sa propre épée alors qu'il l'aidait à s'armer. Heureusement le chevalier avait d'excellents réflexes et esquiva sans difficulté.

« Mon cher ami, fit le roi Arthur amusé. Je vous serai grée de laisser ce genre de manoeuvres à l'ennemi. »

Toute l'assemblée de la table ronde éclata de rire devant un Ron qui devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et qui se confondait en excuse à un Yder hilare. Les chevaliers de la table ronde ne semblaient pas du tout pris dans le courant frénétique qui agitait Camelot. Leur courage aidait beaucoup les autres à se calmer. Harry était particulièrement fier d'appartenir à la table ronde en ce moment-là. L'envie lui prit de se confier au roi.

« J'envie vraiment votre courage. Tant que nous sommes à Camelot, ça va encore. Mais une fois à Azkaban, j'ai peur de ne plus être en possession de mes moyens.

Avec toutes les épreuves que vous avez traversé Harry, je n'ai aucun doute quant à votre sang froid une fois que nous serons sur place. Ne prenez pas notre décontraction pour un courage outrancier. Nous avons connu tant de batailles que nous savons tout simplement profiter du temps qui reste avant qu'elle ne commence.

Je crois que je ne sais pas ce qu'est le Graal. »

Cela lui avait presque échappé. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait en parler au roi. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air toujours aussi décontracté.

« Et comment en êtes-vous arrivé à penser cela ?

Je... j'ai fait un rêve. Enfin un cauchemar plutôt.

Je vois. Notre sommeil nous joue parfois de ces tours.

Mais ça avait l'air si réel.

Je crois que vous vous en faîtes pour peu de choses Harry. Rien ne dit que vous vous êtes trompé sur le Graal. Et même si cela était le cas, vous avez déjà réussis à le trouver, même si vous l'avez pris pour autre chose à ce moment-là. Mais je ne doute aucunement de votre capacité à le retrouver lorsque le moment sera venu. Que vous ayez raison ou tort sur ce que vous pensez de sa forme, finalement, cela importe peu. »

La voix du professeur McGonagall les interrompit. Il était temps de partir. Les êtres de l'eau étaient déjà partis se mettre en place. Les géants, les centaures et l'ordre du phoenix au grand complet attendaient de transplaner. Les chevaliers, les adolescents et Dobby s'étaient regroupés aussi. McGonagall leur rappela le plan de départ.

« Laissez-nous cinq minutes une fois que nous serons tous partis. Cela devrait suffire à attirer suffisamment leur attention sur nous pour que vous arriviez au second point de transplanage plus tranquillement. »

Maugrey, Kingsley, Lupin et Tonks partirent les premiers. Ils devaient s'assurer que les êtres de l'eau avaient réussis à se débarrasser discrètement des gardes de la vieille jetée. Et si l'en restait un ou deux hors de portée des sirènes, ils s'en occuperaient. Rapidement, un morceaux de parchemins apparut dans la main du professeur McGonagall.

« Il n'y a aucun problème. Les êtres de l'eau vont maintenant faire une diversion de l'autre côté de l'île pour que nous arrivions sans problèmes. »

Les membres de l'ordre du phoenix transportèrent le plus rapidement possible tous leurs alliés avant de transplaner eux-mêmes. Il ne restait plus aux jeunes sorciers et aux chevaliers qu'à attendre. Ce furent les cinq minutes les plus horrifiantes que Harry n'avait jamais connu. Il essayait de se concentrer sur leur point d'arrivée. Le second site de transplanage était au centre de la prison. McGonagall le leur avait bien indiqué sur un plan.

Les cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées. Les jeunes sorciers, en dehors de Malefoy, prirent chacun le bras de deux chevaliers pour effectuer un transplanage d'escorte. Ces derniers positionnèrent leurs boucliers de manière à bien protéger leur arrivée. Dobby grimpa sur le dos de Harry.

« Il est temps, fit celui-ci. »

A son signal, les jeunes sorciers se concentrèrent et disparurent.


	28. Chapitre 26 : Azkaban

Harry Potter et le secret du Graal

Chapitre 26 : Azkaban

Harry ne vit pas grand chose de leur arrivée à Azkaban. Les chevaliers de la table ronde étaient en formation très serrées. Et les sorts qui furent projetés dès leur arrivée les obligèrent à ne pas s'espacer d'avantage. Mais cela ne semblait pas gêner les chevaliers dans leurs manoeuvres.

« Il ne faut pas qu'ils puissent sortir pour donner l'alarme, s'écria le roi Arthur en arrêtant un Avada kedavra de son bouclier. Gauvain ! Perceval ! Bloquez la porte du bas. Girflet ! Yvain ! Prenez celle du haut. Dépêchez-vous ! »

Sans plus attendre, les quatre chevaliers nommés s'écartèrent du groupe et s'en allèrent vers leurs positions en se protégeant. Les autres chevaliers refirent rapidement un cercle autour des jeunes sorciers qui se préparaient au combat, baguettes à la main.

Maintenant, Harry voyait mieux se qui se passait. Ils étaient dans une grande salle de pierres grises complètement vide. Le hall de transplanage reflétait bien ce que devait savoir le visiteur qui arrivait ici : Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenue. Harry aperçut la porte du bas vers laquelle se dirigeait Gauvain et Perceval qui fondaient maintenant sur les deux mangemorts qui leur barraient la route. Une passerelle de bois faisait tout le tour de la pièce à environ 5 ou 6 mètres de hauteur. C'était probablement un moyen pour les gardes d'Azkaban de surveiller les arrivants, du moins avant que les détraqueurs y soient placés. Un escalier, également en bois, menait à la passerelle ainsi qu'à une porte. La progression de Girflet et Yvain était difficile tant les sorts qu'on leur lançaient étaient nombreux.

Mais c'est à ce moment que les mangemorts comprirent qu'ils allaient être piégés. Deux de ceux qui se trouvaient sur la passerelle se précipitèrent vers la porte du haut. D'un geste foudroyant, Hermione leva sa baguette et stoppa les deux mangemorts en pleine course. Ils s'affalèrent comme deux piquets bien raide. Harry et les autres se mirent également à projeter des sorts dans tous les sens tandis que Gauvain, Perceval, Girflet et Yvain avaient pris leur positions. Le roi Arthur cria alors :

« Je suis Arthur de Bretagne, Roi de Camelot et des terres de Bretagne, possesseur d'Excalibur ! Vous êtes piégés. Rendez-vous maintenant ou nous n'aurons alors aucun regret de vous passer par l'épée si le besoin s'en fait sentir ! »

L'injonction eut son effet et les mangemorts semblèrent hésiter. Profitant de l'accalmie, Harry pointa sa baguette sur trois mangemorts à sa gauche. Mais il ne put se résoudre à lancer un sort sur des ennemis pour ainsi dire « désarmés ». Profiter de la réflexion des mangemorts pour les attaquer en douce lui sembla intolérable entouré de la noble assemblée des chevaliers qui venaient de leur proposer une réédition honorable. Il se contenta donc de les pointer, en attendant leur décision.

Mais l'un des mangemorts, dépourvu de patience, lança un sort sur Lancelot qui n'eut aucun mal pour le parer. Cela relança les hostilités. Harry stupéfixa un à un les mangemorts qu'il visait et se retourna pour désarmer un autre sur la passerelle. Ginny lança son sort de chauve furie sur les assaillants face à eux ce qui les déstabilisa un bon moment. Hermione et Ron s'assuraient que les mangemorts ne s'approchent pas trop près de Girflet et Yvain tandis que Neville et Luna faisaient de même pour Gauvain et Perceval. Malefoy, quant à lui, s'attaquait indifféremment aux mangemorts dans son champ de vision.

« La palissade les protège trop facilement sur la passerelle, fit Harry. Ils vont nous bloquer un certain temps. »

Harry ne s'inquiétaient pas pour eux mais il ignorait ce qui se passait au dehors. Et il savait qu'à l'extérieur de la prison, les protections étaient moins évidentes.

« Que Harry Potter laisse Dobby faire, monsieur. »

L'elfe était si léger que Harry avait faillit oublier qu'il était toujours accroché à lui. Dobby claqua des doigts et les poutres qui soutenaient la partie de passerelle face à eux devinrent de la sciure. Celle-ci s'effondra comme un château de carte avec les mangemorts qu'elle soutenait et ne manqua pas de mettre également K.O. ceux qui se trouvaient dessous.

« Magnifique, Dobby, s'exclama Ron.

- Il est temps de nous disperser, fit le roi Arthur. Vous êtes prêts ? »

Harry lui fit un signe de tête et se tourna vers les autres. A son signal, ils lancèrent tous le sort d'invisibilité. Les jeunes sorciers se faufilèrent entre les chevaliers et Harry donna une tape sur l'épaule du roi Arthur en passant. Celui-ci ordonna alors l'assaut et les chevaliers chargèrent les mangemorts à leur portée.

La confusion qui régnait dans la pièce était apocalyptique. Les mangemorts se retrouvaient stupéfixés par des sorts qui venaient de n'importe où et les jeunes sorciers changeaient continuellement de place pour ne pas se faire repérer. Quand bien même un mangemort essaierait-il de prendre le temps de repérer leurs pas qu'il avait toutes les chances d'être attaqué par un chevalier entre temps. Dobby avait sauté sur le dos de Hector des Mares et semblait s'amuser à propulser l'un ou l'autre des mages noirs en l'air.

Le combat tourna rapidement à l'avantage des chevaliers et les mangemorts restants se rendirent. Seul l'un d'eux posa véritablement problème et, après avoir tenté plusieurs autres approches, Bohort n'eut d'autres choix que de se servir de son épée. Les jeunes sorciers ligotèrent les mangemorts et les stupéfixèrent. Pour plus de précautions, ils brisèrent les baguettes de leurs opposants.

« Ceux-ci ne nous gêneront plus, conclut Yder.

- Il est grand temps de poursuivre notre route, fit le roi Arthur.

- D'après nos informations, fit la voix d'Hermione s'élevant à peu près à la droite de Harry, il faut passer par la porte du haut qui mènera aux cellules Est.

- Celles où est enfermé mon père, ajouta la voix de Malefoy derrière lui.

- Bien, plus une seconde à perdre, reprit le roi. »

Toute la troupe monta les escaliers de bois.

Ils débouchèrent sur un couloir noir. Les pierres étaient toujours bien grises mais seules des torches semblaient illuminer cet endroit, contrairement au hall d'arrivé où la lumière était, de toute évidence, d'origine magique.

« Aucun bruit de pas, constata Lionel. Ils n'ont pas dû nous entendre. Ils sont donc tous aux remparts.

- J'espère que ça va bien dehors, fit Ginny. »

Le groupe traversa le couloir et arriva à un croisement partant dans trois direction.

« Le premier piège d'Azkaban, fit la voix de Hermione. Les couloirs anté-évasion ! Ils sont truffés de sorts de protection.

- Papa m'en a parlé, déclara la voix de Ron. Ils avaient été désactivés du temps des détraqueurs jusqu'à ce que Sirius leur échappe. Ils n'ont pas du tout aimé leur remise en marche. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était persuadé que cela aurait plu à Sirius d'avoir jouer ce tour aux détraqueurs malgré lui.

« Il faut nous débarrasser de l'invisibilité, reprit Hermione. Sinon l'un de nous pourrait se faire piéger sans que les autres ne le remarque.

- On ne s'en sera pas servit beaucoup, remarqua Neville.

- On aura sûrement à le réutiliser, fit Luna. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Les adolescents redevinrent visibles et le groupe reprit sa marche en continuant tout droit.

Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps avant de rencontrer une sorte de grande toile d'araignée tissée en fils rouges.

« Je n'aimerai pas rencontrer la bestiole qui a fait ça, murmura Ron. Vous croyez qu'elle fait partie des pièges ?

- Franchement, ça m'étonnerai beaucoup, répondit Hermione. Je ne crois pas que ça a été fait par une araignée ou par une quelconque créature de ce genre. Les vraies toiles ne sont pas aussi régulières.

- C'est donc un vrai piège de sorcier, commenta Kaï.

- Sans nul doute. Il faut maintenant trouver comment passer.

- Il n'y a qu'à s'avancer, déclara Luna.

- Qu'on fasse taire cette folle, ricana Malefoy sous un regard mauvais de Neville.

- Si on essayait de la couper à l'épée ? Proposa Bedwyr.

- Il serait plus prudent d'éviter tout contact avec cette chose tant qu'on en a le choix, intervint Harry.

- Un sort de réduction alors ? Fit Neville.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple, répliqua Ginny. S'il y a un sort de rejet sur ce truc on va se le reprendre de plein fouet.

- Dobby va essayer de traverser, lança l'elfe de maison en sautant du dos de Hector. Harry Potter n'aura qu'à voir ce que ça fait et ça aidera Harry Potter.

- Sûrement pas ! S'écrièrent Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny en immobilisant Dobby.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Luna. Pourtant ça ne doit pas être compliqué. »

Surpris par la réaction de la jeune serdaigle, personne n'eut le temps de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne s'avance vers la toile et ne la touche. Ou du moins qu'elle essaya de la toucher car elle passa au travers sans aucune difficulté.

« Vous voyez ? Fit-elle en les fixant de ses grands yeux rêveurs de l'autre côté de la toile. C'est un piège pour empêcher les gens de sortir, pas d'entrer. Pourquoi vous ne me croyez jamais ? »

Le groupe éclata de rire. C'était la seule réaction dont ils étaient capable après avoir cru que Luna serait carbonisée sur place. Ils la rejoignirent de l'autre côté de la toile.

« Jeune fille, déclara le roi Arthur, vous êtes bien plus courageuse que maints chevaliers qui faisaient parti de ma cour. Je ne regrette pas de vous avoir accueilli à la table ronde.

- Merci, c'est très gentil, répondit Luna qui ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi passer au travers d'une toile était si impressionnant pour les autres. »

Le groupe reprit sa marche et la plupart des pièges qu'il rencontra fonctionnaient de la même manière que la toile. Quelques uns toutefois n'avait pas à agir selon le sens de la marche mais ils n'étaient pas d'une difficulté majeure, sans doute pour ne pas faire perdre trop de temps aux surveillants tout en s'assurant qu'il s'agissait bien d'eux. Hermione résolut sans trop de difficultés le piège du gouffre sur lequel on ne pouvait faire apparaître la moindre planche pour traverser. Elle demanda à Neville s'il connaissait le moyen de faire pousser une plante grimpante et solide allant d'un côté à l'autre. Celui-ci fit apparaître une _Longuis Legia_ qui ne se désagrégea pas comme le bois.

« Il fallait que ce soit quelque chose de vivant, fit Hermione pour expliquer aux autres. »

La traversée ne fut pas très aisée, la plante n'étant pas très large.

« Les gardiens d'Azkaban devaient posséder des sorts plus puissants et connus à l'avance, déclara Yder après avoir rejoint l'autre côté. Ils n'auraient pas pu se permettre de traverser ainsi.

- Sûrement, acquiesça Harry. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'on trouvera toujours un palliatif pour les remplacer. »

La troupe continua en passant à travers plusieurs pièges lorsque deux statues s'animèrent, prêtes à les attaquer s'ils s'approchaient de trop près.

« Les gardiens devaient avoir un sort pour les immobiliser, fit Hermione. »

Ginny lança un stupéfix. Ron un incarcerem et Luna un petrificus totalus mais rien ne fonctionna.

« C'est forcément un sort bien particulier, conclut Harry, et je ne crois pas que nous le connaissions.

- Il est donc temps d'improviser, fit le roi Arthur en s'avançant. »

Les deux statues voulurent le saisir mais le légendaire monarque les esquiva tout en dégainant Excalibur. Il frappa la première statue qui fut aussitôt réduite en miettes.

« Rares sont les choses qui peuvent résister à Excalibur, commenta Perceval tandis que le roi abattait la deuxième statue.

- Voilà au moins un piège qui ne nous embêtera pas sur le retour, conclut Ron. »

Les forces conjuguées des jeunes sorciers et des chevaliers leur permirent d'avancer rapidement. Une barrière magique qui emplissait toute la largeur du couloir paralysait tout ceux qui la touchait. Gauvain et Lionel créèrent une brèche grâce à leurs boucliers et tous purent passer de l'autre côté. Plus tard, Malefoy empêcha Ron d'être transformé en steack haché par d'immenses bras sortant de nul part en lançant simplement un sort de chatouilles qui les déstabilisèrent. Personne ne saura jamais vraiment si le mot qui sortit alors difficilement de la bouche baraguinante du rouquin fut un « merci ». Hermione et Neville vinrent à bout d'un miroir qui lançait des sorts en tout les sens en lui en renvoyant un. Yvain aida Harry à se hisser au dessus d'une barrière qui emprisonnait une créature pleines de griffes. Heureusement, Lupin leur avait enseigné depuis longtemps comment la vaincre et l'animal n'atteignit jamais Harry. Ils affrontèrent ensuite un esprit frappeur, beaucoup plus dangereux que Peeves, que Ginny finit par immobiliser. Les chevaliers affrontèrent ensuite des armures vivantes avant que le groupe ne parviennent à une porte.

« Ouf ! Fit Ron. Pas fâché de sortir enfin de là. Il est clair que sans baguette magique, il est impossible de franchir ce couloir.

- D'autres épreuves nous attendent encore, répondit le roi Arthur. J'ai bien peur que nos vraies difficultés ne commencent qu'à peine. Il serait plus sage que vous redeveniez invisibles mes jeunes amis. J'ignore ce qui nous attends derrière cette porte.

- Des escaliers, répliqua Hermione. Si le plan est exacte nous devons les emprunter pour rejoindre le chemin de guet extérieur, monter l'escalier nord qui nous mènera aux cellules.

- Je voulais dire que j'ignore ce qui nous attends comme danger ma chère enfant, reprit le roi avec un petit sourire. »

Hermione en devint rouge vif et se lança rapidement le sort d'invisibilité pour qu'il n'y paraisse plus. Les autres l'imitèrent aussitôt.

Girflet poussa la porte et la troupe entra prudemment. C'était bien une cage d'escalier et aucun danger ne semblait être proche. Bohort, Lancelot et Kaï investirent la première volée de marches pour s'assurer que le reste de l'escalier était libre. Ne constatant rien d'anormal, ils firent signe aux autres d'avancer. L'escalier allait assez haut et le groupe cheminait lentement, essayant de toujours de repérer le danger avant qu'il n'arrive. Harry savait que cela était nécessaire mais il commençait à trouver cela exaspérant. Il avait hâte de rejoindre le chemin de guet et avoir une vue extérieure. Il se demandait comment allaient les assaillants. Les chevaliers et les jeunes sorciers étaient presque à l'autre bout de la forteresse et ils n'entendaient rien de ce qui se passait derrière les murs. Harry vit défiler les visages des membres de l'ordre du phoenix. Cela l'inquiétait de ne pouvoir avoir de nouvelles. Il imagina Firenze dirigeant un groupe d'archers centaures. Quelques tirs nécessitant d'être légèrement à découvert pouvaient suffire à certains mangemorts comme Bellatrix Lestrange pour faire du dégât. Et Graup qui combattait avec les autres géants. La plupart des sorts étaient inefficaces contre eux mais les aurors savaient comment les terrasser et il y avait peu de chances pour que les mangemorts l'ignorent.

Harry essaya de chasser toutes ces idées de son esprit. Ils arrivaient enfin en haut de l'escalier. Mais une mauvaise surprise les y attendait. Des inferis rôdaient dans toute la pièce. Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants plus ou moins en bon état marchaient de long en large d'un pas lent. Bedwyr les avait aperçus avant le dernier tournant et stoppa le groupe. Les cadavres ne les avaient pas encore vu. Une voix retentit alors.

« Le seigneur des ténèbres était sûr que vous tenteriez de passer par ici. »

Harry avait reconnu cette voix. C'était celle de Greyback.

« Il a tout de suite su que l'attaque n'était qu'une diversion. Je vous attendais. Harry Potter ! Où es tu ? Mon maître sera si content que je lui ramène ta tête, si je ne la dévore pas avec le reste bien sûr. Allez ! Montrez vous les petits enfants. Je vous tuerai rapidement. »

Sur un signe du roi Arthur, les chevaliers s'avancèrent en premier, levant leurs boucliers devant eux. Les inferis les attaquèrent mais se heurtèrent au mur de métal qu'ils composaient ainsi. Derrière, les jeunes sorciers les avaient rejoints. Harry aperçut Greyback perché sur une poutre de maintiens. Il était étonné.

« Mais... qui êtes vous ? Où sont ces sales gamins ?

- Je suis le roi Arthur de Bretagne. Écarte-toi de notre route avec tes monstres et tu partiras vivant. »

Greyback sembla humer l'air quelques secondes. Harry remarqua que sa peau était encore plus velue que la dernière fois et que ses dents ressortaient vraiment de sa bouche comme des crocs. Ses ongles ressemblaient à des griffes. Il devenait de plus en plus une bête.

« L'invisibilité, fit Greyback. Oui. Astucieux. Mais insuffisant pour moi. Je peux vous sentir mes jeunes repas. Je reconnais la tienne Potter. Et la tienne Malefoy, sale petit traître. Je te réserve un traitement spécial. Mais console toi en te disant que ce ne sera encore rien comparé à ce que je vais faire à ta mère et à ton père. »

D'un puissant coup de jambes, Greyback s'élança dans les airs. Il atterrit juste derrière les chevaliers et allait fendre l'air de ses griffes lorsque Perceval se retourna et l'agrippa. Le gallois le tira en arrière et ils tombèrent à la renverse au milieu des inferis.

« A l'attaque ! »

Sur l'ordre du roi, les chevaliers frappèrent de grands coups de leurs épées. Plusieurs cadavres tombèrent. Certains se relevèrent encore.

« Ils ne sont pas invincibles, mais ils ont l'air coriace, commenta Yvain. »

Harry lança aussi un mot d'ordre.

« Les inferis craignent le feu. Tout ce que vous avez à ce niveau là est le bienvenue. »

Il se retourna et vit Perceval parer un coup de griffes rageur de Greyback. Des inferis essayaient de les agripper. Harry leva sa baguette mais un jet de flammes jaillit à ses côtés et créa une explosion au dessus du chevalier et du loup garou. Les cadavres s'écartèrent si vivement qu'un certain nombre tomba à la renverse comme des dominos. Harry avait presque oublié à quel point Hermione était douée avec les sorts de feu. Le déluge de magie brûlante qu'elle fit pleuvoir sur les inferis était sans aucun doute leur meilleur atout dans cette bataille. Un autre jeune sorcier avait créé un petit mur de feu sur la gauche, retenant les attaques des cadavres de ce côté. Harry enflamma l'un des haillons d'un homme auquel il manquait un bras et celui-ci, prit de panique marchait dans tous les sens sans savoir où il allait. Les chevaliers abattaient un grand nombre d'inferis. Le roi Arthur n'avait jamais à lever deux fois Excalibur sur la même cible. L'épée légendaire faisait des ravages.

Greyback luttait avec acharnement. Il s'accrocha au bouclier de Perceval pour passer par dessus et tenter de le mordre à la gorge. Le gallois repoussa l'assaut et contre-attaqua vivement. Le loup garou esquiva et se prépara à se jeter à nouveau sur son ennemi. Il ne fit pas attention au retour de la lame qui lui entailla la cuisse. Poussant un hurlement sinistre, Greyback s'aplatit au sol et s'attaqua cette fois-ci aux jambes du chevalier. Perceval fit un bond et tenta de planter son épée dans le corps velu en retombant. Le loup garou roula sur lui-même et donna un coup de pied dans la cheville du gallois. Celui-garda l'équilibre en s'appuyant sur son épée mais il ne vit pas l'inferius dans son dos. Harry l'aperçut à temps et lança un sort d'entrave qui ralentit les mouvement déjà bien lent du cadavre. De son bouclier, Perceval contra une nouvelle attaque de Greyback qu'il envoya bouler d'un coup de pied. Le chevalier se retourna vivement et frappa un coup puissant qui coupa l'inferius en deux. Puis il courut vers Greyback qui lui-même avait relancé une attaque.

Harry se retourna vers les autres après avoir secouru Perceval. Il écarta un inferius trop proche de lui dont Bohort s'occupa rapidement. Le nombre des inferis avait rapidement diminué. Du moins ceux qui tenaient encore debout. Les sorts de feu retenaient ceux qui restaient tandis que les chevaliers de la table ronde s'occupaient de les ramener à leur état initial. Leur victoire ne faisait plus aucun doute. Les derniers cadavres s'écroulèrent enfin. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Perceval qui avait acculé Greyback dans un coin de la pièce. Mais le loup garou n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il fit rapidement un pas en arrière, prit un bon appuie et s'élança vers une poutre du toit. Perceval tenta de le frapper mais son adversaire avait été trop rapide. Harry pointa sa baguette sur la poutre mais Greyback s'en servit simplement comme d'un autre appuie et s'élança vers le sol. Il se réceptionna à terre tout en refermant ses bras dans le vide. Du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait.

« Maintenant on ne bouge plus ou celle que je tiens va se retrouver avec un deuxième sourire. Et n'essayez pas de m'attaquer par derrière, je vous sens. »

Greyback appuya l'une de ses griffes contre ce qu'il tenait et une petite perle de sang apparut. Il tenait bien quelqu'un. Harry avait le souffle coupé. Qui Greyback retenait ? Laquelle de ses amies risquait de se faire tuer sur place ?

« Allez Potter ! Maintenant tu vas être un gentil garçon. Tu vas réapparaître et venir jusqu'ici. Sinon j'égorge cette péronnelle. Dis ton nom, toi ! »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Dis-le ou je n'attends pas que Potter joue au petit héros. »

Greyback pressa un peu plus sa griffe sur le cou de la jeune fille qui n'eut d'autres solutions que de parler.

« C'est Ginny ! Laisse-moi Harry. Ne t'approche pas de lui, il me tuera de toute façon.

- Non Potter ! Si tu jettes ta baguette et que tu viens avec moi, elle vivra.

- C'est faux ! Ne l'écoute pas Harry. Si tu le suis il te tue.

- Ferme-la toi ! Hurla Greyback en secouant Ginny.

- Et s'il te tue, Voldemort prendra le pouvoir. Dans tous les cas je suis morte Harry.

- Elle vivra Potter. Tu as ma parole. Je ne la mordrai même pas. »

Ginny continuait de supplier Harry de ne pas venir. Greyback continuait d'assurer qu'il ne lui serait fait aucun mal. Personne ne savait où était Harry mais tout le monde cherchait à le localiser. Soudain il apparut. Harry jeta sa baguette sur le sol.

« Je suis là, Greyback !

Approche à ma portée Potter ! Approche et je la libère. »

Harry fit quelques pas et fut suivit du roi Arthur.

« Restez où vous êtes, vous !

- Si tu emportes Harry avec toi, je tiens à m'assurer que tu relâcheras cette jeune fille, répliqua le roi Arthur. »

Le monarque était juste dans le dos de Harry qui sentit quelque chose de dur contre ses reins. Discrètement, il passa une main dans son dos et sentit le manche d'une épée. Il attrapa Excalibur et se tint de manière à ce que le loup garou ne voit rien de la manoeuvre. Obnubilé par le roi, Greyback n'avait rien remarqué.

« Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier, reprit-il. Ne bougez plus et laissez Potter venir seul ou je la tue.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, fit Harry. Je ne le crains pas.

Très bien, répondit le roi Arthur. Mais si vous faites du mal à cette enfant, vous en paierai le prix. Je m'en chargerai moi-même. »

Harry avança lentement, faisant doucement glisser Excalibur hors de son fourreau. Il arriva à portée de Greyback.

« Libérez-la maintenant.

- Tout compte fait, je ne crois pas. »

Avec un sourire mauvais, Greyback laissa courir sa griffe le long de la peau invisible de Ginny. Un flot de sang s'éleva dans les airs tandis que le loup garou s'était déjà précipité sur Harry pour s'en servir de protection. Celui-ci ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il leva l'épée légendaire et une longue tâche rouge jaillit du torse de Greyback. Sous le choc, le loup garou manqua sa cible. Impassible et rapide, Harry lança son bras en direction de la créature et la lame magique transperça son ventre. Greyback s'écroula. Harry sortit soudain de l'état second dans lequel la rapidité et la gravité des évènements l'avaient plongé.

« Ginny ! »

Il lâcha Excalibur et s'agenouilla au sol près d'une flaque de sang.

« Ginny ! Ginny ! Répond-moi ! »

Il ne pouvait pas la voir et elle n'avait sans doute plus la force de conjurer le sort d'invisibilité. Mais tant qu'il était efficace, elle était encore en vie. Harry appelait son nom en tâtonnant le sol. Ses doigts pataugèrent dans le sang avant qu'il ne rencontre enfin le corps de la petite rousse.

« Vite ! Hurla-t-il. Qui sait la faire réapparaître ? »

Des pas s'approchèrent d'eux. Hermione redevint visible et pointa sa baguette en suivant les indications de Harry. Ginny se dévoila devant leurs yeux. Son visage était pâle. Son cou et son torse étaient recouverts de sang.


	29. Chapitre 27 : Les cellules

Harry Potter et le secret du Graal

Chapitre 27 : Les cellules.

Les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes et Harry pensait à tout autre chose que de les essuyer. Avec un pan de sa cape il essaya de nettoyer un peu de sang mais il avait peur de toucher la plaie. Ginny sentit ses gestes et ouvrit les yeux.

« Par Merlin, s'écria Harry ! Tu es vivante !

- Je... je crois qu'il m'a... raté. »

Harry essuya un peu mieux la tâche rouge sombre sur le cou de la jeune fille. En effet, Greyback, trompé par le sort d'invisibilité, avait griffé Ginny deux centimètres sous la zone dangereuse de la gorge. Néanmoins la blessure était mauvaise et la petite rousse avait perdue beaucoup de sang.

« Quelqu'un sait-il pratiquer un sort de soins ?

- Je savais bien que j'aurai à l'utiliser, lâcha Hermione. »

Elle pointa sa baguette sur la plaie et, par un sort informulé, la referma. Une longue cicatrice parcourait le haut du torse de Ginny.

« C'est tout ce que je peux faire, déclara Hermione. Quand on sera sortit de là, des soigneurs pourront lui effacer ça. Ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

Mais la petite rousse était affaiblit par le sang qu'elle avait perdu et par le choc. Ron se précipita au secours de Harry pour la relever en douceur. Elle tituba et s'accrocha à son amoureux.

« Je crois qu'il te faudrait deux minutes de pause, fit Harry en se remettant doucement de ses émotions.

- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, déclara Ginny. Nous devons repartir tout de suite.

- Cela ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à vous achever, jeune fille, intervint le roi Arthur qui récupérait Excalibur sur le sol. »

Il nettoya la lame ensanglantée sur le corps inerte de Greyback, lui lâchant un regard des plus méprisants. Son visage se radoucit lorsqu'il se tourna vers Ginny.

« Les meilleurs combattants trépassent lorsqu'ils présument de leurs forces. Ne faite pas cette regrettable erreur. Nous avons encore tant de choses à affronter ici. »

Le groupe retourna dans la cage d'escalier pour ne pas se reposer au milieu des corps des inferis. Harry s'assit et prit Ginny contre lui. Elle respirait avec difficulté.

« Elle me fait encore mal, souffla-t-elle.

- Je suis désolée, répondit Hermione. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de mieux préparer ce sort. C'est idiot d'ailleurs. Il est évident qu'il nous serait des plus utiles.

- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Ginny en lui souriant. Je survirai. Je me sens même capable d'affronter Voldemort à moi toute seule.

- Mais apparemment, tel n'est pas son cas s'il nous envoie ses sbires, commenta Bedwyr.

- Il sait que nous arrivons et il nous attend au tournant, renchérit Yvain.

- Il est évident que le danger est bien plus présent, répondit le roi Arthur. Toutefois il fallait se douter que la méfiance de Voldemort l'amènerait à soupçonner une ruse.

- Peut être devrions-nous prendre un autre chemin ? Suggéra Ron. Venir par là où il ne nous attendra pas.

- Je doute que Voldemort sache vraiment par où nous arrivons, répliqua le roi. Il me semble qu'il ait placé ce Greyback à un point où nous étions obligé de passer si nous venions du hall d'arrivé et cherchions à le rejoindre. Prendre un autre chemin que celui que nous avons prévu ne nous permettra pas d'échapper à son prochain piège.

- Le prochain passage que nous serons obligés d'emprunter sera le couloir des cachots, intervint Hermione. Nous pourrions prendre différents chemins pour traverser les cellules est, mais il nous faudrait obligatoirement passer par là.

- Il y a des cachots en plus des cellules ? S'étonna Neville.

- Oui. Les anciens gardiens y mettaient les prisonniers récalcitrants. Ce sont des endroits horribles. Il paraît que durant le temps des détraqueurs, ils étaient inutilisés.

- C'est là que mon père est retenu, fit Malefoy.

- Et c'est donc là que nous devons nous attendre au pire, conclut le roi. Malheureusement, nous ne pourrons voir le danger que lorsque nous y serons. Comment vous sentez-vous, mon enfant ?

- Un peu mieux, répondit Ginny. Je crois que je pourrai marcher.

- Attends, fit Luna ! Revigor ! »

Un éclair rouge toucha la jeune fille. Harry constata qu'elle avait repris un peu de couleurs.

« Ce n'est pas très puissant mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. »

Harry et Ginny se relevèrent. Il était temps pour les jeunes sorciers de retourner à l'invisibilité. La petite rousse rata son sort plusieurs fois. Elle n'avait plus assez de forces pour lancer un sort si complexe. Heureusement, Harry avait pensé à prendre sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle la revêtit et il lui prit le bras.

Le groupe retraversa la salle jonchée de cadavres jusqu'à la porte qui menait aux remparts et au chemin de guet. En s'approchant, Harry entendit une détonation à l'extérieur. Avec tout ça, il avait presque oublié que l'on se battait dehors.

« Restez bien entre nous, leur fit le roi Arthur. Dehors, on peut nous attaquer de partout et nous ne vous voyons pas. Si vous ne restez pas directement sous notre protection, nous ne pourrons intervenir. »

Lionel ouvrit la porte. Bohort et lui sortirent prudemment, boucliers levés. Ils scrutèrent les alentours puis firent signe aux autres qu'ils pouvaient avancer. Le chemin de guet n'était pas très large et toute la troupe eut du mal à y tenir en gardant la meilleure protection possible. Ils durent avancer lentement.

Alors qu'ils étaient au nord de la prison, la grande bataille se déroulait au sud. Harry n'en voyait donc pas grand chose. Des éclairs de diverses couleurs jaillissaient de toute part. Il était même difficile de dire d'où venaient certains. Il reconnut un groupe de centaure lancés au galop pour se mettre à l'abri derrière un rocher, s'étant probablement fait déloger de leur dernière cachette. Des inferis remuaient sur le sol, s'approchant lentement du camp adverse avant que des sorts ne viennent les frapper ou que des géants ne les piétinent. Harry voyait des serpents glisser dans l'eau pour s'en prendre aux sirènes mais celles-ci n'hésitaient pas à les couper en deux. Un géant beaucoup plus grand que Graup venait de recevoir trois sorts en pleine poitrine sans ciller et frappa la muraille d'un point aussi gros qu'une maison. Sous le tremblement, une silhouette diffuse tomba du rempart jusqu'au sol dans l'indifférence générale des combattants. Harry essaya de ne pas penser que c'était peut être le cas de plusieurs membres de l'ordre du phoenix et de leurs alliés.

Mais il eut soudain ses propres soucis. Deux mangemorts jaillirent sur le chemin de guet. Le roi Arthur lança le même ultimatum qu'à Greyback. Les deux mages noirs ne bougèrent pas jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux lève vivement le bras. Immédiatement, la marque des ténèbres apparut dans le ciel. Dobby se cacha les yeux et Harry regardait la tête de mort incrédule lorsqu'il entendit Lancelot crier.

« Ils s'échappent ! »

En effet, les deux mangemorts repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, sans demander leur reste. Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'ils étaient venus faire. Ils ne croyaient quand même pas que la marque allait les faire reculer. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi la voix d'Hermione avait l'air si horrifiée.

« Vite ! Il faut repartir ! Vite !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il faut nous dépêcher ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Ils nous ont trouvé et ils ont lancé la marque des ténèbres.

- Et alors ?

- Alors ? Les membres de l'ordre doivent la voir. Imagine ce qu'ils vont penser en voyant la marque. »

La réalité sauta aux yeux de Harry comme un animal sauvage qui l'aurait violemment attaqué.

« Nom de... ils vont nous croire morts ! Ils vont abandonner la bataille !

- C'est surtout toi qu'ils croiront mort. Et c'est déjà bien suffisant.

- Mais pourquoi nous ont-ils cherchés avant de lancer la marque ? S'étonna Ron. Ils auraient pu la lancer depuis des lustres.

- L'ordre ne serait pas tomber dans le panneau. Imagine qu'ils la lancent à l'ouest alors que tous les autres savent que nous passons par l'est.

- Est-ce qu'on sait faire disparaître ce truc ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Non ! Reprit Hermione. C'est pourquoi il faut aller vite.

- On aura jamais le temps d'atteindre Voldemort avant que la bataille ne cesse, intervint Ginny. »

Harry ne paniquait pas, mais l'excitation qui le gagnait n'allait pas tarder à dégénérer. Si les membres de l'ordre renonçaient à la bataille, ils auraient tous les mangemorts et inferis d'Azkaban sur le dos. Il fallait leur donner un signe de vie. Même le plus dérisoire.

« Vite levez tous vos baguettes et lancez un jet de flammes comme pour les inferis.

- C'est inutile Harry ! Dit Hermione empressée.

- Fait ce que je te dis s'il te plaît. Ils doivent nous voir.

- Mais ça pourrait être n'importe qui pour eux, fit Neville.

- Je sais. Il faut viser la marque. C'est le seul moyen pour qu'ils comprennent que c'est bien nous. On doit le faire ensemble pour qu'ils voient bien sept jets de flammes. Allez préparez-vous. Un... deux... trois ! »

Les jets de flammes jaillirent et traversèrent la marque des ténèbres. Harry ne savait pas si l'ordre avait eu le temps de compter mais ils n'avaient plus le temps de réitérer le sort. Les mangemorts, eux aussi, n'avaient pas dû manquer de les voir.

« Allez, maintenant, filons ! »

Le groupe se hâta. Les chevaliers de la table ronde surveillaient les alentours, tout comme les jeunes sorciers qui s'attendaient à une attaque d'un moment à l'autre.

« Ce qu'on a fait est un terrible affront pour le seigneur des ténèbres, commenta Malefoy. Il risque de nous le faire payer très cher.

- On s'est introduit dans Azkaban en mettant ses gardes hors d'état de nuire et en tuant l'un de ses lieutenants dans le seul but de le détruire lui, répliqua Ron. Si la seule chose qu'il nous reproche c'est d'avoir fait un feu d'artifice à travers sa marque, je trouve qu'on s'en sort à bon compte. »

Harry soutenait Ginny du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il la portait presque lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte des cellules. Bohort et Lionel l'ouvrirent, s'apprêtant à voir les deux mangemorts fuyards. Mais ces derniers avaient bel et bien disparus.

« Tant que la bataille n'est pas terminée, ils ne peuvent nous tendre plus de pièges, fit Hermione. Soit ces deux-là nous attendent aux cachots, soit ils sont retournés sur les remparts sud. A mon avis, c'est là qu'ils sont le plus utiles. »

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus les remparts pour essayer de voir au sud. Apparemment, on s'y battait toujours. Il n'avait pas l'impression que les assaillants faiblissaient ou se retiraient. Mais après tout, peut-être couvraient-ils leur retraite.

Le groupe s'engagea dans une nouvelle cage d'escalier. Celui-ci était en colimaçon et, encore une fois, ils durent avancer avec prudence. Ils descendirent un ou deux étages avant d'arriver au niveau des cellules. De longs couloirs parsemés de lourdes portes de bois s'étalaient en tout sens.

« Un vrai labyrinthe ! Fit la voix de Neville.

- Oui ! Répondit Hermione. Mais il nous suffit d'aller tout droit.

- Espérons donc que rien ne viennent entraver notre route, conclut Yder. »

Ils avancèrent plus rapidement cette fois-ci, s'arrêtant juste aux croisements pour ne pas tomber sur de mauvaises surprises.

« Nous sommes presque arrivés aux cachots ! »

Harry entendit bien quelqu'un prononcer cette phrase mais il ne su jamais qui l'avait fait car il s'écroula au même moment sur le sol, terrassé par une terrifiante brûlure au front. Ginny, soudainement privée de soutien, s'affala sur lui avant de glisser à son côté. Le groupe s'arrêta en entendant du bruit et aperçut la moitié de Ginny, révélée par un glissement de la cape, parterre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la voix de Ron. »

Un cri de douleur de Harry lui répondit. Il se vit réapparaître (Hermione venait sans doute de réagir) mais n'y fit pas attention. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais eu aussi mal à sa cicatrice qu'en cet instant. Il aurait cru que des gens s'ingéniaient à lui arracher la tête en deux parties en tirant de chaque côté. Ginny glissa sur le sol et essaya d'attraper Harry. Mais celui-ci se contorsionnait tellement sous la douleur que c'était impossible. Dobby s'était laissé tomber au sol et avait accouru vers Harry. Celui-ci, incapable de voir ce qui se passait autour de lui, envoya bouler l'elfe d'un violent coup de pied involontaire. Grâce à ses réflexe de quidditch, Ron réceptionna Dobby avant qu'il n'aille s'écraser contre un mur.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Hermione inquiète, qui était réapparue. »

Harry n'était pas en état de réfléchir mais la réponse arriva d'elle-même. Il essaya de retenir ses cris et de calmer les convulsions de son corps pour répondre entre ses dents :

« Voldemort ! ... Il a... Il essaie... de... d'entrer... dans mon esprit. »

Harry conclut sa phrase par un nouveau cri de douleur. Il sentit plusieurs mains sur lui. Il aurait reconnu celles de Ginny entre mille mais il ne sut que les autres appartenaient à Hermione que lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau.

« Ne lutte pas Harry ! Ne lutte pas ! Il ne peut pas rester en toi, tu le sais. Accepte-le ! Il s'en ira de lui-même.

- Non !... il... il va essayer... de nous voir...

- Peu importe Il sait déjà pratiquement où nous nous trouvons. Les cachots sont à quelques mètres à peine. Arrête de lutter, tu te fais du mal. »

L'idée de laisser Voldemort entrer dans son esprit était intolérable pour Harry. Mais il comprit rapidement qu'il ne pourrait pas arrêter Voldemort. Il avait autant suivre le conseil d'Hermione. C'était le seul moyen.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il arrêta le combat et il sentit aussitôt une autre présence en lui. La douleur s'estompa mais un vide glacé s'installa dans son ventre. Une voix toute aussi froide s'éleva à ses seules oreilles :

« Tu t'es amélioré en occlumancie, Potter. Severus m'avait bien dit que tu n'y arrivais pas. Ta résistance est encore bien faible.

- Allez-vous en ! Pensa Harry.

- Bien sûr Potter ! Tu sais très bien que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps en toi. Si je peux désormais te toucher, ton esprit est une autre barrière. Mais tu ferais bien d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je vais en finir avec vous, ce soir.

- Tu ne m'écouteras pas même si je t'offre la garantie de sauver tes amis d'une mort certaine ?

- Je n'ai que faire de vos garanties. On ne peut y croire.

- Tu me blesses Potter. Vraiment. Je respecte la parole que je donne. Il m'est arrivé de devoir mentir à un moment ou à un autre, c'est vrai. Mais tu verras bien que je suis honnête cette fois-ci. Je n'ai pas de solutions supplémentaires.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Allez-vous en !

- Rejoins-moi Potter ! Rejoins le camp de la magie noire.

- Jamais !

- J'ai toujours eu du respect pour mes adversaires. Enfin, pour ceux qui le méritaient vraiment. J'ai apprécié la façon dont ton père s'est défendu. J'ai admiré Dumbledore. Oui, je l'admet.

- Ne prononcez pas son nom !

- Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de puissance en toi. Tes pouvoirs sont grands. Pourquoi devrions-nous nous détruire l'un ou l'autre, voir l'un et l'autre, alors que nous pourrions régner ensemble.

- Je ne veux pas régner. Je ne suis pas comme vous. Tout ce que je veux c'est que mes amis et moi puissions vivre en paix.

- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre Potter. Je peux t'enseigner encore bien des choses. Ne laisse pas passer ta chance. Toi et tes amis vivraient. Nous forgerons le monde à notre volonté.

- A votre volonté plutôt ! Que ferez-vous des moldus et des sang-mêlés ?

- Tu auras le droit de vie ou de mort sur tes proches amis dans ce cas. Mais à quoi te sert le reste ? Ne te préoccupe pas d'eux. Ils n'en valent pas la peine.

- C'est oublier un peu facilement que vous êtes aussi un sang mêlé, Jedusor ! »

Il y eut un silence. Harry crut que Voldemort était enfin parti. Mais la voix reprit :

« Peu importe. Le sang de mon clan est bien plus puissant que celui donnait par mon père. Je ne serai pas devenu un si grand sorcier si tel n'était pas le cas. Je suis un vrai sang pur Potter. De celui qui lave la fange. Le sang de Serpentard a nettoyé celui de moldu. Il ne pouvait en être qu'ainsi.

- Vous êtes malade !

- Non Potter, ne croit pas ça. Tant de gens qualifie de malades des actes commis par des hommes sains d'esprits simplement parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas leur véritable portée. Rejoins-moi Potter ! A nous deux, nous purifierons ce monde. Notre sang lavera cette misérable planète.

- Je ne suis pas un sang pur. Ma mère était d'origine moldue.

- Ta mère a été tuée. Elle était douée, j'en conviens. Mais finalement, elle ne t'a donné qu'un sursis.

- Elle a surtout faillit vous éliminer. »

Un nouveau silence. Harry savait cette fois que Voldemort était toujours là.

« J'ai déjà été bien patient avec toi Potter. Maintenant, rejoins-moi ou meurt. Quelle est ta décision ?

- Je vivrai et je vous détruirai, répondit Harry avec calme. Vous me proposez de vous rejoindre car vous craignez que je parvienne à ce but, n'est-ce pas ? »

Après toute les épreuves qu'il avait passées, Harry croyait qu'il connaissait la peur et qu'il pourrait l'affronter en toute circonstance. Mais il sentit une horreur profonde se lever en lui quand il ne décela pas le moindre doute dans la voix de Voldemort.

« Non Potter, je ne te crains pas. Tu le verras bien si tu arrives jusqu'à moi. »

La voix se tut. Harry reprit peu à peu ses esprits et le froid dans son ventre se dissipa. Il ouvrit les yeux. Tout le monde était penché sur lui.

« Alors ? Demanda Ron fébrile.

- Il est repartit, répondit Harry en se redressant pour se mettre assit.

- Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas t'avoir.

- Il ne voulait pas m'avoir. Il est venu me proposer de le rejoindre.

- Le rejoindre ? S'écria Ginny.

- Oui. De régner avec lui et de purifier le monde.

- C'est vraiment un fou dangereux, reprit Ron.

- Non. Il n'est pas fou. S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle je suis d'accord avec lui, c'est que les sains d'esprits sont bien plus redoutables que les fous. »

Harry se leva et aida Ginny à faire de même. Sa cicatrice le piquait encore un peu.

« Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ? Demanda Hermione.

- Si, une chose. Il sait que je suis le seul à pouvoir le détruire, que je suis en route et pourtant... il n'a pas peur.

- C'est un puissant magicien quand même, fit Neville. Il doit te sous-estimer. Franchement, ça lui ressemble bien.

- Non. Il ne me sous-estime pas. Il me respecterai même. Mais il ne me craint pas. Pourquoi ?

- Tu crois qu'il a un plan secret ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? Proposa Ron.

- Il m'a dit que non et je serai tenté de le croire. A moins qu'il ne m'ait vraiment menti sur toute la ligne. Mais il n'en avait pas l'air. Il semblait tenir à ce que je le rejoigne vraiment.

- Alors peut être est-il grand temps de le rejoindre en effet, déclara le roi Arthur, et de lui demander des explications quand nous le tiendrons face à nos épées. Vous torturer l'esprit de la sorte ne fait que le servir Harry. La solution de tous nos problèmes est ce dernier horcruxe manquant. Et il se trouve près de Voldemort. Retarder cette confrontation est inutile »

Harry savait que le roi avait raison. Il lança à nouveau le sort d'invisibilité et, tandis que les autres l'imitaient, il aida Ginny à se recouvrir de la cape. Au bout du couloir, ils voyaient la porte des cachots.

« Allons-y ! Déclara Harry. »


	30. Chapitre 28 : Les cachots

Harry Potter et le secret du Graal

Chapitre 28 : Les cachots

Les chevaliers poussèrent la lourde porte des cachots. Personne ne fut surpris de voir un éclair ricocher sur un bouclier pour aller creuser un trou dans le mur.

« Vous n'avancerez plus d'un pas, fit une voix qu'à nouveau Harry reconnut. Mon maître ne veut pas de vous et je vous détruirai si vous faîtes un pas.

- Écartez-vous de notre chemin, Lestrange, fit la voix d'Harry derrière les chevaliers.

- Alors Potter ? Tu ne veux pas te montrer ? Greyback n'a pas réussit à t'arrêter alors qu'il pouvait te sentir. Cet imbécile n'a jamais su y faire. Moi Potter, je peux t'entendre. Entendre tes pensées ainsi que celles de tous tes compagnons. Si vous bougez, je le saurai. Si vous attaquez, je le saurai. Et surtout, je saurai où vous vous trouverez. »

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil entre les boucliers qui lui servaient de protection. Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait au beau milieu du couloir des cachots, sans la moindre protection. Elle avait un regard fou, une vraie fanatique dévouée à Voldemort, mais Harry savait qu'elle avait dû préparer de mauvais tours. Plus loin dans le couloir il y avait son mari, Rodolphus Lestrange qui attendait patiemment, ayant apparemment toute confiance en sa femme pour éliminer les intrus toute seule. Et Harry devait bien admettre, pour avoir déjà vu Bellatrix à l'oeuvre, qu'elle en était bien capable.

« Tu peux sauver tout le monde Potter, reprit-elle, mon maître veut te voir. Seul ! Il va sûrement en finir avec toi une bonne fois pour toute. Mais tes amis pourront rebrousser chemin. »

De toute évidence, Bellatrix ne savait pas vraiment quelles étaient les intentions de Voldemort vis à vis de Harry. Mais si, dans un élan de folie, il pouvait encore accorder un peu de crédit aux paroles de Voldemort, jamais il ne pourrait croire Bellatrix Lestrange. Avant qu'il ne brise Excalibur, il l'avait probablement haït plus que son maître même pour ce qu'elle avait fait aux parents de Neville et pour la mort de Sirius. Maintenant, il la voyait comme elle était vraiment. Un pantin. Un pantin manipulé par Voldemort dont il n'aurait même plus à tirer les ficelles pour qu'il fasse précisément ce qu'il voulait. Bellatrix Lestrange était irrécupérable. Jamais elle ne laisserait des sangs-mêlés, des enfants de moldus et des « traîtres à leur sang », comme elle disait, s'en aller sains et sauf.

« Voldemort (Bellatrix trembla des pieds à la tête mais se retint de dire quelque chose) m'a déjà fait la même proposition et je l'ai refusée. Ce n'est pas un de ses sous-fifres qui me fera changer d'avis.

- Fais attention Potter ! Ma patience a des limites.

- Réfléchissez ! Puisqu'il me l'a déjà demandé, à quoi cela sert-il de vous avoir envoyé ici ? Vous auriez été plus utile sur les remparts à vous battre. Mais vous venez simplement me faire la même proposition.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres sait ce qu'il veut et il a le droit d'insister.

- Mensonge ! S'il tient vraiment à me voir, il ne m'aurait pas laissé toutes ses embûches. La vérité c'est qu'il me craint. »

Harry savait pertinemment que cela était faux. Mais il avait espéré que Bellatrix l'ignorerait. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas, comme il le constata en la voyant sourire.

« Tu te crois plus important que tu ne l'es, Potter ! Qui a dit que ces pièges étaient pour toi ? »

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Si Voldemort tenait vraiment à le voir, pourquoi tous ces pièges ? Puis soudain il se rappela ce que Bellatrix avait dit. « Mon maître veut te voir. Seul ! » Non, les pièges n'étaient pas pour lui, mais pour tous les autres.

« Pourquoi veut-il tuer mes amis plutôt que moi ? Il lui serait plus facile de se débarrasser de moi seul. Pourquoi les autres le gênent tant ?

- C'est à mon maître qu'il faudra poser la question, Potter. Il m'a juste chargé de transmettre le message.

- Oui, il n'a pas assez confiance en vous pour tout vous dévoiler.

- Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? Le seigneur des ténèbres me fait confiance !

- Autant qu'à un pigeon voyageur ou à une simple chouette d'après ce que je vois.

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Je suis sa plus fidèle suivante.

- Surtout la plus timbrée ! Voldemort sait très bien qu'il ne peut pas vous confier des choses importantes.

- Ne prononce pas son nom !

- Écartez-vous de mon chemin ! J'irai voir Voldemort avec qui il me semblera bon d'y aller et vous ne m'en empêcherai pas. »

Un Avada Kedavra fendit l'air et frappa le bouclier d'Yvain. Bellatrix Lestrange était dans un état de fureur incontrôlable.

« Tu n'iras pas voir le seigneur des ténèbres ! Tu ne l'approcheras pas ! Je te tuerai Potter ! Toi et tous tes misérables amis ! Je te tuerai ! Jamais tu ne le verras ! »

La mangemort jetait des sorts en tout sens. Les chevaliers avaient resserrés les rangs et protégeaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les jeunes sorciers. Harry avait espéré qu'elle serait emportée par la colère. Il jeta un sort de stupéfixion mais Bellatrix n'eut aucun mal à le dévier. Bien qu'il ait réussi, sans trop de difficultés, à la mettre hors d'elle, elle restait un adversaire redoutable, même face à plusieurs adversaires. La puissance des ses sortilèges faisaient trembler les boucliers des chevaliers.

« Bien tenté Harry, déclara le roi Arthur. Mais cette furie est apparemment trop habituée des duels pour se laisser prendre au jeu de la fureur.

- Il faut la surprendre, c'est le seul moyen de passer répondit Harry.

- Mais même dans cet état de nerfs, elle parvient à anticiper nos attaques et à contrer nos sorts, répliqua Hermione.

- Il faut trouver quelque chose rapidement, fit Lancelot qui vacilla légèrement en parant un sort.

- Essayons d'approcher, reprit le roi Arthur. Soyez tous très prudents. »

Boucliers en avant, les chevaliers commencèrent à avancer en ligne serrée. Mais un sort de Bellatrix renversa Gauvain en arrière qui eut juste le temps de rouler derrière Bohort avant qu'un autre sort ne le vise. Les chevaliers mirent un genou à terre. Dans cette position, Bellatrix n'avait aucune chance de les renverser. Tout comme ils n'en avaient plus aucune de s'approcher.

« Elle réussira à nous avoir avant que nous soyons assez près d'elle pour la maîtriser, fit le roi Arthur tandis que Gauvain reprenait son bouclier et sa place.

- Essayons de détourner son attention fit Hermione. »

La jeune fille leva un bras et lança un sort de désarmement que la mangemort arriva à dévier sans problème. Mais le but d'Hermione n'était pas de l'atteindre. Aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait, elle passait le bras au-dessus des boucliers et envoyer un maximum de sortilèges, cherchant à attirer l'attention de Bellatrix sur elle seule.

« Quand elle m'aura vraiment pris pour cible, vous aurez tout le temps qu'il vous faut pour viser.

- Fais attention quand même, fit Ron.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste derrière les boucliers, elle ne peut pas m'atteindre. »

Mais Hermione se trompait. Elle lança encore deux sortilèges avant que, passant à nouveau sa main au-dessus des chevaliers, un éclair jaune ne vienne frapper son bras. Hermione fut projetée en arrière et tomba lourdement sur le sol en réapparaissant subitement aux yeux de tous. Harry et Ron se précipitèrent sur elle.

« Hermione !

- Aïe ! Mon bras ! Il me brûle. »

La manche droite de la jeune fille sembla se relever toute seule. Ron inspectait la blessure. L'avant bras avait pris une teinte rouge vif qui virait peu à peu au noir. Harry eut la désagréable sensation de revoir le bras ravagé de Dumbledore l'année dernière. Le sortilège que Bellatrix avait employé ne semblait pas aussi puissant que celui qui était contenu dans la bague des Gaunt mais Hermione grimaçait de douleur.

« Aguamenti, prononça la voix de Ron ! »

Un petit jet d'eau jaillit dans l'air et arrosa la plaie. Cela ne sembla pas calmer la douleur mais Hermione reprit un peu ses esprits.

« Je crois que ça va aller, fit-elle dans un rictus. Mais je ne pourrai pas me servir de ce bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Harry. On va s'occuper d'elle.

- Je peux encore me battre, Harry, reprit-elle en saisissant sa baguette de la main gauche et en regardant deux centimètres à côté d'où se trouvait le visage de celui-ci.

- Écoute...

- Ne dis plus rien ! Souviens toi de ce dont on a parlé après que tu ais bu le poison dans la chambre des secrets. Le fait que je sois blessée ne change rien. Je veux et je vais me battre. »

Harry savait qu'il n'avait rien à ajouter. Il se contenta donc de regarder Hermione redevenir invisible.

Bellatrix Lestrange avait cessé de jeter des sorts. Elle se tenait au beau milieu du couloir des cachots avec un sourire satisfait.

« Elle a mal la petite sang-de-bourbe, Potter ? Elle souffre assez pour que tu te décides à être raisonnable ? Si tu veux, je connais bien d'autres choses douloureuses. »

Harry sentit de la colère monter en lui. Il savait qu'il ne devait surtout pas se laisser aller à ce genre de sentiments. Mais voir Bellatrix se réjouir de la souffrance de quelqu'un lui rappelait qu'elle n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. Et Neville devait s'en souvenir aussi. Harry ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il espérait qu'il parviendrait à contenir ses sentiments.

« Allez dire à Voldemort que j'arrive. Mais jamais je ne me ferai conduire jusqu'à lui par quelqu'un comme vous.

- Tu l'auras voulu Potter. Tu n'as encore rien vu de... »

Des bruits de pas l'interrompirent. Severus Rogue débarqua au détour d'un couloir et tomba entre Bellatrix et Rodolphus.

« Rogue ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? S'énerva-t-elle. »

Comme l'ancien professeur était un legilimens, elle ne pouvait savoir quelles étaient ses intentions. Harry remarqua que cela la rendait encore plus folle de rage que ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« Le seigneur des ténèbres m'envoie voir pourquoi tu mets si longtemps à ramener Potter. Il a craint que tu ais quelques difficultés.

- Le maître ne penserait pas cela de moi. Je suis sûre que tu viens aider tes amis, traître !

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de discuter de ce genre de choses.

- Ben voyons ! Et quand sera ce moment ? Quand tu auras aidé Potter à m'échapper.

- Bellatrix, pour la dernière fois...

- Tais-toi ! Je n'ai pas confiance en toi.

- C'est quand même moi qui en ait fini avec Dumbledore.

- Tu avais fait ce pacte avec Sissi. Tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu es incapable de donner ta vie pour quelqu'un, Rogue, et il était désarmé.

- Tu ne veux rien comprendre.

- J'ai déjà compris. Rodolphus ! Surveille-le bien pendant que je m'occupe de Potter et ses amis. »

Rodolphus Lestrange ne semblait pas considérer Rogue comme un traître. Harry le vit bien lorsqu'il pointa sa baguette sur l'ancien professeur d'un air contrit.

« Bien, fit Rogue entre ses dents ! Si ça peut te rassurer Bella. »

Harry ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passa ensuite. C'était allé trop vite. De toute évidence, Bellatrix s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle remarque acerbe à Rogue lorsqu'elle pointa vivement sa baguette sur sa droite et lança un éclair violet. L'éclair fut stoppé par une sorte de mur invisible que Harry identifia, un peu plus tard, comme un sortilège du bouclier. Mais il n'était pas assez puissant et se brisa sous la puissance du sort qui vint frapper quelqu'un de plein fouet. Tandis qu'il tombait à terre, Neville réapparut. Il gisait inconscient. Harry ne réalisa pas ce qui venait d'arriver car, au même moment, Rogue, profitant de la diversion, stupéfixa Rodolphus Lestrange. Et se retourna vivement pour détourner un sort que lui lança Bellatrix. Harry et les autres jeunes sorciers répliquèrent mais la mangemort esquiva avant de répliquer de plus belle, ce qui les obligea à s'abriter. Seul l'un d'eux lançait encore des éclairs de stupéfixion.

« Luna ! Cache-toi ! S'écria Ginny d'un ton désespéré. »

Harry la situa rapidement grâce à ses sorts et se jeta sur elle, l'agrippant sans trop savoir comment pour la forcer à se mettre au sol. Il lui sembla que Luna ne bougeait plus. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire ou dire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi et, de toute façon, il n'en avait pas le temps.

Bellatrix leva sa baguette et le plafond s'écroula. Mais pas n'importe comment. Les gravats vinrent s'empiler tout autour d'elle pour former un muret rustique mais qui la protégeait jusqu'à la poitrine. Il était plus difficile de la viser désormais, et sa fougue au combat ne baissait pas. Elle anticipait et paraît les coups les plus rapides sans difficulté. Rogue dût aller se mettre à l'abri à l'angle du couloir. Protégé, il en profita pour également faire un tas de gravats devant le corps de Rodolphus Lestrange, empêchant sa femme de le réanimer.

« On va l'avoir, déclara la voix de Ron. Elle va finir par se fatiguer.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer à ça, répondit celle d'Hermione. Les autres se battent dehors. »

« S'ils n'ont pas déjà quitté les lieux » pensa Harry. Ron et Hermione avaient tout les deux raisons. Bellatrix ne pourrait pas tenir indéfiniment à ce rythme mais cela faisait déjà trop à attendre. Ils devaient trouver un autre moyen d'en finir.

« Essayons de détruire sa protection, dit Harry. Si on se place à trois endroits différents, elle ne pourra pas nous arrêter tous. Même si elle sait ce que nous préparons. Ron, va à droite, Hermione au centre et moi à gauche. Quand je compterai jusqu'à 3, on lance un sort de réduction ensemble. »

Les trois jeunes sorciers se placèrent comme ils l'avaient prévu. Harry, qui ne les voyait pas, attendit quelques secondes pour être sûr qu'ils soient bien en place et prêt à attaquer.

« Ginny ! Couvre-nous ! Sinon elle risque de frapper l'un d'entre nous dès qu'on aura passer une mèche de cheveu dehors. »

La petite rousse obéit et lança un chauve furie sur le retranchement de la mangemort. Mais les créatures disparurent aussitôt et Ginny se contenta de lancer un maximum de sorts en un minimum de temps.

« 1, 2, 3! »

Harry, Hermione et Ron lancèrent trois sortilèges de réduction sur le muret mais ils virent avec effroi Bellatrix les repousser d'un seul geste avant de lancer un avada kedavra sur Rogue. Les sortilèges de réduction vinrent frapper les boucliers enchantés des chevaliers.

Dobby bondit alors du dos de Hector et lança à son tour un sortilège pour détruire le muret. Mais à nouveau, Bellatrix Lestrange le repoussa. Harry voulut crier d'horreur en voyant le petit corps de l'elfe voler dans les airs et aller s'abattre contre un mur. Mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir le moindre son de sa gorge. Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour arrêter la mangemort à part attendre qu'elle se fatigue.

Mais soudain, un éclair rouge sortant de nul part vint frapper Bellatrix Lestrange qui s'effondra. Drago Malefoy réapparut alors, non loin du corps de Neville. Harry N'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les chevaliers et les jeunes sorciers (ces derniers réapparaissant également) se ruèrent sur Drago.

« Comment tu as fait ça ? S'étonna Ron.

- Facile ! C'est elle qui m'a appris l'occlumancie. J'ai juste dû m'approcher très lentement pour ne pas me déconcentrer. A la moindre erreur, elle m'aurait tué comme n'importe lequel d'entre vous.

- Neville ! »

Luna s'était jetée sur lui et avait plaquée ses mains sur le visage de son petit ami.

« Neville ! Réveille-toi ! Fit Luna en larme.

- Revigor ! Lança Hermione. »

Les yeux de Neville s'ouvrirent lentement. Il regardait un peu partout, ne sachant pas vraiment où il pouvait bien être. Luna se jeta à son cou et Ron dût l'obliger à le lâcher avant qu'elle ne l'étouffe.

« Quand elle l'a attaqué, j'ai bien cru qu'elle m'avait repéré, fit Drago. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. J'étais trop concentré pour l'entendre arriver. »

Rassuré sur l'état de Neville, Harry couru voir Dobby. Rogue s'était déjà penché sur l'elfe de maison.

« Je crois que votre ami à eu moins de chance que Londubat. Désolé Potter. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Dobby gisait sur le sol, les bras en croix, avec un mince filet de sang coulant de ses lèvres. Rogue alla voir Neville, laissant Harry auprès de l'elfe. Ce dernier prit la petite main de Dobby dans la sienne. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Hermione s'approcha de lui. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Je n'aurai pas dû accepter qu'il vienne avec nous, fit-il. Ce n'était pas un combattant.

- Il l'a sûrement été plus que nous, répondit Hermione. Souviens-toi ! Dobby s'est toujours battu pour sa liberté. Il était le seul elfe de maison à le vouloir et il s'est battu pour l'obtenir. La guerre n'est ni le seul ni le plus enviable des moyens pour y parvenir. C'est le dernier que l'on doit utiliser, quand on a plus aucun autre choix car ses conséquences sont horribles et irréversibles. Dobby s'est battu pour notre liberté à tous. Il voulait vraiment t'aider à triompher de Voldemort.

- Ce n'est pas juste.

- Quand on fait une guerre, plus rien n'est juste. C'est injuste que Dumbledore ait été tué. C'est injuste que Govannon ait dû se sacrifier. C'est injuste que tant de gens soient morts ou souffrent de cette guerre atroce. Nous sommes là pour y mettre un terme, Harry. N'oublie surtout pas ça. »

Harry leva les yeux sur elle.

« Comment va ton bras ?

- Mieux ! Enfin... Je ne peux plus l'utiliser et il me fait toujours mal, mais c'est plus supportable. Je tiendrai le coup. »

Harry enleva sa cape et y enveloppa le corps de Dobby. Hermione et lui le ramenèrent près du groupe.

« Comment va Neville ? Demanda Harry à Rogue qui l'avait regardé de plus près.

- Il est en mauvais état mais il va survivre. Il ne pourra plus vous accompagner.

- Que va-t-on faire ? Demanda Girflet.

- Pouvez-vous faire sortir ce jeune homme d'ici, Rogue ? Fit le roi Arthur.

- Tous les mangemorts sont du côté sud. Le passage vers le hall de transplanage devrait être assez facile. Et à part Bellatrix, personne ne se méfie encore de moi.

- Bien je crois donc que c'est la seule chose à faire. »

Luna regarda successivement Neville et Harry. Pour la première fois, son regard avait perdu son air rêveur et semblait paniqué. Harry s'approcha d'elle.

« Va avec lui ! Nous pourrons continuer seuls.

- Oh Harry ! »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Je voudrai tant continuer avec toi.

- Je le sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes presque arrivés de toute façon. Nous y arriverons. »

Luna le regarda avec gratitude et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je vous attendrai dehors.

- Sûrement pas ! Fit Ginny. Reste auprès de Neville. C'est nous qui viendrons te voir. »

Harry aida Ginny à aller saluer son amie. Rogue fit apparaître une civière sous Neville et le fit léviter vers la sortie. Luna l'accompagna, emportant le corps de Dobby dans ses bras, jeta un dernier regard à ses amis et aux chevaliers avant de disparaître derrière la porte du cachot.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle se demandait si elle allait nous revoir un jour, lâcha Ron.

- Oui. Mais honnêtement, n'as-tu pas pensé à la même chose ? Répondit Hermione. »

Harry regarda Ginny, Hermione et Ron. Dans sa tête, une voix calme l'assourdissait, creusant dans son coeur un puits sans fond.

« L'un d'entre vous ne sortira pas vivant de cette aventure ! »


	31. Chapitre 29 : Le seigneur des ténèbres

Harry Potter et le secret du Graal

Chapitre 29 : Le seigneur des ténèbres

Avec un poids au coeur, les jeunes sorciers se remirent en route, suivant les chevaliers à travers les cachots. Harry espérait ne pas errer trop longtemps dans cet endroit. Il en avait assez. Il sentait un sentiment curieux s'insinuer en lui. Il était à la fois pressé de retrouver Voldemort et inquiet à l'idée que celui-ci l'attendait de pied ferme, ayant sûrement mijoté un mauvais coup. De plus, Harry ignorait toujours ce qu'était le dernier horcruxe et il n'avait pas vu la moindre trace du serpent. Mais il savait maintenant ce qu'il avait à faire. Aussi compliqué, voir improbable que cela puisse paraître, il devrait faire parler Voldemort et l'amener à lui donner des informations sur les deux derniers horcruxes. Harry n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir tuer Nagini, même s'il détestait cet animal, mais au moins cela serait le plus facile. Quant au dernier horcruxe... Harry dû lutter contre le désespoir. Il savait qu'apprendre ce dont il s'agissait ainsi que le moyen de le détruire en se confrontant à Voldemort était plus que sûrement impossible. Mais il n'avait plus d'autre choix.

« Le voilà ! S'écria soudain Malefoy, tirant Harry de ses pensées. »

Malefoy regardait à travers une petite fenêtre à barreau, encastré dans une lourde porte de bois.

« Père ! C'est moi !

- Drago ? Répondit une voix lointaine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On m'a dit que tu t'étais enfuis.

- Je suis revenu vous chercher. Nous allons partir d'ici et...

- Plus tard, Drago ! Ouvre-moi ! »

Malefoy pointa sa baguette sur la serrure du cachot. Une suite de petits éclairs multicolores frappèrent la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Harry s'attendait à voir Lucius Malefoy en sortir mais ce fut Drago qui entra.

Lucius Malefoy était dans un piteux état et il aurait été bien incapable de marcher sans l'aide de son fils. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le groupe. Il frémit en voyant les chevaliers de la table ronde mais son regard se fit malgré tout plus dur lorsqu'il vit Harry.

« Potter ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ne me dis pas que c'est lui qui t'a aidé à arriver jusqu'ici Drago.

- Si ! Je n'avais pas le choix. C'était les seuls qui pouvaient le faire.

- Donne-moi ta baguette ! »

Drago jeta un regard perplexe à son père puis à Harry.

« Vous comptez me tuer maintenant, Lucius ? Fit ce dernier. Vous comptez me tuer pour faire plaisir à lord Voldemort ? Celui qui vous a fait ça ? En plein milieu de sa forteresse ? Et dans votre état ? »

Les épaules de Lucius Malefoy s'affaissèrent. Il sembla perdu.

« Allons-nous en, Drago !

- Je dois l'aider, fit Drago aux autres. Il ne pourra pas sortir sans moi.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il devait en être autrement, Malefoy, reprit Harry. Sors d'ici. »

Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et aida son père à marcher en prenant la direction du hall de transplanage.

Harry, soutenant toujours Ginny, se retourna et ils repartirent. Ils sortirent bientôt des cachots. Quelques couloirs et encore un escalier devaient les mener devant la porte du donjon d'Azkaban. Là où s'était retiré Voldemort. Harry eut l'impression que jamais il n'avait fait quelque chose d'aussi difficile que de s'obliger à franchir ce seuil. Les chevaliers entrèrent en premier mais ne trouvèrent qu'un escalier en colimaçon.

« Inutile de nous rendre de nouveau invisible, commenta Hermione en se frottant le bras. Si nous n'avons pas pu tromper Bellatrix Lestrange, nous n'échapperons pas à Voldemort de cette manière. »

La moitié des chevaliers partirent devant et l'autre fermait la marche. Au milieu, les jeunes sorciers avançaient sans dire un mot. Chaque marche leur semblait plus difficile à gravir que la précédente. Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas avant la dernière porte. Derrière, ils le savaient, les attendait Voldemort. Ginny s'empara de la tête de Harry et l'embrassa fougueusement. Lorsqu'elle recula, elle le regardait avec tendresse.

« Juste au cas où. »

Lancelot fit coulisser la porte.

« Entre Potter, entre ! Je t'attendais. »

Boucliers en avant, les chevaliers de la table ronde pénétrèrent dans la salle les premiers, suivis des jeunes sorciers toujours aussi bien protégés.

« Si vous voulez mener des affaires avec Harry, cela ne se fera pas sans nous, lança le roi Arthur.

- Je n'ai pas de querelles avec vous, Seigneur Arthur. Bien que vous soyez un moldu, vous et les vôtres avez su vous élever au-dessus de votre basse condition. Cela est honorable. Vous méritez plus de respects à mes yeux que le premier sang-de-bourbe venu.

- Je me passerai de votre respect, votre tête me suffira.

- Nous verrons, sire. Tout va dépendre de Potter, à présent. Alors Harry, as-tu eu le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition ? »

Harry scrutait la pièce et fut pris d'un profond désespoir. Voldemort se tenait sur un siège, ressemblant à un trône et à ses pieds était lové Nagini le serpent. Harry pensa au morceau d'âme qu'il contenait mais savait qu'attaquer était résolu à l'échec. Voldemort réagirait trop rapidement. Il chercha le dernier horcruxe mais la pièce était vide. Harry pensa qu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège.

« Mais non, ce n'est pas un piège, Potter, reprit Voldemort. Je ne faisais que t'attendre. Tu n'as quand même pas cru que je te livrerai mon dernier horcruxe sur un plateau.

- Je m'en doutais, répondit simplement Harry.

- Le fait que tu ais trouvé la coupe est déjà remarquable Potter. Je comprend pourquoi Dumbledore t'estimait tant. Moi, tu m'as souvent horripilé mais je dois reconnaître que c'était toujours avec un certain brio. »

Harry ne répondit rien. Il n'écoutait qu'à peine ce que disais Voldemort. Il essayait de réfléchir le plus rapidement possible. Où pouvait bien trouver le dernier horcruxe, et comment faire parler Voldemort malgré lui ?

« Alors Potter ? Tu as pris une décision ?

- J'ai pris cette décision depuis mes onze ans, Jedusor. Jamais je ne rejoindrai la magie noire. »

Voldemort eut un rictus en entendant son ancien nom mais il préféra ne pas y faire référence.

« Tu t'obstines dans un refus irréfléchis. Pense à tout ce que tu gagneras à me rejoindre. Une puissance inégalée, les connaissances les plus étendues de la magie noire et le pouvoir, Potter. L'autre pouvoir. Celui de contrôler les gens sans avoir recours au moindre sortilège d'imperium. Tu pourrais connaître l'ivresse de voir des gens mourir pour satisfaire ta moindre volonté.

- Des amis sont morts ! Contre ma volonté et par votre faute.

- Tu ne parles quand même pas de ce ridicule elfe de maison, s'esclaffa Voldemort. Encore que tu ais de la peine pour ce Londubat s'il avait été tué, c'était compréhensible. Penses-tu, un être avec un lignage si pur, une vrai perte pour le monde des sorciers, même s'il n'en était pas le plus digne représentant.

- Neville est beaucoup plus digne de représenter le monde des sorciers que vous ne le serez jamais.

- Tu as peut être raison Potter. Je ne représente pas le monde des sorciers. Je le domine. Jamais je n'accepterai de m'allier à des sang-de-bourbes ou à des traîtres comme tu le fais, Potter.

- Ceux que vous appelez ainsi sont pourtant arrivés jusqu'à vous malgré vos pièges.

- Tu sais très bien que je voulais que tu arrives jusqu'ici.

- Oui, mais seul ! Les pièges ne m'étaient pas destinés. Ce sont mes amis que vous vouliez éliminer. Mais ils ont survécu. Ils vous ont vaincu.

- Ils ne pourraient pas me vaincre, cria Voldemort.

- Et qu'en est-il de votre propre sang mêlé ? Fit Harry en haussant le ton.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! J'ai été purifié par le sang de Serpentard. Je suis un sang pur ! Un sang pur !

- Vous ne teniez pas le sang de votre famille en si haute estime lorsque vous parliez de celui de votre mère à l'orphelinat. »

Harry venait de toucher un point sensible. Voldemort ne hurlait plus, au contraire, il semblait abasourdi.

« Comment... ?

- Dumbledore m'a montré l'un de ses propres souvenirs très intéressant vous concernant, notamment sur ce que vous pensiez du fameux sang de Serpentard à l'époque où vous ignoriez encore que votre mère et vous en étiez les descendants.

- Tu... tais-toi... ne dis plus rien...

- A cette époque-là, vous méprisiez votre propre lignée !

- Silence ! Hurla Voldemort. »

Un éclair vint frapper les boucliers. Yvain, Bohort et Kaï tombèrent à la renverse. Les autres reformèrent aussitôt un rang plus serré jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent leurs places.

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Potter, reprit le seigneur des ténèbres en essayant de se contrôler. Tu ne sais rien. Non, rien. Toi et tes amis n'êtes arrivés ici que par l'aide que vous a fournit les chevaliers de la table ronde. Jamais vous ne seriez en ma présence sans eux.

- Ils auraient été tout à fait capable d'y parvenir, au contraire, répliqua le roi Arthur. Ils font partis de notre assemblée et ils y figurent dignement.

- Alors pourquoi ne partez-vous pas et laisser Potter et ses amis me régler mon compte, puisque vous êtes tellement sûrs qu'ils y arriveront.

- Nous avons juré de défendre ce royaume, Voldemort. Notre retour était annoncé dans le cas où un être comme vous viendrez semer le chaos. Nous protégions, protégeons et protégerons le royaume de Bretagne à travers les siècles. Aujourd'hui, c'est vous qui êtes en travers de notre chemin, Voldemort. Et aucun adversaire de l'assemblée de la table ronde ne peut encore raconter ce qu'il advient de gens tel que vous.

- Alors qu'attendez-vous pour le prouver ? »

Tout alla très vite. Un puissant éclair vert vint frapper le bouclier du roi. Mais celui-ci ne vacilla même pas et se précipita en avant. Nagini se dressa, sifflant de rage. Arthur l'écarta d'un coup de bouclier tandis que d'un geste vif, il brandit Excalibur. Voldemort lui-même fut surpris par la rapidité du monarque et s'affala dos contre son trône, la pointe de la lame de l'épée enchantée juste sous sa gorge. Mais le mage noir reprit rapidement contenance.

« Même la légendaire Excalibur ne peut rien contre moi, Arthur de Bretagne, déclara-t-il en se relevant le plus dignement possible. Vous pouvez détruire mon corps mais mon esprit est invincible. Je pourrai aller me loger chez l'une de ces charmantes jeunes personnes en attendant de retrouver tout mon pouvoir à nouveau. »

Il regarda ostensiblement Hermione et Ron, l'air farouche, se mit devant elle, baguette à la main.

« Je le sais très bien, fit le roi Arthur en abaissant son bras. Mais malgré tout, vous l'avez craint lorsqu'elle était pointée sur vous. Vous avez peur de la mort même en étant immortel. Les gens comme vous, ne peuvent jamais remporter de vraie victoire. Et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que Harry vous détruira.

- Je n'en serai pas si sûr à votre place. Il lui manque encore deux de mes horcruxes avant de pouvoir m'atteindre.

- Je pourrai déjà commencé par celui-là, fit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur Nagini d'un air de défi.

- Je ne pleurniche pas autant que toi sur mes animaux de compagnie, Potter. Vas-y, tue-le ! »

Harry regarda Nagini et serra ses doigts sur sa baguette.

« Je dois le faire, pensa Harry. C'est la seule solution. Ce n'est qu'un serpent après tout. »

« Ssssss...tu vas me tuer, Potter ? »

Harry fut surpris. Il crut d'abord que Voldemort lui jouait un mauvais tour mais il se rendit à l'évidence, c'était Nagini qui lui parlait en fourchelang.

« Tais-toi ! Répondit Harry dans le même langage.

- Sssssss cela te dérange peut être ?

- Tu as choisi ton camp et moi le mien.

- Alors tu dois me tuer. Qu'attends-tu ?

- C'est... c'est...

- La première fois ! Tu n'a jamais tué la moindre souris avant. Comment te débarrasser d'un serpent qui te parle ?

- Je... je vais le faire... je te préviens.

- Je n'attends que ça. Avoue-le Potter. Tu n'en as pas le cran.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi tuer un serpent pour rien demande du cran.

- Même si ce serpent a une partie de lord Voldemort en lui ?

- Tais-toi ! Je dois le faire.

- Mais tu ne l'as toujours pas fait. Mon maître m'avait bien dit que tu en serais incapable. Je pourrai te provoquer pendant des heures que tu ne me chatouillerait même pas d'un de tes sorts ridicules. »

Harry baissa sa baguette. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer Nagini de sang froid. Voldemort avait déjà gagné.

« Alors Potter ? Fit le seigneur des ténèbres tandis que Nagini retournait docilement à ses pieds. Je n'ai pas vu le moindre sortilège et mon cher Nagini est toujours bien vivant. Si tu es incapable de tuer un simple serpent, je me demande ce que tu ferais à mes côtés, effectivement. Toutefois je te repose la question. Veux-tu me rejoindre ?

- Non, jamais.

- De toute façon, trancher un serpent en deux ne nécessite pas d'avoir détruit des horcruxes avant, répliqua Bedwyr. Moi je vais me charger du reptile.

- Inutile de vous fatiguer, chevalier. Quand bien même Potter aurait tué Nagini, il reste toujours un horcruxe qui garantie ma vie. »

Harry trouva soudain curieux que Voldemort soit si peu attentif à ses derniers horcruxes. Certes, par le passé, il n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier le journal intime et il avait probablement toujours su que Nagini était une proie plus facile à atteindre que tous les autres morceaux de son esprit. Mais il ne lui en restait quand même plus que deux. Cela n'était pas très réjouissant. Si Voldemort prenait le risque de s'amuser ainsi avec Harry et Nagini, c'était probablement parce que le dernier horcruxe était introuvable. Voldemort avait un avantage certain sur eux.

« Peu m'importe, repris Bedwyr. Je vais couper la tête de cet animal.

- J'ai dit que cela était inutile. Voyez chevalier, je vais même le faire pour vous. »

Voldemort leva sa baguette sur Nagini qui eut à peine le temps de siffler

« Non ! Maître ! »

Un éclair flamboyant frappa le serpent et il se volatilisa. Cela remplit Harry de terreur plus que toute autre chose qu'il avait jamais affronté dans sa vie. Cette fois, il en était sûr. Jamais il ne trouverait le dernier horcruxe. Les autres semblaient l'avoir compris aussi. Même les chevaliers de la table ronde étaient sans voix.

« Vous priver de votre corps est donc la seule solution qu'il nous reste, fit soudain le roi Arthur.

- A quoi bon, sire ? Tous mes mangemorts sont rassemblés et j'ai donné toutes mes instructions. Détruisez-mon corps. D'ici demain, je réapparaîtrai à nouveau grâce au rituel. Quelques heures y suffiraient s'il n'y avait pas l'attaque de l'ordre du phoenix. »

Voldemort se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire satisfait.

« Potter ? Es-tu toujours aussi sûr de ta réponse ? Me rejoindras-tu finalement ? »

Pendant un instant, Harry se dit que la réponse la plus raisonnable était de dire oui. Ainsi il pourrait peut être encore sauver quelques personnes. Surtout Ginny, Hermione et Ron qui étaient là à ses côtés alors qu'il venait de les mener à leur perte. Mais le visage de sa mère au bord du lac dans son rêve lui revint soudain en tête. Peut être qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'était le Graal. Peut être était-ce à cause de cela qu'il n'avait pas réussis à retrouver le dernier horcruxe. Peut être que ce n'était pas lui finalement qui était destiné à mettre fin au règne de Voldemort. Peut être était-ce Neville en fin de compte. Et peut être que s'ils l'avaient su plus tôt, ils n'auraient pas bêtement inversé leurs rôles et Neville aurait pu triompher. Mais Harry savait surtout que devant ce ratage complet de sa mission, devant son échec qui mettait en péril le monde, il ne voulait toujours pas se joindre à la magie noire.

« Non !

- Non ? Tu en es bien sûr Potter ?

- J'en suis certain. Tuez-moi si ça vous chante. Mais je ne déshonorerai pas le combat de mes parents et de tant de gens qui se sont dressés contre vous. »

Harry leva sa baguette à nouveau et la pointa sur Voldemort.

« Tu ressembles bien à ton père. Lui aussi a voulu se battre. Et il y a laissé la vie.

- Je sais. Et comme lui, je n'ai aucune chance de vous vaincre. Mais je vais quand même essayer.

- Voilà qui est parlé, chevalier Harry, fit Arthur. Nous nous battrons à tes côtés mon ami.

- Et nous aussi, déclarèrent en choeur Ginny, Hermione et Ron. »

Voldemort se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux.

« Je ne me battrai pas contre toi, Potter. J'éliminerai tes compagnons un à un s'ils le souhaitent.

- Je ne vous rejoindrai pas Voldemort. Et je saurai vous obligez à me combattre. Avant que l'on ne commence, je veux juste savoir une dernière chose, quel était ce dernier horcruxe ? »

Voldemort s'assit sur son trône et croisa les doigts sans lâcher Harry du regard.

« Voyons Potter, réfléchit. C'est toi, évidemment ! »


	32. Chapitre 30 : Le secret du Graal

Harry Potter et le secret du Graal

Chapitre 30 : Le secret du Graal

Harry crut qu'il venait d'encaisser la nouvelle sans trop perdre la tête. Mais en fait il était si embrouillé que son esprit semblait refuser de fonctionner correctement. Il avait fait tant de chemin, enduré tant d'épreuves, vu souffrir et mourir tant de personnes pour en arriver finalement à une si mauvaise plaisanterie ? Il sentit son bras s'affaisser. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Quelqu'un devait avoir une autre explication. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un qui pourrait lui expliquer la vérité. Il regarda Ginny à côté de lui. Elle l'observait d'un air perplexe, tâtant ses épaules et sa nuque comme si elle cherchait la part de l'esprit de Voldemort. Ron était complètement perdu et passait sans arrêt la main dans ses cheveux. Puis il vit Hermione et son coeur faillit se retourner. Elle le regardait d'un air horrifié, ses yeux pleins de larmes. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'elle voyait en lui à ce moment mais elle en était terrorisée.

« Non... Hermione... ne me dit pas... que tu le crois... »

Harry savait qu'elle comprenait toujours tout mieux que tout le monde et il l'avait toujours cru sur parole. Il espérait de toutes ses forces qu'elle nierait qu'une telle chose soit possible. Mais elle fit un petit mouvement de la tête qui ne pouvait être qu'un acquiescement.

« Non, c'est impossible.

- Ton amie a beau être une sang-de-bourbe, elle semble déjà avoir mieux compris que toi, Potter. »

Harry se souvint soudain qu'ils étaient en présence du plus puissant et du plus dangereux mage noir de cette époque. Mais les insultes envers Hermione et le cynisme de Voldemort lui passèrent au-dessus de la tête. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait vu. Hermione devait nier que ce soit vrai.

« Quand il aurait pu faire ça ? »

La pauvre Hermione tremblait de tous ses membres, comme si elle résistait à une crise de nerfs gigantesque. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. On aurait dit des rivières. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle déglutit, tenta de reprendre son souffle mais ne put émettre qu'un glapissement dans lequel Harry entendit tout de même :

« ... Godric's Hollow ! »

Le cerveau au ralentit de Harry n'enregistra pas tout de suite cette information, mais il n'eut finalement pas à le faire car Voldemort reprit la parole.

« Oui, à Godric's Hollow. Dans la maison de tes parents. C'est là que j'ai utilisé la mort de ton père pour séparer un nouveau morceau de mon âme et te le confier, Potter.

- Non... vous... vous étiez venu me tuer.

- C'est exact. Mais souviens-toi, Potter. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais été surpris par la réaction de ta mère. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Et je ne savais pas encore si mes horcruxes allait fonctionner. Alors dans les quelques secondes qui me restaient avant de disparaître, j'ai arraché un morceau de mon âme et je te l'ai donné. Et j'ai ainsi involontairement créé ma meilleure protection contre la mort. Car le seul être qui pouvait me détruire devait d'abord mourir pour m'abattre. Belle ironie du sort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais... vous avez essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois. Quand je vous ai empêché de prendre la pierre philosophale dans les sous sols de Camelot. Quand vous êtes revenu au cimetière de Little Hangleton. Quand j'ai détruit la prophétie au ministère de la magie. Et quand ce n'était pas vous c'était l'un de vos sbires. Le basilic dans la chambre des secrets, Croupton junior au tournoi des trois sorciers et vos mangemorts l'année dernière à Poudlard. Pourquoi vouloir me tuer si je suis l'un de vos horcruxes ? Ça n'a pas de sens.

- Tu as constaté par toi-même que je pouvais utiliser mes horcruxes à d'autres fins que ma seule survie avec le journal intime. A l'époque, Je ne pensais pas que te tuer auraient de graves conséquences puisque j'avais toujours les autres. Et sacrifier un morceau de mon âme en éliminant le seul être au monde qui pouvait me détruire n'était finalement pas un mauvais calcul. Mais tout à changé quand je me suis rendu compte, grâce à toi, que les autres avaient été détruits. Je me retrouvai avec seulement Nagini et toi. Nagini étant le plus vulnérable, il me fallait te garder en vie à présent. »

Harry avait du mal à comprendre. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas comprendre.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible. Dumbledore ! Dumbledore aurait sentit votre présence en moi.

Mais il l'a fait. A l'époque il en a conclu que je t'avais involontairement transmis une partie de mes pouvoirs. Mais c'était bel et bien volontaire. Il l'aura peut être même soupçonné à un moment mais il lui paraissait incongru, et il n'avait pas tord, que je te transmette quoi que ce soit alors que tu devais me détruire. Mon acharnement à vouloir te tuer par la suite l'aura conforté dans cette idée.

Vous mentez ! Vous cherchiez des objets ayant appartenu aux fondateurs de Poudlard, je le sais. Vous avez eu le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle...

Et le descendant de Godric Gryffondor ! Tu l'ignorais, Potter ? Ton père était un sang pur de cette lignée. Je le savais bien avant de l'attaquer mais je te mentirai en disant que j'avais prémédité de faire de toi l'horcruxe appartenant à Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas trouvé d'objet valable pour Serdaigle. Comme tu vois, j'ai dû faire avec les moyens du bord et revoir cette ambition à la baisse. »

Harry ne trouvait plus d'objections à émettre. Et pourtant il y réfléchissait profondément. Le fourchelang, le choixpeau magique qui voulait l'envoyer à Serpentard, le lien spirituel entre lui et Voldemort...

La vérité éclata dans son esprit comme un bang de feu d'artifice qui s'entend à plusieurs kilomètres. Si Voldemort à créé le lien qui les unissait mentalement en faisant de lui un horcruxe, ce ne pouvait être le Graal. Ainsi son rêve ( mais était-ce alors un rêve ?) avait eu raison. Il ignorait ce qu'était le Graal et ne l'avait utilisé que par une chance insolente. Harry se sentit plus bas que tout. Rien. Il n'aurait définitivement rien accompli de toute cette histoire. Il avait tout fait rater. Il n'était ni triste ni énervé mais des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse, ni même ne veuille, les retenir.

Il sentit des bras se serrer autour de lui et un visage s'enfuir au creux de son épaule. Ginny ! Sa douce Ginny qui l'avait accompagné à chaque étape de sa lamentable aventure. Il avait envie de lui demander pardon. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était désolé. Mais il n'arriva à rien. Il se contenta de la serrer, fort.

« Potter, tu es pathétique. Mais enfin, maintenant que tu connais la vérité, tu seras peut être plus raisonnable. Pour la dernière fois, veux-tu me rejoindre ? »

Harry ne leva pas la tête. Non il ne voulait pas le rejoindre, même maintenant que tout était perdu. C'était la dernière chose qui lui restait. Et il ne se vendrait jamais à Voldemort. Après tout, il était aussi un chevalier de la table ronde et il ne voulait pas déshonorer la noble assemblée en se rendant à son ennemi. Finalement, il aurait peut être mieux fait de chercher le Graal sous forme de coupe.

« La coupe ? »

Harry venait de clamer ce mot dans la salle en redressant la tête. Il n'y pensait plus. Il avait quand même réussit à retrouver et à détruire la coupe de Poufsouffle. Il n'avait pas été totalement inutile au moins, même si maintenant il ne servait plus à rien.

Ou peut être que si. Peut être qu'il pouvait encore faire quelque chose. Il regarda Voldemort. Ce dernier était décontenancé.

« La coupe ? Quelle coupe ? »

Harry resserra encore son étreinte sur Ginny, posa un baiser sur son cou et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime ! »

Puis il la lâcha et s'avança vers Arthur, sous le regard d'incompréhension de la petite rousse.

« Sire ! Il faut que vous m'aidiez !

- Si je le peux Harry, tu sais que ce sera avec plaisir.

- Tuez-moi ! »

Ginny et Hermione poussèrent un cri d'horreur à l'unisson.

« Harry ! Non ! »

La petite rousse voulut se précipiter sur Harry mais elle manquait encore de force et trébucha. Elle fut rattrapé par Girflet.

« C'est la seule solution, reprit Harry avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'ajoute quoi que ce soit. Frappez-moi d'un coup rapide. Je ne sentirai rien et mourir par Excalibur sera finalement un honneur. Vous pourrez ensuite abattre Voldemort. Il sera sans protection.

- Eh bien voyons ça, fit Voldemort. Voyons si tu auras ce courage. »

Ni Harry ni le roi ne l'écoutaient.

« Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous me demandez ?

- Je... oui. Je crois que le temps est venu pour moi de me sacrifier. D'autres l'ont fait avant moi. Il est juste que ce soit mon tour pour mettre fin à tout ça.

- Mon jeune ami, sais-tu ce qui se passera si je frappe alors que tu ne souhaites pas vraiment faire ce don inestimable ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle ne peut pas se re-briser, non?

- J'ai bien peur que si, Harry. Si au fond de toi tu ne souhaites pas vraiment mourir, Excalibur n'a aucune raison de te tuer. Et si je la force à le faire, nous savons tous les deux comment ça se finira. Et cette fois-ci, personne ne pourra la reforger. Tu peux me convaincre de tes intentions Harry, mais tu ne la tromperas pas.

- Je suis sûr, Sire. Allez-y !

- Soit ! Les dieux fassent que je ne commette pas une erreur. »

Le roi Arthur leva Excalibur au dessus de sa tête. Voldemort lui-même se dressa sur ses jambes. Harry sentait toute la tension dans l'air. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas se retourner pour voir les chevaliers et ses amis. Il les sentait dans son dos. Il les imagina. Ron devait sûrement soutenir Hermione en larmes. Peut être se cachait elle les yeux contre le torse du rouquin pour ne pas voir son meilleur ami être tué. Ginny devait être dans les bras de Girflet qui avait sûrement du mal à la retenir. Intérieurement, il leur dit adieu. Il souffrait de ce qu'il leur faisait subir. Il souffrait peut être plus qu'eux-mêmes. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait après, mais ne plus les voir serait terrible, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Le roi Arthur abattit l'épée légendaire.

« Nooooooon ! »

La lame stoppa à moins d'un centimètre de la nuque de Harry.

« Non ! Je suis désolé, fit-il ! Pardonnez-moi sire mais je ne suis pas vraiment sincère. Je voudrais l'être. Mais je n'y arrive pas. »

Harry tomba à genoux sur le sol. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Dumbledore lui avait dit et répété que la mort n'était pas le plus terrible des châtiments. Il était totalement d'accord. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser tuer ainsi. Son dernier espoir venait de disparaître. Jamais il ne trouverait d'autre moyen d'en finir avec Voldemort.

Les bras de Ginny l'enveloppèrent à nouveau.

« Ne me fait plus jamais ça, murmura-t-elle. »

Non. Il ne ferait plus jamais ça. Et c'était malheureux parce qu'il s'agissait de la seule manière d'en finir avec Voldemort.

« Eh bien, Potter, il semble que ton courage ne soit pas aussi grand qu'on le prétend, fit Voldemort d'un ton railleur. Mais si tu veux tu peux essayer avec une autre épée. J'ai tout mon temps.

- Jamais un chevalier de la table ronde n'aura le déshonneur de frapper l'un de ses frères sans raison, répliqua le roi Arthur. Ce n'est pas le cas avec les sorciers présomptueux et trop bavards. Je n'aime pas vos manières, Voldemort. Et je pourrai vous détruire, même si cela ne nous procure que quelques minutes de tranquillité. »

Mais Voldemort n'avait pas écouté la fin des paroles du roi. Une autre chose avait retenu son attention.

« Un chevalier de la table ronde ? Potter ? Voilà qui est excellent. Ainsi même tes compagnons d'armes ne peuvent mettre fin à tes jours. Inutile de demander aux traîtres et à la sang-de-bourbe. Je suis persuadé qu'ils n'oseraient pas toucher à leur précieux ami. Te voilà donc condamné à me laisser vivre ! Je peux savoir ce que tu penses, Potter. Et je t'offre une dernière chance d'accomplir quelque chose de grand. Je t'offre la dernière chance de ta vie, Potter. Rejoins-moi et tu deviendras le plus grand des sorciers. Tu me succéderas sur le trône qui revient de droit aux sang-purs. Le monde peut t'appartenir. Ne laisse pas cette chance filer et mettre fin à tout ce que tu serais encore capable d'accomplir. Accepte ! Rejoins-moi ! Et cette planète connaîtra alors l'étendue des pouvoirs des deux plus grands sorciers qu'elle ait jamais portée ! »

Au sol, Harry se sentait des plus humiliés. Voldemort avait raison. Personne ne le tuerait et il serait incapable de mettre fin à ses propres jours.

Mais à nouveau, une idée surgit dans son esprit comme une étincelle. Il y avait une personne qui pouvait encore le tuer. Harry se releva et aida Ginny à faire de même. Il la confia à nouveau à Girflet et s'avança d'un pas vers Voldemort, tenant fermement sa baguette. Il s'inclina légèrement et se mit en position de garde.

« Un duel ? S'étonna le mage noir. Tu veux te battre en duel contre moi ?

- Auriez-vous peur, Jedusor ?

- Petit imbécile ! Je t'offre le pouvoir et la vie éternelle et tu vas passer à côté. Pourquoi t'entêter à refuser mon offre ?

- Parce que je ne vous rejoindrai jamais. Et pour la vie éternelle, Jedusor. Vous me proposez la succession de votre trône alors que jamais vous ne mourrez. Vous cherchez à me piéger encore.

- Quoi ? Mais... non ! Je me suis mal exprimé...

- Ne cherchez pas d'excuses. Vous voulez me mener en bateau. Ainsi, aveuglé par l'ambition de pouvoir, je me tiens tranquille le temps pour vous de recréer quelques horcruxes qui vous permettront d'en finir avec moi facilement. Le voilà votre beau projet. Vous n'êtes pas digne de confiance, Jedusor.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je suis lord Voldemort.

- Tom Elvis Jedusor !

- Arrête ça !

- Et je suppose que mes amis, dont vous m'avez garantit la survie, n'aurait plus eu beaucoup de temps à vivre après ma disparition. »

Voldemort semblait furieux. Mais il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire.

« Eh bien oui, Potter ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de partagez ou de faire succéder quelqu'un à mon royaume. Je serai son éternel souverain.

- L'Angleterre a déjà un roi éternel. C'est Arthur de Bretagne !

- Oh ! Un vrai petit chevalier de la table ronde Potter. Tu as toujours su être loyal. Sauf que « ton » roi éternel a bien du mal à gouverner quand il est enterré à Avalon ! Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela change ? Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Pas avant de te tuer toi-même, ce que tu ne feras pas. Et ce que personne d'autre ne fera.

- Si, vous ! »

Harry lança un expelliarmus informulé. Malgré sa surprise, Voldemort le dévia sans mal.

« Moi ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais moi même détruire mon dernier horcruxe ? Même si cela me soulagerai de te régler enfin ton compte. Tu délires, Potter.

- Je saurai vous y contraindre Tom Jedusor ! »

Il lança un éclair de stupéfixion que son adversaire esquiva.

« Avec un stupide duel ? En cherchant à me mettre en colère ? Potter tu me déçois. Prépare-toi à vivre quelques temps. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai d'autres horcruxes.

- Et que restera-t-il de vous après avoir déchiré le peu d'âme que vous possédez encore ?

- Je peux la déchirer autant de fois que je le veux Potter. Mais je n'aurai pas besoin de faire du zèle cette fois-ci.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, Jedusor ! »

Voldemort dévia le sort de désarmement que lui lança à nouveau Harry d'un air agacé.

« Très bien Potter. Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu ? Soit ! Mais alors selon mes règles. »

Voldemort lança un éclair vert sur Hermione mais heureusement Bedwyr le para de son bouclier, ce qui l'envoya presque à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le mage noir agita à nouveau sa baguette et cette fois, trois éclairs verts sortirent en même temps en direction de Ginny, Hermione et Ron. Perceval, Lancelot et Bohort les arrêtèrent mais furent repoussés comme Bedwyr qui, quant à lui, revenait se mettre en position.

« Jouons, Potter ! Amusons-nous ! Je prends ton pari, Potter. D'après toi, au bout de combien de temps les chevaliers de la table ronde ne parviendront plus à protéger tes amis ? »

Trois nouveaux éclairs jaillirent qui envoyèrent bouler Lionel, Kaï et Gauvain. Bedwyr venait à peine de reprendre sa place tandis que Perceval, Lancelot et Bohort s'étaient à peine relevés. Harry comprit qu'au bout d'un moment, les chevaliers n'arriveraient plus à suivre le rythme.

« Battez-vous contre moi ! Hurla Harry en lançant un stupéfix. »

Voldemort le dévia à nouveau et continua le mouvement de son bras pour envoyer trois avada kedavra de plus. Le roi Arthur avait d'abord voulu charger le mage noir mais il se ravisa et alla sauver la vie de Ron après que Yder, Girflet et Yvain aient été à leur tour projeté dans les airs.

Harry ne cessait d'envoyer des sorts mais il était encore moins agaçant qu'une mouche. Voldemort se déchaînait.

« Alors Potter ? Tu en as assez ou tu veux encore risquer la vie de tes amis ?

- Laissez-les tranquilles ! »

Voldemort renversa Lancelot, Gauvain et le roi Arthur lui-même. Harry s'aperçut alors que Ginny était isolée. Le seigneur des ténèbres le remarqua aussi.

« Voilà qui devrait enfin te calmer, Potter ! Avada Kedavra ! »

Un éclair vert jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort. Ginny n'eut rien le temps de faire. Elle fut projetée à terre avec violence tandis que l'éclair vert éclatait. Harry avait soudain fait un prodigieux bond en avant et s'était placé devant elle, recevant l'éclair de plein fouet. Son corps s'éleva, entouré d'un halo vert.

« Pauvre idiot, hurla Voldemort qui venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait. »

Le halo de lumière verte disparut mais tout le monde fut stupéfait de voir que le corps de Harry ne redescendait pas pour autant.

Sa peau sembla soudain comme perlée de pluie mais il s'agissait d'une lumière intense qui grandissait peu à peu. Le corps tout entier de Harry devint lumineux au point que l'on avait du mal à le regarder. Mais ils firent tous cet effort, surpris par le phénomène.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fit Voldemort au bord de la panique.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas que vous ne puissiez le reconnaître, répondit le roi Arthur. C'est le Graal ! »

Personne n'osa dire mot. La silhouette enluminée flottait toujours à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

Harry venait de comprendre. Comme l'avait prédit son soit disant rêve, dont il était désormais sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un tour de Merlin, il venait en un instant de comprendre ce qu'était le Graal. Son esprit désormais éclairé, bien plus que son corps, riait intérieurement de son ancienne stupidité. C'était si évident. Harry redressa la tête et descendit. Lorsqu'il posa les pieds au sol, il posa un regard sur Ginny, inconsciente par terre. Elle avait été blessée par le choc. Un peu de sang coulait. Mais rien de grave. Il le savait.

Harry fit un pas vers Voldemort qui recula.

« Vous avez peur de moi, Tom Jedusor ? Fit Harry d'une voix presque méconnaissable.

- Que ... Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

- Le roi Arthur vous l'a dit. Je suis le Graal. Ou plutôt son incarnation. Dire que Harry a passé tant de temps à vous pourchasser. Alors que ce n'en était pas la peine. Il est temps que vos crimes s'achèvent, Tom Jedusor.

- Je... tu... tu ne m'as pas encore vaincu. »

Voldemort lança un Avada Kedavra sur la silhouette lumineuse mais il ne se passa rien.

« Ne perdez pas votre temps, Tom Jedusor. Vous voyez bien que c'est inutile. »

Voldemort leva sa baguette sur Hermione et lança un nouvel éclair vert. Trop bouleversée par la scène, elle n'y fit même pas attention jusqu'à ce que le sort vienne mourir à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Tout aussi inutile, Tom Jedusor. Je protège les amis de Harry par un moyen que vous ne pourrez pas abattre. Vous savez Tom Jedusor, il y a au ministère de la magie une pièce qui reste toujours verrouillée. Les sorciers ont réussis à y contenir une partie d'une force à la fois merveilleuse et terrible. Mais ils n'ont jamais pu l'étudier. Tous ceux qui s'y sont essayé en sont devenus fous. Car l'amour ne peut être compris. Ou le Graal, si vous préférez l'appeler ainsi. Aujourd'hui, la porte reste toujours close et personne n''entre plus dans la pièce. Vous êtes l'un de ceux qui n'ont jamais cru à ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte. Pire, vous l'avez toujours rejeté. Mais maintenant, il est temps d'ouvrir la porte, Tom Jedusor, et enfin aller voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté. »

La forme lumineuse se tourna vers les chevaliers de la table ronde.

« Merci, roi Arthur, et merci à votre noble assemblée d'avoir permis à Harry Potter de me trouver tout comme jadis vous avez découvert l'amitié qui vous a à jamais liée. Que votre légende perdure encore pour les siècles à venir. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et Ron. La lumière perdit peu à peu de son intensité. Les traits de Harry se firent plus distincts. Il s'avança vers eux. Sa peau luisait encore un peu.

« Adieux mes amis. Je regrette de devoir partir. Mais désormais vous connaissez le secret du Graal comme ma mère l'a apprit et l'a utilisé pour me sauver. Il y a dix sept ans. Ne soyez pas tristes. Nous finirons bien par nous revoir. D'ici là, vous avez une vie extraordinaire à mener. Je ne vous souhaite pas de vivre heureux. Je sais que ce sera le cas.

- Oh Harry ! »

Hermione se jeta dans ses bras et, sans hésitation, Ron la suivit.

« Tu vas nous manquer ! Fit le rouquin.

- Je sais ! Vous me manquerez aussi. »

Il regarda Ginny, toujours inconsciente.

« Faîtes une dernière chose pour moi, s'il vous plaît. Dîtes-lui que je l'aime.

- Tu le lui as déjà dit.

- Mais nous lui répéterons, conclut Hermione. »

Harry relâcha son étreinte. La lumière redevint aussi intense qu'avant. Il se tourna vers un Voldemort terrorisé.

« Quelle chose curieuse, Tom Jedusor, que vous soyez ainsi effrayé par la vie même. Je vous emmène avec moi de l'autre côté de la porte. Il ne peut en être autrement. »

Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur Harry qui approchait mais sa main tremblait tellement qu'il la laissa tomber. Harry posa sa main sur son bras.

« Je vais vous guider ! »

La lumière se fit si forte qu'il était impossible de la regarder directement. Le corps de Voldemort s'illumina à son tour et soudain il n'y eut plus rien. Plus de lumière, plus de Voldemort, plus de Harry, plus de Graal.

Après quelques secondes pour se remettre de leur stupeur. Hermione, Ron et les chevaliers de la table ronde allèrent examiner la blessure de Ginny. Pendant un instant, Hermione hésita à la ranimer tout de suite. Il allait fatalement falloir lui expliquer et elle ne s'en sentait pas vraiment le courage. Mais finalement, elle considéra qu'il ne servait à rien de retarder l'échéance et lança un sort revigorant.


	33. Chapitre 31 : Tout continu

Voilà, ça y est. Voici le chapitre final. N'oubliez pas qu'il y a encore un épilogue et un appendice. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenues durant la publication de cette histoire. Ce n'était pas toujours facile. J'espère en tout cas que ces dernières lignes vous plairont.

Poudlard Secret

Harry Potter et le secret du Graal

Chapitre 31 : Tout continu

C'était une journée magnifique. Le soleil brillait de tous ses feux. Des fleurs multicolores aux divines senteurs parsemaient le champs. Des oiseaux passaient en poussant leurs chants joyeux. Des arbres majestueux dispensaient une ombre bienfaisante aux convives du mariages. Des tables avaient été dressées, prêtes à accueillir le festin qui se déroulerait à la fin de la cérémonie. Plus loin, sur une petite colline à l'herbe chatoyante, avait été dressé l'autel où elle devait s'accomplir. De nombreuses chaises avaient été disposées tout autour. Des tapis de soie rouge dessinaient les allées par lesquelles les invités pouvaient aller s'asseoir. Un grand tapis rouge et or ornait l'allée centrale par laquelle s'avancerait la mariée.

A l'intérieur du manoir des Delacour, on s'agitait avec frénésie. Aux cuisines, de nombreux sorciers s'activaient autour des fourneaux. La famille Delacour avait voulu faire les choses en grand. Il était prévu une multitude de plats venant de pays très divers. La charge de travail était inimaginable et les cuisiniers ne savaient pas s'ils seraient prêts à temps, même à grand renfort de magie. Parvati Patil qui était chargée du bon fonctionnement de la cuisine aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait et courait plus vite que tous les autres d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce.

« Je crois que la bouillabaisse manque légèrement de sel. Enfin moi tous ces plats étrangers, je n'y connais trop rien. Par contre la tarte à la mélasse m'a l'air parfaite. Maintenez-la au frais ! »

La quantité de boisson prévue pour accompagner tous ces mets était également importante, dont une grande partie de vin provenant de la cuvée spéciale « Delacour senior », et une dizaine de personnes avaient été mobilisées pour s'en occuper exclusivement. Dean Thomas, le responsable des boissons, ne savait plus où il pouvait stocker tant de bouteilles et d'autres récipients divers.

« La bièreaubeurre doit être fraîche ! Mettez là à la cave plutôt que l'hydromel qui ira... euh... eh bien... Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne pourriez pas trouver encore un peu de place au troisième grenier ? »

Les décorateurs n'avaient pas encore terminés non plus et ils étaient pourtant en première ligne. Ils dressaient à peine la longue voilure de tissus qui devait s'élever à 3 mètres au-dessus de l'allée principale. Ils leur restaient encore à installer les coeurs lumineux et les étoiles filantes qui longeraient cette même voilure. Lavande Brown s'en donnait à coeur joie.

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas mettre plus de roses sur la droite ? Oh, et temps que j'y pense, le troisième rang, là, n'est pas correctement aligné. »

Les serveurs étaient si nombreux qu'ils s'emmêlaient les pinceaux à tout bout de champs. Il en manquait toujours un quelque part malgré la vingtaine de remaniement qu'avait effectué Seamus Finnigan.

« Par Merlin ! Je n'y comprends plus rien ! Il est censé y avoir cinq serveur sur cette table pour le vin d'honneur et j'en ai six tandis qu'à l'autre il m'en manque deux. Dire que je croyais que ce serait facile. Bon, passons au plan de table pour le repas. Le plan de table ? Bon sang, qui a vu le plan de table ? »

Mais quelque soit l'agitation et l'énervement des responsables, ils ne pouvaient rivaliser avec la coordinatrice de tous les secteurs.

« Lavande, s'il vous plaît ! Rugissait Mrs Weasley. Je veux que les lampions féériques soient installés tout de suite même s'ils ne seront allumés que ce soir. Où sont les artificiers ? Fred ? Georges ? Où êtes-vous ? Ah, quand même. Je veux que vous débarrassiez le grand salon de vos caisses pleines de feux d'artifices avant qu'elles n'explosent dans le manoir. Et dépêchez-vous ! »

Dans le grand hall du manoir, Luna Lovegood était chargée de l'accueil des invités. Elle avait répétée « Bonjour ! Bienvenue au manoir Delacour. En attendant le début de la cérémonie un rafraîchissement vous est proposé dans la première salle à manger ! » si souvent qu'elle commençait à en avoir le tournis. Le professeur McGonagall transplana devant elle.

« Bonjour miss Lovegood ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Bonjour ! Je crois que je suis bienvenue au manoir Delacour pour me rafraîchir de la cérémonie au début de la salle à manger... oh, pardon professeur, je commence à m'embrouiller un peu.

- Toute la magie du monde ne rendra pas l'organisation d'un mariage moins infernale. Comment va Londubat ?

- Beaucoup mieux. La rééducation est longue mais les soigneurs sont maintenant sûrs qu'il ne gardera pas de séquelles. Il est encore un peu embrouillé aussi. Parfois il lui arrive de raconter des choses un peu bizarre. Ces derniers temps il prétend avoir rencontré des Bevosaurs gratouilleux en Papouasie du sud.

- Le pauvre garçon ! Heureusement que ça lui passera.

- Oui. Tout le monde sait que les bevosaurs gratouilleux viennent de Finlande.

- Ah... euh... oui... c'est ce qu'on dit... mais... sinon, quelles nouvelles de ses parents ?

- Les soigneurs vont essayer ce nouveau traitement magique du Canada. Il paraît qu'il fonctionne bien.

- Je l'espère sincèrement. Bien, à tout à l'heure, miss Lovegood. »

Dans les pièces du haut, on s'affairait également. La cinquième salle de bain était occupée par la mariée et les demoiselles d'honneur. Gabrielle et Ginny s'occupaient des finitions de la robe que Hermione avait déjà mise.

« Tu sais Ginny, dans ton état ce n'est pas bon tout ce stress, fit Gabrielle. Tu devrais peut être te reposer. Je peux finir toute seule.

- Désolée mais il est hors de question que je ne m'occupe pas en personne de la robe d'Hermione. Mes blessures remontent à huit mois maintenant et je peux parfaitement m'en occuper.

- Cessez de bouger autant les filles, s'exclama Fleur. Je n'arriverai jamais à la coiffer dans ces conditions. Déjà qu'avec ces cheveux revêche ce n'est pas facile... enfin... je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer mais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Fleur, répondit Hermione. Ce sont les miens et je sais ce que c'est de les coiffer. Enfin, d'essayer de les coiffer.

- De toute façon, tu devrais avoir finit depuis au moins une demi-heure, lança Gabrielle. Si tu avais écourté ta ballade romantique avec Bill, tu serais dans les temps.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. C'est juste que ça nous rappelle notre mariage tout ça.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tôt, murmura Hermione. »

Les trois demoiselles d'honneur se regardèrent. Hermione avait le regard triste. Ginny se releva et la prit dans ces bras.

« C'est le bon moment Hermione !

- Mais, après tout, ça ne fait que huit mois à peine que...

- Je sais ! Mais Harry n'aurait pas voulu que vous attendiez plus par sa faute. Vous vous aimez, c'est l'essentiel. Vous aviez prévu ce mariage depuis longtemps. Il n'aurait pas aimé que vous le retardiez.

- Oui, merci. Je suis si nerveuse. Est-ce que tu pourrais aller voir où en est Ron et si mes parents sont arrivés, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr. »

Ginny sortit de la salle de bain. Il y avait tant d'agitation derrière chaque porte que le couloir semblait un havre de paix. La jeune fille ne se pressa pas trop pour profiter un peu du calme. Elle vit soudain débouler en face d'elle une grosse pile de torchons d'où dépassaient de tout petits pieds. Elle se pencha par dessus et vit un elfe de maison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

- Pardon, mademoiselle. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils manquaient de torchons à la cuisine. Je suis venu en chercher dans la buanderie.

- Et bien je suis désolée mais tu vas aller les reposer. Si ma future belle-soeur s'aperçoit que des elfes de maison travaillent pour son mariage, elle sera furieuse.

- Mais mademoiselle...

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Tous les elfes ne travaillent pas aujourd'hui, on l'a déjà répété cent fois.

- S'il vous plaît...

- N'insiste pas ! Va reposer tes torchons et file d'ici ! Allez ! »

L'elfe de maison eut un air renfrogné mais finit par obéir et alla reposer les torchons avant de fuir le couloir.

Ginny reprit son chemin et emprunta un escalier pour aller à l'étage supérieur. Là, elle s'arrêta devant la chambre bleue. Elle donna trois coup sur la porte pour la forme et entra. Bill et Charlie étaient là et s'occupaient du marié.

« Ginny ! S'exclama Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer un peu.

- Ah mais laissez-moi tranquille ! Puisque je vous dis que je vais très bien.

- Quand même, tu devrais...

- Arrête Ron ! Fit Bill qui rajustait le noeud papillon de son frère. Tu vois bien qu'elle a l'air en forme non ?

- Quand même, elle pourrait...

- Ta petite soeur est très résistante, tu le sais, renchérit Charlie qui époussetait la veste de Ron qui était encore sur un cintre. Je suis sûr qu'elle supportera mieux que toi cette cérémonie.

- Quand même, il faudrait...

- Bon, ça suffit Ron ! Reprit Ginny. Occupe-toi de te marier, ce sera déjà pas mal. Je vous laisse, je dois voir les parents d'Hermione.

- Je crois que papa leur a mis le grappin dessus, répondit Bill.

- Ils ne risquent pas de s'ennuyer, continua Charlie. »

Ginny laissa les garçons et descendit jusqu'au hall d'accueil. Elle croisa Luna qui essayait de faire comprendre avec insistance à deux sorcier assez âgés qu'ils devaient se rendre dans le premier rafraîchissement de la salle des Delacour pour manger la cérémonie. Dans la première salle à manger, les parents d'Hermione étaient harcelés de questions par un Arthur Weasley frénétique.

« Papa, papa ! Intervint Ginny, maman te cherche partout.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Elle veut savoir si tu as bien pensé à répartir les cadeaux de mariage par ordre de taille croissante ?

- Pardon ? Mais elle ne m'a jamais demandé cela.

- Ah bon ? C'est drôle, ça avait l'air de lui tenir à coeur.

- Vraiment ? ah... bien... je... je vais aller arranger ça. Ne partez pas, je reviens tout de suite dit-il à l'intention des parents d'Hermione. Toi, Ginny, tu m'as l'air surmenée. Tu devrais prendre un peu de repos.

- Mais non, ça va très bien ! »

Tandis qu'Arthur Weasley s'éloignait, Ginny se tourna vers les Granger.

« Hermione est bientôt prête. Vous devriez vous rendre dans la bibliothèque, C'est de là qu'elle partira. »

Les Granger remercièrent vivement Ginny et se hâtèrent vers la bibliothèque.

La petite rousse eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'entrèrent Lupin et Tonks, main dans la main.

« Bonjour Ginny, Fit Tonks radieuse.

- Salut ! On vous attendait plus tôt.

- Nous avons dû avoir une petite discussion à propos de l'ordre du phoenix.

- Quel genre ?

- Si tu veux, nous pourrions en parler dans un endroit plus tranquille.

- Venez avec moi au petit salon. »

Ginny les entraîna à travers le hall où Luna leur demanda pourquoi ils quittaient déjà le début du manoir de bienvenue pour faire une cérémonie de premiers rafraîchissements. Ils entrèrent dans un petit salon confortable. Ginny s'assit dans un fauteuil et dû convenir que, finalement, prendre un peu de repos n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-elle. De quoi avez-vous parlez ?

- Nous avons dissout l'ordre, annonça Tonks.

- Dans les derniers mois, nous avons poursuivis les partisans de Voldemort pour qu'ils ne commettent pas d'exactions comme l'attaque des Londubat la dernière fois. Mais il semble que cette fois-ci ils se sont calmés.

- Le fait qu'ils aient subit de lourdes pertes à Azkaban y est pour beaucoup aussi. Oh ! Pardon Ginny !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tonks. Je peux supporter ça. Ce n'est pas grave.

- Enfin bref, reprit Lupin, nous sommes convenus qu'il n'était plus utile que l'ordre se rassemble. Le ministère de la magie a désormais toute compétence pour se charger des derniers cas isolés.

- Vous avez attrapé des mangemorts que nous connaissions ?

- Eh bien, en dehors des Lestrange qui ont été reclus au plus profond d'Azkaban, nous avons attrapé Roockwood et McNair. Nous avons appris que c'était lui le responsable du meurtre d'Emmeline Vance, l'année dernière. Ah ! Et mes petits espionnages chez les loups garous m'ont permis de reconnaître ceux qui étaient le plus favorables aux idées de Greyback (Ginny passa machinalement la main sous sa gorge où il n'y avait plus aucune trace de griffure) et de les faire arrêter ou surveiller.

- Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Malefoy ?

- Il est parti avec sa famille et quelques amis. Crabbe et Goyle sont avec lui ainsi que leurs parents. Nous avons perdu leurs traces au Guatemala.

- On est pas près de les revoir, à mon avis, fit Tonks.

- Et Rogue ?

- Severus s'est retiré en Écosse. Il ne veut plus entendre parler des mangemorts ni de nous. »

La porte s'ouvrit soudain. Angelina Jonhson, habillée d'une magnifique robe verte étincelante entra brusquement.

« Ah ! Ginny, tu es là ! Et... vous... vous aussi... professeur ? Fit-elle surprise.

- Je ne suis plus ton professeur Angelina. A moins que tu ne souhaites refaire une nouvelle année pour la prochaine période scolaire. Ne sois pas si gênée. Nous avions finit de toute façon.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- Il y a douze hommes en armures qui veulent te voir.

- Ah oui ! Peux-tu leur dire de venir jusqu'ici ? »

Angelina acquiesça et ressortit. Tonks prit la main de Lupin mais la lâcha après avoir jeté un regard à Ginny. Celle-ci poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Écoutez, mettons les choses au point. Harry me manque tous les jours depuis sa disparition. Mais s'il n'est plus là aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il a défendu l'amour plus que tout. J'aimerai donc que les couples ne se sentent pas mal à l'aise en ma présence et que vous montriez l'exemple, d'accord ? »

Tonks acquiesça et alla poser un baiser sur la joue de la petite rousse. Puis Lupin et elle sortirent tandis que les chevaliers de la table ronde faisaient leur entrée.

« Bonjour ma chère enfant, fit le roi Arthur. Je vois que vous prenez du repos. Vous avez bien raison. »

Ginny ne répondit rien. De toute façon, elle devait admettre qu'elle était très bien dans ce fauteuil.

« Bonjour sire ! Je vous croyez déjà repartis.

- Très sincèrement, nous n'aurions manqué le mariage de miss Granger et mr Weasley pour rien au monde. Et puis lors de notre retour à Avalon, nous serons à nouveau dans cet espèce de léthargie magique. C'est notre lot de veiller sur le monde, mais nous n'aurons plus d'occasions de manger bonne chair et de boire du bon vin avant quelques siècles au moins.

- Charmant programme, fit Ginny en souriant. Et ensuite ? Nous quitterez-vous juste après la cérémonie.

- Nous partirons demain. Nous devons nous rendre à Brocéliande pour rendre Excalibur à la dame du lac. De là nous retournerons à Avalon.

- Voilà une bien triste nouvelle sire. Vous nous manquerez beaucoup.

- Nous avons déjà suffisamment abusé du temps qui nous était imparti ici. Nous avons bien aidé l'ordre du phoenix ces derniers temps et nous n'avons plus de rôles à jouer désormais. Les hommes et les sorciers vont à nouveau devoir vivre sans notre aide, et ce ne sera pas forcément un mal. Nous ne sommes pas là pour les chaperonner toute l'éternité. Bien, il est temps de nous préparer pour la cérémonie. Veuillez nous excuser ! »

Les chevaliers repartirent en saluant Ginny mais le roi Arthur resta en retrait pour se retrouver seul avec elle quelques instants.

« J'ignore si ces mots vous réconforteront, ma jeune amie, mais je me dois de vous dire que j'ai rarement autant apprécié d'avoir nommé des chevaliers à la table ronde comme vous et Harry Potter. Il est agréable de constater qu'à travers le temps, le courage et la noblesse d'esprit parviennent à subsister. Je sais que le bonheur finira par croiser votre route. Et il vous est bien mérité. »

Ginny lui sourit.

« Je le sais, sire. C'est dans ce but que Harry nous a quitté. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi et merci pour vos paroles amicales. »

Le roi Arthur la salua d'un signe de tête et rejoignit ses compagnons.

A son grand regret, Ginny sortit de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers l'extérieur avec les nombreux invités. Elle se faufila derrière Hagrid qui ouvrait un large passage dans la foule. Graup avait dû l'attendre dehors. Tous les convives prenaient places sur les chaises autour de la colline. Ginny s'installa au premier rang près de ses frères. Ron discutait encore avec le sorcier ritualiste qui devait prononcer le mariage. Puis de la musique s'éleva et tous les invités se levèrent. Hermione remontait l'allée au bras de son père. Elle était d'une beauté rayonnante et de nombreux convives ne la quittaient pas des yeux. Les chevaliers de la table ronde firent une haie d'honneur juste avant la colline et dressèrent leurs épées au dessus de la tête de la jeune mariée et de son père. Elle arriva au pied de l'autel, posa un baiser sur la joue de celui-ci et s'approcha de Ron, aux anges.

« Si les témoins veulent bien approcher, fit le ritualiste. »

Ginny et Luna se levèrent pour se mettre à côté d'Hermione tandis que Fred et Georges rejoignaient Ron.

« Bien, nous pouvons commencer. »

Ginny était heureuse. Le bonheur d'Hermione et de son frère était comme contagieux. Machinalement, elle caressa son ventre bien rond et pensa au petit être qui y grandissait doucement. Oui, le bonheur croiserait bientôt sa route.


	34. Epilogue : Le départ

Harry Potter et le secret du Graal

Épilogue : Le départ

Harry avançait dans un endroit sombre. Il ne discernait rien de ce qu'il y avait, ou pouvait avoir autour de lui. Il se contentait d'avancer. Sans savoir pourquoi. Mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire. C'était, de toute façon la seule chose possible dans cet endroit.

Il crut voir au loin une petite lumière. Rien de bien précis mais il prit quand même cette direction. Il n'était pas curieux de voir ce que c'était mais cela lui faisait toujours un but à atteindre. Il s'avança donc d'un pas tranquille. Cet endroit avait beau être plongé dans les ténèbres, il ne le craignait pas. Il prit donc son temps pour s'approcher.

Puis, il lui sembla discerner quelque chose. Il y avait une forme, comme quelqu'un assit sur un banc, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de banc. Il s'approcha encore. C'était un homme. Harry le reconnut assez tôt.

« Merlin ! »

Le sorcier légendaire leva la tête et repoussa ses longs cheveux châtains pour regarder le jeune homme approcher.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Harry.

- Je t'attendais. Sais-tu où tu es ?

- Je suppose que je suis mort. Je ne vois pas d'autres possibilités.

- C'est vrai. Tu vas bientôt connaître le vrai monde du repos éternel. Mais ton esprit est encore un peu troublé. »

Harry ne sembla pas surpris de cette affirmation. Au contraire, il répondit aussitôt :

« Oui, je me pose encore quelques questions. Mais ce n'est rien d'important.

- Tu as bien gagné le droit d'avoir des réponses, Harry. Je suis là pour te les donner.

- Eh bien soit ! Dîtes-moi, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir simplement dit que le Graal était l'amour ?

- C'est très simple. Il existe certaines choses que l'on ne peut connaître qu'en les vivants. Et l'amour est sans conteste de celles-là. Si je t'avais dit que l'amour était le Graal, tu aurais pu essayer de chercher comment l'utiliser avant même d'avoir découvert sa propre nature. Cela t'aurait détourné de ta mission première, qui était de le connaître, et aurait pu tout faire échouer.

- Il vous a donc fallut me sacrifier.

- Tout juste. C'est mon rôle en ce monde que de préparer les gens exceptionnels comme des pions sur un échiquier. Dis ainsi, ce n'est pas une position très glorieuse mais tu conviendras qu'elle a souvent était salutaire. Je t'ai sacrifié comme une pièce de jeu d'échec mais il ne pouvait en être autrement pour que tu puisses faire appel au Graal au moment opportun. C'est également pour cela que je n'ai pas pu vous révéler le nom de celui qui devait mourir lorsque vous êtes venus me voir. Cela aurait changé votre comportement et l'avenir s'en serait trouvé également changé. C'est également pour la même raison que j'ai dû t'apparaître sous les traits de ta mère dans le parc de Camelot et que j'ai dû te faire croire à un mauvais rêve.

- Je comprends, oui. »

Harry n'en voulait pas à Merlin. Il se sentait étrangement en paix avec lui-même.

« J'ai encore une question. Quel a été le rôle de ma mère dans la légende du Graal ? Elle l'a découvert comme moi, en se sacrifiant pour me permettre de survivre ?

- Oh non ! C'est à la fois plus simple et plus extraordinaire que cela. Évidemment, ta mère avait de l'amour à revendre. Tu aurais pu être un enfant particulièrement heureux. »

Harry ne se soucia pas de ce qu'il aurait pu avoir. Dans la vie, cela lui aurait été de première importance mais ici, cela comptait finalement bien peu.

« Elle avait des prédispositions vis à vis du Graal, c'est certain, continua Merlin. Quand bien même elle n'aurait pas découvert d'elle-même sa véritable forme qu'elle aurait fait une recrue de choix pour ceux qui gardent le secret. La vérité Harry, c'est qu'elle a compris ce dont il s'agissait le jour où on lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Dumbledore, qui connaissait le secret du Graal et qui connaissait tes parents, en a tout de suite reconnu les signes.

- Mais, à quoi sert de garder le secret sur la véritable forme du Graal ?

- Tout simplement à ce que personne ne découvre comment s'en préserver. Imagine qu'un être tel que Tom Jedusor ait pu trouver un moyen de ne pas être atteint par l'amour. Il aurait été invincible.

- Mais je croyais que personne n'avais jamais réussi à l'étudier.

- Non, c'est vrai. Et je suis sûr que Jedusor n'aurait jamais pu découvrir un moyen de s'en prémunir. Mais il peut arriver qu'un jour quelqu'un réussisse à comprendre. L'avenir est parfois si flou, Harry, que même moi il m'arrive de m'y perdre. Jedusor, et ceux qui ont tenté avant lui de dominer le monde, on toujours sous-estimé, voir ignoré, le pouvoir de l'amour qui est en chaque personne qu'ils ont ainsi rabaissé. Chacune de leur victoire met en péril le secret du Graal et le suivant a toujours plus de chances d'atteindre son but. C'est pourquoi les chevaliers de la table ronde veillent depuis des siècles sur notre monde. Et leur tâche est loin d'être terminée. »

Merlin se leva de son siège invisible si tant est qu'il est jamais existé.

« Il est temps pour nous de se séparer Harry. Je vais retourner dans ma tour d'air et tu dois continuer ton voyage.

- Je crois bien que c'est le premier que je fais sans mes amis. Ils me manquent.

- Venant d'un détenteur du secret du Graal, cela ne m'étonne pas Harry. Cela te consolera peut être de savoir que tu leur manque aussi. »

Harry sourit. Sur ce genre de choses, il n'y avait jamais de « peut être » pour Merlin.

« Ils ne t'oublieront jamais, mais pour eux la vie continue et ils finiront par faire avec. Quant à toi, je t'ai prévu des compagnons pour la suite. »

Harry remarqua des silhouettes qui s'approchaient. Celle en tête se mit à courir et lança un cri comme un aboiement.

« Harry !

- Sirius ?

- Oui c'est lui, répondit Merlin. Il est temps que je te dise adieu, Harry. Encore qu'en ce monde, même moi je ne peux savoir si l'on ne se reverra pas. »

Harry salua Merlin de la main et ce dernier disparut tandis que Sirius arrivait à sa hauteur et le prit dans ses bras.

« Harry, tu es bien là !

- Sirius ! Tu m'as bien manqué ces derniers temps.

- Oui, désolé. Je sais que ça ne me ressemble pas de rater une bagarre, mais je savais que tu y arriverais. »

La deuxième silhouette arriva à leur portée.

« Professeur Dumbledore !

- Bonjour Harry ! Ou bonsoir, comme il te conviendra. Ici ça n'a guère d'importance. Je suis content de toi. Tu as réussi au-delà de mes espérances.

- J'aurai aimé que vous soyez là aussi.

- Oh j'ai parfois douté de la façon dont je t'avais renseigné. J'ai vraiment eu peur que tu finisses par tuer ce pauvre Severus. Mais laissons cela. Nous aurons tout le temps d'en discuter désormais et il y a encore des personnes qui souhaitent te voir. »

Harry regarda les deux derniers arrivants et, malgré son sentiment de quiétude, il sentit une bouffée de joie pure lui monter au cerveau. Un homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et une très belle femme aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts le regardaient.

« Papa ! Maman ! »

Harry se jeta dans les bras de ses parents et ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Dumbledore et Sirius s'approchèrent d'eux.

« Quand même, fit ce dernier, j'aurais bien aimé que Harry fiche son poing sur le nez de Rogue.

- Mon cher Sirius, je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas à ce point dénué de compassion. Cela devrait vous passer au-dessus de la tête désormais.

- Je plaisantais, Albus. N'empêche je me demande quel âge aura ce vieux Severus en arrivant !

- Tu prends le pari ? Fit James en desserrant un peu son étreinte sur Harry pour le laisser respirer. Je dirai dans les 120 ans. Il a la peau dure.

- Bon, ça suffit vous deux, intervint Lily. Vous n'allez pas passer l'éternité là-dessus.

- L'éternité ? S'étonna Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? »

Dumbledore posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Maintenant Harry, C'est là que tout commence ! »

FIN


	35. Appendice

Harry Potter et le secret du Graal

Appendice

Certains lecteurs se seront peut être demandés, et avec raison, quelles sont les parts de vérité et d'invention que j'ai utilisé tout au long de ce récit pour mettre en scène les chevaliers de la table ronde et leur légende. Le problème étant que, comme je l'ai fait dire à Nicolas Flamel dans le quatrième chapitre : « Les légendes primaires ont été récupérées et réadaptées si souvent qu'il est presque impossible de savoir la vérité aujourd'hui ».

Je vais donc essayer de vous exposer ici les grandes lignes « communément admises » à propos du cycle du Graal. Nombre de chercheurs et de fans se confrontent encore sur ses questions et je ne peux que m'excuser d'avance pour ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord. Je ne fais que répéter mes connaissances personnelles finalement assez limitées.

Merlin

Merlin est un personnage difficile à cerner. Les différentes manières de raconter une même histoire n'épargne pas les éléments les plus récurrents de ces histoires. Merlin est avant tout un outil au service des dieux, dans la version païenne de la légende, et de dieu, dans sa version chrétienne. Il a toujours été celui qui met les pièces en place selon un destin qu'il connaît à l'avance. Car avant d'être un mage, un sorcier, un druide,... Merlin est surtout un devin. Une entité qui était, qui est et qui sera présent lors des plus grands événements de notre monde. Mais Merlin n'est pas infaillible. L'amour qu'il porte à Viviane va pratiquement le retirer du monde. Les liens amoureux qui le retiennent, symbolisés par la tour d'air, ne l'empêcheront pas toutefois de revenir par moment, mais toujours de manière anonyme, auprès de quelques chevaliers égarés. Preuve que sa mise en place a parfois besoin d'être réajustée.

Sa plus grande tâche sur terre sera d'édifier l'assemblée de la table ronde. Pour cela, il va devoir accomplir plusieurs actions dont s'assurer de la procréation d'Arthur. Merlin permet à Uther Pendragon de coucher avec Ygerne, mariée au duc de Gorlay, en prenant l'apparence de ce dernier. Ce « viol permit » montre à quel point les problèmes moraux humains sont au mieux risibles pour les forces supérieures. Merlin est donc parfois obligé de commettre des actes répréhensibles s'ils sont voués à donner des résultats jugés bons.

Merlin a surtout conseillé Uther Pendragon. C'est là qu'il a eu le plus d'occupations pour préparer ce que deviendrait Arthur. Contrairement à la croyance probablement la plus répandue, ce n'est pas Arthur qui fonda la table ronde mais Uther. C'est là également qu'apparaît un personnage très célèbre de la légende, Léodagan, père de Guenièvre. Il fut l'un des premiers à rejoindre Pendragon autour de la table ronde. Lorsque Uther mourut, c'est Léodagan qui emporta la table et qui la garda pour que Merlin puisse ensuite la confier à Arthur.

Arthur

Arthur fut conduit auprès d'un père adoptif dès sa naissance par Merlin. La faute commise par Pendragon envers Ygerne ne faisait pas de lui un candidat idéal pour élever cet enfant, en particulier dans la version chrétienne. Il grandit au côté de Kaï, son frère adoptif dont il fera son sénéchal une fois au trône. Tout deux apprennent à manier les armes en compagnie de Bedwyr, leur meilleur ami.

Merlin amènera Arthur à conquérir Excalibur puis le trône de Bretagne. Tous deux, ils feront revivre la table ronde. Kaï et Bedwyr seront les premiers à la rejoindre ainsi qu'un grand nombre de chevaliers dont Gauvain, neveu du roi, considéré comme le meilleur des chevaliers, jusqu'à ce que Lancelot et Perceval arrivent.

Avant d'épouser Guenièvre, Arthur connu quelques aventures amoureuses. L'une d'elle le conduisit dans les bras d'une inconnue du nom d'Anna, qui s'avéra être sa demi soeur, fille légitime du duc de Gorlay et d'Ygerne. Arthur ignorait qui elle était mais ce crime incestueux lui sera néanmoins reproché. De cette union malheureuse naîtra Mordret qui, plus tard, profitera du conflit entre Arthur et Lancelot en Armorique pour asservir la Bretagne. En revenant d'Armorique, Arthur mènera une ultime bataille contre Mordret. Mortellement blessé, Arthur sera finalement emporté dans l'île d'Avalon où règne son autre demi soeur, Morgane. Là, la fée s'occuperait à lui redonner la santé s'il acceptait de rester dans l'île. Plusieurs légendes courent sur la dernière demeure d'Arthur. L'une d'elle considère que le roi serait enterré dans une grotte et attendrait son heure pour revenir réunifier la Bretagne. Des moines de l'abbaye de Glastonbury ont découvert des restes d'un roi et d'une reine et ils les firent identifier comme Arthur et Guenièvre sous la pression de Henry Plantagenêt pour lutter contre les croyances de Cornouailles qui disaient le roi endormit. Les deux corps reposent depuis dans la grande église de l'abbaye.

Lancelot

Le très célèbre chevalier Lancelot est en fait un pur ajout d'écrivains français, notamment de la part de Chrétien de Troye, l'un des plus célèbres auteurs ayant adapté les romans de la table ronde avec l'anglais Thomas Mallory. A l'origine, Perceval est celui qui trouve le Graal. Mais étant un personnage païen, son comportement n'était pas suffisamment décent aux yeux des auteurs du 13e siècle qui lui substituèrent Lancelot.

En pleine période littéraire de « l'amour courtois », c'est à dire souvent d'histoires adultères, Lancelot finit vite par ne plus être apprécié non plus à cause de sa relation avec Guenièvre. Les plus puritains des auteurs le remplacent par Galaad, le fils que Lancelot a conçu un soir où une potion l'avait trompé et où il croyait coucher avec Guenièvre. Mais là où Lancelot incarne une droiture et une morale toute humaine, Galaad est un personnage plutôt désincarné qui semble au dessus de tout ce qui se passe.

Galaad est en fait le vrai nom de Lancelot, celui que le roi Ban de Bénoïc et son épouse lui avaient donné. Cependant, à la mort de son père lorsqu'il était encore très petit, il fut recueillit par la fée Viviane qui l'éleva dans le château sous le lac. Il était appelé alors « beau trouvé ». Ses cousins, Bohort et Lionel le rejoindront également lorsque leur père, Bohort de Gaunes sera également tué. Plus tard, lorsqu'il partit rejoindre la cour d'Arthur, la dame du lac lui révéla son vrai nom ainsi que celui sous lequel il serait désormais appelé, Lancelot.

Lancelot sera finalement celui qui amènera la table ronde à sa perte. Modèle de droiture, son seul écart, avec Guenièvre, lui vaudra bien des tourments. Lorsque l'affaire fut révélée par Agravain, l'un des frères de Gauvain, Lancelot se retirera de la table ronde et vivra avec Guenièvre dans une forteresse après avoir délivré celle-ci du buchet. Mordret, insistera alors auprès d'Arthur pour que celui-ci se venge. Arthur récupérera Guenièvre et chassera le clan d'Armorique, Lancelot, Hector des Mares, Bohort et Lionel, de Bretagne. Ceux-ci retourneront en France. Gauvain voulait venger la mort de ses frères que Lancelot avait tué en secourant Guenièvre. Appuyé par Mordret, Il convainquit Arthur d'aller en Armorique pour déclarer la guerre aux pays de Bénoïc et de Gaunes. Mordret resta à Camelot pour s'occuper des affaires pendant la campagne d'Arthur et Gauvain. Toutefois il fit rapidement courir le bruit que le roi avait été tué en France et qu'étant son plus proche parent, le trône lui revenait. Gauvain sera tué par Lancelot en Armorique dans une bataille qui fera finalement comprendre à Arthur qu'il a commis une erreur et qui reviendra alors en Bretagne affronter Mordret (sans Lancelot, contrairement à ce que beaucoup ont cru).

Perceval :

Le premier roi du Graal était donc bien Perceval. Le père de Perceval était un membre de la table ronde, mais il fut tué dans une aventure. La mère de Perceval, sur le point d'accoucher, décida donc de vivre en recluse pour que son enfant ignore tout de la chevalerie. Mais une fois grand, Perceval apprend la vérité et n'a plus qu'une idée en tête, rejoindre la cour de Camelot. De chagrin, sa mère mourra le jour de son départ. Cela constituera un crime aux yeux des auteurs du 13e siècle qui lui préféreront donc Galaad. Le fait que Perceval était connu en tant que héros païen bien avant qu'ils n'écrivent leur version de la légende n'y ait pas étranger non plus.

L'éducation que Perceval avait reçut de sa mère est bien insuffisante. C'est un homme intelligent mais qui ignore beaucoup de choses et à qui on a jamais appris à raisonner de manière complexe. Cela lui vaudra le surnom de Perceval le naïf, ce qui explique aussi le personnage qui lui est réservé dans la série Kaamelott, qui est souvent bien renseignée.

Perceval fera finalement son trou dans l'assemblée de la table ronde. Avec Galaad et Bohort, dans la version chrétienne, il trouvera le château du roi « pêcheur » (mot à double sens pour l'époque puisque le monarque en question s'adonnait effectivement à la pèche). Le roi Pelles fut de ceux qui accompagna Joseph d'Arimathie lorsque celui-ci mena le Graal en Bretagne. Il fut blessé et seul celui qui guérirait sa blessure en posant une question (simplement « de quoi souffres-tu ? ») accéderait au Graal. Perceval posa donc la question au roi Pelles. Galaad mourut alors, sa mission était achevée. Perceval partit avec le Graal sur une embarcation (probablement à Avalon) tandis que Bohort eut la tâche de raconter cette dernière aventure.

Excalibur :

Il est difficile de parler de l'épée légendaire. On sait que c'est le demi-dieu Govannon qui la forgea mais il en est dit peu de choses au début de la légende. Il est facile de dire en revanche que c'est Merlin qui la récupéra pour la planter dans le rocher bien avant que Arthur ne soit capable de la retirer. Il est bien plus compliqué de dire à quel moment l'épée se retrouva chez la dame du lac qui la rendit par la suite à Arthur.

Je dois réparer une légende. En réalité, ce n'était pas Excalibur qui devait se briser si l'on en faisait mauvais usage mais l'épée que portait Perceval. Toutes deux, par contre, ont été forgées par Govannon. C'est donc Perceval qui brisa son épée quand, au beau milieu de la fureur d'un combat, il donna inutilement un second coup à son adversaire (l'épée de Perceval pouvait, selon certaines légendes, battre n'importe quel adversaire en un seul coup). L'épée ne pouvait pas être brisée deux fois, sinon, Govannon mourrait en la reforgeant. Il put la réparer cette fois-ci mais pria Perceval de ne plus en faire mauvais usage.

La fin d'Excalibur semble beaucoup plus clair que sa création. Selon la version la plus courante, Arthur, mortellement blessé par Mordret, se rendait au rivage pour que Morgane vienne le chercher et l'emmène à Avalon. Il était accompagné par Girflet. Arrivé au bord de mer, le roi ordonna au chevalier d'aller jeter Excalibur dans un lac derrière une colline (en Cornouailles, on raconte qu'il peut s'agir de deux lacs, soit le Dozmary Pool dans les collines de Bodmin que l'on dit sans fond, soit le Loe Pool à un mile au sud-ouest de Helston). Girflet s'y rendit mais n'eut pas le coeur de jeter Excalibur. Il jeta donc sa propre épée, cacha Excalibur et revint vers le roi. Celui-ci lui demanda ce qu'il avait vu et Girflet ne put répondre. Sachant que le chevalier lui avait menti, Arthur lui ordonna d'y retourner. Mais à nouveau, Girflet ne put jeter l'épée et se contenta de jeter le fourreau. Il prétendit au roi que rien ne s'était passé mais Arthur savait qu'un prodige devait avoir lieu. Girflet fut donc forcé de retourner une troisième fois au lac et se résoudre à y jeter Excalibur. C'est alors qu'un bras émergea du lac jusqu'à hauteur du coude, saisit l'épée par la poignée et la brandit trois fois avant de l'engloutir dans les profondeurs.


End file.
